


Eye of the Tiger

by Mollymooch45



Series: Bella/Rosalie [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, G!P, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 104
Words: 162,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollymooch45/pseuds/Mollymooch45
Summary: Bella is a rare albino tiger who moved to live with her father in Forks. Rosalie is a vampire who has finaly found her mate in Bella. First fanfic and I have a bit of a rambling problem some chapters long some short various pov. I have a lot of ideas to include so the story is going to be a long one that I will update randomly. Rosella g!p rosalie
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Series: Bella/Rosalie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080590
Comments: 54
Kudos: 286





	1. 1

Bella waited around the baggage claim for her two suitcases. She had sent most of her stuff ahead of her but she wanted to make sure she had the essentials just in case they didn't come in time. She also had her carry on with important things she didn't want to chance ever getting lost.

This move was her chance. Her dad Charlie Swan was her chance to have a better life. To be away from her abusive mother who kept her away from him for selfish reason. To have a paycheck and her own personal assistant. She had Bella managing the household since she was ten. She was the one who paid all the bills and budgeted the money coming in. Not that that mattered to Rene.

Her grandparents were beyond wealthy and as their only child they made it so Bella's mother Rene wouldn't want for anything. However that came at a cost. She had to have custody of Bella to get the monthly allowance.

It wasn't a big deal when they were alive because they were such a big part of her life. Bella had felt loved and loved them in return and saw very little of her mother.

Her father was a man Rene had met on a trip to Seattle and had a one night stand with. He actually didn't even know Bella existed until recently. Bella's grandparents desperately wanted to know who he was as much as she did but Rene refused to tell anybody. It wasn't until about a year ago that during a drunken rant she finally told Bella all the graphic details.

It was easy to locate him in Forks Washington. He lived in the small town as the chief of police. After a few back and forth visits she asked him if it would be alright if she moved in with him. He didn't know what life with Rene was like but when he visited you could clearly see the concern.

She always wondered what her father would be like and hoped maybe he looked like her but she couldn't have been more wrong. Although they had very simular facial feature everything else was different.

Charlie was a tall man at the height of 5'10" but Bella was taller at 6'1". Where Charlie had a thick mop of brown hair and light green eyes Bella had pale almost translucent white hair and two different color eyes. One a rare shade of violet and the other a deeper shade of blue. Charlie also had tan brown skin which was obtained from being outside most of his life. Her skin like her hair was almost translucent. All of Bella's attributes made her an albino but her looks made her even more unique than most albinos.

She was used to the looks and stares of people when they saw her so as she stood waiting for her baggage with her long sleeves and dark sunglasses she just ignored them like she was taught by her grandparents to do. Her grandfather always told her how special she was to look the way she did and that she was destined for greatness, a greatness that would come when she was older so until then she had to wait it out and keep her head up high.

After collecting her luggage she made her way outside and smiled at the sight of her dad leaning against his police cruiser. He was looking nervous but thrilled when he saw her. It was funny the first time they met. He had stood stock still staring at her with his mouth open for a few seconds before shuffling around not knowing what to do.

It wasn't until she broke the stalemate with a hug that he started to cry and say how sorry he was for not being there for her. It was that moment that Bella knew she wanted to be with her father. He was a man of few words but the love he had for her he proudly showed easily and it reminded her of her grandparents so much that she instantly felt a connection with him.

He ran up to her, grabbed her bags and tossed them into the trunk of the cruiser. She followed him and when he finished she gave him a huge hug that he enthusiastically if a little self-consciously returned. The man definitely wasn't used to being touched but he welcomed hugs when she gave them and always returned them happily. After they settled into the car Charlie nervously looked over to her like he just realized he was stuck in a car with a teenager for over an hour on the way home.

"So, uh I got you a little present at the house. It's not much but I was hoping you would like it and it could help you out with living here."

"Dad " Charlie was getting better but he still blushed a little when she called him dad. He still gave her the same big smile as he did the first time she said it and it made her just as happy because it meant that he accepted her and that was everything to her. "You know you didn't have to do anything. Just being able to be with you and spend time with you is more than I could've ever wanted."

The blush was back but Charlie managed to stutter out. "I feel the same Bells." His eyes widened. "Is it ok to call you Bells I should have asked I'm sorry."

"It's great I love it." She reassured him.

" I bet your excited to be able to wear short sleeves and not have to wear your sunglasses all the time. Seeing as how the sun is never shining in forks."

"Yeah it'll be nice, maybe I'll go crazy and buy some dresses and shorts" she laughed.

Once Charlie had learned from her mother in a drunken rant about Bella being albino he had researched it as much as he could even going to talk to a doctor at the local hospital. He wanted to be the dad he never had and hated that he missed out on her life. He was firm in his resolve that he would never leave her again even though it wasn't his fault. Having a child was always a dream of his that he resigned himself would never come true as he was completely unlucky in love. The day he got the call at work from a 16 year old girl claiming to be his daughter he thought it was a prank. She then explained the circumstances and offered to do a dna test and he knew in his gut she was his.

They called each other back and forth a few times before Charlie flew out to meet her. Right before he left her mother Rene whom Charlie embarrassingly didn't remember called obviously intoxicated and told him all kinds of things about what she called his less than perfect daughter. How much of freak she was and how he didn't have a right to any of her money.

Charlie didn't even know the girl had money as it never had come up. After that call Charlie decided he would try to convince Bella to move in with him if it was as bad as he thought it was. And even though Bella claimed she was alright, Rene was not. It was obvious she had a drinking problem but what was even more obvious was that she had no love for her daughter by the way she acted and treated Bella.

After seeing their home and learning that Bella had inherited not only a huge estate with acres and acres of land outside Phoenix Arizona, but hundreds of millions of dollars Charlie was a little at a loss of how he could help her. He assumed that was why she contacted him because she was in trouble and needed a place to stay and someone to support her. That thought went out the window when he got that first hug. It was at that exact moment he realized he could give her exactly what she needed, a family. The one thing he always wanted. So when after he had her visit she asked if he would let her live with him he quickly agreed and said he would have a lawyer start working on custody right away. After he hung up the phone he cried for the second time since his mother died over twenty years ago. And both times were because of his happiness at having Bella in his life.

It took more effort than he had expected to get custody. He figured Rene was happy to have a way to get rid of their daughter. It wasn't until it was brought up that she got some kind of monthly allowance to take care of Bella that he realized why she was fighting so hard. Apparently her parents had loved Bella a whole lot more than their own daughter and had left Rene what he considered to be more than enough money to live on for the rest of her life but she had blown through it quickly and relied on the monthly payments to continue living her destructive lifestyle. When he asked the judge if there was a way to stop getting that money so it went back to Bella and he wouldn't have to touch it the judge quickly realized that Charlie was not all the things Rene was claiming he was and he in fact was not after any money and the custody was ruled in his favor.

He had worried Bella would think less of his home, his job and him in general when he wouldn't have the means to take care of her as she had been used to but he quickly learned that although she had grown up around money she didn't really care for material things. She had asked if it was alright to update the entertainment area in the living room so they could watch sports together( he was thrilled to find out she loved sports as much as he did) and fix the kitchen and her room how she would like it. He agreed readily to the room and after seeing the amount of food she ate had realized that a better kitchen would benefit her greatly. He made her promise though that he would take care of all the bills and if she needed something she would tell him because although she had money she was his daughter and he intended to take care of her. Her answering smile was enough for him to know that this situation was going to work out great for both of them.

Hearing her joke about her being an albino made him happy because after speaking to Dr. Cullen he realized that her life was a lot more difficult than he assumed. He was proud that they shared similar facial features making it obvious they were father and daughter .He had thought she was strikingly beautiful but worried about any issues she might have. The doctor told him about sun sensitivity and eye sensitivity that could lead to partial blindness but speaking with Bella he learned that she wore long sleeves and pants because the sun caused her skin to almost shine and the sunglasses were because people freaked out when they saw that her eyes were two different colors. He personally thought she looked perfect and never for a second considered she was anything different from anyone else.

They drove in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride breaking it every now and then with an observation on random things nothing too in-depth. When they pulled up to the small two story house Bella noticed a car covered with a tarp in the driveway. She figured Charlie bought a project car to fix up, but as she got out of the car he grabbed her hand and raced them over to it.

"Now Bells I know it's not much and you deserve better but I wanted to do this for you to at least help you get around while living here." With that he removed the tarp and sitting there under it was a beat up, semi rusted, broken down looking powered blue ford thunderbird convertible.

Charlie stood waiting with a slight grimace on his face. It wasn't until she started crying that he jumped into motion pulling her into a hug.

"Dad it's perfect. I love it" she choked out making his eyes well with tears he fought not to shed.

"I'm glad you like it. Lets get you settled in. You have school tomorrow and I want you to get some food in you before you go to bed." He said releasing her and grabbing her bags.

After a big ( for Charlie) dinner Bella retreated to her small room and for the first time in a long time slept through the night not having a single nightmare. The next morning she got ready, had breakfast and proudly drove her car to school.


	2. 2

Alice Cullen loved few things. Many thought with her happy and excited personality she loved many things and was never down or bored but there was a difference between being excited and being happy. There was a difference in like and love and Alice loved few. Those few included her mate, her family and shopping. Her mate for obviously being her soul mate reasons, her family who loved her and her weird and unusual ways and shopping because it allowed her to create beautiful things and make people look like their best selfs.

What most didn't know except for her mate Jasper and her brother Edward was that Alice wished she had a friend. Just one friend that loved her for her without them having to be told they had to love her. For although she had a lived a long happy life full of love she was still lonely. And with her gift of knowing the future and being a vampire it gave her few opportunities to make that friend she always wanted.

Vampires were usually polite to her but most of the time they were either uneasy with her gift or were hoping to use it to their advantage in some way mostly having to do with them having more power in the world and having more power was the lowest thing on the list of things Alice wanted. All she wanted was for those around her to be happy and safe. And if having a gift allowed her to be a protector than she was more than happy to have it. Even if that meant eternal loneliness. But that didn't mean she didn't hope for something more.

As they drove to school that day the Cullens noticed Alice's introspective mood and shot worried glances to each other. Alice was always so full of energy that even when quiet the small girl practically vibrated with the need to contain it all inside. So for her to be so withdrawn caused them to worry that maybe something bad was going to happen and Alice didn't know how to tell them.

When the two cars pulled into the school parking lot they took their normal spot standing by their cars watching the student body start the day waiting for the bell to ring.

"Alice are you alright?" Jasper finally asked when the sadness coming from his wife became to overwhelming for him to handle.

" I'm fine Jazz, just feeling a little off today"

Just when he was about to question her further a loud noise made them all look to the parking lot to watch as a beat up car that looked and sounded like it was barely going to make it to its parking spot pulled in.

They all stop talking to watch a young teenage girl with pale skin, almost translucent white hair and the strangest eyes, one being a lavender color the other being a coral blue, get out of the car.

Although the car itself looked like it should have been junked she carefully closed the driver's side door and patted the hood as if she was a mother proud of a child for doing a good job.

"Woah,did you check that chick out?She looked wild." Emmett said.

"She's not a chick and you'd do well to remember that Emmett!" Rosalie snapped causing Emmett to look at her with surprise.

Edward on the other hand wasn't too happy. He was extremely frustrated and all though he would never admit it a little scared of this new development.

" I can't read her mind" he muttered.

"Wait, what?" Emmett asked causing all of them to look at Edward stunned.

" I can't read her mind. Not one thought. Unless she wasn't thinking about a single thing her mind was blank. It was almost like she was blocking me. Everyone thinks even subconsciously and she didn't have one thought. I don't know how I can't read her but I'm going to find out."

" You'll do no such thing! I don't care that you can't read her mind, you are not to go near her. She is not some mystery for you to figure out!" Rosalie angrily snapped at Edward surprising them all.

Jasper suddenly felt the hostility coming off in waves from Rosalie but underneath that he felt love. Love? Why would Rosalie be feeling love looking at Edward. It was common knowledge she had many issues with Edward and could hardly handle being around him.

Edward's eyes widened "You honestly think she's your mate? Are you delusional? She could be dangerous for all we know and you suddenly want to fight against me for a stranger" he scoffed.

The wide eyed looks got even more intense as they all stared at Rosalie. She took a breath to calm herself. The moment she saw the girl she felt the pull. The need to protect and provide for this girl. She didn't even have a chance to acknowledge those feeling before Edward had stated his intent to investigate her.

It was only after she was trying to refrain herself from ripping his head off did she connect the dots. She found her mate. After all this time being alone she found her mate. She took a staggering step backward and tried to calm her thoughts. The last thing she wanted was for Edward to be privy to her inner turmoil. The one way to do that was to not think about the thing she didn't want him to know. After decades of practice it was easy. But this was still a major development for her. She needed to step away. Go home talk to Esme.

Before she even knew what she was doing she had started walking to the woods. She kept up her human pace until she was free of any humans and started to run home.


	3. 3

"So wait what just happened?" Emmett asked.

"Well dear brother it seems that Rosalie believes she found her mate." Jasper replied.

"This is amazing! How come I didn't see this coming? Actually I didn't see the girl at all."

"What do you mean you didn't see this happening?" Edward demanded.

Jasper took a threatening step towards Edward as the sound of a growl came from him. "You'd do well to watch your tone when you speak to Alice"

Edward held up his hands and took a step back. He may be very self confident with his fighting skills but he wasn't stupid enough to take on Jasper.

Alice stepped up to Jasper's side to speak. "I mean I can't see her future even now as I'm focused on her. She's a blank spot. I don't know why."

" This is dangerous!" Edward exclaimed "This girl is obviously a threat. I can't read her mind, Alice can't have visions of her and we don't know why. We need to find out. This is something that can't go unchecked. This girl could be here to destroy us and we would never know. I mean look at her. I've never seen any human or supernatural look like her. We don't know anything about her. We have to act and without Rosalie's delusional belief of her being her mate."

"Now wait just one dammed second. We aren't doing a damn thing. You may not believe it but Rosalie believes the girl is her mate. The only thing we are doing is protecting her and making sure she is alright just like we do for any member of this family. Because if she is her mate then that means she is just as much a part of this family as the rest of us."

"You just want a new plaything Emmett. You could care less what that girl was to anyone. Are you so obsessed with humans that you are willing to endanger your family for your selfish reasons. What do you think Alice? You know she's dangerous it's been proven by your lack of visions." Edward said in that whiny voice he got when he was trying to get his way.

"Even though it's concerning I can't see her and you can't read her mind I'm going to do what Emmett said. Regardless of what everyone thinks Rosalie thinks this is her mate and we are going to respect that until she says otherwise. She has stood by us even when she didn't agree with it." Alice shot a meaningful glare at Edward reminding him of all the times she went along with him even when she was flat out against it. The bell ringing caused them all to start walking to start their school day. "Just so it's clear the only thing we do today is look out for the girl and make sure no one gives her trouble and that she is safe. We are not to talk to her unless there is an opportunity given to us. Are we clear?"

All of them nodded but Jasper felt a wave of sadness coming from Alice and Emmett that he attributed to the fact they weren't allowed to talk to her. Jasper felt apprehensive about the situation. On one hand he was extremely happy Rosalie found her mate and he fully believed she did, but on the other he was worried about the anger coming from Edward in waves. He was going to have to tell Alice to keep a careful eye on him until they had a chance to talk to the family.


	4. 4

Rosalie ran as fast she first she was going to go to Esme, talk through all that she was feeling but she realized she needed to calm herself down a bit. Everything in her was urging her to go back to school, find the girl and make sure she was alright. She felt the mate pull she had heard described so many times the moment she laid eyes on the girl. She thought they exaggerated the intensity of the feelings you got at the sight of your mate for the first time but she had been wrong. If anything they had lied.

As she first looked at the girl she felt an all encompassing feeling of love. Deep love. The kind of love poets and songwriters would never know how to describe even if they could. She thought she had felt love before but this, this was something she could have never prepared for.

Oddly enough she didn't feel overwhelmed by it. She felt almost grateful for it. It's like she had finally found her purpose for her cursed afterlife. It was like everything all of a sudden made sense. The struggles she went through, while they still were horrific and caused her pain seemed almost necessary to get her to this moment. The long life of loneliness had to happen because her mate hadn't been born yet. She hadn't realized it at the time but fate had been making her wait for the perfect moment. The moment when her mate was ready for her.

That caused another thought though. The girl was human. Did she even feel the mate pull? Was she even ready to be her mate. Maybe this was another cruel joke. She had allowed her thoughts to be positive without thinking everything through. Suddenly she was feeling a bit more dread. How could she have a human mate? She had never heard of it happening. It could be a disaster. What if she hurt the girl? What if the girl didn't accept her differences.

It was one thing to be a vampire with a human mate but it was another to have a human mate when the vampire was a women with a penis. It was so natural for her now that she hadn't thought about it being a problem. What if that alone made her mate reject her.

The only safe way for them to be together was if the girl turned but that wasn't something she liked to think about. Then again she knew it was something she needed to. This was suddenly making her feel overwhelmed. She needed to hunt. She preferred large predators but she would do with what she could find and then make her way to Esme.

After two deer and a mountain lion Rosalie felt she had more control over herself and raced back home to speak to Esme. She wasn't suprised to find her in her office going over paint samples. Esme's passion was interior design and so she made a business out of it.

As she stepped into the room Esme looked up in concern. Normally Rosalie was the epitome of self confidence but right now she looked anything but. Which made Esme get up and give her a tight hug.

She became concerned when she felt the silent sobs of someone who couldn't cry. So as she stoked Rosalie's hair she asked "Rosalie sweetheart what's wrong?"

Rosalie managed to get herself under control when she finally admitted "I found my mate".

Esme couldn't understand why that caused such pain "That's wonderful I'm so happy for you."

"You don't understand she's human."

This stunned Esme "Oh, I don't know of that ever happening. I see how that changes things. How are you feeling?"

Rosalie sighed "Excited, happy, anxious being away from her, sad, a little bitter and unsure"

Esme gave her a sad smile "That's understandable sweetheart. This is an entirely unknown situation you're walking into. It's alright to feel unsure."

"I just have so much going against me I can't see the positive right now. I'm so excited to have found her but there is a small part of me that won't let my worry disappear."

"What worries you the most?" Esme asked

"What doesn't worry me? I worry about her being a human mostly. I worry she won't like me at all. And most of all I wonder if she could ever accept me with the way my body is different."

"Your being different is something she can only speak about. I personally think she won't care about it at all and will accept you just fine but life has no guarantees. I do know however that the mate bond isn't one sided. Both feel the bond. She could be feeling just as strongly as you are without knowing what it is."

Rosalie nodded at this. It was almost driving her mad to know how the girl was doing or if she was in she felt like this now she didn't even want to think about how she would feel if the girl actually rejected her. But Esme had a point. What if the girl also felt the mate bond? Who was she to make her feel the pain that Rosalie herself was feeling? Was that worse than trying to protect her?

There were to many unkowns in this there was the fact Edward couldn't read her mind. She had felt a bit smug that her mate of all people could block Edward's gift.

"Edward can't hear her thoughts."

"What do you mean he can't hear her thoughts? Can Aice see her?" Esme quickly said.

"I don't know about Alice or even Jasper but I realized she was my mate when Edward starting pointing out how dangerous she was and how he needed to find out why. I didn't like the anger in his voice or the fact that he felt he had the right to even say anything to her. I fled to come here to talk to you but I figured hunting was a good idea first to take the edge off."

"That was a good idea and will probably be a good idea to hunt more frequently as your instincts will become more pronounced until the mate bond is accepted from both involved."

"You mean that she has to choose to accept the mate bond? I thought as soon as you feel the bond it's accepted?" Rosalie asked with some panic.

How was a human supposed to accept a mate bond when they had no idea what a mate bond was? This was just one more obstacle she would have to overcome to be with her mate. She knew deep down she accepted it before she even had a choice to consider it. Would the human feel the same way?

"When Carlisle changed me he had felt and accepted the bond right away. But I didn't know what it was so it took a while for me because I was dealing with that and all the things that come with being a newborn. He was having to hunt more and keep away from humans for a while because his emotions were so strong and his worry for me made it so he would barely leave my side. After he explained the bond and I accepted it he came back to himself more but the protectiveness and devotion remains."

Rosalie was a little disturbed by this. What if the human couldn't even feel the mate bond? Then what would happen to her? Would she slowly go mad? Would that mean she definitely had to make her a vampire for her own selfish reasons?

"I need to speak to Carlisle about this before Edward gets home and demands a family meeting." She said with a grimace already knowing what a pain in the ass he was going to be.

From the look on Esme's face she was thinking the same thing. "That would be wise but you'll have to meet him at the hospital as it would be the safest place to have a private conversation." There was no need to explain that with Edward privacy wasn't an option.

"I'll go now" and with that she got into her red BMW and headed toward Forks county hospital.


	5. 5

Bella Swan was in the middle of realizing why it wasn't all that cracked up to be the new kid. With her unusual looks she always got attention but with being the new kid it seemed that attention tripled.

As she walked to her first period class a boy with dark hair, glasses and terrible acne walk towards her holding a camera in his hand.

"Hi I'm Eric, you're the new girl right? We heard there was someone new coming and I'm on the newspaper. I want to do an article on you and take your picture. It's going to be front page so everyone gets to know Isabella Swan."

The poor boy had to crane his neck to look her in the eye and Bella almost felt bad having to shoot the boy's hopes down. He seemed genuine in his excitement but was staring at her in a way that was making her uncomfortable.

"I don't want to do that if you don't mind. I'm not big on pictures and my life isn't interesting enough to warrant a whole newspaper article." Bella saw him deflate a small bit but he quickly regrouped.

"That's ok. Maybe we could be friends though. I bet it's hard not knowing anyone. You want to sit at my lunch table with me and my friends?"

"That's cool. I'll sit with you guys." His excitement was contagious and Bella found herself smiling back. Eric wound up being helpful enough to show her how to get to her first period class and dropped her off with an agreement to see each other at lunch.

Her morning went pretty easy from there. Nothing exciting happened. Even though she was homeschooled after the age of ten she was far more ahead than a normal high school this would be a reoccurring theme and high school wouldn't be that bad. She thanked the powers that be that she had the ambition to learn on her own because there was no way Rene would ever make an effort to teach her anything other than how to rely on someone else for everything.

Lunch time came around and Alice was excited. She hoped to get a glimpse of the new girl. She felt that Edward was right in a way. They should be a little bit worried about her being able to get around their gifts, but Alice didn't care. This girl was not only Rosalie's mate but she was as unusual as Alice was.

Even though she couldn't see her future with the girl she had a feeling that this was going to be the friend she had always wanted. She just knew in her heart the girl would understand how it felt to get strange looks and feel out of place. Even though she hadn't seen it she could already imagine all the fun they were going to have starting with a shopping trip. Because although the girl had a basic style Alice could already think of numerous ways to improve her look.

Now Alice just had to think of a way she could talk to her without going against her own rule. She didn't want to upset Rosalie but this was about so much more to her. After this morning sinking into her depression and loneliness, then seeing this unique girl it was like a wish come true. And in the back of her mind she wondered if the girl herself had some power of her own that fulfilled her wish.

But now wasn't the time to think about that she had planning to do. Without the use of her gift it would be a little more difficult and on top of that she was trying to figure out how to not let Edward know about what she was up to.

She had a feeling Emmett was all for talking to the girl as it was somewhat true what Edward said. Emmett was all about humans. He found their reactions and behaviors interesting and had asked Alice many times if a human would ever become a part of their family. Alice knew Emmett was more lonely than she was because at least she had a mate. He had at many times become bored with his life. But maybe the reason Alice hadn't seen a human become a part of the family was because she couldn't see this human at all. She had asked Jasper to see if he could read her emotions but he hadn't had a chance.

Alice grabbed her tray of food she would never eat and sat down at their table facing the cafeteria. She had heard students talking about her all day but the only information she got about the girl was that her name was Isabella but she preferred Bella, she had been homeschooled and that she was going to sit with some kids at lunch. She heard a lot of other things that weren't worth repeating and some that made her blood boil but she hadn't heard Bella speak at all. Another thing to be excited about. Alice had a feeling that Bella was going to give her a lot of suprises in their friendship and she couldn't be happier.

Bella walked into the cafeteria expecting the greeting she got. She had enough practice to make it seem like it didn't bother her while looking around for Eric so she could sit at his table. She got in line to get food and barely held in a gag at the horrible smell. She hoped Charlie wouldn't mind if she brought her own lunch from now on. She knew he felt like a good parent giving her lunch money she didn't need but this wasn't anything she could stomach.

After loading up her tray with enough food to feed probably the entire table she made her way over to Eric. He smiled at her and introduced her to everyone. Angela gave her a sincere smile, while Mike made no attempt to mask him checking her out or that he liked what he saw. The only two she knew she would have to worry about were Jessica and Lauren. They sneered at her as soon as she walked in and she knew they were just waiting for the opportunity to start gossip. After hearing it all day she was sick of it. So she just nodded her head and started digging in to her food.

"Holy shit she eats a lot." Bella just kept her head down. Having enhanced hearing had more drawbacks than it was worth some days."She eats like a bear. Like I could litterally see her turn into a bear and eat that amount of food." This made Bella laugh. If they only knew. "How is she so tiny when she eats that much? Do her parents feed her?" This boy had a lot to say about Bella's eating habits. He was more entertaining than the conversation at her table so she just paid attention to him. "Rosalie is going to be pissed if her parents are mistreating her" That was a weird comment.

"She lives with her father Chief Swan and she's only been here a day. It's to soon to know if she is being neglected. You are right though she eats more than she should. She's already half done and it's only been ten minutes. If I didn't know any better I would think she was one of the wolves."

This comment made her tense. "She couldn't be one of the wolves. She doesn't live on the reservation and her father's Charlie not one of the tribe." Shit there were other shifters around here. And these people knew about them. This could cause her trouble. Were they shifters? She hadn't been able to smell them over the other teenage smells but she would have to get closer without them noticing.

"Well I can't read her mind and you can't see her future can you sense her emotions Jasper?"

Now that had her looking over at the table just as the boy Jasper said "No I get nothing from her. She's either not feeling any emotions and doesn't have any thoughts or our gifts don't work on her."

This time she didn't just glance at the table she stared at the people sitting around it. They were gorgeous. They had pale skin not as pale as hers though and they all had the same colored gold eyes.

The girl was small with black hair that was styled in a way that you could only wish for. It look liked controlled chaos. One of the boys was huge. Tall and muscular he looked like the hulk. The boy with the light brown hair was taller but not as tall as she was with a look of confused anger on his face, while the last boy gave her pause. He was blond and had a look of discomfort on his face.

That wasn't what gave her pause though. He had crescent shaped scars all over his arms and across his neck and one on his jaw. Although she had never seen them before she had read about them. Those were vampire bites. Did that mean they were vampires? Vampires with powers?

Suddenly she wasn't feeling as easy going as she had. This could cause problems. Really, really bad problems. From what she read in her grandfather's diaries shifters and vampires didn't get along. They were mortal enemies. But that gave her another thought. Why were vampires posing as high school students? That didn't make any sense and also their eyes were golden. Vampires had red eyes because they drank blood. Something wasn't adding up and with not having anyone to ask she was stuck with a mystery.

After finishing her lunch she made an effort to walk by their table on her way outside. She wanted to see if she could pick up a scent from them.

As she made her way closer a smell of sickly sweetness overcame her and she found herself covering her nose. She put her head down and hurried out the door inhaling the fresh air greedily.

They were vampires. The smell was exactly what her grandfather described. With that answer she had even more questions and more than a little fear of what all this meant for her. She went from a world of only knowing one supernatural being to being surrounded by vampires and maybe wolf shifters.

At times like these she wished she had her grandfather or even her grandmother to talk to about this stuff. The diaries he left her were helpful but they were not as good as going to the source. Her grandmother had helped the best she could to fill in the gaps after he died, but she didn't know much because she wasn't a shifter. It wasn't long after her grandfather died that she died also from what Bella knew was a broken heart.

Her mother never shifted much to their disappointment so he never shared their history with her so she was no help. But he had the forethought that if any of his family down the line shifted that he would leave the diaries he wrote to explain all he knew.

The first time she shifted she had been at their house and she was more than terrified. Her grandmother had rushed to her room to find out where all the sounds were coming from and had been surprised to find a giant white tiger instead of her granddaughter in her room.

It had taken her grandfather shifting into his smaller regular colored tiger to calm her down by talking to her through their mental link.

After that he had talked to her about shifting and as much of the family history as he could. They would shift together and run around their huge walled in estate where it was safe. They ran for hours until they would get tired or her grandma would call them home.

She remembered how her grandparents had proudly told her of how special she was and that a shifter of her kind had never been born of their family line. They had told her the legends of the white tiger.

She would spend hours on end with them begging for just one more story. It had been the happiest few months of her life until her grandfather died and soon after her grandmother.

Being able to shift became dangerous and she only ever got the chance when she would sneak to the estate they left her without Rene during the middle of the night as to not scare the staff left behind to oversee the place so it didn't go into a state of disrepair before she could live there permanently.

Thinking of this made her heart ache and she found herself fumbling to the bench of a picnic table to catch her breath before a full fledged panic attack set in. The ringing of the bell was what saved her from delving to much into the pain.


	6. 6

Carlisle was waiting for Rosalie when she arrived having received a call from Esme. He was worried about the predicament but more than curious about what had been going on. He wanted to call Alice but he also was worried about how Edward would react. So it was best to wait for the family meeting that was sure to come.

Rosalie sat in the office looking almost defeated. It wasn't a look he often saw on her. He frowned as he said "Esme called me and told me you found your mate and that you needed to talk to me but didn't say anymore. Are you okay? Is this about your mate? Are you unhappy with who they are?"

Rosalie sighed "I am more than happy with my mate. I haven't even spoken to her and I already love her more than I ever thought one could love another"

"So you've accepted the mate bond already? Have they also?" He asked

"I accepted it before I even knew it was there that's how natural it felt to me but her accepting it is not the problem. The problem is she is a human"

"Oh, I see. Yes that is rather concerning. I don't think I have ever heard of a mate bond between one of our kind and a human. I would have to research this but it is a rarity if it has ever happened. Who is the human, how did you meet them?"

"It's a new student. I saw her today in the school parking lot she pulled in in the ugliest car" she chuckled remembering "but then she step out and I looked in her eyes and in that one instance my whole life became about her."

" New student, do you know her name, who her parents are?"

" I know nothing about her and I feel like I am going insane not even knowing the name of the reason why. One thing of interest is that Edward can't read her mind at all" Rosalie replied proudly. It pleased her to no end that not only had she had found a mate but one that was turning out to be extraordinary.

"He can't read her mind?That is something very interesting? Do Alice or Jasper's gift work on her at all"

"I kind of left quickly after getting irritated at Edward claiming she was dangerous and he was going to figure out why he couldn't read her mind. I trust the rest of them will not only watch over him but her as well"

"While I don't agree with Edward saying she is dangerous simply because his gift doesn't work on her I am curious as to why that is. I would love to get a chance to speak with her at least. Seeing how she is your mate I figure that will be something to look forward too."

"That's where my biggest concern is. We don't know how humans react to the mate bond. What if the bond is one sided in this case? What if she never feels anything for me? What if she has to be changed before she accepts our bond?"

"It seems as though you have a lot of what ifs you need answers to. I wish I could answer all of them for you but I don't have all the knowledge. I can research for you and maybe reach out to our cousins in Alaska as Eleazar has much more knowledge than I do as he was with the Volturi longer than I and being a trusted member of the guard he had access to unlimited materials. He could be the best one to answer your questions. Although I won't do that without your permission as this is your mate we are discussing."

"Can we hold off on calling for a little while just yet. I would rather not get anyone else involved. The Denalis are Volturi loyalist and hearing of a human with a gift that can block a telepath would probably be of great interest to them."

"That's reasonable. There is another avenue you could take to get your answers if you really wanted to." Rosalie tilted her head in question "You could talk to the a conversation would be harmless and maybe you could get a glimpse of wether or not she feels the mate bond as you know what to look for. I do however agree that we keep Edward away from her. With the bond not being reciprocated yet and should he be,well himself things could turn violent. I worry about his temper also"

"Talking to her could be a good idea. I'm just not sure how I could refrain from being overly excited about the prospect of learning more about her. I trust that at least Alice is learning as much as she can as it's in her nature. But I would love to speak to her."

"When I get home we will have our meeting and trade information then maybe you will have a better way to plan how to move forward."

"Is it wrong to say I am both dreading and am excited for this meeting?"

Carlisle chuckled "I don't think that's wrong at all"

"How are we going to make Edward back off without it turning violent?"

Carlisle seemed concerned about this as well."I think it may take all of us to make him see reason but I know no matter the meeting's outcome I think we should all keep an eye on him for a while so he doesn't go overboard with his want to prove his beliefs are correct, as he has the tendency to do."

That was Rosalie's fear as well. She didn't know how she would react if Edward made any kind of move towards her mate. Even something as simple as talking to her. The way she was feeling if he so much as mentioned her she would take his head off and burn it with his body.

Their impending meeting wasn't looking so positive from her perspective.


	7. 7

Much to Alice's dismay she never got the chance to talk to Bella. She had thought she had the opportunity at lunch when she saw her rush outside and sag onto a bench to maybe see if she was aright, but the bell rang before she could. Even though she wanted to talk to her for selfish reasons she was still concerned that Bella had seemed so distraught.

After school the Cullens hung out in the parking lot each hoping to see Bella one last time for different reasons. Emmett wanting to catch a glimpse of what he hoped would be a new friend to liven up his family's lives. Edward wanting to see if he could find out any information to prove his point that she was dangerous. Alice because maybe just maybe she hoped to be able to talk to her new best friend.

Jasper wanted to make sure nothing bad would happen between his siblings. The amount of anger and excitement was putting him on edge. He was prepared to break up any fights and possibly restrain any of them if this got truly out of hand.

As Bella made her way to her car she looked up and made eye contact with Alice much to her delight. Alice gave her a big smile and waved. Bella returned the wave but not as enthusiastically with a look of bewilderment on her face. That didn't bother Alice as this was the first step to having her best friend in her life.

"Please, as if she would want to be your friend if she knew what monsters we all are" Edward scoffed reading Alice's thoughts.

Alice put a hand on Jasper's arm as he took a threatening step towards Edward. "I don't care what you think let's just go home and have our meeting. The others are waiting for us."

The ride home was a quiet one in both cars as each vampire was lost in their own thoughts trying to figure out the best arguments to get their way. That there would be arguing was a given fact at this point.

Hearing the cars pull up to the garage made Rosalie stop mid pacing in the living room. The excitement of being able to know anything about her mate just slightly beat out the feelings of anger towards the fight that was no doubt going to take place between herself and Edward.

Silently they sat down at the dining room table that served as their meeting place for all family discussions. Carlisle seated at one end, Esme at the other with Emmett, Rosalie and Alice on one side and Edward and Jasper on the other.

Edward was of course the first to speak. "I think this is silly to even have a discussion. The girl is dangerous and a threat to this family. She is to be investigated as we need to find out why none of our gifts work on her. After we do I feel the obvious thing to do is eliminate the threat and move on."

Emmett was just in time to wrap his arms around Rosalie as she launched herself across the table at Edward. "Shut your fucking mouth Edward. I can't even start to explain how many things were wrong with that. I have half a mind to let Rosalie loose to rip your head off. Hell, I might even help her build the fire."

Edward didn't even blink as he knew no one would allow him to be harmed. "Is this about her silly belief that Bella is her mate?"

"Bella? Her name is Bella?" Rosalie whispered with a small smile on her face.

"Well her name is Isabella but she prefers Bella. He father is Chief Swan, she was homeschooled and she moved here yesterday. That was about all I could find out." Alice excitedly provided.

"Oh you forgot to mention she eats like a bear!" Emmett said laughing. " I think from now on I'm going call her Bella bear because of all the food she can eat."

"She's Chief Swan's daughter you say? So she is an albino then?" Carlisle said thoughtfully.

" Yes why do you ask?" Rosalie asked as she was finally cooled off enough to sit back down.

"Well the Chief came in to ask me about what it was like to be albino as he had just found out he had a daughter that suffered from the condition. Apparently he had never known she existed until she contacted him. He was concerned that she may have problems and he wanted to be prepared to help. The man was extremely happy finding out he had a daughter . He was excited to know everything he could. It was obvious he had already loved her even though he hadn't even met her yet." Carlisle added the last bit with a smile.

"Do you know anything about the mother?" Esme asked.

"Not much other than she never told Bella who Charlie was until about a year ago when he came in to see me."

"How awful not knowing who your father is." Esme replied slightly dismayed at the thought of a child not knowing their parent.

"Enough of this craziness!" Edward's slightly raised voice interrupted. "I don't care who her mother and father are! This girl is a threat to us and she needs to be dealt with!"

"That's enough!" Rosalie screamed at him. "If you so much as look in her direction I will tear you limb from limb and make you watch each part burn before I finish you off. You will stay away Bella. She is my mate and I will do anything I have to do to eliminate any threat to her. If you became a threat I won't hesitate for a second to cause you pain."

Edward looked around the room in surprise as he saw his siblings all nodding their heads in agreement. He turned to Carlisle. "You aren't going to let her get away with speaking to me like that are you?!" He screeched.

"One of the main traits of being mated is protecting your mate. While I would hope it won't come to that, Rosalie's instincts demand she protect Bella. Her methods are her own. I just hope it won't came to violence." Carlisle replied.

"I am to be respected! If I feel this girl is a threat then we need to act. I won't sit around while you all let us to be targeted by this human. This delusion you all have about her being Rosalie's mate needs to stop and you all need to open your eyes, because I will not allow this danger to continue to exist!"

That was all it took for not only Rosalie but Emmett to attack Edward sending him through the wall out to the lawn. The rest of the family followed quickly to try and stop things from turning deadly.

Jasper was torn between protecting Edward and allowing his siblings to beat some sense into him. It was only for Alice's sake that he stopped it from turning deadly but he might have been a little slow on purpose so they could get a few shots in. It was only when an arm went flying that he put in the proper effort to settle things down.

Jasper stood in front of a screaming Edward holding his shoulder near where his arm should of been while Carlisle and Esme were holding back Rosalie. Alice looked concerned but just as pissed off as Emmett and almost as much as Rosalie. It was only with the threat of Jasper that Emmett stopped his attack and things started to settle down.

Alice walked over and grabbed Edward's arm from where it was flung to and handed it back to him. He quickly licked the end of the limb covering it in venom so he could reattach it.

He seemed to have gotten some of his confidence back as he realized nothing more was going to happen to him as he sneered at Rosalie. "You think you can get away with this. That I will forget how you have treated me?! This isn't over. You won't have your protectors with you all the time."

"Edward that's enough! Go to your room!" Esme yelled at him making him stalk off towards the house. " Rosalie and Emmett you two go cool off and go hunt. Don't come back until you've settled down. Alice, Jasper keep an eye on Edward." The need protect him from Rosalie was left unsaid but noted.

Everyone took off to their expected destinations leaving Carlisle and Esme to wonder if their family would be able to work through this or if they were on their way to losing their son.


	8. 8

When Bella got home she found the note Charlie left on the counter that said he was sorry but he would be home late and that Bella was to order whatever take out she wanted with the money he had left her.

Although it would have been nice to spend the evening with her father Bella was feeling itchy in her own skin as she hadn't been able to shift in weeks due to the drama her mother had caused before she finally got on the plane.

Rene had tried going overboard to prove to Bella that she was the greatest mother she could ever have. Of course she didn't do this because she would miss Bella. She did this because she wanted Bella to continue living with her. The monthly allowance Rene got had been cut off a month before when the custody agreement had been finalized and her mother was panicking. She had gone from yelling at Bella calling her unforgivable names, to claiming she brainwashed her grandparents into to leaving her almost all their money, to outright demanding Bella pay Rene her share of what was rightfully hers.

The greatest mother on the planet routine was the latest ploy to gain access to her money but it probably wouldn't be the last. Bella and the conservator of the estate fully expected her mother to try and sue her for what she thought was rightfully hers. It caused Charlie a large amount of guilt that her mother was so terrible but she never blamed him. From the first conversation they had Bella knew he would never be even a fraction of how horrible Rene was.

Having a few hours to herself would allow Bella to explore the vast forest that surrounded her. Her tiger was anxious to explore the new terrain. She was used to her grandparents estate outside of Phoenix and was hoping the forest would be just as easy to navigate.

Changing into a track suit, running shoes and grabbing a back pack Bella took off into the wilderness behind her home deciding to hike for a while seeing if she could maybe find some prey to snack on. She read of the different kinds of animals that lived in the area and was excited to maybe meet a mountain lion to play with.

Although she was a shifter Bella found comfort in other animals of the cat species as they reminder her of the good times she had with her grandfather. She could not speak to them but around them she would give into her animal instincts and just enjoy the company of something familiar.

One of the legends of the white tiger her grandfather told her was of how the tiger would be a great protector of all their brothers and sisters and that included those that weren't shifters but just animals. They would never fear her because they would on some level sense her very essence and know no harm would come to them.

This manifested into many playful times with different friends learning to be not only a tiger but a member of the cat species. It gave her a chance to find out more about herself when she hadn't had anyone to ask.

After jogging for a few miles not hearing or scenting any humans Bella stripped off her shoes,clothes and put them in her empty backpack with her cellphone and keys. She hid the backpack up in a tree so even if it was found it was unlikely that someone could retrieve it.

Slowly she shook out her muscle relaxing them allowing the shift to take place. Her grandfather found shifting uncomfortably painful at times but it felt like sinking into a relaxing warm bath to her. Shifting gave her a feeling of home so much so that when she couldn't shift for a while she often became depressed.

Now in her tiger form she set off on a run to explore her new territory.


	9. 9

Rosalie and Emmett moved through the forest silently both lost in their angry thoughts.

Emmett was pissed that once again Edward was going to ruin everything good in their family just like he always did. He could never understand why they continued to put up with him. The last few decades even Esme was losing her patience with him and that woman was a saint. She was also one of the only people Edward would listen to and who knew how much longer that would last.

Rosalie on the other hand was furious because she didn't get to finish ripping Edward apart and had to stop at just one arm. She understood why she was stopped but that didn't mean she had to like it. If she knew she would have had so little time with the bastard she would have went straight for the head and not wasted time on punching.

She knew she would have another chance because he was to much of an asshole to admit he was wrong and let it go. That just meant she would be better prepared next time. Her parents would be upset if she killed him so maybe she would just rip off both of his arms and hide them somewhere no one could find them. Surely they would understand him being disarmed (pun intended she thought to herself with a smile) was better than him being dead.

"I can't believe I feel the need to hunt again after going this morning. That bastard has pushed me to far this time. He better get himself together or I don't think even Esme will want to save him."

Emmett agreed "I wish I could just have one minute with that asshat. I would make him feel what it really felt like to live a dammed existence!"

Emmett was in the mood to fight a bear so Rosalie went toward the area she went to that morning. As she finally picked up the trail of a mountain lion an unfamiliar scent caught her attention. It wasn't any kind of animal she had ever come across but it smelt heavenly. As she started to detour to follow the new scent she came upon a mountain lion.

She crouched into an attack position and just as she jumped towards the creature she was hit around her middle by something large and white. Her instincts kicked in and she tried to push away from the creature to get in a better position to defend herself but she was having a hard time even moving it off her.

When she was finally able to scramble backwards to get her footing she stopped when she saw the largest tiger she had ever seen. It shouted a mighty roar in her direction causing her to stumble.

It was when she got her balance that she finally got a good look at the beautiful creature. In front of her stood a very big white tiger with dark black stripes that stood out perfectly against the white fur.

But the eyes were what really caught her attention. They were gorgeous. One a lilac and the other blue,these eyes were familiar. And as they locked on to hers the tiger paused almost looking confused.

It was during this pause that Emmett came barreling out of the woods attacking the tiger by trying to wrap his arms around it. Instinct kicked in and Rosalie moved to attack Emmett to get him off of her mate. Because as soon as she saw the tiger's eyes she knew it was Bella.

Emmett's pain filled scream had her reevaluating the situation and when she got closer she noticed Emmett's leg hanging from Bella's mouth. Rosalie actually laughed out loud at Emmett's predicament which caused everyone to stop in place and look at her.

"What the hell Rosalie?Why aren't you helping me? This tiger was trying to kill you and now it's trying to kill me and you're laughing?" Emmett screamed in confusion.

Bella simply spit out the leg and growled at Emmett causing him to jump and scramble backwards. Rosalie noticed that after the initial confrontation Bella stopped her aggression towards her and only acted when Emmett attacked her. That gave her hope that maybe Bella was feeling some kind of mate bond towards her.

"Emmett look at the tiger's eyes. It's not an animal it's Bella."

Emmett took another look at the tiger's eyes causing his own to widened when he caught a glimpse of her unique multi-colored eyes. "Holy shit! Bella you're a tiger?"

At this point Bella was extremely confused. All she was doing was protecting her mountain lion friend when she came across the blond vampire. The vampire was gorgeous. She put supermodels to shame with her beauty. She was about 5'9", slim, had the same golden eyes as the others and a face Bella thought she could spend years looking at and never get bored.

When their eyes had met Bella felt the world around her drop away and her focus directed solely on the blonde. Bella felt the need to protect her from this other vampire Emmett as he had been a threat but for some reason his hostility had ebbed away making her feel a lot less angry.

She was still pissed he attacked her but the fact she took his leg made them even in her book. The taste of it would be staying with her for a while unfortunately but she had to defend herself when the idiot tried to go after her.

"Bella can you change back so we can talk? I want say we promise not to hurt you but it seems like we should ask you to please not hurt us."

Bella nodded at Rosalie request and took off into the forest back to where her backpack stood up on her hind legs and easily reached it and then trotted around the tree to shift back to her human form and put her clothes on. Much to her amusement the vampires turned their backs.

After being attacked by Emmett Bella was positive she would have to destroy him as he was her natural enemy. Oddly enough she never felt that way towards Rosalie. The thought of hurting her made her heart ache and she knew instantly she would gladly give her life to protect her. This whole situation added more questions to her already growing list and if it was anyone other than Rosalie that asked she wouldn't have given them a chance to talk at all.

Rosalie watched Bella walk behind the tree to change into some clothes with excitement. Her mate was a shifter! She knew she should probably be disgusted by this but she wasn't at all. Even Bella's scent was intoxicating. She didn't smell of wet dogs like the wolf pack did and she wasn't a dingy stumbling dog like them either. No her mate was strong, able, surprisingly graceful with a coat of fur that shone bright even in the dark forest. Her eyes although beautiful when she was human almost glowed like neon when in her tiger form. Rosalie was reminded of Carlisle's earlier question of if she was unhappy with Bella being her mate. Looking at the tiger she couldn't help to be not only happy but proud to have Bella as her mate.

Bella stepped out fully dressed from behind the tree. She sent Emmett a glare as he sat on the ground waiting for his leg to fully reattach. When she turned her attention to Rosalie her face softened immediately causing Rosalie to give her a bright smile that made her happy for making Rosalie happy.

"I bet you have just about as many questions for us as we have for you?" Rosalie asked starting the conversation.

"I'm sure I do seeing as you're coven of vampires pretending to be teenagers going to high school with a bunch of humans you have yet to slaughter."

"Would you be willing to come to our home to talk to my family. I promise you won't be in any danger. I just know that I would love to speak to you. I mean my family,my family would love to speak to you." Emmett shot Rosalie an amused look at her fumbling.

"I'm not sure that I would feel comfortable with a group of vampires. I haven't been around any before and don't know how I would feel being exposed to so many altogether by myself." Although it was the truth Bella felt bad when Rosalie lost her smile at hearing her words.

"Oh, yeah that makes sense. I didn't even take that into consideration sorry. I should have been more understanding."

Bella couldn't take Rosalie's sadness so she stepped forward to take her hand in her own and offered. "I don't mind if you would like to come to my house to talk things through. My father is working late so we would have the privacy we needed to discuss things."

Rosalie stood staring at their hands laced together when Bella's statement caused her to look up. "Your father doesn't know you're a shifter? How is that possible?"

"No he doesn't but that's story for another time." Bella said sadly. This was neither the time nor the place to be even thinking about her painful past. "What do you say about going to my house? Emmett could come also if it would make you feel safer."

Emmett gave her the best pout he could manage hoping Rosalie would let him come along but he knew in his heart that she wanted to go on her own and he couldn't begrudge her that. He would be upset that he didn't get a chance to hang out with what he already considered his new best friend though. He thought of how much fun he could have with Bella in her tiger form. She had ripped his leg off like she was tearing a piece a paper. He would finally have someone he could wrestle with. He didn't know if Bella actually would but that didn't stop him from hoping.

"I don't mind going by myself. Emmett will need to go back to the house to let everyone know we are ok after you let out that loud roar of yours earlier." Rosalie said finally looking at Emmett, smiling at the look of dejection on his face at being left out of going with Bella.

"Yeah you're right I'll let everyone know we are fine and fill them in on what's going two have fun." He said gruffly taking off into a run back to the Cullen home.

"So let's go to your house then. Lead the way." Rosalie said taking off in a run after Bella following her home.


	10. 10

Alice was in the living room of the Cullen's home reading a copy Vogue while Jasper was watching a documentary on the civil war adding comments every now and then when he became upset when the facts presented were was how they were spending their time while babysitting Edward who was up on the third floor in his room listening to classical music ranting to himself about all the wrongs the family had done to him.

Even with the calming emotions Jasper was sending her way Alice was anything but calm. Edward was a loose cannon and no one knew exactly what he would do to prove Bella was a threat. He was so stuck on being right that he refused to listen to any sort of reason. It was getting to the point that Alice was even starting to hate him and she had very little hate in her heart.

With her not being able to see Bella's future Alice was unable to see how Edward's schemes would play out. And he had many. The problem was he wasn't even trying to be quiet about them either. It was like he had started to slip so far into madness that he truly believed he needed to kill Bella to save the family. That was not going to happen. It was almost to the point that the entire family had started to try and figure out ways to stop him to the point of having to kill him to get him to reel in his obsession.

Alice was worried about her best friend because she couldn't see how she could protect Bella from not only Edward but from anything bad at was causing her to be extremely distressed as she realized that Bella being human made her that much more fragile and she could lose her at anytime and there was nothing Alice could do to prevent it.

They needed to turn Bella into a vampire. It was the only way to keep her safe. It would be the only way Alice could relax knowing Bella could take care of herself. That caused a whole new list of problems. The biggest being Rosalie. She hated being a vampire and felt her choice was taken away from her. She probably wouldn't want Bella turned even if she would have eternity with her mate. It was up to Alice to figure out how to change her mind and make her see that Bella was worth it.

It was in the middle of Alice's planning that, something that surprisingly sounded like a tiger roaring made its way through the house. The entire family except Rosalie and Emmett ran to the front lawn looking towards the forest.

"Was that a tiger's roar?"Esme asked the group.

"It sounded like it was but there aren't wild tigers in this region of the world. How odd." Carlisle said.

"Should we be worried about Rosalie and Emmett out there Alice." Jasper asked. Causing them all to look towards Alice.

"I don't know I can't see them." Alice said.

"What do you mean you can't see them?! This is the second time today this has happened! What use are you if your gift has stopped working?!" Edward demanded.

Jasper grabbed him by the throat so fast Edward didn't even have time to even react to the initial thought and defend himself.

"You will watch your god damn mouth right this instant and from now or I won't be stopping either myself or anyone else from ripping you to pieces." Jasper spoke so quietly it added another level of danger to the threat.

"Not seeing them could just mean the shifters are in the area. It doesn't have to mean they are in danger. They could be in the area closet to the reservation where I can't see anybody." Alice replied. She decided to let Jasper have his moment with Edward because they both deserved it. Jasper to let go of his control for a few seconds and Edward to hopefully get a wake up call to the state of the family's feelings for him.

"We have yet to hear another roar or any other sound that would be associated with any type of tiger to it may as well have been some prank with speakers we heard. I do admit it was really convincing. I wonder how they went about recording it." Carlisle added thoughtfully.

"Do you think we should go and check on them just in case?" Esme asked eying Edward warily as Jasper finally released him.

"Let's give them a few minutes before we split up and look."

" Please like I would need to be watched like a child." Edward hissed at Carlisle.

"Emmett is coming, but not Rosalie."Jasper said causing them all to look in the direction of the woods in confusion.

It was only when Emmett ran up to them with a large smile on his face and mirth in is eyes that they all relaxed.

"Emmett what happened to your pants!" Alice cried in dismay at the torn clothing. "I thought we talked about being careful when hunting so you didn't wreck your clothes."

"I had a run in with a tiger and it tore my leg off. I was lucky she gave it back and didn't eat it" he laughed.

"This is unbelievable a shifter, she's a shifter!" Edward yelled storming off.

"Who's a shifter?" Carlisle said with a frown watching Emmett flip off Edward as he walked away.

"Bella Bear is a shifter. Well she's not a bear she's a tiger but I'm still going to call her Bella Bear because calling her Bella tiger just sounds stupid." They all stared at Emmett with wide eyes taking in the news he just shared.

It was Alice that was the first one to get her bearings. "A shifter of course! That's why I can't see her. But why didn't any of us smell her? She didn't give off any kind of wet animal smell like most shifters do."

"She actually smells really nice. I wasn't bothered by it at all."

"Now that is really interesting." Carlisle mumbled." What does her tiger look like?" He was feeling a little bit of jealousy that he hadn't been the one to see her in the woods instead of Emmett although he was quite happy he hadn't gotten his leg ripped off.

"She's huge! And white and her eyes are the same but they like glow. She's sooooooo cool!" Emmett gushed. It was obvious he was already very taken with Bella.

"Where is Rosalie?" Esme asked sounding concerned.

"Well Rosalie invited Bella to come over and talk to all of us, but Bella has never been around vampires before,not that it would matter I mean she could take on all of us at once and come out with barely a scratch, so she wasn't comfortable coming. So instead she invited Rosalie and myself over to her house to talk but Rosalie wouldn't let me go with her because she wanted Bella bear all to herself."

"That's not fair! I want to talk to Bella! How come Rosalie is the only one that gets to go?!" Alice said sounding offended at being left out.

"I don't know I wanted to go too. I mean yeah I get that she's her mate and whatever but we should all get a chance to talk to Bella she's part of the family now and it's not right for Rosalie to call dibs on her already!" Emmett agreed.

"Alright before you two get ahead of yourselves"Esme interjected. "First of all Bella is not yet comfortable around vampires, so you two storming over there is not a good idea so put it out of your minds right now." Emmett and Alice looked at the ground realizing they had been caught mid plan. "Secondly Bella is Rosalie's mate. That means she gets dibs, as you call it, on Bella because they need to get to know each other better. So I don't want you two hounding Rosalie about Bella. When she is more comfortable we will all meet her but until then we will keep our distance" She shot Alice and Emmett meaningful looks " and Rosalie will let us know when it's ok to approach her mate."

Mutters of" Yes mom" were heard as Esme took Carlisle's hand walking him towards the house leaving Emmett, Alice and Jasper alone. Emmett nodded his head towards the woods and ran off with Alice and Jasper following only stopping when they were out of vampire hearing range.

"Ok now that the parents are gone how do we go about talking to Bella without pissing off Rosalie?"Emmett asked, causing Alice to break out in a big smile.


	11. 11

Making her way to Bella's house Rosalie was brimming with excitement. Not only was she getting to talk to her mate but she was going have uninterrupted one on one time with her. She would have never thought after she ran away from the school parking lot that morning her day would not only include spending time with her mate but also finding out that Bella was a shifter.

Once they reach the front door Bella unlocked it and ushered Rosalie into the living room. Rosalie sat on the couch while Bella took the chair her father preferred. She had the overwhelming urge to sit next Rosalie, hold her hand, snuggle her close but she couldn't understand why. Ever since locking eyes with her in the woods she wanted to be near the vampire.

It was confusing Bella that when Emmett attacked her in the woods she wasn't afraid for her own life but was concerned for Rosalie's. It took Rosalie laughing that clued her in to Emmett not being a danger and though still cautious she stopped her attack rationalizing that without a leg he wouldn't be that much of a danger to anyone. The fact that he deferred to Rosalie during the whole interaction made her lose the remaining bit of hostility towards him.

Rosalie looked around the room and noticed it was quite drab. It looked like a bachelor pad that had recently been spruced up to make it more of a home. There were a few pictures of what looked to be Chief Swan with an older lady and some recent ones of him with Bella. Seeing them side by side made the similarities in their very different appearances more noticeable. Bella had Charlie's nose, mouth and facial structure. It was very obvious to Rosalie that the were father and daughter. This had her thinking of what kind of circumstances brought Bella to live with a man who didn't know that his daughter was a shifter.

It was with that thought that Rosalie broke the silence with her first question "How is it that your father doesn't know you're a shifter?"

"Neither of my parents know I'm a shifter. They are both regular humans." Bella answered reluctantly.

"How is that possible?It's obvious Charlie is your father but who was your mother? Were you adopted?"

"I'd rather not get into my past right now it's a sensitive subject."

Even though she wanted to push for the information, Rosalie relented. She had to remind herself that they would hopefully have many more talks in the future. If Bella accepted the mate bond they would have all of eternity to find out everything about each other.

"Yes of course I'm sorry.I just want to know about you."

"That's fine.I want to know about you too. I guess my first question is why are your eyes gold and not red?"

"It's because myself and my family only live off the blood of animals. We don't drink from humans." Rosalie noticed Bella stiffen.

"What types of animals?"

It was then Rosalie understood. Bella had stopped her from hunting the mountain lion. Bella wanted to know if they ate others of her species. If she had a beating heart it would be pounding wildly she was sure. Lying wasn't an option as it was almost impossible to lie to one's mate. She just wasn't sure what Bella's reaction to her answer was going to be and that had made her extremely anxious.

"We eat all different types of animals."

"So you eat cats?"

Rosalie chuckled at the mental picture of one of her family members stalking a house cat. It was when she looked into Bella's angry eyes that she got serious again.

"We eat large predators yes."

Bella was beyond was a relief to find out the vampires weren't killing humans but it was almost worse that they were eating her brothers and would have no chance of fighting off a vampire. Her job was to protect them and now she was faced with the realization that she was going to have to protect them from this intriguing creature in front of her. She was conflicted to say the least.

"Is this something that you personally and the members of your coven would be willing to reconsider?"

Rosalie didn't have to think about the answer. She would do anything to make Bella happy and if that meant going on every hunt with her family to lay down the law of no more cats then she would.

"Of course. I'll speak to them as soon as I get home. I promise you we will stop right away. I'll never touch another mountain lion or anything similar again."

Rosalie lit up at the beaming smile Bella gave her. She wanted to live the rest of eternity having that smile directed at her.

"Thank you I truly appreciate that. I don't want to have any problems if I can prevent them."

"I know you said you don't want to talk about your family but can I asked you where you lived before?"

"I grew up outside of Phoenix Arizona until I moved with my mother to downtown Phoenix when I turned ten."

"I bet your tiger likes the weather a lot better here then the weather there?"

Bella chuckled "Although tigers are jungle creatures it doesn't effect me that way. I miss the Arizona weather as it was what I grew up in. Why do you and your coven go to high school?Isn't that strange amongst your kind?"

"We enroll in school every five years or less so we can stay in one place for longer. It allows us to blend in. Since we don't feed on humans we don't have to worry about the authorities coming after of us were changed when we were young so high school is the best cover for us so people don't get father Carlisle is a doctor at the local hospital. He actually mentioned your dad came in and asked questions about albinos to understand your condition better."

This surprised Bella and she found herself touched that her father went to the trouble to try to be a better parent by finding out about things that affected her. "He did? I didn't know that."

"Are you actually albino or does your appearance have more in common with your tiger side?" Rosalie knew she was pushing the limits on invasive questions but she couldn't help herself. This was her mate and she wanted to know everything as fast as possible.

"Initially it was thought to be the human condition but after I shifted we realized it had to do with my tiger. I didn't have the problems growing up that other albinos had like sun sensitivity and sight problems."

"You said we? Were you part of a pack or would it be called a pride because you're a tiger?" Bella looked away at that question but not before Rosalie caught the look pain in her eyes making her regret asking.

"No I wasn't apart of a streak."

For some reason the thought of Bella all alone in the world without any other shifters like her caused a pain in Rosalie's non beating heart. No one should be alone in the world, but for it to be her mate made Rosalie feel guilty as if she should have somehow prevented it even though it was completely impossible. She vowed to never let Bella be alone again.

Bella cleared her throat as the memories of her grandfather in his tiger form filled her mind. She wasn't always alone but after both grandparents died she felt the loneliness deep within her bones. Finding Charlie didn't fix that completely but he helped enough that it was just a little bit easier to breath.

"Do you plan to live with your dad from now on or are you planning to go back home to your mother?"

"My home isn't with my mother. I plan on staying with Charlie until I at least finish high school and then go from there. What about you do you have a home?"

"I had a home when I was human but that was a long time ago. Now we try to move to the same places every few rotate so we can have a feeling of home but no I don't have a home."

"That's actually kind of sad."

Rosalie let loose a bitter chuckle. "It used to be but now it's a way of life."

"Would you ever want to settle down."

Both women hadn't even realized that they had become relaxed enough that asking and answering the more personal questions wasn't as uncomfortable as it was initially.

"When I was human I had always wanted to settle down be married have children but after I became a vampire that dream slowly died."

Bella felt the overwhelming need to comfort Rosalie, so she stood up, sat down next to her and pulled her into her arms holding her tightly. She breathed in Rosalie's scent and was surprised when she smelt flowers in bloom and not the sickly sweetness like the other vampires she had been near that day. Even the coolness of Rosalie's skin felt soothing against the high temperature of her own. It was strange that for all the talk of home Bella had never felt more at home than right now when wrapped in Rosalie's arms.

Rosalie closed her eyes tightly and stopped breathing the second she felt Bella's arms around her. She was afraid that any tiny movement would cause Bella to let go. This is what people meant when they said they felt at peace she thought. Because in this moment with Bella's body and scent wrapped around her for the first time in either of her lives she felt peace.

Life wasn't so chaotic right then. All the worries in the forefront of her mind floated away, the sadness she felt was gone and all that was left was Bella.

Could wildness have it's own scent? If it did then that was what Bella smelt like. Wildness and the jungle melded together for for a heavenly aroma that made Rosalie almost purr in satisfaction. The heat of Bella's body seeped into her own and for the first time since she was turned into a vampire Rosalie felt warm.

Bella's noisy stomach broke the spell and caused her to blush as Rosalie pulled away laughing.

"I guess we need to feed the tiger." Rosalie said as she looked at clock realizing they had been in that position for over an hour. She felt oddly shy as she looked at Bella. " I guess it's dinner time?"

"Yeah I didn't get a chance to hunt like I wanted to so I need to eat. "

"Oh well I guess I should leave so you can have dinner."

"I would ask you to join me but I know you don't eat human food." Bella found herself sad that she couldn't think of a reason to have Rosalie stay longer.

She felt anxious at the idea of being away from Rosalie and the feeling was making her feel uncomfortable. She wondered if the vampire had done something to her to make her feel this constant need to be with Rosalie, to protect and provide for her. It felt it went even deeper than that and she realized that she needed to be away from her to research her grandfather's diaries to see if he knew what was happening to her.

Going against instinct Bella replied "Yeah, that's probably for the best. I bet your family is worried about you being alone with me."

Rosalie felt a sharp pain of sadness that Bella didn't want her to stay. Did this mean she didn't feel the mate pull? Could that mean she wouldn't ever accept the bond? She knew that turning a shifter was impossible as vampire venom was deadly to shifters, but maybe there was another way to get her to feel it. She would have to talk to Carlisle.

"Yes, they probably are." Rosalie said on her way to the front door. On the front step she stopped and turned around to face Bella shyly saying"I hope we get the chance to speak again soon. I really enjoyed talking to you."

"I hope so too. You'll be at school tomorrow right?" Rosalie nodded in response. "I'll see you then."

"Yeah I'll see you." Reluctantly Rosalie turned and walked towards the woods. She had initially planned to got straight home but now she wanted some time to herself. She wasn't ready for all the questions she would without a doubt be bombarded selfishly wanted to keep a little part of Bella for herself. Even if it was just a conversation.


	12. 12

After Rosalie had left Bella had finished her homework ,ordered and ate enough Chinese food to feed a family of ten and then went to her room to read through her grandfather's journals.

Rosalie had been gone for a couple hours and the only difference Bella was feeling being away from her was a longing to be with her again. She had to physically stop herself from going to look for her,the urge was so strong. She had never felt like this before and it was worrying her. She just hoped that her grandfather had written about a way to stop it because she didn't think she could live like this if it continued. She felt like she was going insane.

She first pulled out the volume that had the information about vampires. There was thirty volumes all together one being an index of which book each topic was located. The information on vampires wasn't as complete as she would like but her grandfather had explained to her that the information in the diaries was what was passed down to him from his father. So it wasn't concrete facts just second hand stories. That was still better than nothing though.

After reading for three hours about vampires Bella found out many interesting thing such as not all vampires had powers like she originally thought after the lunch conversation she overhead and that they didn't actually burn in the sun. She knew that every myth held a bit of the truth so she wondered exactly what did happened to their skin when they were out in the sun.

Bella thought she had found the answer to why she was feeling this way when she discovered vampires could glamor humans but became disappointed when she learned that they couldn't use it on shifters. That was the only thing that could even be close to what was happening and knowing it was not possible left Bella pacing across her bedroom floor.

If the vampire hadn't done something to her Bella wondered if it was maybe a shifter issue. Shifters violently reacted to vampires but the way Bella reacted to Rosalie was anything but violent. Her body heated at just the thought of Rosalie's body pressed against hers. Just thinking about the way Rosalie's breath felt against the side of Bella's neck caused goosebumps to cover her skin and a shiver to race through her body. No her reactions were definitely not violent.

So if this was a shifter problem what would that problem be? Exactly what did she look up? Her grandfather never talked about any of this but then again she was ten when he died and this wasn't a topic that would have come up.

A memory flirted through the back of her mind suddenly. It was of her grandfather telling her how he knew the first time he looked into Bella's grandmother's eyes that he going to marry her, that it was love at first sight. He had said that after that first look he never wanted to leave her side again.

Was that the same thing Bella was feeling now or was it just him teasing her grandmother. It was the only lead she had so she looked through the index stopping when she came to part of about families. Quickly pulling out the volume, Bella settled on her bed eager to read all about the complex relationships of a tiger shifter's family.

Most of the things she already knew but when she came to the part titled imprinting she knew she found her answer.

The entry described everything she was feeling. After locking eyes with your imprint your world would revolve around making them happy. Although it said it wasn't one sided it made no mention of what would happen if a shifter imprinted on a vampire. The warnings of what would happen if you were without your imprint made Bella sick to her stomach.

Being without them for days at a time caused you to become depressed and aggressive. Being ignored or outright denied caused the shifter to become impossible and outrageously jealous of everyone who interacted with their imprint. In some cases someone just looking at someone's imprint would cause physical fights. The only good thing she found was that being in the presence and holding the attention of your imprint lessened these feelings. So even though Rosalie might not return her feelings she would be alright if they were just friends.

The thought of being just friends with Rosalie was painful but she knew deep down that she would do anything to make Rosalie happy and if that was to give her just friendship she would.

Bella wasn't sure what to do about all this. Friendship was nice but how could she find out if Rosalie felt the same feelings Bella had. It would break her heart for Rosalie not to feel the same intensity Bella felt but she didn't know how to go about seeing if Rosalie did. It's not like she knew any vampires to ask and although she now knew there were wolf shifters close by she wasn't comfortable enough to go asking them.

Bella laid down on her bed. She tried to calm her thoughts to get some sleep. Looking around her room she tried to envision the changes she wanted to make. Charlie had told her she could change her room, the kitchen and the entertainment area and she wanted to start on that soon. Maybe she would go to the hardware store tomorrow and get some paint samples and see what else they had that would help her. Charlie wouldn't feel comfortable having her hire someone but she still wanted it to look good so she was going to try her best.

It was with that thought she drifted off to sleep.


	13. 13

Rosalie wasn't surprised when she came home to find Alice waiting for her as soon as she opened the front door. She had sent a text to Esme telling her everything was fine and she would be home in time to get ready for school. What did surprise her was that Alice hadn't come looking for her.

After she left Bella's she hadn't felt like going home. She wanted to stay with Bella but it had gone well and Rosalie didn't want to push her was only their first meeting. She was more than happy about the outcome though.

Rosalie never expect to even touch Bella let alone be held for over an hour by her. It felt so much more amazing then she could have ever thought. After she had finally relaxed she allowed the feelings of the love and attraction wash over her.

Luckily Bella didn't feel exactly how attracted Rosalie's body was to her because the semi hard-on Rosalie had the entire time made her fearful Bella would find out her secret before she was able to tell Bella herself. It was the one thing that put a damper on her positive feelings. She still didn't know if Bella even liked girls and here she was hoping Bella was not only attracted to girls but wouldn't mind a partner that had a penis. One was enough to deal with and she didn't even want to think about adding her vampire status into the mix.

It was a relief she didn't have to hide that part of herself from Bella. The worry of dating a human had been easily remedied all because she wanted to hunt a mountain lion. She had never really thought about the animals she hunted thinking that it didn't matter as long as it wasn't a human but she would do as she promised Bella and have herself and her family stop hunting cats.

The only problem she could foresee was Edward. His vindictive behavior would probably have him only hunting them from now on. Rosalie wasn't worried about Bella's safety around him after she saw how easily she tore Emmett's leg off.

That made her smile just thinking about it. Out of her family Jasper was the only one of them with any fighting ability and Rosalie thought Bella could probably easily overpower him. It would be a more exciting fight but she was confident that Bella would come out on top.

Edward may have been the fastest but there was no way he would have any chance of even hurting Bella if they were ever to wouldn't be able to rely on his gift to know all Bella's moves so it would be a slaughter. That meant he would think the only reasonable way of attacking Bella was to hunt cats and Rosalie knew he was petty enough to do it. She felt guilty for looking forward to that confrontation.

After a couple hours sitting in the meadow,where she went to have privacy and time to herself, the overwhelming need to see Bella again became to much.

So even though she was ashamed of herself for doing it she spent the night in a tree with a view into Bella's bedroom window watching the girl the whole night. Rosalie watched as Bella read through what looked to be a series of diaries but she was to far away to tell. The way Bella would chew on her lip, curse under her breath, huff in frustration and even pace back and forth captivated her. But what Rosalie really loved was when Bella fell asleep. She watched as as Bella's face relaxed,lips slightly parted looking like the young teenager she was. And never once was Rosalie bored.

She left before Bella awoke feeling lighter now that she spent so much time near her mate. With the promise of seeing her soon she ran home fully expecting her family waiting with dozens of questions as soon she arrived.

"A text! That's all we get?! You didn't even send it to me just Esme and she wouldn't let us go find you! I've been waiting hours for you to come home! How could do that to me?! I thought you LOVED me?!Alice dramatically exclaimed as Rosalie moved to make her way upstairs to shower and get ready for school.

"I do love you Alice but I need to get ready for school. I don't have time to answer all your questions right now."Rosalie replied keeping her head down trying to move quickly enough to avoid Alice and her inquiries.

"But I've been waiting! You can't leave me hanging. I mean come on Bella is a tiger. A tiger Rosalie. That's a huge have to tell me everything! What's she like? What did you talk about? Does she know she's your mate? Did she ask about me?" Alice said quickly.

"Yes, my mate is a tiger shifter, no,I don't have to tell you everything, it's none of your business what we talked about, no she doesn't know she's my mate and why would she ask about you?" Rosalie replied just as quickly making her way into her en-suite bathroom, Alice trailing behind so she could hear her through the soundproof walls of her bedroom.

"Of course it's my business! You're my sister and Bella is my best friend. That's gives me double the right to know about both of your love lives."

Rosalie instantly became defensive. "What do you mean Bella is your best friend? When did you talk to her and why didn't you tell me?"

Alice gave Rosalie a sheepish look as she said "Well Bella doesn't know she's my best friend yet and I haven't talked to her. But come on it's obvious we are going to best friends. I deserve to talk her because as soon as I do Bella would also realize we are best friends and then everyone will be even happier."

"Alice" Rosalie said sternly "You are not to talk to Bella unless I am with you or she approaches you on her own. I don't want to scare her away with you claiming best friend status with my mate before Bella even knows she's my mate. I will not have our family ruin my relationship with Bella before we even have a second you understand?"

Alice didn't look happy but she nodded anyway. Rosalie could see by the look in her eyes that Alice was already coming up with plans to get around her warnings to stay away from Bella. It was in Alice's nature that once she had an idea in her head she was going going do anything she could to make it happen. Rosalie just hoped that whatever she did it wouldn't chase Bella away.


	14. 14

After a semi awkward breakfast with Charlie and an enthusiastic hug Bella drove to school. Her car was loud and needed a lot of work but she loved every rusted inch of it. She even loved the holes in the canvas roof. The fact that it would no longer convert just made her laugh. It was the first gift she had gotten since her grandparents died that was given out of love. Rene only gave her gifts around the holidays when people were around to show off how good of a mother she was. The gifts were always the overly expensive latest trend but Bella always hated them. They weren't things that she would use or wear and would always be donated or given away to staff. So knowing that Charlie bought her this car because he wanted to make living in Forks easier meant more to her than all the gifts Rene bought combined.

As she pulled into the school parking lot her eyes immediately searched for Rosalie. She hadn't figured out just yet how she was going to approach her, let only start a friendship with her, but she was going to try. Try what? That she didn't know but she would do her best anyway.

Rosalie's stomach had been churning in anticipation of seeing Bella again so when she heard an engine that sounded like it was dying she perked up. Maybe she could talk to Bella about fixing her car. That could be a good way to start a friendship and give them time to get know each other. She just had to figure out a way to offer that didn't sound like she was being pushy.

As Bella pulled into her spot Rosalie started making her way over to her stopping to shoot a glare at Alice making her stop mid step in following her.

"What did I tell you?" Rosalie hissed.

"You said I couldn't talk to her without you being there. As you were going there anyway I thought I would tag along and finally talk to my best friend. I was simply following your rules." Alice huffed out.

"I don't want to overwhelm her. Remember she hasn't been around vampires before."

"She was around Emmett." Alice countered.

"Yeah and she tore his leg off." Rosalie was getting irritated at Alice's attempts to see Bella. "Leave her alone and don't follow me Alice. I mean it."

"Fine." Alice agreed even though they both knew this wouldn't be the last attempt Alice would make to talk to Bella.

Bella got out of her car and immediately searched out Rosalie. Her heart beat picked up when she notice her walking towards her. She didn't know what do so she just stood by her car and waited. When they were finally in touching distance she had to fight the urge to pull Rosalie to her and press their lips together.

Rosalie smiled as she heard Bella's heart start to hoped that it was in response to her personally and not out of fear of being around a vampire.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. I like your car." Rosalie cursed herself in her head. So much for not being pushy.

"My dad gave it to me. I know it doesn't look like much but I love it."

"Are you going to work with your dad to fix it up?" Be cool Rosalie, she thought to herself.

"I want to fix it up but neither myself or Charlie knows how to. I was going to find a mechanic to do it for me." Bella said sadly. She would of loved to have had a project to work on with her dad.

"I like to fix up cars myself so if you want I could work on it for you. I even have a fully functional repair shop in part of the garage at my house. You could bring it by anytime." Rosalie was happy she got all that out without tripping over her words.

Bella thought about the offer. On one hand she would get to spend more time with Rosalie, on the other hand she didn't know if she was comfortable being at her house with her whole coven part of her that wanted to see Rosalie do something she enjoyed won out.

"If you have the time that would be great. I don't mind paying you for the work."

"You don't have to pay me. You could just be my assistant and hand me tools when I need them to make us even." Rosalie was proud that she not only didn't sound pushy but she also didn't sound as desperate as she was feeling inside.

"I would make a great assistant. When do you want me to come over?"

"Is tonight to soon?It would be a good idea to look it over as soon as possible so I can order the parts we'll need to fix it."

"That's perfect. After school then? I could follow you home or do you want to drive my car there so you can see how it drives? Or do you need to take your coven home?"

Rosalie couldn't of stopped the smile that crossed her face even if she tried. "Driving with you is a great idea. One of my siblings can take my car home."

The bell rang bringing their conversation to an end. They walked towards the school side by side both enjoying the comfortable silence. Each looking forward to the end of the school day.

Lunch time brought Bella back to the same table surrounded by people she didn't know well enough to like or dislike. She would give everyone a chance until they changed her mind but she remained cautious.

As she was eating her lunch she shot a glance towards the Cullens catching Rosalie looking at her. She gave her a smile which was returned.

It was then she saw the pixie looking girl sitting next to Rosalie give her a bright smile and an over enthusiastic wave which she returned not as over the top. This caused the girl to smile even wider than Bella thought would have been possible. The smile turned into a scowl as Rosalie pulled the pixie's arm down and whispered something in her ear that was too quite for Bella to hear.

Rosalie was pissed. Alice just had to go and wave like a maniac at a poor confused looking Bella. She had warned Alice not to scare her away and here she was acting like a crazy person.

"What did I tell you?!"Rosalie hissed at Alice quietly enough so that Bella wouldn't overhear them with her enhanced shifter hearing.

"You said I couldn't talk her, not that I couldn't wave at her."

Rosalie growled lowly towards Alice. "You knew what I she thinks we are crazy."

"She waved back. She doesn't think we are crazy. People don't interact with crazy people. They scare them." Alice said causing Jasper to chuckle.

"Maybe she waved back because she was worried about what you would do if she didn't." Rosalie told Alice.

"Did you see her being all friendly with Rosalie Hale this morning?"A girl's voice said catching their tables attention.

"I'll bet she was being nice to her because she looks like a freak." A blond girl grumbled to a girl Rosalie thought was named Jessica.

Rosalie growled when she noticed Bella stiffen.

"Yeah she looks like a ghost and what is wrong with her eyes. They are so creepy. I heard she doesn't have to take gym because her body is disfigured and the principal felt so sorry for her that he excused her for the rest of the year." Lauren replied.

Bella slumped in her chair for a second and then she sat up with a quick look to the Cullens table when she heard a growl that she thought even humans could hear coming from none other than Rosalie. Rosalie look like she wanted to murder Jessica and couldn't help but feel a bit of satisfaction at the fact her imprint was so protective of her.

Rosalie felt Emmett's hand grab her arm her keeping in place. How dare they attack her mate. Especially her appearance. Bella was gorgeous. To Rosalie she look other worldly. Jessica and Lauren weren't worthy enough to even walk in Bella's shadow and yet they thought they could disparage her appearance.

"You can not kill two high school girls in a crowded cafeteria, Rosalie. No matter how much you want to." Jasper said sending waves of calm toward her trying to dim some of the extreme anger he was feeling coming from her. It had him on edge and he needed to get her to calm down before he gave into it and helped Rosalie tear apart the two girls himself.

"They are talking about my mate." Rosalie replied through gritted teeth.

"Yes they are and I don't think Bella would appreciate you becoming a human killer. Think of how she reacted to you attacking a mountain lion. If you killed two humans I don't think your mate would ever forgive you. So for the sake of your mate bond you need to calm ." Jasper said hoping to sway Rosalie into his way of thinking and out of her murder mindset.

"I won't kill them but this will not be forgotten." Their table let out a collective breath of relief.

Alice was beyond happy that Edward had skipped coming to school today to sulk in his room because he would have only added fuel to the fire. After he had found out about Bella being a shifter his plotting of ways to prove she was dangerous and then getting rid of her turned into him thinking of ways to use Bella to his advantage.

He always thought he was better than all of them but now he was convinced having the tiger shifter under his control would make him almost unstoppable. Alice and the rest of the family left him to his insane ramblings deciding to deal with him only if he actually tried something. They were hoping he would go stay with their cousins in Alaska giving him a chance to collect himself but the last she heard he was still at home.

The lunch bell ringing signaled the two human girls lives were safe at the moment but Alice made a mental note to check in with Rosalie's future throughout the day to make sure they stayed that way.


	15. 15

Rosalie and Bella were both counting down the seconds until the last bell signaled the end of the school day and the beginning of an afternoon spent with their mate and imprint happily.

Bella walked up to Rosalie leaning on her thunderbird and opened the driver's side signaling Rosalie to get in. Rosalie sent a scowl toward Alice when she heard the girl squeal and clap her hands watching them. She had warned not only her siblings but her parents that Bella was coming over and that they were to leave them alone as to not only give them time together but to not overwhelm Bella by surrounding her with vampires. It pleased Rosalie greatly that Bella trusted her enough to even come over and she would be damned if they were going to ruin this afternoon for her.

On the way to her house Rosalie asked Bella about her day and they chatted about classes and schoolwork never venturing into anything deep. It was comfortable and relaxed until Rosalie turned into her driveway. Bella tensed and fisted her hands to suppress her feelings of being in danger and the urge to shift. She guessed she was feeling this way due to the overwhelming smells of so many vampires. Controlling it was more difficult than she thought it would be as she never felt her fight or flight instincts triggered so strongly before.

Rosalie watched Bella closely with concern. She looked like she was in pain and her breathing was becoming faster the closer they came to her house. She had known it would be hard for Bella to be around vampires as she wasn't used to them but she didn't think it would be this hard on her.

"All you alright? We can do this at your house if you want. I don't need to use my garage. I can bring my tools to your house if you are uncomfortable."

Bella shook her head. "No it's fine I'm not just not used to the smell of vampire. You smell different than your family. You smell like blooming flowers. It makes me forget you're even a vampire sometimes."

It Rosalie was a human she would have blushed. That had a be a good thing. Bella said she didn't smell like a vampire so did that mean Bella felt the bond? She badly wanted to ask but knew it was to soon to bring it up. She was more than happy to take things slow with Bella and have them established a relationship before she told her about the bond. That of course would happen only after she told Bella her secret because Rosalie wanted Bella to accept her for herself not because predetermined fate made her.

"You guys love your windows don't you?!" Bella asked as the house came into view.

"We are surrounded by wilderness out here so we can be ourselves. We can't go out in public when it's sunny due to our skin but at home we don't have to hide so we have the windows."

"What happens to your skin when it's hit with sunlight?" Bella asked

"One day I'll show you. It's easier to show than explain." Rosalie said realizing never before would she have shown anyone her skin or any other part of herself . Now she was almost eager for Bella to see all of her. She wanted Bella to know her almost as badly as she wanted to know Bella. It was a strange and exciting feeling.

Bella nodded as the feeling of danger became more intense the closer they got to the house. She could feel her tiger fighting to break out and focusing solely on Rosalie was the only thing keeping her in check. Her scent surrounded her while she was in the car and Bella was worried that once she no longer had that to center herself she would be all the more on edge.

With a deep inhale Bella opened her car door and walked around the car towards Rosalie. Rosalie asked her to stay there while she went in the house to change her clothes. Bella felt grateful and the slightest bit guilty that Rosalie was noticing her unease. She thought she would be fine and could control herself but she had never been put in a situation like this. She just hoped she could relax in a little while thinking the longer she was exposed to the scent the more comfortable she would be.

Alice had been waiting on the backside of the garage for the moment Rosalie went into the house. She had been warned not to bother Bella while she was there but it wasn't in Alice's nature not to go after what she wanted. She just knew Bella would want to be her friend if she got to know her but that wouldn't happen if Rosalie kept Alice away from her. Who knew how long it would be before Rosalie would let her even come near Bella. So now was her chance to make a move.

As she walked around the side of the building she found Bella standing at the entrance to the garage with her back towards her. She approach her slowly and when she was a few feet away she spoke her greeting.

"Hi Bella, I'm Al" was all that she got out before she suddenly came face to face with a giant white tiger. She fell down and scrambled backwards as the tiger stalked her. Emmett was right Bella was huge. She had thought Bella had caught him off guard and got lucky when she was able to tear his leg off but looking at the tiger she realized that he was the lucky one. Lucky that's all she tore off.

"Alice god damn it! What did I tell you?" Rosalie yelled as she raced in front of Alice putting herself in front of the very, very angry white tiger. She had just finished tying her hair up and hadn't even been gone five minutes when she heard the loud roar that she knew to be Bella's.

Bella was already on edge and as Rosalie suddenly saw the rest of her family come out of the house to surround Alice she knew it was up to her to diffuse this situation and calm down a now growling and snarling Bella.

"Bella, it's ok." Rosalie said softly holding her hands up in a non threatening way. "They aren't going to attack you I promise. I don't know what Alice did to upset you but I know she's sorry and she didn't mean to piss you off. Do you think you could change back and we could talk about this?"

In reply Bella started backing away keeping her eyes only on Rosalie and nodded her head twice.

Rosalie released the breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Ok, Good, that's great. So we are going to stay right here in front of you and not move out of your line of sight and talk this through. Nobody needs to get hurt. "

Bella looked around for a minute until she gave a confused Rosalie a piece of her shirt. It was then that Rosalie realized. "You need clothes because you ripped yours,no problem. Esme is going to go in the house and get some clothes for you to put on. Would it be ok for her to leave to do that?"

Bella nodded and in a few seconds Esme had returned with a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. Rosalie sent her a grateful look noticing the clothes were hers so they would smell like her and hopefully calm Bella down more.

As Bella trotted into the woods Rosalie turned turned towards her family focusing on Alice. "What did you do?! I told you not to bother her. You knew she hadn't been around vampires!Why would you irritate her like that?She could have hurt you Alice. Do you realize how dangerous that was?!"

Alice looked around to each of her family members, they were all looking at her in disappointment even Jasper. She knew he was feeling that way because he was afraid of her getting hurt. The only one who didn't look that way was Edward who was staring out of his third floor bedroom window with a look of glee on his face as he watch the events unfold.

"I didn't do anything wrong. I just said hi. I didn't know she would shift mid greeting. I just wanted to talk to her that's all." Alice said defending herself.

"Alice, you have to understand that as a shifter that has not been exposed to our kind before she was probably seconds away from shifting already. You should have taken that into account and let her adjust to us. Rosalie wasn't telling you to stay away to hurt you,she was concerned about how Bella would feel."Carlisle explained.

Bella walked out of the woods in her borrowed clothes that smelled like blooming flowers. She was embarrassed that she had attacked the small vampire but the girl had scared Bella by sneaking up on her. If Rosalie hadn't gotten there so quickly Bella was ashamed to admit the situation would have had a much more violent outcome.

Rosalie smiled at Bella, holding her hands up in front of her as she approached Bella slowly like she was afraid one wrong move and Bella would shift again.

"I'm sorry that happened. My sister Alice wanted to meet you but went about it the wrong way. I can take you home right now if you want but first let me introduce you to my family. I promise no one will attack you."

Rosalie hoped this incident wouldn't chase Bella away but when she got a slight nod as a go ahead from her she felt some hope that this could be salvaged.

"This is my father Carlisle."

Carlisle step forward as if to shake Bella's hand and then stopped as he thought better of it. " I know your father. He came to me to speak about your condition. It's nice to finally meet you."

When Bella gave him a a slight smile in reply Rosalie moved on. "This is my mother Esme."

Esme gave her a genuine smile that reached her eyes "Hello dear, I've heard all about you."

"You've met my brother Emmett."

"Glad to see your leg is all good. I would say I was sorry but you did kind of deserve it for attacking me." Bella said causing Emmett to let loose a big belly laugh.

"And finally this is Alice and her mate Jasper."

Jasper simply nodded his head in Bella's direction while putting a hand on Alice's arm to hold her back from rushing forward.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice. I'm really sorry for scaring you,that wasn't my intention at all. I was just excited to meet you. I should have waited for Rosalie to introduce you like she said she would. I got a little excited and jumped the gun."

"You're the one who can tell the future?" Bella asked noticing the surprised faces of the coven members. It would take a while for her to think of them as a regular family as they preferred to call themselves. "No one told me I overheard you speaking about it. You said you couldn't see mine, but why is that?"

"It's because you're a shifter. My gift doesn't work on you. Although neither does Jasper's ability to control emotions or my brother Edward's ability to read your mind. And they aren't affected by shifters usually." Alice sent a look of question to Carlisle hoping he could explain why.

"Alice is correct in saying that their gifts aren't affected by a supernatural's species so it is of great interest that they don't seem to work on you. I would love to know more about you and maybe run a few tests to see why that is possible." At the sound of Esme clearing her throat Carlisle quickly interjected. "Of course that is if in the future you would willing to speak to me. No rush. I get a little ahead of myself when it comes to the science of our kind."

"Anyway" Rosalie interrupted "This is my family and they are going to be going back to doing whatever they were doing before they rushed out here."

Alice understood that Rosalie meant for her and everyone else to leave them alone but now that the danger had passed she wasn't going to let the opportunity go to waste. " I'll hang out here with you guys if you don't mind. I could keep Bella company while you look at her car so she doesn't get bored. That is if you're staying Bella."

Bella didn't know how to reply now that she was put on the spot. On one hand she wanted to go home and regroup, maybe even run through the forest in her tiger form but on the other hand she didn't want to leave Rosalie just yet. Alice didn't seem like someone she had to worry about so maybe it would be ok to stay.

It was Rosalie's hopeful look that made the choice for her. " Yeah, I guess I could stay."


	16. 16

"So, did you pick this car out yourself? Or was it handed down to you by a family member?" Alice asked Bella while Rosalie was doing something to what she thought was the engine of the car,but she didn't really care about Alice cared about was finally having a chance to talk to Bella. She felt like it had taken years to get this point with all the waiting she had done. Now she just had to be nice and normal and not scare Bella away.

"No my dad got it for me as a welcome home gift." Bella replied.

"That's so nice of him. Do you like it or would you have preferred something else?"Alice said proud that she was keeping her cool.

"I love it. I'm not sure what I would have picked out. I never really thought about it. My grandfather loved cars and had quite a few. He left them to me when he died but they are still at the estate. It didn't feel right driving them." Bella stopped herself from saying more. Talking about her grandparents was natural but when it came to her shifter heritage she didn't want to tell to many details.

"You're grandfather left you multiple cars? And they are at an estate?" Rosalie asked Bella who nodded in reply. That was interesting. She couldn't even get Bella to talk about her family but she had let that slip quite easily. She had to remind herself to calm down and not spout off the dozens of questions she now had in her head.

"Is that where your mother lives?" Alice asked.

"No, my mother has a town house in downtown Phoenix. The estate was my grandparents and when they died they left it to me." Bella looked down at her feet avoiding eye contact hoping they would change the subject.

Alice not noticing Bella's discomfort forged on with more questions. "Is it a big estate?"

"Um, I guess it was pretty big, a couple hundred acres about two hours outside Phoenix and an old house that has been in my family for generations."

"Why didn't your mother inherit it when they died? Why you?"

"Alice!" Rosalie hissed. She was also interested in the answers but this wasn't the right way to go about it. Bella was obviously uncomfortable and Rosalie didn't want Alice's nosiness offending Bella.

"What? I'm just asking. It's interesting, Bella's interesting.I just want to know."Alice said defensively.

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk about this with two virtual strangers. What did I tell you? Why don't..." was all Rosalie got out when Bella cut in.

"It's fine Alice I don't mind your questions." Bella said hoping to stop the fight. "My mother and her parents didn't get along very well. They raised me until I was ten. So they were more like parents to me than she was. When they died they left her some stuff but I got the majority."

"Your mother didn't raise you?" Rosalie asked incredulously. What kind of mother didn't raise their own child she thought.

"Rene wasn't really that interested in being a mother. I only lived with her because my grandparents were dead and I honestly didn't know who my father was. I found out a year ago about Charlie. The custody arrangement was only finalized about a month ago. As soon as I was legally able I came here to live with him."

"Jesus" Rosalie muttered to herself. No wonder Bella didn't want to talk about her thought. It was tragic. She hated knowing her mate was so alone in the world. But then a thought hit her."Why were you homeschooled?"

"I shifted for the first time three months before my grandfather died and two months after that my grandmother died. I was still learning how to control it. I initially stayed home to practice being safe but then I just decided it wasn't worth it to go every day. It's hard being different and I was sick of the stares and whispering. Also people knew who my grandfather was so I had a lot of attention on me after he died and not all of it was positive.I wanted to be left alone until I could leave and have a life of my own."

Alice felt her heart break at Bella's confession. She was so excited to have Bella as a best friend because she knew that Bella would feel the same way Alice did about being different but in her excitement she forgot that some of the feelings that came with it could be devastating. She hated seeing Bella in any pain. So she did what she always did when she felt emotional she pulled Bella into a hug.

Bella went stiff when she felt Alice's arms wrap around her. She wasn't used to hugging anyone but Charlie ( and Rosalie her helpful mind added) so she was a little out of practice but as soon as she relaxed she hugged Alice back tightly. She felt comfortable around Alice and wouldn't mind a hug ever now and then.

Rosalie was just about to pull Alice off of Bella when all of sudden Bella hugged Alice back. Initially she wanted to protect Bella from being uncomfortable but now she not only wanted to pull Alice off her but beat her head in for touching her mate. She had to physically shake her head to disrupt her raging thoughts. Was this part of the bond? She hoped not because if she felt like this from seeing Bella hugging Alice she was afraid of what she would do if someone tried something else.

Alice finally released Bella when she heard Rosalie clear her throat. She shot her a wink which Rosalie returned with a scowl. "Bella you said people knew who your grandfather was, who was he?"

Bella scratched the back of her neck uncomfortable with this question. She had hoped after the hug they could go back to idle chitchat but that was wishful thinking. This was bound to come up eventually so best to get it over with.

"His name was Arthur Shurlong" as Bella expected both vampires went wide eyed and quiet.

Rosalie was the first to break out of her stupor "Wait you're a Shurlong? From the Shurlong family that has one founding father and three American presidents? Your grandfather was Arthur? Didn't he make a run for the presidency?"

"Yes I'm one of those Shurlongs. My grandfather was a senator. He never wanted to run ,that was something other people were trying to make him do. He never wanted to be president."

Alice finally found her voice "Wait you're saying that one of the founding fathers was a shifter? Or do you get shifting from someone else in your family?"

"Alice that's enough. it's none of our business where Bella gets her shifting ability from." Rosalie interjected. She was also dying to know but when she had asked Bella about it before Bella had shut down any attempt to ask.

Bella shot her a grateful smile. She revealed enough for today. It was becoming a little decided to change the subject."How's my car looking?"

"Well it can be fixed which is good, but it will need some parts and getting them will take time. I am more than happy to do it for you, but I would need to keep your car for a little while. Would that be a problem?"

"No it's fine I can get my dad to drive me to school and anywhere I need to go."

"Why don't we drive you to school? We drive by your house on the way there anyway." Alice supplied helpfully. It would give her a chance to hang out with Bella. She had so many questions for the girl but based on the way Rosalie was glaring at her she knew better than to ask anything more today.

"Yeah,I guess I could do that. If you wouldn't mind." Bella said.

Rosalie smiled pleased with the prospect of seeing Bella and having time to themselves. She would just have to find a way to keep Alice from riding with them as well. " I don't mind at all. I've done all I can do today with it so why don't I take you home now."

"I think I do want to go home but you don't have to give me a ride. I feel like going for a run so I'll just go home from there."

"Oh. Of course that makes sense. If you see that mountain lion would you send it my apologies for trying to attack it." Rosalie joked.

"You can talk to mountain lions?! Do they talk back?!" Alice excitedly asked Bella.

"Kind of. It's hard to explain.I should get going. Thanks again Rosalie for the help with my car."

With some mustered courage Bella walked over to Rosalie and gave her a hug. It started out as a soft hug but she held Rosalie tighter when she felt Rosalie rest her head over Bella's heart and sigh. It had been beating hard before but now it was going into overdrive. Just being this close to her imprint did this too her. Bella was excited and afraid to think of what would happened if they were ever to go further than a simple hug.

With an overwhelming feeling of sadness Rosalie released Bella from the hug and put a fake smile on her face. Her mate was so strong and gentle at the same time. She held Rosalie like she was holding something could almost convince herself that Bella felt the bond just as deeply as she did. She was still at a loss on how to address the subject but Rosalie wasn't going to give up. Whatever she had to do to be with her mate was worth it. It was just a matter of time before it all worked out.

Bella smiled at her, gave Alice a hug,turned to the forest and took off in a run.


	17. 17

"She's so cool." Alice said sighing happily as she watched Bella disappear into the forest.

"She is." Rosalie agreed.

"Do you think the Shurlongs were shifters?" Jasper asked as he and the others made their way into the garage. Edward remained in the house but they all knew he was listening.

At Rosalie's annoyed look Esme spoke."We weren't eavesdropping, we just happened to overhear."

"Yeah because we were all being really quiet as to not piss off the tiger again. What did I tell you guys, she's huge right?!" Emmett said excitedly.

"I was skeptical even when you mentioned she took your leg but after seeing her I agree she is large. She is quite an unusual creature. I've tried to research more about albino tigers but it seems that none have ever been documented if any have even existed. There are some Native American legends about it but nothing solid in the way of facts. I really would love to talk to her and maybe do some testing."

Rosalie face contorted in anger as she step up to Carlisle. "She is not a Laboratory rat for you play with. I won't have you treating her like a science experiment! You will leave her alone."

Jasper grabbed Rosalie's arm as he began sending calming emotions her way. "I believe Carlisle was simply voicing his curiosity. He wasn't talking about dissecting your mate. Bella is perfectly safe. So please calm yourself."

"Sorry, the mystery she presents makes me get a little over zealous.I apologize and you are right. Your mate is not something to be studied or experimented on. I will try to reel in my excitement." Carlisle said.

"I can't believe her mother didn't want her. How could a mother not want their child? And to not know who her father was, it must have been so hard on Bella. I'm glad she found Charlie. Hopefully this will be a better situation for her." Esme added breaking some of the tension in the air.

"We still don't have an answer to the original question though. Were the Shurlongs shifters? I mean how cool would it be for a founding father and three American presidents plus the other government officials in the family to be supernaturals. I mean it's lame that they were shifters but Bella's cool so maybe they were cool too? Did she tell you where she got her shifter abilities from? When we were in the forest she mentioned her father didn't know." Emmett asked looking towards Rosalie for the answer.

"Neither her mother or father are shifters and they don't know she's a shifter. She told me that much but when I inquired further she became tight lipped. She is definitely Chief Swan's daughter though. I saw a picture of them side by side and resemblance is there. He is definitely her father. Her mother she didn't talk about at all and this is the first she's said so much about her grandparents. So I don't know where she gets the shifter abilities from." Rosalie explained just as curious as the others about Bella.

"It seems every time we learn more about her we come away with more questions than answers. Do we think she is dangerous at all?" Jasper asked. It made him somewhat uncomfortable not being able to read Bella's emotions and knowing how she was feeling in each situation. He never realized just how much he relied on his gift to take the measure of a person.

"No, she's not dangerous. She's just trying to figure out her place in the world like everyone else at her age is. She may have had a tougher journey but I don't think that makes her dangerous. If anything she's defensive but with good reason. She didn't attack me because I am a vampire,she attacked me because I scared her. Even when she shifted she didn't make a move to hurt me. She was just protecting herself. Once again I'm sorry about that. I should have waited or at least come out the front door." Alice said apologetically to Rosalie

"When are the rest of us going to get our turn to talk to her? I want to ask her to arm wrestle and play video games and maybe even go hunting." Emmett asked.

"She isn't just here for your entertainment Emmett. She's a person not a play thing." Rosalie was starting to get irritated with her family. "Bella is my mate. She has yet to accept the bond. She probably doesn't even know about it. I haven't even had time with her myself and now you are all trying to take her away from me before I even have a chance to make her mine. I won't have it! Bella is my mate and I won't have any of you interfering in our relationship. Do you understand?!"

"Ok, jeese we get it. Bella can't come out and play because Rosalie won't let her off her leash." Emmett grumbled.

At hearing that Rosalie launched herself at Emmett hitting him in the face with her fist followed by a kick to the stomach. As he bent over she kneed him in the nose feeling satisfied when she heard a loud crunch. She was just about to get her hands around his neck when she felt Jasper grab her from behind with help from Carlisle and pulled her away from Emmett. As he stood up she could see his nose was crooked and his face was covered in cracks.

Esme ran up to Emmett taking his face in her hands. "Emmett why would you say that? You shouldn't provoke someone when they aren't bonded with their mate. They have very little control over themselves and stupid comments like that could get you more than a busted up face. Go to your room and fix this in your bathroom and apologize to your sister before you go."

Emmett looked like he was going to make a comment but stopped when Esme gave him a hard look."I'm sorry Rosalie. I didn't mean to upset you." With that he took off towards the house.

"Rosalie darling you need to calm down. Emmett didn't mean anything by it. He is just upset he hasn't gotten a chance to talk to Bella yet. He shouldn't have said that but that doesn't mean you have the right to attack him. He is still your brother and we are a civilized family that doesn't go around punching each other in the face."

Rosalie calmed down after hearing Esme's lecture. She was right. Rosalie knew Emmett was upset he didn't get to spend time with Bella. It was just frustrating that her family was so set on making things more difficult for her to be alone with Bella. Was it to much to ask to get some one on one time with her mate.

Rosalie knew the others couldn't understand what she was feeling. Emmett didn't have a mate. Alice had seen herself with Jasper and had accepted the bond before she even met him. Yes they were apart but Alice knew that Jasper would except her right away. She never had to feel the longing and heart ache that went with not being bonded to Jasper. Jasper knew the moment he met Alice she was his mate and they had been together ever since.

Carlisle might be able to understand a little bit but he had been by Esme's side from the moment she was turned. No, they weren't bonded but he was able to be around her physically whenever he wanted. Rosalie didn't have the luxury of being around Bella like that. Every moment she had with her was precious and she didn't understand why her family wouldn't just leave them be.

"I'm sorry. I just don't have a lot of time with Bella. I know you all would like to get to know her but please just give me a chance to get know my mate and let Bella know me. She's new to this world and we have already caused her so much trouble. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable and have her feel the need to stay away. I need some time. Can you please, please give me that." Rosalie didn't like to beg or plead but when it came to this she knew she would do anything to have them agree.

"I think that is reasonable. I promise we will all stay away from Bella unless she approaches us or you give us permission. The same rules as before. We will abide by them won't we?"Esme looked around to everyone but her eyes lingered on a very unhappy Alice.

Everyone nodded except for Alice who only spoke when Jasper jabbed her with his elbow. "Fine same rules as before. I promise I won't approach her."

"Thank you" Rosalie said and with that they all went their own ways with Rosalie going back to work on Bella's car. She not only wanted it to be perfect so Bella would have a safe car to drive but Rosalie also wanted to prove to her mate that she was capable of taking care of her in every way possibly. Fixing her car was just the first step in showing her.


	18. 18

"Bella where is your car? I didn't see it when I got home." Charlie asked Bella as he entered the kitchen the next morning.

"Rosalie Hale is going to fix it up for me."

"Hale that's one of Dr. Cullen's kids right?"At Bella's nod Charlie continued "That's awful nice of her to work on your car. Do you need some money to pay her or for some parts?"

"She said this is her hobby so she doesn't want me to pay her. I just have to help her out when she needs it. As for parts I don't know what is needed yet, but I'll let you know." Bella knew how important it was to Charlie to provide for her so she would let him pay for some of the parts. It would make him happy and that's all that mattered.

"So you are friends with the Cullens now? They are a good family. The Dr. has been so helpful around here. He could work anywhere he wanted to but he said he wanted his kids to be raised in a small community. I respect that. How are you getting along with them?"

" I know Rosalie the best but met the rest of the family except for their son Edward. Alice hung out with us yesterday. It was alright. They know who grandpa Arthur was and I think they were somewhat surprised that I'm related to him, but after a few questions they thankfully dropped the subject."

"I know it's hard to talk about him and your grandma but if you ever need to I'm here for you Bella. I haven't gotten much of a chance to be there for you during your younger years and I especially regret not being there for you when they died."

"It's not your fault dad. I know you would have been there if you had the chance. They would have liked you a lot. Rene was the one that kept us apart. They wanted to know who you were as much as I did. We are together now and there is nothing anyone can do to change that. You're stuck with me. I saw the paperwork it's to late to give me back now."

Charlie chuckled. "There will be no giving back of anyone and I'm perfectly happy being stuck with you. I know I can't offer you the same things you grew up with or that my last name isn't as prestigious as the one you had before but I want you to know I love you Bells and that won't ever change.

"I love you to dad." Bella gave a blushing Charlie a hug and only pulled away when she heard a car pull up into the drive. "That's my ride. I should get going."

"Don't forget your lunch money and are you sure you had enough breakfast? I can give you some extra cash to buy something for you and your friend or to at least get one of those fancy drinks the kids these days seem to enjoy."

"Thanks dad, but I'm all set. Have a good day." Bella said as she made her way to the door.

"You to Bells." Was Charlie's reply.

As Rosalie pulled up to Bella's house she was nervous. Should she knock on the door or wait in the car. Would it be weird if she opened the door for Bella like Bella did for her yesterday or would it be romantic. Did she want to start making romantic gestures or would that freak Bella out. This having a mate was driving her crazy. She was never one for second guessing herself and here she was acting the part of anxious teenager trying to impress her crush.

Seeing Bella walk out of her house Rosalie decided romantic gestures were the way to go. She hopped out of the car and rushed to the passenger side and held the door open. She noticed a slight blush on Bella's cheeks and decided she made the right choice.

After getting Bella and herself settled Rosalie spoke. "Good morning. I know I'm a little early but I wanted to know if I could take you to breakfast if you wanted or get a coffee before school?"

Bella laughed. It seemed like everyone wanted to feed her this morning. She knew she ate a lot but she was in no ways wasting away. She was slightly on the skinny side but was fit not sickly. It was kind of nice having people care about her well-being even though their worry was somewhat misplaced.

"You and my dad are trying to tell me something I think. He also wanted me to stop to get food or coffee before school. Do I look like I don't eat? Is that why you both pointed it out?" Bella asked Rosalie.

"What? No you look great, I mean fine. You're fine. I mean good. You look good. Healthy, yeah you look healthy." Bella's smirk stopped Rosalie's nervous rambling. What was this girl doing to her? She was just happy that Alice hadn't put up to much of a fuss about riding with them because having a witness to this interaction would have been painful.

"Thanks, you look healthy too." Bella said trying to hold back her laughter. " I think I'm fine on food and coffee. It's sweet of you to offer since you don't eat. I appreciate it."

"Sure no problem. I don't mind you eating in front of me. Food doesn't bother me. Maybe sometime I could even take you out to dinner?" Rosalie hadn't meant to ask Bella out but she wanted to seize the opportunity presented to her.

"I would like that. Did you have something in mind or do you want to plan something together."

Shit, Rosalie thought. I should have thought this through. "Um , how about we go to Port Angeles and get dinner and maybe go see a movie. That's the closest theatre and they have better restaurants."

"That sounds like fun when do you want to go."

"How about Friday? Then maybe you could stay out a little later since it isn't a school night." Rosalie asked hopefully.

"Friday's good.I don't think Charlie would have a problem with me being out a little later to stay out with you. He was just talking very highly of your family. So you already have him on your side."

Rosalie couldn't believe her luck. She had a date with her mate. Well it wasn't an official date but that wouldn't stop her from trying to make it subtly romantic. Now she had two days to make it perfect and that started with what restaurant to take Bella to. She would have to consult Esme about it. Esme loved all things food and was always baking for Carlisle's patients even though she couldn't eat any of it.

Pulling into her parking spot next to Emmett's Jeep Rosalie was unsurprised you find all her siblings except for Edward waiting around for them to arrive. Alice looked like she was vibrating with the amount of excitement she was holding back. She looked over to Bella to gauge her reaction but relaxed when she saw Bella give Alice a wave and a smile.

Alice had been waiting all morning to see Bella again and with the small smile and wave that was all the permission she needed to act. She rushed over to the passenger side door as Bella was getting out and pulled her into a big hug.

"Alice!" Rosalie hissed at her.

"It's ok. Morning Alice." Bella said collecting herself a little bit and returning the did like Alice but she was a little to over enthusiastic for Bella's liking. She hoped that in time she would get used it.

Alice was excited. Not only did Bella look happy to see her but she accepted the hug and returned it. It was nice that Bella was so strong because Alice sometimes forgot herself and she could have easily crushed Bella had she been human. This was the first step in cementing their friendship.

"Hi, Bella. How are you? Feeling ok?Did you sleep aright? Are you hungry or thirsty?" Alice asked.

"She's not a pet Alice. She can take care of herself she doesn't need you to feed and walk her." Rosalie snapped.

"Excuse me for caring about my best friend's well being. You need to take care of yourself Bella. That way you're around for all the adventures we are going to have."

"Best friend?"Bella asked confused.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. This was what she was afraid of. Alice had already invaded Bella's personal space, insinuated she was a puppy (or was it a kitten in Bella's case she thought to herself) and then said they were best friends all within five minutes of pulling into the parking lot. Bella was going to want to be as far away them as possible. The fact she had Bella's car would be the only way of seeing Bella from now on. She just knew Alice had screwed it up for her.

"Of course we're best friends Bella and being best friends means we are going hang out all the time. So you have to take care of yourself. I can't see your future so you have to be extra careful to not get hurt because I won't be able to save you." Alice explained.

"Ok, I guess. I promise to try and take better care of myself. I wouldn't want to make my best friend worry about me." Bella was still confused but decided that Alice was harmless and seemed like a lot of fun. Bella didn't have friends or much fun in her life so maybe Alice would be a perfect solution to both of those problems.

Alice jumped up and down clapping. "I knew you would see it that way. That means you have to sit with us at lunch. That way we can plan our sleep over."

"Sleep over?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, Bella and I are having a sleep over. Don't worry Bella, we will plan it at lunch."

Bella just nodded. The bell ringing saved her from having to reply. Alice grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her towards the school all the while Bella wondered what she had gotten herself into.


	19. 19

Rosalie collected her lunch tray filled with more food than she usually got and headed towards her family's lunch wasn't there yet but just the fact that she would be joining them made her happy. Who was she kidding spending any time with her mate made her happy. As she sat down at her table she looked at the other trays of food each of her family members had. Theirs were also filled with extra food.

"What's with all the extra food?" Rosalie asked.

"We could ask the same to you." Emmett replied.

"I got some extra incase MY mate was still hungry when she finished her lunch" Rosalie emphasized the word my to get the point across that it was her job to take care of Bella.

"Yeah, well we all wanted to make sure Bella had enough food to. She's our friend. We want to take care of her just as much as you do." Emmett defended.

Before Rosalie could respond Bella walked up to their table."Hey guys."Bella greeted.

"Bella come sit next to me. I saved you a seat." Alice said before Rosalie had a chance to offer the seat next to her. Rosalie felt a soft growl directed at Alice come from her throat.

Bella gave Rosalie a strange look. "Sure Alice thanks." After sitting in her seat Bella looked around and noticed all the food at the table. It was strange the vampires bought food at all, although Bella justified it as them trying to blend in, but the amount of food they had in front of each of them was ridiculous.

Alice noticed Bella looking at her tray." I read that humans need lots of fruits and vegetables to stay healthy and calcium for bone strength, so I got you some apples, french fries, this salad, I wasn't sure what kind of dressing you would like so I got a bunch of different ones and oh, yeah I got you regular milk, chocolate milk and some strawberry milk. Here you go, dig in."

Alice pushed her tray towards Bella and gave her an expectant look. Bella took the tray and gave Alice a grateful smile. It was then she realized all the extra food at the table was for her. She was touched that they each had thought of getting it for her but she wasn't sure she would be able to eat it all. Bella would try though.

"That's very thoughtful of you Alice, thank you. I'll gladly eat it all" seeing Alice's beaming smile made it worth it to Bella to stuff herself full of the gross cafeteria food.

"I got you some stuff to. Not that healthy junk but some desserts. I bet you like junk food more than healthy crap." Emmett said as he pushed his own tray over to Bella proudly making Rosalie frown.

Rosalie was on one hand happy that her family was so welcoming to Bella but on the other they were stepping in the way of her taking care of her mate. It was hard to be angry though as she looked over at a beaming Alice who was watching Bella work her way through the large salad Alice got her. Alice deserved a friend and although she preferred to have Bella to herself maybe Bella needed a friend too.

"So Bella when are you coming over for the sleepover. I got the new call of duty and I thought we could play and then maybe we could go hunting together with you in your tiger form if you wanted." Emmett said.

"Oh I don't know about the sleepover." Bella replied.

"It's going to be Saturday and no boys allowed. Bella's coming over to hang out with me not play boring video games with you!"

"That's not fair Alice. Bella is all of our friends. You don't own her time. Maybe she wants to play video games with me."

"Um yeah I like video games. I wouldn't mind playing with you for a little while Emmett. I can just come over a little earlier so we have time to do that and then Alice you and I can hang out the rest of the time." Bella interjected. She hated confrontation and hoped this would stop Alice and Emmett from fighting.

Alice pouted but Emmett smiled big. Before they could start the argument again Rosalie jumped in. "That sounds like a reasonable compromise. Thank you Bella. Maybe you and myself could spend some time together as well. I can show you the progress I've made with your car."

"I think I would like that." Bella said to Rosalie.

"Ok, fine but we have to plan our sleepover. It's going to be so much fun! What should we do? What movies do you want to watch? I get to give you a make over right? That's a big part of sleepovers. Please say you'll let me give you a make over." Alice pleaded.

"I guess we could do a make over. If you really wanted."

Alice's reply to Bella was to squeal loudly and pull her into a hug. " We are going to have so much fun. I can't wait. What time can you come over? You should come for breakfast. Esme would love to cook for you. She doesn't get to cook for us so it would be a real treat. I wish you could just come live with us. That would be so much better. Then we could be together all the time."

"Alice maybe you should calm down a bit. I think you may be overwhelming Bella." Jasper said as he pulled Alice out of the hug. He shot Bella an apologetic smile, which she just returned with a shrug. He was excited for his wife but a little worried she may be too much for Bella to handle. She was doing well so far but Alice was still being on her best behavior. He once again felt regret for not being able to use his gift to feel what Bella was feeling. It was feeling he knew he would have to used to when it came to Bella.

"Sorry Bella. I get a little bit over excited sometimes." Alice said sheepishly.

"That's ok, Alice. I can come over in the morning but not to early because Rosalie and I are going out on Friday night and I do need to sleep." Bella said giving Rosalie a shy smile.

"You're going out? Like on a date? Are you guys dating now? That's so great." Alice replied. She was confused as to why Rosalie was glaring at her and Bella was blushing. A date was a great thing in Alice's mind. Once Rosalie and Bella were bonded that meant they would see more of Bella.

"I don't know is it a date?" Bella didn't know where she got her courage to ask Rosalie that question from.

Rosalie felt put on the spot. Did Bella want it to be a date? She knew she did, but she didn't even know if Bella was gay. This was one of those situations that people talked about where you had to take a leap of faith to get the outcome you wanted. And it had already worked for her once today with getting the non date so maybe, just maybe it would work at turning that non date into an actual date. So she leapt.

"I want it to be a date. Do you want it to be a date?"Rosalie asked.

Bella felt herself blush. She looked Rosalie in the eye and replied. " I want it to be a date too."

Rosalie was elated but tried to keep her cool. "Then Friday nights a date." Now all she had to do was figure out the perfect restaurant to take Bella to.

The ringing of the lunch bell saved everyone from further conversation. As they went their separate ways Rosalie promised to meet Bella at her car after school to drive her home.


	20. 20

As promised Rosalie was waiting for Bella by her red BMW after the end of the day bell rang. She gave her a bright smile when Rosalie went to the passenger side door and held it open for her. Bella waved goodbye to Alice, Emmett and Jasper and belted herself in while Rosalie shut the door and got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"I don't know if you wanted to go home right away but I thought maybe we could go for a coffee or whatever beverage you were in the mood for? There is a coffee shop in the middle of town we could go to." Rosalie asked Bella hoping Bella would want to spend a little more time with her.

"Yeah that sounds great. I would love to." Spending time with her imprint was not something Bella would ever pass up.

"Great." Rosalie said as she drove towards the coffee shop. They rode in a comfortable silence and got there a few minutes later.

Rosalie once again raced to open Bella's door. She worried that Bella would start to get annoyed with it but the smile Bella gave her soothed her fears. Feeling a little brave she offered Bella her hand. Bella took it with a smile that Rosalie easily returned.

Bella was over the moon. Not only did she have a date with her imprint on Friday but here she was walking hand and hand with Rosalie on the way to spend more time together. The once small spark of hope that Rosalie would return her feelings was now a burning flame of excitement at the confirmation that Rosalie did feel something for her. It may not be as intense as imprinting but Bella would work with what she could get.

"Maybe we could get a coffee to go and walk over to the park down the street and hang out" Rosalie asked hopefully.

"That sounds perfect." Bella replied.

They made their way into the coffee shop making small talk about nothing important as they waited for Bella's order to be made holding hands the entire time. The walk to the park was short and made in silence as they both were refraining from saying anything until they had absolute privacy.

"Oh hey look they have a dog park." Bella said drawing Rosalie's attention to a corgi and a pug playing tug of war with a stick.

"Did you ever have a dog growing up?"Rosalie asked.

"No my family are not really dog people." Bella said laughing.

If Rosalie could blush she would have. "Of course I should of asked if you had a cat not a dog."

"I always wanted to have a cat growing up. My grandma was for it when I was old enough to take care it myself but that never happened. My mother hated animals and refused to let me have one." Bella said sadly.

"It's not to late. I'm sure Charlie would let you get one. There has to be a shelter around here that you could adopt one from." Rosalie was getting excited about the idea. Maybe Bella would let her help pick it out and it would be the first thing they had together as a couple.

"I'll have to ask him. He may be allergic. Did you ever have a pet?"

"No my parents would never have anything that could damage their precious home. I'm personally surprised they had children." Rosalie said bitterly.

"What was your human family like? Did you have brothers or sisters?" Bella was eager to find out more about Rosalie. She barely knew anything about her.

"I had two much younger brothers. We weren't very close. My mother was a housewife and my father was a banker. It was because of his job that we made it through the depression almost unscathed."

"When were you born?"

"I was born in 1915 in Rochester New York and changed into a vampire in 1933." Rosalie hadn't wanted to get into her past with Bella because it would only reveal her secret but if she wanted to actually be with her mate then she would have to tell her anyway. With them going on an official date maybe now was the right time.

"Is it rude to ask why you wanted to be a vampire?"

Rosalie took a deep breath to calm herself before she replied."I didn't want to be a vampire. I didn't even know vampires existed until I woke up as one. Carlisle changed me without my permission." This was it,Rosalie told herself, this was going to be a defining moment in her destiny.

"What happened?Why would he change you if you didn't want to be?" Bella asked confused. She had assumed they all asked to become vampires. Finding out Rosalie was forced made her blood boil with anger.

"I should start at the beginning. Do you want to sit on that bench or keep walking?" Rosalie motioned to the bench.

"Let's keep walking." Bella replied.

"I should tell you something before I start that is pretty important. My body isn't normal. When I was born my parents were horribly embarrassed and ashamed of me. It was only because they had celebrated the fact they were having a child that they kept me at all. I was told many times that if they could of they would have sent me to an orphanage."

"What, why?" Bella squeezed Rosalie's hand that she still held bringing her to a stop.

"Bella, I don't want to you to be disgusted with me when I tell you. I really care about you and don't want this to come between us."

"Rosalie I care about you to. It can't be to bad. Just tell me. Whatever it is I promise you could never disgust me." Bella promised.

"Bella don't promise things you can't be sure of."

"I'm sure of you Rosalie. I'm so sure of you that whatever you say I can and will promise that I will continue to care about you and not be scared trust me." Bella pleaded with Rosalie.

"Bella I have a penis. I was born with a penis." Rosalie closed her eyes so she didn't have to see the disgust on Bella's was silence for what seemed like endless minutes while Rosalie stood there waiting for a reaction.

What Rosalie didn't expect was a warm hand to caress her cheek softly followed by two arms pulling her into Bella's body tightly. Rosalie's body started to shake with tearless sobs as she cried. Bella held her the entire time rubbing her hands up and down her back.

When the sobs finally stopped Rosalie pulled back to look at Bella smiling at her. She felt hopeful that Bella wasn't going to send her away and tell her to never speak to her again, but she still felt that old fear of a rejected child and a traumatized adult.

"Rosalie that doesn't matter to me. I'm glad you told me. It changes nothing though. Are you different because of it? Yes you are, but no less magnificent to me. I'm different in my own way just like everyone is. It doesn't make you better or worse than anyone else." Bella told Rosalie.

Rosalie couldn't believe her luck. Her mate accepted her. All of her. Bella didn't tell her to go. Her mate had not rejected her and in that moment Rosalie did the thing that she had been wanting to do since she first laid eyes on Bella. She put her arms around Bella's neck and pulled her into a kiss.

Even though Bella knew it was coming nothing could have prepared her for not only kissing her imprint but her first kiss with anyone. Rosalie's body may have felt like stone but her lips were soft. They kissed Bella's like they had done so a thousand times and Bella felt herself melt into Rosalie's arms.

Rosalie felt like she was gliding on air. Her mate was so warm and as they kissed with their bodies pressed together Rosalie could feel that warmth seep through her cold skin all the way into her non beating heart. Unfortunately it also made the subject of the topic they discussed come to life and she pulled away embarrassed at the semi hard on that was straining against her pants. She never had problems like this before but then again she never had felt any type of attraction like this before either. She had no experience with sex so she had no clue how to control herself at all. Maybe she would have to have an uncomfortable conversation with Carlisle about it.

"Sorry." Rosalie said embarrassed.

"It's ok. It just means you were enjoying the kiss as much as I was." Bella reassured her. "Why don't we continue walking and cool off a bit. And you can tell me more of your story."

Rosalie nodded in agreement and happily took Bella's hand when she offered. As they walked Rosalie continued her tale.

"Like I said my parents we not to happy when I was born. They had hoped to have a son as most fathers do but ended up with me. They figured if they ever had a daughter they could marry her off to a rich man and up their social standings. My parents were very big on maintaining their place in high society. They were always striving to be better than everyone else. So when I came along I put their reputation at risk. They couldn't raise me as a boy because I developed as a girl and they couldn't marry me off without risking people finding out my secret. They tried to have more children after they had me to help keep their social standings but it took them years. I was 14 when my first brother was born. After he came along my second brother came soon after. When they had them I became nothing more than a nuisance to them. I couldn't be used for anything that was important to them but they still had to figure out what to do with me. They discussed maybe sending me away to become a nun but after talking to a priest they found out the church wouldn't take me. My body wasn't pure they said."

Rosalie took a moment to collect herself before she continued."My mother then came up with the plan to marry me off to some unsuspecting man of no means who wouldn't be able to make a scene when he found out about me after we had a problem though. I know it's vain to say but I'm very beautiful. I was when I human also. So it was of no surprise when I caught the eye of the bank owner's son Royce King. He pursued me relentlessly not taking no for answer. After ever rejection he would come back no matter how forceful I was or even my parents were. I became a strange obsession of his. He would show up at my house at all hours of the night demanding to see me. He would show up at places I was at randomly to talk to me. I had thought he was following me but my parents told me don't worry about he would lose interest eventually and to try to ignore him. So that's what I did until the night Royce made sure he wouldn't be ignored any longer."

"Rosalie you don't have to talk about this. It's obviously upsetting you. Why don't we stop for now and you can finish another time." Bella offered seeing how the longer Rosalie talked the more distraught she became.

"No, it's ok. I've never told anyone my full story before just bits and pieces. I want to you to know me. All of me, even the not so pleasant parts.

"Ok but only if you're sure." Bella replied.

"On the night I was changed I was running an errand for my mother. She had needed me to pick up a new hat for her from the hatter. It wasn't in the best part of town but I had made the journey enough times that I felt safe walking there. On my way home it had started getting dark as it had taken longer than I thought it would to get the hat. I had passed a back alley next to the closed bakery when I was grabbed from behind and a hand was placed over my mouth so I couldn't scream."

"It was Royce?" Bella asked.

"Yes it was Royce." Rosalie confirmed. "He had been following me, waiting for the moment he could grab me and get me alone. His eyes were wild as he muttered nonsense I couldn't understand in my heightened fear. It was when he started ripping my clothes off I knew that I wasn't going to be able to deliver that new hat to my mother. It was a foolish thing to think but when you are that afraid maybe you would rather think foolish things than focus on the horror you are going through."

Rosalie stopped walking and took a few deep breaths. Feeling Bella's hand in hers calmed her. She hated thinking about the event but for some reason she wanted Bella to know. She was being truthful when she said she wanted Bella to know all about her and unfortunately this was huge part of her life.

"While I was on the ground he pulled the skirt of my dress up and yanked down my undergarments. When realized what he was seeing he became furious. He screamed at me and that's when the beating started. It was when he pulled out his knife and started cutting my penis off that I passed out. The last thought I had before I did was that at least my parents didn't have to live with their shame anymore."

"Jesus. Rosalie I don't know what say. That's horrible." Bella said trying to figure out a way to comfort Rosalie.

"You don't have to say anything. When I woke up I felt like my body was on fire. Like my blood was made of flames and it was burning me from the inside out. It's seemed like I felt that way forever and a part of me wondered if the priest was right about me being impure and that I was in hell now. The pain started subsiding and finally it was gone all together. When I woke up confused Carlisle and Esme explained everything that happened and that I had become a vampire."

"What happened to Royce?" Bella asked curiously.

"Carlisle had smelt my blood as Royce was torturing me. When he arrived he scared Royce and Royce ran off."

"So did he ever get arrested or at least punished for what he did?"

Rosalie chuckled."Oh he was punished alright but not by the law. I was so furious about what Royce did and that I was now a vampire because of it I turned my anger into the perfect revenge. I have to warn you I was a bit dramatic when I was first turned. I want to say that I'm no longer that way but I still have my moments."

"What did you do? Whatever it was I hope it was worse than what he did to would deserve it." Bella told Rosalie.

"I began stalking him as he had been doing to me. I would follow him where ever he went and send him anonymous gifts like the ones he had sent me. I did this for a month until it got to the point he wouldn't leave his house. On the night I broke in he had locked himself in a windowless room with two heavily armed men guarding the door. They were easy enough to dispatch. Their loyalty was to money not Royce. A hundred dollar bill apiece and they walked out the front door and pretended they never saw me. The next part isn't pretty so I will spare you the gruesome details but by the time I was done with Royce it wasn't just his penis I had cut off."

"He deserved it." Bella said to Rosalie's shocked face. "What he did to you was wrong and if you hadn't stopped him he would have probably fixated on some other poor woman and who knows what would have happened. You did the right thing. Maybe you were a little dramatic like you said. But you were right to stop him."

"You don't think I'm a monster for torturing a man to death?" As Bella shook her head no Rosalie said. "You are a strange creature Bella Swan."

Bella smiled." I've been called worse."

Rosalie chuckled. She felt lighter somehow. Like telling Bella her secret and her story made life a little less of a burden. She would never have imagined that Bella would have accepted her so easily and even defended actions that Rosalie herself had a hard time coming to terms with. If she didn't know it already she was more than sure without a doubt Bella was her mate. Bella had said she cared about her. So maybe Bella was feeling the mate bond. Or was there a shifter equivalent. Another question to ask Carlisle.

"Let's get you home. We've been here a while and I bet it's time for dinner."

"Yeah Charlie should be home soon and I want to spend some time with him before bed." Bella agreed.

Hand and hand they walked back to Rosalie's car in silence enjoying just being next to each other.


	21. 21

After driving Bella home, walking her to her door and receiving a kiss on the cheek Rosalie made it home with an extra skip in her step. It wasn't officially said out loud but she was now in a relationship with her mate. She still wasn't sure if Bella felt the mate bond but she was going to talk to Carlisle about that after she finished her important task.

That task was finding a nice restaurant to take Bella to. And with that thought she went to find Esme for some help. Finding her in her office Rosalie knocked on the door and waited until Esme looked up to enter.

"Hello sweetheart. You're looking mighty chipper this afternoon. Does this have to do with Bella?" Esme asked knowingly.

"We have a date on Friday."

"Oh Rosalie I'm so happy for you. Does this mean you are officially in a relationship? Have you talked about the bond?" Esme asked as Rosalie shut the office door making the room soundproof so they could have a private conversation.

"It hasn't been said out loud but I'm pretty sure we are. I told her about me. Everything about me. Including how I was turned and about my human life. She knows I have a penis."

"And how did she react?" Esme asked cautiously.

"She held me. I told her about it and she pulled me into a hug and held me while I cried." Rosalie told her.

"Oh Rosalie that's wonderful. I knew it would be ok. Fate wouldn't have made her your mate if she wouldn't have accepted you."

"I was worried but after she told she cared about me and having a penis didn't change that I kissed her." Rosalie said in awed whisper." And she kissed me back. She's so warm Esme. Her body radiates heat and she makes me feel warm. Not only physically but it's like my heart wants to beat again just for her."

"That's beautiful. I can't even begin to image how you feel. Now tell me about this date. What are you doing? Where are you taking her?" Esme asked excitedly.

"That's actually why I'm here. I promised dinner and a movie but I don't know anything about restaurants. I was hoping you could give me a recommendation."

"Well you know Bella better than I do. What does she like to eat? Do you want to take her somewhere fancy or to something a little more low key?"

Rosalie thought about for a minute."I want to go fancy. Bella comes from what the world considers to be American royalty. I want to show her that I can provide her the lifestyle she's used you think going to a movie is to low class? Maybe she would prefer the theatre. I should have thought of that first. Maybe there is still time to find tickets to something."

"Slow down Rosalie." Esme said. "Think of Bella as person not Bella as a Shurlong. What does Bella like? Does she seem the type that prefers fancy and extravagant things or is she more down to earth?"

"Well she lives with Charlie and he lives in a small house plus you know the kind of car she drives so I think she is more down to earth. Then again her home life with her mother wasn't that great so she could consider Forks the lesser of the two evils and just be trying to make the best out of the situation. She dresses in nice clothes but they aren't flashy. I'm going to say down earth." Rosalie concluded.

"If she is then dinner and a movie at a non formal place will be just fine for her. There's an Italian place I read about that you could try and get reservations for Friday. The movie I think you should ask her about. She would have more knowledge of what's good right now."

"Thank you Esme. Is Carlisle in his study? I need to speak with him also." Rosalie asked.

"You're welcome and the last time I checked he was."

With that Rosalie made her way to Carlisle's study. Unfortunately she was stopped by Alice before she made it there.

"You were gone an awful long time for just dropping Bella off. What did you guys do?" Alice asked.

Rosalie was getting beyond irritated with Alice's fixation on Bella."Listen Alice I get that you want a friend but you're really starting to piss me off. You need to calm down around Bella and stop bulldozing your way into her life. Not once have you asked her if she wanted to do something. You have just pushed her into doing what you want. I won't have you walking all over her. I'll allow the sleepover but you will not treat her like your own personal plaything while she is here. She is not only my mate but a living person. If you don't start respecting her then I will be forced to stop you from seeing her at all."

Alice was taken aback. Had she been pushy with Bella. She wanted Bella to be her best friend but had she gone about it the wrong way. She tried to think if she actually asked Bella to have a sleepover and she was ashamed to admit no she had not. Then she had gotten pissy with Emmett about wanting to spend some time with Bella and basically demanded she come over as soon as she woke up.

"I'm sorry Rosalie. I get it. I should have been more sensitive to Bella's feeling and wants. I got too excited and not knowing how the future turns out made me think that it would always be the way I wanted it. I'll do better I promise." Alice said walking past Rosalie to find Jasper. She needed to reflect on her behavior and being in her mate's company would help the most.

Rosalie was happy she seemed to get through to Alice. She didn't want to have to keep her away from Bella but it was her job to protect her mate and if that meant protecting her from an over zealous Alice then so be it.

Carlisle looked up from the book he was reading as Rosalie walked through the door to his study. He hadn't expected her to drop by and talk so he was very interested in what she had to say.

"Carlisle do you have a minute to talk." Rosalie asked.

"Of course Rosalie take a seat. What can I do for you today?"

Rosalie sat down and asked "Bella is a shifter. What I want to know is can shifters feel the mate bond or do they have something similar to the mate bond that they feel."

"Ah, I was wondering when you were going to ask about that. No shifters don't feel the mate bond." He quickly added before Rosalie could get to upset." They do however imprint."

"Imprint? What's that?"

"Imprinting is what happens when a shifter meets what their equivalent of what we consider mates. It is quite similar to how we experience the bond. They lock eyes with the person and their world becomes all about the other person. They would feel the urge to protect and provide for their imprint as they would also feel the need to make their imprint as happy as they can be no matter what. "

Rosalie thought about this for a moment."How do I know if I'm Bella's imprint? Do I have to accept it like the mate bond to make it official?"

"From what I know about shifters is that the imprint bond doesn't actually take effect until the shifter and their intended are physically intimate. Because of this it may keep the mate bond from being fully accepted by Bella because biologically she may be unable to believe in it until you are physical with each other." Carlisle explained.

If Rosalie was still human she would be blushing from head to toe. She had just told Bella she had a penis and now she was taking to her father about having sex with Bella. They had only kissed on the lips once. It was to soon to be thinking about sex. Well of course Rosalie thought about it but it was a bit to soon to be planning to have it. What if Carlisle was right though? What if Bella and her couldn't actually be bonded without having sex? That was if she was really Bella's imprint. How could she ask Bella and how much did Bella know about this stuff herself?

"I think I need to talk to Bella about all this." Rosalie said.

"I think that's the wisest course of action. This is an unusual situation and Bella's status as an albino tiger makes it even more strange. She could know a lot more than me about the subject. Bella could probably give you much better answers." Carlisle replied.

Rosalie nodded her head as she got up and left Carlisle's study without even saying goodbye. She had a lot of things to think about but first things first she had a date to prepare for. She walked to her room with purpose deciding that making Bella feel special was going to be her main priority and everything else could be taken care of along the way.


	22. 22

As Bella was making dinner for herself and Charlie she thought about all she learned that afternoon. That Rosalie had trusted her enough to tell her about her human life touched Bella deeply. Every minute they spent together brought them closer together and gave Bella hope that Rosalie felt the same intensity as Bella did for her imprint.

The one thing that stuck out in her mind was that Rosalie had a penis. Bella never would have guessed that of all the things she would learn about Rosalie that would be one of them. Bella hadn't lied to Rosalie when she said it didn't matter to her, but now when she had time to think about it she wondered if it actually did.

She wasn't repulsed by the idea of having sex with Rosalie at all. Bella never thought that much about her sexuality because she never felt any attraction towards anyone male or female. Rosalie was the first person she noticed and Bella figured it had to do with Rosalie being her imprint. So Bella concluded that Rosalie having a penis really didn't bother her at all.

"Hey Bells it's smells great in here." Charlie said as he made his way to the kitchen. " You didn't have to make dinner I could've have done it for you."

"That's ok dad. I really like cooking so making dinner is something fun for me to do." Bella reassured him.

"Well I'll just go wash up and put my stuff away and we can eat at the table together. Give me a minute and I'll set the table."With that Charlie headed up the stairs.

Bella was just setting the last of the side dishes on the table when Charlie joined her. Bella knew she had to ask Charlie about the date on Friday. She wasn't sure how he would react to her not only dating but dating a girl. Bella didn't think Charlie would kick her out of the house or anything but she didn't want him to be uncomfortable around her.

As they sat down and started eating they made small talk about their days and when the topic of what Bella had planned for the weekend Bella decided to bring up Rosalie.

"Actually I wanted to ask you if it would be alright if I went out with Rosalie on Friday?"

Charlie was somewhat confused as to why Bella looked so nervous."Of course you can go hang out with your friend. Why wouldn't that be ok?"

"Well that's the thing. We aren't going to hang out as friends. It's a date. Rosalie asked me to go on a date with her on Friday."

Charlie was taken aback for a moment. Having a teenage daughter was nerve wracking enough without adding dating but now not only was she dating but dating a girl. He knew he had to handle this with sensitivity or he would hurt Bella emotionally.

"And what was your answer when she asked you?"

"I said I would like to but I needed to ask you first." Bella said without making eye contact.

Charlie took a deep breath. "While I'm not excited that you are dating, mostly because as your father I don't ever want you to grow up, as long as you actually want to go on this date and aren't being pressured into it then that would be fine, but you will be home by 11pm no later and I will need to meet her before you leave."

Bella smiled brightly. "You mean it? You aren't upset that I'm going on a date with a girl?"

"Bella I love you. If you like a girl then that's fine. I'm your father there is nothing you could ever do to make me love you any less." Charlie promised.

Bella jumped out of her chair and hurried over to Charlie to give him a hug. She was a little over enthusiastic and let go when Charlie made a grunt noise when she hugged him a little to tight.

"Thanks dad and I love you to."

"So you really like this girl Rosalie then?"

"Yeah, she's great. She's really kind and beyond sweet and always opens doors for me like we are in some old back and white movie." Bella gushed.

"Well just because Rosalie is a girl doesn't mean she shouldn't treat you like the a princess. I expect her to be the perfect gentleman, or would it be gentlewoman?"

Bella chuckled " I get the meaning either way and you don't have to worry she is the perfect gentleman."

"Good I'm glad. What else have you been up to? I know you've only been here a couple days but have you had a chance to think about how you want to decorate your room so you can settle in better?" Charlie was eager for Bella to get her room set up so she was more comfortable. He still worried she would find that she didn't like living with him and want to go back to live with her mother.

"Yeah I've thought about it and was thinking of going to the hardware store to get some paint samples and see what they have to work with." Bella told him.

"I know you said you could pay for it yourself but I would feel better if you let me pay for some of it." Charlie insisted.

Bella knew it was better not to argue with Charlie when it came to money. Yes she had more than she ever needed but Charlie felt like he let her down by not supporting her throughout her life. Even though it wasn't his fault it was because of that Bella let him pay for whatever he wanted as to make him feel better.

"That's fine. I'll let you know what I'm going to get first." Bella agreed.

"Good. Is there anything else you can think of that you wanted or needed?" Charlie inquired.

"Actually yes there is. I don't know how you feel about cats but I was wondering if we could adopt one?" Bella asked tentatively.

"A cat? Did you use to have a pet?" Charlie never really thought about having pets so this was kind of out his expertise.

"I never got to have a pet but I always wanted one. Grandma Ellen said I could get one when I was old enough to take care of it myself but by the time I was they were gone and Rene hated animals." Bella explained.

"Well I don't know anything about cats but I don't suppose getting one could hurt if you promised to take care of it and clean up after it." Charlie agreed, happy that he could give Bella something she had always wanted.

"Thanks dad!" Bella said excitedly. She couldn't wait to tell Rosalie. Why hadn't they exchanged phone numbers ? She could have called her or even texted her the news. She would fix that tomorrow.

After that Charlie and Bella talk about what type of cat Bella wanted to get and just enjoyed having a family dinner together. Charlie offered to do the dishes while Bella went to her room to finish her homework and get ready for bed.


	23. 23

The next morning found Rosalie parked out front of Bella's house leaning against the passenger side of her red BMW. She smiled brightly as Bella came out the front door and walked towards her.

"Good morning." She said as she held the car door open for noticed Charlie peeking through the curtain of the living room giving her an approving nod. Bella must have said something to him.

When Rosalie got into the driver's seat Bella returned the greeting."Morning."

"How was your night?" Rosalie asked.

"Good. I asked Charlie about going out with you on Friday and he said it was fine."

"Did you tell him it was a date?" Rosalie inquired.

"Yes I did. He took it surprisingly well and was happy when I told him that you were always the perfect gentleman to me."

"Maybe half gentleman."Rosalie said with a chuckle and when Bella smiled back she felt good that Bella was willing to joke about her penis. It confirmed that she didn't make Bella uncomfortable and that meant the world to Rosalie.

"Yes well I didn't tell him that part. Oh but guess what?" Bella said brimming with excitement. "Charlie said I could get a cat!"

"Bella that's great. Have you found a shelter yet?"

"I found one a couple towns over I was thinking of going to. Plus I need to get supplies to take care of it. How is my car coming along? I don't want to be pushy but I don't want to have to bug Charlie for rides." Bella asked Rosalie.

"I ordered the parts I need to fix some of it and they will be coming in next week. I'm sorry I wish it could go faster but if you need a ride I wouldn't mind driving you wherever you need to go." And spending more time with you Rosalie added in her head.

Rosalie wanted to spend as much time as she could with Bella but she didn't want to be creepy. She had just lectured Alice about being over bearing and she didn't want to chase away her mate by acting like a stalker. It was a fine line because her vampire side wanted to be with Bella every second of the day but Rosalie's human side had to constantly remind her it wasn't healthy or fair to Bella to act that way.

"If you don't mind then could you could take me to the shelter. There is a pet supply store next door so it would be just one stop." Bella agreed.

Now Rosalie was especially excited. Not only was she getting to spend time with Bella but she would be there to help pick out the cat. It was what she was hoping when they talk about it yesterday. She was being involved in an important decision in Bella's life. At least Rosalie thought getting a cat was an important decision.

Rosalie had to remind herself to be cool when she replied. "Yeah, no problem, that's cool, I don't mind, I mean I like cats so seeing some would be great."

Rosalie wanted to smack herself in the much for being cool Rosalie thought. She sounded like a rambling idiot. "I like cats." She mumbled to herself. What did this girl do to her brain? She was the Ice Queen for gods sake but ever since she met Bella she felt less like royalty and more like the court jester.

Bella chuckled. Rosalie was too cute for her own good. " I'm glad you like cats.I like cats too."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and gave Bella an awkward smile."When did you want to go?"

"Well I don't want to leave the poor thing alone while I'm at school and I'm going to your house on Saturday so maybe next Friday? That way I have the weekend with it."

"Bella you don't have to come over for a sleepover Alice pushed you into without even asking. You need to stand up for yourself and tell her to back off when she gets like that. She is over excited about having a friend and it gets away from her sometimes. She's harmless in the sense she won't endanger your health or get you caught up in anything illegal, well let's hope she wouldn't, but it's ok to tell her no or tell her she's over stepping boundaries. Sometimes she needs to be told."

"I know I let her railroad me yesterday and you're right I didn't stand up for myself but I don't mind the sleepover. I want to spend time with your family. Maybe not do all the things Alice wants but I promise I won't be a pushover and just go along with what she says. I never had a friend before either. Alice is a little intense but she seems harmless. Maybe we will balance each other out if we hang out together more. Alice could get me out of my shell a little bit and I could mellow out some of her exuberance."

Rosalie wasn't convinced and promised herself that she would just keep an eye on things. She had to remind herself that she needed to trust Bella to handle things on her own. Even though her instincts demanded she protect Bella from everything,including her own sister, Bella wasn't a helpless damsel in distress. If she really thought about it Rosalie realized it was silly to even think she could protect Bella. Bella was a lot stronger than her and could take care of herself physically but maybe Rosalie could give her a little bit of help to be able to protect herself emotionally.

With that thought Rosalie decided she would leave the subject alone for now. As they pulled in to their parking spot next to Emmett's Jeep and saw none of her siblings waiting for them Rosalie decided that maybe Alice took what she said to heart.

Rosalie walked around to Bella's side of the car opened the door and offered her hand for Bella to take. She felt giddy when not only did Bella take it but gave her a kiss on the cheek. She was starting to really enjoy having a mate.

They walked hand in hand to school separating when the bell rang with a promise to see each other at lunch.


	24. 24

By the time lunch time rolled around Rosalie was fuming. Teenagers apparently had nothing better to do than to make comments about her mate. She could care less what they said about her,she was used to it after being alive for over a hundred years, but they had no right to even speak her mate's name let alone say anything about her.

When Rosalie saw Bella walk in her initial burst of happiness was immediately diminished when she saw the looks Bella received. Her need to protect her mate and remind people Bella was hers caused Rosalie to jump up from her seat and rush over to Bella. She gave Bella a strained smile as she carried her tray back to their table.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked Rosalie. She had also heard what people were saying but it didn't bother her that much. She was used to people commenting about her appearance or her family enough that she just blocked it out most of the time. She rationalized that it was just part of human nature that made them that actually felt a small amount of pity for humans that wasted so much time and energy focusing on her.

"No, I don't like what is being said about you." Rosalie replied through gritted teeth.

"Hey Bella! How are you?" Alice said as they sat down. She was trying to be better about respecting Bella so she didn't jump up and give her a hug even though she felt the urge to. Alice had also not gotten Bella any extra food though she noticed Emmett had four slices of chocolate cake on his tray.

"I'm doing good how are you guys doing?" Bella asked the table.

"We're doing great." Emmett replied sliding his tray towards Bella giving her wink. She gave him a big smile looking at all the cake. Emmett and her were going to great friends as long as he kept providing the junk food. She may even one day apologize for taking his leg. Bella doubted she would but you never know.

"She's probably screwing the entire family. They seem to be hanging all over her. Well except Edward. He probably isn't here because he was sick of her throwing herself at him." Rosalie heard Lauren say.

"I don't know how she got their attention. She has to be putting out because why else would the Ice Queen even look her way. Did you see them holding hands? It's bad enough she has to date one of them but now she's gone and made one gay." Jessica responded.

"I think it's kind of hot. I mean sure Bella looks like a freak but she's got a nice body and Hale's drop dead gorgeous but them together I'm totally for that. Do you think they are looking for a guy to join in on their fun? I should totally offer my services." Mike said.

That was the last straw for Rosalie. She jumped out of her chair and started to stalk towards Mike's table. She could feel Jasper using his gift on her but she had just shrugged it off so out of control her rage was. She was about seven feet away when she felt something warm grab her arm. She turned to attack whoever dared to touch her when she realized it was Bella.

"Hey, it's ok. Don't let them get to you." Bella told Rosalie cupping her face with both hands.

"They should not be saying those things, none of them are true." Rosalie growled.

"They are human they don't know any better but you do. I know that you feel like you need to defend my honor but I don't care what they say. I know the truth, you know the truth and our families know the truth. So why should we care about what silly humans have to say about us. You can't go around hurting anyone who says something bad about me. I know you have better control than that."Bella said trying to calm Rosalie down. Yeah it was kind of hot how outraged Rosalie was about the comments and Bella wanted to pull her into an earth shattering kiss but that would only cause them to talk more. So she had to use her words to get Rosalie to calm herself.

Rosalie sighed. Bella was right of course. She couldn't go hurting dumb, fragile humans no matter how much she wanted to. She couldn't believe she was missing Edward right now. How she would have loved to rip off another one of his arms and beat him with it but after learning Bella was spending the night he locked himself in his room and then left without saying a word to anyone. Who knew what the little weasel was up to? They all decided to deal with it when they found out. So with him being gone the only thing she could do to help her anger would be to go hunting.

She didn't want to leave Bella alone though. Her vampire side was feeling overly possessive. Just the thought of even separating to go to different classrooms was causing her to feel a swell of panic. No she had to stay with her mate so that only left one option.

"Come hunting with me?" Rosalie asked.

"What like right now?"At Rosalie's nod Bella pointed out the obvious."We are at school right now and we have the second half of the day to finish."

"I don't care. I need to get out of here and I really don't want to be away from you. So please, please come hunting with me." Rosalie pleaded.

Bella thought about it. Rosalie did seem really upset and her instinct to want to make Rosalie happy was quickly winning over her responsible side. She put a plan together in her head. She could explain to Charlie that it just got to be to much. It wasn't really a lie. He would understand. Bella just wouldn't make a habit out of it. One time wouldn't hurt anyone. It was obviously important to Rosalie and being Bella's imprint meant that whatever was important to Rosalie was important to Bella.

Decision made Bella replied. "Let me just grab my stuff and we can go. I'll send Charlie a quick text letting him know so he doesn't freak out if the school calls him."

Rosalie smiled."I'll meet you at my car."

Rosalie watched Bella walk away before making her way over to her lunch table.

"Your going hunting with Bella?! Can I come?"Emmett asked excitedly.

"No, not this time. I need some time with my mate." Rosalie said softly surprising her siblings with the small amount of vulnerability she was showing.

"Oh yeah that's fine I understand but make sure you tell Bella next time I'm coming with. I really want to see her tiger in action." Emmett said.

"I'll see you guys at home later."

"Have fun and be safe. We don't want either of you getting hurt." Alice said seriously. She still felt nervous about not being able to see Bella's future and when Rosalie was with her she couldn't see Rosalie's either. That meant they were unprotected. It was a silly thought as they both could take care of themselves but Alice took her role as family protector seriously.

"We will." Rosalie said over her shoulder walking out the anger now dwindling as she felt the excitement of being able to hunt with her mate. Maybe this day wouldn't be so horrible after all.


	25. 25

After a silent ride to the Cullen house Rosalie parked her car and they both got out.

Rosalie had felt the excitement building as she realized she was about to go hunting with her mate. Hunting for vampires was something that could be considered very intimate between a mated pair. It was something she not only looked forward to but somewhat dreaded. The reason she was dreading it was the semi hard-on that was making itself known in her tightening really needed to learn how to get control over her hormones.

She never had this problem in her human life and it was never a problem in her vampire life before she met Bella. She was worried that if they ever did have sex the problem would only get worse. She had heard many stories of newly mated couples barely leaving the house to go hunting after finding each other. Vampire honeymoons lasted anywhere from a year to decades and the thought had Rosalie feeling both nervous and giddy at the idea of her and Bella having such a connection.

"Can you give me a minute before you go into the woods so I can change real quick?" Bella asked breaking Rosalie out of her musings.

"Sure of course just come out and get me when you're ready."

Bella jogged towards the woods feeling a little apprehensive about hunting with Rosalie. She had only ever hunted with her grandfather one hand Bella was worried Rosalie might find her repulsive when she was confronted with the reality of dating a tiger. On the other she was excited that she would be able to show her imprint how capable she was. She would be able to show Rosalie that she could provide and protect her and as she shrugged out of her clothes her tiger came forth without her even having to think about it. Quickly she tapped into her animal instinct and went to get Rosalie.

Rosalie looked up when she heard Bella coming and followed her back into the woods. They wouldn't be able to speak to each other but she was positive they would find other ways to communicate. She wandered over to Bella and ran her hands through Bella's fur and scratched behind her ears.

When she felt Bella start to purr she chuckled and inclined her head "Shall we?"

They both took off running and it was then Rosalie got to see how fast Bella was. Her tiger moved gracefully through the forest like she was one with it. Bella's body was all muscle contracting and extending moving fluidly in a display of physicality that had Rosalie swallowing the excess venom that was pooling in her mouth. Her pants were definitely getting a lot tighter as the more she watched her mate the more turned on she got.

Bella luckily didn't seem to notice as she titled her head to the side, sniffed ,then took off with Rosalie trailing behind. After a few feet she caught the scent of a bear and knew what Bella was after. When she reached Bella and the bear, Bella had the bear pinned to the ground. She was growling at it and when she noticed Rosalie had joined them she let the bear up.

When the bear got up on two feet Bella started circling it. She was toying with it and when it lunged at her she swiped her claws along its chest causing it to cry out as it stumbled backwards. Bella then jumped on it and held it to the ground glancing at Rosalie.

It was when their eyes met that Rosalie understood. Bella had caught the bear for her. If watching Bella run wasn't arousing enough her mate presenting her with a bear definitely walked over to the bear and sunk her teeth into its neck. She had worried how Bella would feel after seeing her feed as she had never seen a vampire feed before but she didn't have to worry. Bella just sat on the bear until she was done with a serene smile on her face. At least what Rosalie thought a serene smile on a tiger's face looked like.

"Do you want the rest?" Rosalie asked Bella moving away from the bear to give Bella room.

Bella nodded and tore into the bears stomach all claws and teeth. Rosalie was mesmerized. Something that should have looked gruesome and ghastly had her transfixed. She couldn't look away if she wanted to and she found she didn't want to at all.

Watching Bella in this moment made something in Rosalie's mind clink into place. It was one thing to know Bella was a tiger shifter but seeing Bella actually acting like a tiger made it real in her mind. Her mate was a dangerous creature. When she neutralized Emmett so quickly Rosalie had been impressed and thought she got lucky but seeing her not only track down and fight a bear but then ripping it apart and devouring it proved that Rosalie hadn't even seen a a small glimpse of what Bella could really do.

When Bella finished she licked her paws and moved towards Rosalie. When she got close she lowered herself on her front legs like she was bowing and nudged Rosalie with her head. Rosalie did know what she was trying to do until Bella bit her shirt and pulled her to Bella's side nudging her to get up.

"You want me to ride you"Rosalie would have blushed to her toes if she were human after she realized how her question could be taken. Bella simply nodded so Rosalie climbed on her back and held on to the tiger's neck the best she could.

As soon as Rosalie gave the go ahead Bella took off. She jumped and weaved through the trees causing Rosalie to giggle at her silliness. It was when they got to a creak Rosalie noticed the mountain lion. She wondered if it was the same one Bella had saved the other day. She was about to ask when Bella took off towards the lion.

Rosalie didn't understand why Bella would be hunting the lion as she had saved it before but as she was about to ask what was going on Bella stopped in front of it. To Rosalie's surprise the lion didn't run off in fact it rubbed its head on Bella's chest causing a flare of jealousy to run through her. Wait am I getting jealous of a mountain lion? She asked herself.

"Get a grip Rosalie." She muttered causing the lion to step back and look at her in alarm.

Bella simply walk up to it and rubbed her head into its side causing it to relax again. Rosalie watched the exchange with great interest. She remembered Alice asking Bella if she could talk to them and Bella's reply of kind of. What had Bella meant kind of? Could her mate actually talk to animals? She knew that shifters could speak to others in their pack through a mind link while they were shifted but she had never heard of them being able to talk to animals. She would have to ask Bella later. If Bella didn't know then she would go to Carlisle.

As if they came to a mutual agreement both Bella and the lion took off into the woods. They came upon a heard of deer and Rosalie held on tight as both Bella and lion hunted one down. She really wished Bella could have shifted back to explain what was going on but she trusted her mate and had to admit to herself that she was having a really good time. Just spending time with her mate made her happy but seeing her in her tiger form made her not only happy but proud that she with such an amazing creature.

Bella nudged Rosalie to get down and when she did Bella pulled her to the deer the lion had taken down motioning for Rosalie to put it on her back. Rosalie put both deer on Bella's back and then walked with Bella and the mountain lion through the forest. She found the whole situation bizarre. Before meeting Bella she would have killed the lion without even giving it a second thought and now she was walking through the forest with it and her mate after they had hunted and killed two deer heading towards who knew where.

After about 15 minutes of a slow trot they came to a cave set in the middle of a rock wall. The three of them climbed up and it wasn't until they entered the cave that Rosalie understood what they were doing here.

In the middle of the cave floor were three little lion cubs slowing waking up. She quickly moved the deer onto the floor as she watched the what she guessed now to be the mother of the cubs go over and lick each one.

One by one they looked around and when each saw Bella they ran forward stumbling on over sized feet to get to her. Bella laid down and started purring when they got to her. One of the little ones tried climbing her back and before Rosalie knew what she was doing she ran over to help the little cub so it wouldn't fall.

She expected to get growled at by the mother but when she looked up she notice the lion had pulled the deer into the corner and was lying down watching them with sleepy eyes. Rosalie took this as permission and sat down next to Bella close to the cubs. They seemed weary of her at first but when Bella took one in her mouth and carefully put it in Rosalie's lap they all seemed interested in the new comer.

As Rosalie sat their in a mountain lions den playing with her cubs sitting next to her mate who was a giant white tiger she tried to think of when she had ever felt this happy. Yes it was surreal to be in this situation but it felt so natural. Being with Bella felt natural. Her mate was so extraordinary.

Rosalie had wondered how Bella had been so calm at school that day with all the horrible things being said and how people were acting towards her. It was only in this moment that what Bella had told her made sense. Bella said it was human nature. Bella was giving them a pass because she wasn't human and what humans did didn't affect her.

Sitting here watching Bella playing with these three little cubs Rosalie realized her mate wasn't meant for the human world. Bella didn't worry about humans because their world wasn't her own. It made her wonder what Bella planned to do once she was finished high school. Did she even want to be apart of the human existence? She had an estate and a whole lot of family money so did she even care about what went on in the world. Rosalie once again thought about how she wished Bella would shift back so she could ask her questions.

After a while the cubs had settled down and started drifting back to sleep. It was this that had Bella standing up and with a lick to each of their faces made her way over to the mother. She nudged her head against the mountain lion's and motioned to Rosalie for them to leave. They ran back to her house where she left Bella by her clothes and waited on her porch for Bella to get dressed.


	26. 26

"Do you want to come inside for a little bit or do you want to go home?" Rosalie asked Bella as she joined her on the porch.

Bella checked her cell phone seeing that Charlie had texted her back telling her he hoped she would feel better and that he would be home late because he was working on a case.

"Yeah I don't mind coming in if that's ok with you."

"Great then follow me. I'll take you to my room. I mean not take you to my room for anything inappropriate but so we can have privacy. The walls are soundproof. Not that we are going to do anything that we need soundproofing. Just well, I mean..." Rosalie stumbled over words.

"I understand. Don't worry I know you are the perfect half gentleman." Bella said with a wink.

"Yes of course I am. Follow me it's this way." Rosalie led Bella through the house towards her room. She stopped in front of a door at the top of the stairs and explained. "It isn't much but it's mine so I like it."

"I'm sure it's fine. My room is a disaster with all the boxes I still need to unpack. I want to redecorate it and need to paint and get some shelving so I'm sure your room looks a lot better than mine." Bella reassured her.

Rosalie opened the door allowing Bella to walk in first. Bella looked around slowly taking in as much as she could. It was like she stepped back in time into the bedroom of a high class woman from the 1930's.

The wallpaper was a cream color with an intricate gold flour-de-lis pattern. There was a window seat overflowing with assorted pillows next to which was a black walnut vanity with a brass mirror and a matching chair. A bookshelf built into an entire wall was overflowing with books and finally Bella settled on the last piece in the bedroom. Rosalie's bed. It was black walnut like her vanity with a headboard made of brass that was molded into the shape of various roses. The night stands on either side of the bed matched with roses for knobs.

"This is amazing Rosalie." Bella exclaimed. "Is this how your room looked when you were human?"

Rosalie sighed sadly. "Not quite. My parents didn't spend that much money on my comfort. It's not because they didn't have any mind you, it was because of how much of a disappointment I was. My room was in the servants quarters on the third floor. I had a bed and a table with a chair. I had nice clothes, not as nice as my mother's or my two brother's but nice enough that I didn't embarrass them in front of their peers. Esme actually decorated this room with original pieces from that time period. Each of our houses has a different variation. This one is my favorite."

"I'm sorry Rosalie. You didn't deserve to be treated like that because of how you were born. You're no less beautiful than you would be if you were born with the body of a regular woman. I find you no less beautiful." Bella said grabbing Rosalie's hand and pulling the shorter girl into her arms.

Rosalie let herself sink into the hug enjoying the feel of Bella's strong arms around her. It was strange that she felt just as comfortable like this with Bella as she had when riding on Bella's tiger. Bella carried the sense of safety and home in both her forms and Rosalie found that she enjoyed both of them equally. She knew she wouldn't have felt that way before she went hunting with Bella but after seeing her in her tiger form she realized Bella wasn't just a person who shifter into a tiger. She was every bit of a tiger as she was human. One didn't over power the other. They both just existed in a perfect blend that made up Bella.

She pulled back and said." Let's sit down on the window seat."

After they both got comfortable Bella looked out the window taking in the view. The window looked out over the forest and from where she was she could just make out the small rocky half mountain that housed the mountain lion and her cubs. She pointed it out to Rosalie.

"Thank for that by the way." Rosalie explained as Bella looked at her in confusion."For taking me with you to meet the cubs. I had a lot of fun. I never really thought of what it was that I actually fed on but after seeing that small family of mountain lions today I can honestly tell you, even if you were to ever go away I will never feed on another cat again."

"Is that because you like cats?" Bella said with a sly smile.

"Yes, I like cats." Rosalie agreed with a chuckle reliving her earlier blunder.

"That's good because this cat likes you and so did the mountain lion and her cubs. She forgives you by the way for trying to hunt her." Bella told Rosalie.

"This sounds so outrageous when I think it in my head but Bella can you talk to animals and do they talk to you? Is that how you know?" Rosalie asked the question that had burning a hole in her mind." When Alice asked you, you said kind of, but what does that mean?"

"It's hard to explain if you don't experience it yourself. I meant kind of because I don't actually have a conversation with words. It's more like a feeling. Like I feel their intent and can communicate mine. I don't know how it works but it's like I just know. It's an instinct you could say. Like when we met the mountain lion I knew she needed food for her cubs but she didn't want to leave them unguarded. And when she saw you I knew she was scared and I wanted her to know it was ok and then she just did. I wish it was an exact science but it really is just wanting the cats to know something and they do and I think it's the same for them. They want me to know something so I do. I don't read their thoughts or anything. I thinks it's more of a primal thing because of the way their brain works and not having a language that has words to assign to every object and feeling." Bella huffed in frustration. "I'm not explaining this right. Did you understand any of that?"

Rosalie thought about it for a minute. Based on how she watched Bella interact with the lions she felt she understood what she meant. It did seem like she just kind of knew what the lion needed and it hadn't even made a sound. That brought on more questions though.

"I think I understand after watching you with them. Is this something all shifters can do? I've never heard of it before. Is it all animals or just cats?"

"It's only cats. I can't talk to other kinds just those of the cat species. As for if other shifters can do it I don't know. I only knew one other shifter and he didn't have the ability." Bella said a little uncomfortably. She really didn't want to talk about her grandfather even with her imprint. The wound from his death was still raw and she didn't want to lose her composure.

Rosalie knew she should leave it alone but her want to know about her mate pushed the question out of her mouth before she could stop it. "Who was the shifter? Were you related?"

Bella flinched and Rosalie wished she could take the question back. She felt guilty she had caused her mate pain just to satisfy her own selfish curiosity. She reached out and took Bella's hand in her own and was about to apologize when Bella spoke.

"He was my grandfather." Bella whispered.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Bella considered that for a moment and came to a decision. Her imprint was the best person to talk about this stuff with."No it's ok, maybe talking about it with you would be a good thing. I haven't had anyone else to talk to."

"Not even your mother or Charlie?" Rosalie inquired.

"Charlie doesn't know that much about that side of my family. Just the basic history everyone learns in school and whatever else he has heard. He probably researched the topic when he found out who I was." Rosalie looked appalled at the idea of Charlie doing that so Bella quickly added."Not for any bad reasons. Charlie has been amazing. When he found out about me he was excited to know all he could. Every time we talked it was like he had a list of questions about my life and how I grew up. He even went to your father to learn about my condition."

"That's good. I'm glad you have him. I understand why he doesn't know you're a shifter by why doesn't your mother? Isn't it her biological father that was your grandfather? Why isn't she a shifter? I didn't know it skipped offspring"

"My mother." Bella said sighing. " my mother wasn't a shifter because she was girl." Bella put up a hand to stop Rosalie from asking anymore questions. "In the Shurlong family only the male offspring are shifters. They are also the only ones who can pass on the shifter gene. Before you ask I am the first female shifter to come from my family line since the first duke of Shurlong was recorded during the 12th century in England. There are two versions of my family history. The one recorded for the public and the one that was recorded for the family which is secured in a safe room on my estate with other artifacts and documents that only I have access to."

Rosalie stayed quiet even as the questions began multiplying in her mind. She was fascinated with Bella's history and with the confirmation that Bella's American royal lineage actually came from royalty was mind blowing. Her mate continued to turn out even more amazing with every sentence she spoke.

"The first Duke was a tiger shifter. He had earned his title fighting for King Stephen during the English civil wars. He was known as Gorgen the Agile because of how fast he could kill the enemy and always seeming to come from battle without injury. He was promoted to the rank general and after the war was over the king granted him ownership of Shurlong and the title of did anyone know he fought so well because he was a shifter and even in human form was a better fighter than any other soldier. He found himself a wife and together they built a nice little castle that still stands today. He had one son and one daughter. His son first shifted when he was 14 and his daughter never shifted at all. When the son married and had children only the males shifted while the females didn't. His daughter also married and had children of her own but neither her sons nor daughter ever shifted. While the male's directly related to Gorgen all shifted."

"How is it that you shifted then? Not only are you a girl but you had a mother?" Rosalie asked trying to fit the pieces together.

"My grandfather always said it was foretold that I would be born not only a shifter but a great white tiger shifter that would have greater abilities than any tiger shifter that came before me. He told me legends that had passed down through generations about the white tiger. One of my many great grandfathers actually visited and became friends with a tribe of native Americans who had a shaman who was believed to be able to see the future and he was the one that told my ancestor the stories."

"That's amazing. Does that mean you have a bigger destiny than just being a normal shifter?"

Bella chuckled. "I don't know about that. The legends are just stories. My grandfather left me diaries about what he knew of the supernatural world and about basic facts of different species that I have with me. The other diaries from my ancestors are at the estate and I haven't been able to go through all of them yet to know if they left anything of value for me to learn. Maybe the ancestor who met the shaman wrote down what he learned. All I know are the ones my grandfather Arthur told me and he said he learned them from his father. So I'm not sure how accurate they are."

Rosalie mulled over this information. "So your grandfather knew you would shift? He knew you were going to be the white tiger he was told about?"

"Actually he didn't know it would be me specifically. He assumed my mother would have a son that would shift. It seemed the legend stated the son of an only daughter would become the white tiger. So when I shifted it was quite a surprise to them. My poor bedroom barely survived."

"How did your mother not know that you were a shifter? That's the part that doesn't make sense to me." Rosalie asked.

"My mother Rene wasn't the most family oriented person. She had a strained relationship with her parents. It basically consisted of Rene behaving just enough to not embarrass them or the family name and in return they supported her financial. I was a result of a one night stand Rene had with Charlie. She actually was going to have an abortion but my grandparents convinced her that they would take care of me and she wouldn't have to worry about the responsibility. They tried to get her to tell them who my father was because they knew if something ever happened to them Rene wouldn't be the best mother to me. They had hoped maybe my father was a decent man despite the way I was conceived."

"How old were you when they died?" Rosalie asked saddened by the idea of Bella's mother not wanting her.

"They both died when I was ten. I didn't know it at the time but I suspect my grandfather had imprinted on my grandma because when he died she was overcome with grief. She tried her hardest to be there for me but she wasn't the same after he died. She died a couple months later of natural causes even though I'm convinced it was from a broken heart. From what I read in my grandfather's diaries even being away from your imprint causes intense emotions. So I think that even though she was human my grandma accepted the imprint bond and when my grandfather died she felt the loss as intensely as a shifter would."

Rosalie thought this over. So Bella knew about imprinting. Did that mean she had imprinted already? No she wouldn't have agreed to go on a date with her or had been spending this much time with her. That fact that her grandmother had felt the imprint bond was also something to consider. That gave her hope that Bella could be able to accept the mate bond and if not maybe Rosalie could accept the imprint bond. That is if she was Bella's imprint. She badly wanted to ask but was afraid of the answer. So she let her insecurities get the better of her and kept her mouth shut as Bella continued.

" I went to live with my mother after they died. She didn't want anything to do with the estate and wanted to stay in her townhouse in Phoenix. I lived with her there until I found out about Charlie. The first time she took any interest in being an actual mother to me was when Charlie filed for full custody and she realized if he won she would lose out on the monthly allowance she got for taking care of me."

"Why would she be mad about losing out on money? Surely your grandparents left her enough to get by? I don't mean to be impolite and ask about money but isn't your family one of the wealthiest in the country?" Rosalie asked confused.

"My family is very wealthy with both money and Real estate. It's not impolite to ask. You could probably get the information off the internet if you really wanted to know and yes my grandparents left my mother plenty of money to live off of. Unfortunately my mother was used to having unlimited amounts at her disposal and blew through the money pretty quickly. The lump amount was more than she usually got and it seemed like it gave her an unrealistic view of how much of it she could spend. I personally don't know where it all went but I'm pretty sure she used a lot of on showing off to her so called friends renting private jets to take them on trips all over the world. Then there were the vacation houses she bought and the cars. It all added up and the only thing keeping her afloat was the monthly check from the estate."

"What is she going to do now that she doesn't get that?" Rosalie asked curious.

Bella gave her a humorless chuckle."Probably sue me."

"What?!" Rosalie exclaimed a little to loudly. At Bella's nod she continued. "Your mother will probably sue you to get what exactly?"

"My estate manager Gene and I fully expect my mother to sue me to get what she has many times claimed is rightfully hers. She has made all kind of claims and demands over the years to not only Gene but to myself. My favorite one is that I brainwashed my grandparents and turned them against her to trick them into leaving me the bulk of their fortune."

"You were ten when they died and they raised you, how could she even considered you brainwashed them? You're mother's a piece of work. What will you do if she does sue you? Esme has a law degree if you need representation." Rosalie offered.

"There is no need to worry. She had to sign away her right to sue for more when she accepted her inheritance. She probably just saw the zeroes and didn't even read what she was signing. I'm not quite sure but I think Gene told me about some penalty she would have to pay if she did. It won't stop her of course but Gene will take care of all of it. His family has worked with my family for generations and he was there the whole time I was growing up. I think of him like an older uncle. So I trust him to do the right thing." Bella reassured Rosalie.

"I'm glad you have someone looking out for you. It's still horrible that it's your mother you have to look out for. Hopefully she just leaves you alone." Rosalie said even though she knew Bella's mother probably wouldn't.

"There's not much to be done either way. I'm not worried about it. I have always considered grandma Ellen and grandpa Arthur my parents because they raised me. Rene was more of an annoying roommate. Charlie is trying and is actually succeeding in being a good parent so it was easy to call him dad. He has stepped up more in the last year than my mother did in the seven I lived with her. "

"How do you like living with him here in Forks?"

"It's different. I was homeschooled after I shifted and then just continued when I lived with my mother even when I felt I wasn't a danger to anyone. So being around so many people is strange. It's nice to have some company but living here is better than living with Rene. Plus I got to meet you and your family. "

"Well selfishly I'm glad you moved here." Rosalie admitted shyly.

"That's because you like cats." Bella joked.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" Rosalie grumbled.

Bella just shrugged in response. "What about you? How do you like living in Forks?"

"I think Forks is easily my favorite place we have lived. I like that it is overcast most days so we aren't confined to one area for days at a time. It feels good to be able to be a part of society without having to worry about people finding out what we are. The only thing I dislike is going to high school over and over again. As you could tell today I have little patience for teenage drama. But after we graduate it's nice to be able to do what we want for a few years until we have to move on before people start to notice we don't age. Sometimes we even go to college. I've been five different times over the last century."

"What have you majored in?" Bella asked trying to image going to high school and college over and over again. She didn't think she would enjoy it very much.

"I have several degrees in electrical engineering and specialized mechanics. I like to study those because the technology is always changing and even if I know most of it there is always something new. It's high school that is painfully boring and most college electives but going allows us to stay in one place longer so it's a small price to pay to have a few years of stability."

"That's amazing. I don't know if I would have the patience to go to high school over and over again. I've been going for four days and I find it extremely boring."

"It only takes up a few hours of our day. We don't sleep so 8hrs is nothing in a 24hr day." Rosalie explained.

"What's it like not sleeping?I think it would be amazing not to have to sleep or get tired but then again I really enjoy a good nights sleep."

"I think sleeping is something I miss most about not being human. Having a few hours of absolute peace. I miss dreaming even if sometimes my dreams were horrible. I've been awake over 80 years and in all that time I haven't felt that sense you get when you go to sleep that everything will feel better in the morning. I miss that the most. That small time out from the world to regroup."

"That's actually kind of heartbreaking. Something I bet most humans take for granted being something you so strongly yearn for. I wish I could find a way so that it would make it possible for you to sleep." Bella said sadly.

"It is what it is. I used to despise my vampire existence but lately I find that I don't mind it to much." Rosalie admitted.

"What changed your mind?"

"You." Rosalie whispered shyly.


	27. 27

"You..."

Bella's breath caught at the single word Rosalie uttered. Rosalie cared for her. Cared enough that she found happiness in an existence Rosalie hadn't been happy with for over 80 years. That one word,only three letter lit Bella's blood on fire.

When Bella pulled her hand away from hers Rosalie thought she blew her chance with Bella. She had been to open,to forward. She should have made something up but she couldn't lie to her mate especially when it was her mate that turned her life from something she was just going through the motions into something that she wanted to finally start living. With Bella by her side she looked forward to every second she was forced to stay awake in her state of being. Her mate made her non beating heart want to flutter and she wanted to continue feeling that feeling until the end of her existence. That wouldn't happen if she was to forward and scared Bella away and that is what she just did.

Rosalie was just about to apologize when she felt two warm hands caress her cheeks and tilt her head making Rosalie's gaze land on Bella's. Bella was looking at her with such reverence and could that be love. Did Bella love her? She knew she loved Bella with all that she was but she never truly thought Bella could love her back so soon.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak Rosalie was stopped by Bella leaning forward and kissing her softly. Their first kiss had been amazing but this kiss was different. Their first kiss had been one of acceptance but this one was one that was slowly turning into passion as Rosalie felt Bella's tongue lightly brush against her lip seeking entrance to which she gladly allowed.

Bella didn't know where her confidence was coming from. She had only had experience with one other kiss and that was her first one with Rosalie but now she was just letting her instincts take over. She felt almost lightheaded when Rosalie's tongue mingled with hers. When Rosalie fisted her hair and pulled her closer she let out a soft moan that she didn't have time to be embarrassed by as she brought her hands to Rosalie's hips pulling her body closer.

They were sitting in an uncomfortable position on the window seat so Rosalie picked Bella up and laid her on her bed. The lay on their sides and continued to kiss only breaking a part every so often when Bella needed to breath. As things got more intense both girls got braver with their hands.

Rosalie had one hand in Bella's hair puller her closer while the other was fumbling at the bottom of Bella's shirt trying to feel Bella's warm skin. As she trailed her fingers up and down Bella's bare back Bella shivered causing her to pull away quickly.

"I'm sorry I know I'm cold. It's probably really uncomfortable." Rosalie said realizing that perhaps having any type of physical intimacy with Bella might be uncomfortable.

Bella grabbed Rosalie's hand and put it back on her bare skin. "I don't mind that your skin is cold. I shivered because it felt good. Your natural coldness feels soothing on my overheated skin. I like it."

Rosalie let out a sigh of relief and kissed Bella on the forehead,then on each cheek followed by the nose making Bella giggle.

"That's good because I like the feel of your skin too." Rosalie said as she traced random patterns on Bella's back. "When you touch me I feel warm. I haven't felt warm since I was human. It was something I didn't even know I missed but when you touch me I feel the warmth seep into my skin and I can almost feel it my bones. It's incredible when you touch me. You." Rosalie stopped to clear her throat of the emotions that were threatening to come forth. "You make me feel human again. Not just your warmth but being with you makes me want to experience life again. I don't think I've ever felt that since I was turned and when I was human it was dream I never thought I could achieve but when I'm with you I want to dream. I want to dream with you."

Bella felt the tears slide down her face at Rosalie's confession. She rolled Rosalie on her back and laid on top of her and stared into her eyes.

"What color where your eyes when you were human?"

"Oddly enough they were violet. Not as dark as yours but a dark bluish violet. I was complemented on them constantly."

Bella tried to image Rosalie with violet eyes. It was surprisingly easy. She could image how Rosalie's blond hair probably made them appear a richer color. She wished she had known Rosalie then. Maybe she could've gotten her out of her bad family life. It was her imprint bond that made her feel guilty about not being able to protect Rosalie and even though it was irrational Bella couldn't make herself stop feeling that way.

Although Rosalie was enjoying her closeness to Bella a certain part of her body had decided it was going to show Bella just how much she was enjoying it. As she moved to adjust herself so she wouldn't make Bella uncomfortable Bella's eyes went wide in understanding. Rosalie was mortified.

"Oh sorry I didn't even think I would make you uncomfortable laying on top of you like that." Bella stammered out. She knew Rosalie had a penis but really didn't think about the logistics of what it meant. She was embarrassed that she hadn't realized that Rosalie would of course get turned on by a heavy make out session.

"No I'm sorry.I should be able to control it. I've never had a problem with it before."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked as she sat up against the head board watching Rosalie cover her tented pants with a pillow.

"What I mean is I haven't really been attracted to anyone enough that it's been an issue." At Bella's confused look Rosalie knew she had to continue even if she wanted crawl in a hole and die to get out of this conversation. This wasn't the type of thing that was discussed in not only her human family's household but not even in her covens household. It was considered impolite and crass. " I've never done anything with anyone. I mean physically. Not even kiss, well I've kissed you but that's it. I've never wanted to before. I've only ever been attracted to you. So I've never had to deal with this." Rosalie motioned to the pillow covering her hard on that was slowly calming down." I'm a virgin."

Bella smiled pleased with thought that her imprint had been untouched before her. It also pleased her because Rosalie and her were on the same level. "I am too. You're my first kiss also. I never really cared about any of that kind of stuff until I met you but since I've met you it's been on my mind a lot."

Rosalie released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She was happy because now she didn't have to kill any human that would've touched Bella before and because it was another thing they could share together.

"I've been thinking about it too and as you can see it gets kind of inconvenient when I do." Rosalie admitted.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No you don't. It's the exact opposite. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable either. I know it's not easy dating a girl with a penis and to have it react like this has got to make you a little disgusted with my body acting like a teenage boy around you."

"Rosalie you don't disgust me. How can I make you understand that? Every part of you is beautiful. So what if you have a penis. I don't care. The only difference between our bodies is that yours has a visible way of showing that you're excited by me. There is nothing wrong with that."

"I just don't want you think that I'm trying to pressure you into anything. I would control it if I could."

"I don't think you're trying to pressure me. You're the perfect half gentleman remember. No half gentleman would pressure a lady to have sex with them." Bella said trying to make Rosalie smile.

"Yeah you're right. I don't think I'm ready for that step right now anyway. I want us to wait until we know each other even better and that will take some time." Rosalie agreed.

Bella thought about this. Logically waiting was the right decision and she knew she should feel relieved that Rosalie wanted to wait. The problem with that was her tiger was almost demanding she claim her imprint and make Rosalie hers. She was being truthful with Rosalie when she said the only difference was her body showed it was excited because she knew if her's could it would be flashing big signs in neon lights proclaiming how badly Bella wanted them to have sex. She felt her cheeks starting to heat just thinking about it.

"You're right. The responsible thing to do is to wait until we are both comfortable and ready. See I told you, you're the perfect half gentleman. Making the decision to wait instead of trying to make a move on a young impressionable lady."

Rosalie laughed. "Since we are being responsible how about I take you home?I bet Charlie will want to check on you to make sure you're ok."

"That sounds like a good idea. I still have some homework to do anyway." Bella agreed.

"Then milady will you allow this half gentleman to escort you home." Rosalie said standing up and tipping an imaginary hat at Bella.

" I would love for the escort good sir." Bella replied causing them both to break character and laugh.


	28. 28

After a car ride that consisted of hand holding and shy smiles Rosalie had dropped Bella off at home with a caste kiss at the door. She wanted to go home and do some work on Bella's car. She would love nothing more than to take Bella wherever she needed to go but she knew that it wasn't healthy to take up all Bella's time even though her vampire side tried to persuade her claiming it was her right as Bella's mate.

As she went to go change into coveralls Rosalie was surprised to see her family sitting in the living room trying to look very relaxed and natural. It would be comical if she didn't have a sneaking suspicion that they were waiting for her to come home.

It was Esme who broke the silence. "Rosalie sweetheart you're home. How was your day?"

"Fine, how was yours." Rosie replied.

"Oh it was good. Why don't you come in and spend some time with us." Esme said patting the seat on the couch next to her.

Rosalie moved slowly looking at each family member in turn trying to figure out what exactly was going on. She focused her attention on Alice as she was usually the one to break ranks first but Alice wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"You were with Bella right? Did you guys go hunting? What was it like." Emmett said to excited to stick the plan of not being pushy about learning more about Bella.

"This whole set up is about Bella? What is wrong with you guys? She isn't a zoo exhibit." Rosalie said deeply offended.

"It's not like that Rosalie. We just haven't had someone new in the family since Jasper and Alice and Bella is just so freakin cool. I've been waiting all afternoon to hear about what hunting with her was like and everyone else is just as curious. None of us mean any harm. It's just Bella is the most exciting thing that's happened to us in over 60 years." Emmett tried to explain.

Rosalie took a deep breath to calm herself. Her family meant well. She knew they did and Emmett was right life had gotten kind of boring the last few decades. Her outrage was partly because she had yet to have sealed the mate bond and was extremely possessive and protective of Bella. She decided she would share a few things with them keeping some of the more private moments to herself.

"Yes I went hunting with Bella." Emmett sat up straight in his chair a wide grin on his face as Rosalie started to tell them about it. "She was in her tiger form and you guys wouldn't believe how fast she was. We were only out there a few minutes when she fought a bear and caught it for me. She even held it down while I drank from it."

"She fought a bear for you? That's so romantic." Alice gushed.

Rosalie thought about it and decided that yes it was kind of romantic.

"Woah she fought a freakin bear. Who is a better fighter me or her?" Emmett asked

"I don't want to hurt your feelings but she had the bear pinned waiting for me to catch up. It was only when I got there that she let it up and fought it. It actually wasn't much of a fight. She was just taunting it." Emmett frowned hearing this.

"What else did you do?" Esme asked.

"Well after she ate the bear she let me ride on her back and as she ran through the woods." Rosalie held up a hand stopping further questions. " We found the same mountain lion that we got in our fight over and then with the mountain lion we hunted some deer."

"The mountain lion wasn't scared of you?" Leaning forward Carlisle asked.

"It was when it realized I was there but Bella calmed it down and after that it was perfectly happy with my company."

"Fascinating. I wonder how she was able to communicate with Bella have the ability to speak to animals?"Carlisle asked his mind swirling with questions and theories.

"She tried to explain it to me but I don't think I got the exact understanding. She said it's kind of like she feels their intent and when she wants them to know something she pushes hers to them telepathically. No words are spoken. She said it was hard to explain if you never actually felt it."

"I wonder if this is a shifter trait we never knew about? Can others of her kind do it?" Carlisle once again inquired thinking of possibilities such an ability could present.

"Bella told me she never knew of any other shifters with the ability and that it was something that had to do with being a white tiger." Rosalie told him not feeling comfortable telling them about Bella's family or the legends Bella had told her about.

"Forget all this boring stuff. You guys hunted with a mountain lion. What was that like? Do you think she would take me to go hunting with a mountain lion?" Emmett asked getting frustrated that they changed the subject.

"Bella and the mountain lion hunted some deer that we brought back to a cave where there were three little mountain lion cubs. "

"Did you get to play with them? Were they cute? I bet they were so cute." Alice asked.

"They were all about Bella initially but then Bella put one in my lap and they got comfortable around me. We stayed with them for about an hour and I held one while he slept. And yes they were very cute." Rosalie confirmed.

"Bella is so cool. Do think she would take me to see the lion cubs?" Alice asked.

"They do sound adorable." Esme agreed. " I heard her talking when you were in the hallway about her decorating her bedroom. Do you think maybe I could offer her my help?"

Rosalie thought about this. Her family was excited but being respectful so she would compromise on certain things. "I'll ask her and let you know. That way she won't feel put on the spot."

"I really would like to have a discussion with her. The fact that she was able to calm down a mountain lion to the point you held one of her cubs is mind blowing. I wish I knew her history. I researched her family and all I found was regular human stuff. I had guessed that anything supernatural would have been hidden but there aren't even rumors or stories about anything out of the ordinary." Carlisle said.

"She is a little reluctant to talk about her family so please don't push her. I know some but that's only after she felt like she could trust me enough to tell me. " Rosalie said to a nodding Carlisle.

"Did she say anything about the sleep over? Is still coming or did I scare her away?" Alice asked.

"She said she wanted to come but had to ask her father if it was ok first." Rosalie told her.

"Yes!" Alice exclaimed with a fist in the air.

"If she is coming over please ask her what type of food she likes. I would love to cook for her. It would be nice to be able to actually use the kitchen for more than just baking." Esme said excitedly.

"I'll ask her tomorrow." Rosalie said standing up and ending the discussion. She waved to her family and went back to her task of putting on coveralls and working on Bella's car.


	29. 29

Bella and Rosalie had gotten into a routine now. So it was of no surprise that Rosalie was waiting for her at the passenger side door when she picked her up the next morning. They held hands on the way to school and with a kiss to the cheek separated to go to class when they got to school with a promise of seeing each other at lunch.

Although the gossip was as nasty as it was the day before by the time Rosalie got to lunch she realized it didn't bother her nearly as much as the day before. Bella had a point. They were just humans and they honestly didn't know any better.

Spending time with Bella yesterday put that in perspective. Her mate was so much more than she had ever imaged when she first locked eyes with her. Bella went from weak human Rosalie had to protect and care for to a strong shifter with amazing abilities that Rosalie was proud to stand beside and as she met Bella's gaze from across the lunch room she felt herself sit up a little straighter in acknowledgment of that pride.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Bella asked smiling as Rosalie stood up and pulled a chair out for her.

"Aww you guys are so cute." Alice gushed earning an eye roll from Rosalie.

"Hey Bella. Rosalie told us about hunting with the mountain lion. That's so cool she got to go. Do you think I could go with you sometime?" Emmett asked.

"I guess that would be alright. She won't need any meat for a little while but I don't mind taking you hunting with us. As long as you don't act aggressive towards her or her cubs it will be fine."

"Thanks Bella." Emmett beamed sliding his tray full of different kinds of pie towards her. "I promise I'll be on my best behavior. I've only been hunting with vampires before,well not counting my human years, so I'm really excited to see how you hunt."

"Did your dad say yes to the sleepover?" Alice asked.

"He said he wanted to speak to your mom first so he would be assured there was no funny business, his words, with myself and Rosalie." Bella replied.

"Esme will talk to him. I'm so excited. So I know I was pushy with the make over stuff but is there stuff you want to do instead?" Alice asked.

"I've never really been to a friend's house or had a sleepover so I'm not sure what goes on at one." Bella admitted.

"Do you play video games?" Emmett asked seeing Bella nod he continued. "I've got like every system you can think of maybe we could play?"

"Esme wants to cook for you so she needs to know if you have any allergies or if you don't like certain foods." Jasper added.

"I like pretty much everything and I don't have any allergies."

Rosalie realized with a small amount of horror that she hadn't even thought of asking Bella that before she picked out the restaurant. How was she supposed to take care of her mate if she overlooked such important things? What other needs of Bella's had she neglected? Alice was a little over zealous when it came to taking care of the human but maybe she would have to ask her a couple questions. Rosalie wanted to prove to Bella she could provide for a mate but she couldn't properly do that if she didn't have all the information.

Bella noticed Rosalie's frown and took her hand. "Are you alright?"

Rosalie nodded in reply. " Yes I just realized I didn't ask you that before I made the reservation for dinner. I don't even know if you will like the food they serve."

Bella gave her an encouraging smile. "I didn't think about it either. I was so excited about going it doesn't matter where you take me. We could go to a food truck and I would love it because you chose it with me in mind."

Rosalie felt the familiar warmth she felt every time she touched Bella as she placed her hands on Bella's cheeks and pulled her in for a chaste kiss. Well it was supposed to be chaste. It had started getting a little more intense than she planned and she only pulled away when she heard cheers coming from Mike's table.

Bella grabbed Rosalie's arm when she felt her make a move to stand up. She knew she had little time to get through to Rosalie before she went and murdered every teenager at the table.

"Rosalie calm down. Remember stupid teenagers. They don't know any better."

Bella thought she had succeeded until Mike shouted."Why did you stop?It was just starting to get good. Maybe you need a man to show you how it's done Hale?!"

Rounds of laughter came from the cafeteria had Bella rolled her eyes. She grabbed both of Rosalie's hands and pulled her out of the cafeteria towards the woods lining the back of the parking lot. Rosalie followed behind her a continuous growl leaving the back of her throat.

"Rosalie you need to calm down. You can't kill every human that upsets you. I know it's because you're a half gentleman and you feel the need to defend a damsel in distress but this damsel is fine." Bella sighed when she got the small smile from Rosalie she was going for.

"You're right. It's just my vampire side refuses to let me sit there and do nothing while they are saying those things about you. It gets out of control sometimes." Rosalie admitted.

"And I love that about you. Your protectiveness but I want to be able to spend time with you. You murdering a bunch of people and having to move away will make that impossible because I don't think Charlie will let me hang out with murders. He is the police chief you know."

Rosalie laughed. "You're right. I don't think I can go back to school right now though. I need to go hunt."

"I can't come with you today. Charlie will worry about me if I skip again. He wasn't happy about it yesterday but he tried to be understanding."

"I really don't want to leave you." Rosalie admitted.

"It's only for a few hours. Then we get to dress to impress and you are taking me out on a date. Go hunt.I want to you to feel good when we are out not on edge all night."

"Aright. Do you mind if Alice takes you home? I need to pick something up and won't have time to make it back."

"That's fine I don't mind spending some time with Alice."

Rosalie hesitated for a few seconds and then leaned forward to kiss Bella. " I'll see you tonight."

"I can't wait." Bella replied.

Bella watched Rosalie disappear into the forest. When the bell rang she walked back to finish her day.


	30. 30

Alice was excited when she saw Bella walk to the car after school ended. She knew she had to reel that excitement in and not be weird but it was hard. Rosalie had trusted her though so she wasn't going to screw this up.

"Hey Alice thanks for the ride home." Bella greeted her getting into the car.

"It's no problem Bella. Anytime you need a ride let me know. I don't mind helping." Alice said as she began to drive to Bella's house. "So are you excited for your date tonight?"

"Excited and nervous"

"Why nervous? It's just Rosalie." Alice inquired.

"That's the thing, it's Rosalie. I know we hang out and do stuff together but this is our first official date. I want it to be perfect. I want to be perfect for her." Bella admitted shyly.

"Bella I know I come on strong and am pushy but I consider us friends regardless." At Bella's nod Alice continued. "As your friend I feel it's my duty to tell you when you're being ridiculous. This is one of those times. You couldn't be anything but perfect to Rosalie. I won't break sister code by telling you what she has said but she talks about you all the time. She smiles now. You make her happy. I bet right now she is at home freaking out about making tonight perfect for you also. You need to just relax."

Bella thought this over as they stopped in front of her house. "I know you're right but I'm still really nervous. Do you think you could help me pick out clothes for tonight? Fashion isn't my thing and I don't want to look like a bum when she comes to get me."

"Of course I'll help. Lead me to your closet and we'll find the perfect outfit." Alice readily agreed as she followed Bella to her bedroom.

Bella ushered her into her room saying. "I'm still unpacking and some of my summer clothes are in those boxes in the corner but most of my dressier clothes are hanging up."

Alice took in Bella's room slowly. It was full of boxes and disorganized in an organized way. She could understand why Bella wanted to fix it up. The room seemed kind of sad with it's off white colored walls and dark curtains. It was defiantly not a room that was used for a teenage girl's bedroom.

A stuffed tiger sitting on the bedspread caught her attention. She walked over and picked him up. "Who's this? It looks pretty old."

"That's Gordon. My grandparents gave me that at the hospital the day I was born. He's my best friend. Growing up I would tell him all my problems and share all my secrets." Bella said looking at the tiger fondly.

"Why did you name him Gordon?" Alice asked.

"My grandfather used to tell me story of my ancestor Gorgen who fought bravely for the king of England. He told me how he was great defender of the weak and protector of the innocent." Bella replied with a smile. "I couldn't say Gorgen correctly so that's how he got the name Gordon."

"How far can you trace back your family history?"

"12th century England. How about you? What was your human family like?"Bella regretted asking when she noticed Alice flinch. "Sorry I shouldn't have asked it was rude."

Alice cut her off saying. "No it's ok. I don't know what my human family was like." Bella gave her a confused look. "I woke up one day alone as a vampire with no memory of who I was or how I got there."

"Wow that's horrible what did you do?"

"I had a vision actually. A vision of finding Jasper. I had to learn how to navigate the world around me to get to him and at same time learn to decipher what my visions meant. It was on my way to meet him that I learned of the Cullens. I waited until Jasper and I found each other before searching them out. We've been with them ever since." Alice explained.

"So you don't know anything other than the life you have with Jasper and the Cullens?"

Alice shook her head. "No nothing at all. Not even my real name. That was why I got so excited to meet you. I want to apologize for that by the way. I shouldn't have been so pushy. I just got it in my head that maybe you and I were alike in the sense that you knew what it felt like to be different also. People think I'm weird and I've never had a friend before. That morning you first arrived at school I was thinking about how lonely I was and then I saw you and thought maybe it was some kind of omen that you were supposed to be that friend but instead of being a friend I started becoming a creepy stalker instead. I hope you can forgive me."

Bella's heart ached for Alice. She did understand and because of that she walked over to Alice and pulled her into a hug telling her."I get it really I do. You're right I do feel different. I've never had a friend either. Well I've never had a true friend who didn't just want something from me. I wouldn't mind being friends with you. I mean if you get past the weird stalkerish behavior I think you and I have a lot in common. So what do say that I accept your apology and we move on with me telling you when you get a little to intense?Deal?"

Alice pulled out of the hug and shook Bella's hand." Deal."

"Ok now that that's out of the way please help me find something to wear. I don't even know where she's taking me."

"Let's see what we have to work with." Alice said going through Bella's clothes."Is there a reason you only wear long sleeves? I don't see any short sleeve shirts or dresses in here."

"It has to do with my skin." Bella explained. "Due to my condition it sort of glows when in the sun. Living in Phoenix I would have to cover up as to not draw attention. Here it isn't a problem with overcast days so I'm thinking of buying some new clothes with less sleeves."

"Shopping's my thing. So if you're going I'm going. Rosalie likes shopping too so she would probably want to go."

"Let's try to get through tonight without it being a disaster first."

"When have you hung out with Rosalie that it ended in disaster." At Bella's raised eyebrow Alice quickly added. "Ok minus the time I scared you and you shifted. In Rosalie's defense that wasn't her fault it was mine and you already accepted my apology so you can no longer count that."

"How about the first time we met and Emmett attacked me? Or yesterday at lunch when we had to skip so she could hunt." Bella said.

"Ok so the time with Emmett was a misunderstanding. In his defense you did take his leg so it was a disaster for him not you. As for yesterday, yes it started as a disaster but you talked her down from killing a bunch of humans and from what Rosalie says you both had a pretty amazing afternoon." Alice reminded her.

Bella thought that over."We did have a great afternoon yesterday. It was way better than hanging out at school. As for Emmett he deserved having his leg ripped off. He was annoying."

Alice laughed. "He can be rather annoying. My point is that even if a disaster happens, which it won't, you guys will turn it into something magical because that's what you guys are together. Magical. I know I can't see what's going to happen but I can still guarantee you both will have an amazing time and you'll be gushing to your best friend all night tomorrow at our sleep over."

"Thanks Alice. I know we went about it in a strange way but I can honestly say I'm really glad we are friends."

"Of course now let's find you something to wear." Alice said clapping her hands and turning back to the closet.


	31. 31

Rosalie gave herself a once over and fixed her suit jacket, smoothed out her pants and double checked the flowers in her hand before knocking on Bella's door. She was nervous and excited about this date. Excited because she was spending time with her mate and nervous because she was about to meet Bella's father. Never having had a love interest before she had never had to meet someone's parents.

"Here goes nothing." She said to herself as she knocked.

Rosalie found herself subconsciously standing up straighter as the door swung open and she stood face to face with a suspicious looking Chief Swan.

"Um, Hi, I, uh, I'm here to pick up Bella?" Rosalie stammered out in a question.

"Hmmm. Well then come on in she'll be down in a second. It'll give us a minute to chat." Charlie replied gruffly as he led Rosalie into the kitchen.

"Of course Chief Swan, Sir. I mean of course sir." Rosalie wanted to smack herself upside the head. She was being an idiot. How was she supposed to impress Bella's father when she couldn't even get a proper sentence out.

Charlie chuckled."Have a seat. So you are here to take out my daughter? What are your plans?"

"Dinner and a movie. That's all." At Charlie's raised eyebrow Rosalie continued" At a nice restaurant of course. Which I will be paying for." She added the last part because she knew Charlie was wary of people being after Bella's money.

"Good. I want her back by 11pm not a minute later and I know you aren't a man but I don't want you to think for one second there would not be consequences if you in any way endanger Bella. I don't care how. Physically, mental, emotionally, or existentially it doesn't matter. I will find a way to make your life miserable if you hurt her." Charlie promised in a classic protective father manner.

"Sir, hurting Bella is the last thing I would ever do. I care deeply for her and all I want for her is to be happy." Rosalie promised.

Charlie seemed to believe her but before he could reply they heard Bella coming down the stairs.

"Wow Bells you look amazing!" Charlie exclaimed.

Rosalie was speechless as she watched Bella reach the bottom of the stairs. She was dressed in a gorgeous violet colored dress that matched her eye and complimented her other beautifully. Her hair was braided off to the side and she wore shoes that matched her dress perfectly. Rosalie snapped out of her stupor when they made eye contact.

"Oh these are for you." She handed Bella the flowers she brought. "They are White Tiger Lillies. I had them special ordered for you."

Bella took the flowers giving Rosalie a shy smile "Thank you they are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Rosalie blurted out.

Charlie cleared his throat. "Well why don't I take these and put them in water so you kids can get on your way. Remember 11pm no later."

"Thanks dad. I promise I won't be late." Bella assured him as they left the house.

Bella looked at the car Rosalie brought in surprise. "This is a nice car. Is it yours?"

"It's a 1932 Studebaker president. It's actually a convertible but I thought we could leave the top on for tonight." Rosalie explained.

Bella nodded in agreement. " You really are playing the part of half gentleman tonight."Bella said reaching over to fix Rosalie's suit collar as she drove.

"I know it's silly but I never got to go on a date when I was human and as you know I never wanted to as a vampire but I always dreamed about it."

"What was your dream date?" Bella asked.

"Well I would dress up in a nice suit." Rosalie motioned to herself. She had decided to wear a suit straight out of her human years. It had dark blue pants, matching vest and jacket. She had forgone the tie and left the top few bottoms of her white blouse open to add a touch of femininity. " I would pick her up in my fancy car and take her to dinner and maybe take her to see the newest talkie playing at the movie theatre."

"Was this your dream car?"

"Yes it was. My father had one. I had always hoped he would teach me to drive it but he would have never allowed that even if he had accepted me. In his eyes women weren't meant to drive. It was a privilege only men could have as women were to delicate to handle such a complicated machine."

"Your dad sounds like a piece of work." Bella said.

" He was and he wasn't. He had a lot of views many others had at that time about a woman's place in the world. It was his constant craving to have more in life that maybe didn't set him apart but made him the man he was. It didn't matter what he or my family had he always wanted more. More money, a better job, higher placement on the social ladder and better children."

"What were your brothers like?"

"I didn't really know them very well as I was much older when they were born. My mother doted on them fulfilling their ever wish. Her and my father would fight about how they behaved and the boys lack of respect. I think my father was extra hard on them because of the way I turned out. He had thought I would be his ticket to make a better place for my family through a marriage but when it didn't turn out that way he became somewhat bitter. When my brothers came along he focused that bitterness on making sure he didn't have another disappointing child. I felt almost bad for them having me as a sister."

"Rosalie you have to let go of thinking you were a disappointment." Bella said as she grabbed Rosalie hand giving it a squeeze. "You weren't the disappointment. Your parents were. They let you down. Not the other way around. They should have cherished you as parents are supposed to. Them acting the way they did wasn't because you were flawed. They were. They didn't make the effort to see how wonderful their daughter was. That's their loss not yours. Maybe you weren't meant for a family life with them. Maybe fate wanted you to be a family with the Cullens. I wish you didn't have to go through all the trauma to get were you are now but maybe just maybe you were meant for something greater than anything your human life could have ever offered you."

Rosalie felt her eyes getting glassy with venom tears that she could never shed. "I never used to believe that but since I met you I think that you may be right. That you are that something greater. You and me together that's where this path was meant to take me and if that's true then every second I spent without you was worth the wait because you make me better. Not just my life but me personally and I would go through everything all over again just to feel the way you make me feel for even just one second."

Bella wiped at the tears streaming down her face. "I wish you weren't driving right now because I really want to kiss you."

Rosalie laughed cutting some of the heaviness in the air. "Who do you take me for? No half gentleman would have the audacity to try and sneak a kiss in his automobile."

Bella smiled. "Of course how silly of me acting like a lady with loose morals trying to corrupt a proper half gentleman."

"That's right." Rosalie said adding a firm nod in agreement. " Besides your father already threatened me so there will be no corrupting of anyone's morals tonight."

"I heard him. I think it was kind of sweet of him to do. He means well and it can't be easy for him to suddenly not only have a daughter but one that's already dating."

"I like him. He's good to you and that's all that matters to me. Have you heard anything from your mother?"

"No, still clear on that front. Charlie hasn't said if she has contacted him,not that I expect him to, but I wouldn't put it past her to try." Bella said in frustration.

"We'll deal with it when it comes up." Rosalie promised.

"We?" Bella asked.

"Well I meant you will deal with it. I could of course help but it's not like it's our problem together. If you wanted it to be it could. I know we aren't an official we yet but if you wanted we could be a we. I would like us to be a we. Are we a we?"

Bella laughed. " I would definitely like us to be a we."

Rosalie felt the all to familiar feeling of being thankful she couldn't blush that she felt around Bella. "Good then we are official now right ? You'll be my girlfriend?"

"Well for the lack of a better word yes I'll be your girlfriend."

"What do you mean? What would be a better word?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"I don't know. Girlfriend is perfect though. I like the idea of you being my girlfriend." Bella said trying to change the subject. She was almost bursting with the need to tell Rosalie about the imprint but she wanted it to be the right moment and them riding in a car with Rosalie driving was not the right moment.

Rosalie let it go as she pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. "Here we are. Let me get your door."


	32. 32

Rosalie glared at the overly friendly host who was blatantly flirting with Bella. It's not that should could blame the poor guy but it was very obvious they were on a date. She gritted her teeth and pushed him out of the way when he tried to pull out Bella's chair for her.

At his surprised look she told him with a low growl."I can get the chair for MY girlfriend if you don't mind. She doesn't need you or your help!"

She felt a sense of satisfaction when the boy gulped and stammered something about a waiter coming soon. As she took her seat she saw that Bella was giving her a smile.

"What? He was hitting on you. We are here together. He should keep his flirting to himself." As Rosalie realized what she said she began to apologize. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. I'm not trying to claim ownership of you or trying to imply you can't take care of yourself. It's my vampire instinct and I've been trying to keep it in check but it's becoming harder and I'm really sorry" Rosalie stopped talking when Bella raised a hand.

"Rosalie stop worrying so much. I think it's cute that you get all worked up trying to protect my honor. I would rather you be rude than murder someone and as I've told you before they are just human. They don't know any better. Maybe it's because I grew up feeling never quite human myself I can forgive them."

"I thought you didn't know you were a shifter until you were ten?"

"I always felt different from the other kids. First because of my looks then later when I realized who my family was. I've never been treated normal in my life. My grandparents were very understanding and always told me that it was human nature. They told me that I was meant for greater things than being a plain boring human girl. Even though they didn't know I was going to be a shifter they always treated me as I was something better than what humanity had to offer. That sounds like I'm conceited. I mean in the way that my differences made me unique and dwelling on people liking or disliking me wasn't worth the effort. That doesn't mean I don't understand your frustration. If I took a moment to really think about it it would probably bother me just as much as it does you. As for your natural instincts don't suppress them if you can express them safely. You need to be true to yourself even if that truth means you're rude and a little over protective. I like those parts of you and that's what they are a part of what makes you you and I happen to like you very much."

Rosalie gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you and I happen to like you very much also."

"You like cats of course you like me." Bella said giving her a wink.

"What are you going to get? This menu looks impressive."

"I didn't even think about the fact that you don't eat. Are you going to even get something? I don't want you to force yourself to eat it."

"I thought of that." Rosalie said proudly. "Since you have a shifter's appetite I thought that you could pick out two meals and when you finished yours you could just eat mine."

"I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted that you notice how much I eat." Bella said. "But since I know you meant well I'll go with flattered."

Just then the waiter came up and asked for their order.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli and she will have the New York strip rare with mixed vegetables and potatoes." Bella said handing the menus over and dismissing the waiter.

"What were your grandparents like? You said your grandfather was a senator and that he never wanted to be president." Rosie asked.

"My grandpa Arthur was an amazing man. He was a senator for over 6 terms. Politics was all he ever knew and he was very proud to carry on the family name. The reason he didn't want to be president was me. He had been offered the chance by his party many times over the years and had been planning on running after my mother finished high school. It was only four months after she graduated that she found out about me."

"So why didn't he want to be president?Your grandparents could have still raised you or was it to much of a scandal with your mother abandoning her child?"Rosalie asked fascinated with Bella's family history.

"Raising me was the exact opposite of a negative scandal. My grandfather's supporters loved the fact that he stepped up and took care of me. It showed the kind of character he had. Taking on such a responsibility in his 60's. There were two reasons he didn't want to be he didn't think it was the right environment for a newborn to be raised in the White House with secret service. We lived in a fish bowl already with having the last name Shurlong adding that on top of it would have been to much for a growing child." Bella stopped to take a sip of water.

"What was the other reason?"

"My appearance." Bella state simply. At Rosalie's confused look she elaborated. "I told you they heard the legends of the white tiger being born of the only daughter. They weren't sure as they thought it was going to be a boy but when I was born looking the way I do they wanted to take precautions. It wouldn't be safe to have a young shifter learning how to control themselves while living in a government building with the whole world watching."

"Wow. Did your grandfather ever regret not running?"

"He said he didn't and I believe him. A few months after my first birthday he retired from congress and we lived at the estate in Arizona full time. My grandma would tell me how blessed she felt that I came along because it brought the man she married back to her."

"What happened with your mother? It's seems like your grandparents were good people. How did she end up on her path?" Rosalie couldn't figure that part out. Bella had turned out so wonderful but her mother was the total opposite.

"I'm not sure to be honest. It wasn't something that was really talked about. It was just something that was if that makes sense. I heard my grandmother crying many times after my mother would visit or call and she would always ask my grandfather what did they do wrong with her but exactly what happened I don't know. I don't think about it to much. When I first went to live with her I thought she was grieving just as badly as I was and felt grateful we still had each other. It was a naive thought of a child looking for comfort. I learned pretty quick that she only thought about herself and I tried to stay out of her way."

"That must have been so lonely. My parents were distant with me but I still had friends.I even had a best friend named Vera."

"What was Vera like?" Bella asked happy to change the subject.

"She was wonderful so full of life and happiness." Rosalie smiled at the memories.

"Did she know your secret?" Bella asked.

"Oh no we never talked about that kind of stuff. Anything to do with intimate relationships was considered crass to talk about. Left to the men to talk to each other about as men do of course."Rosalie smiled."Vera had a husband that she loved very much. It was obvious that he loved her just as equally. A few months before I was changed she gave birth to their first child. A cute chubby little boy. You've never seen two prouder parents."

"You said you wanted children when you were human. Do you still want them?" Bella inquired

Rosalie gave her such a sad smile that Bella felt her heart break. She reach out and took Rosalie's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Getting married and having children was always my greatest dream. I thought being married to someone who loved me regardless of how different I was and wanting to have children of our own together was the greatest thing that could ever happen to me. I wanted to have a child that I could love with all my heart and raise them better than my parents raised me. Now that idea is what it originally was just a dream."

"Why is it just a dream?" Bella asked confused.

"Bella I'm a vampire. We are frozen in time. We can't reproduce because our bodies don't change. I can't have any children no matter how much I wish I could."

"I still don't understand." Bella said. "What about adoption of artificial insemination? Yes you are a vampire but what if who you marry isn't?"

Rosalie hadn't thought of that. Was Bella saying she wanted to have children with her? Could they actually conceive? Of course she knew the methods but would she feel comfortable raising a baby that wasn't biologically hers. She looked at Bella and realized the answer to that question was yes because the baby would be part Bella. They may even be a tiger shifter. She stopped herself in the middle of creating a new dream of hunting in the forest with Bella and their child in tiger form stopping to play with the mountain lion and cubs. She was getting a little far ahead of herself. This was their first date. Plus Bella was 17 and still had to finish high school and there was no guarantee that she actually was Bella's imprint or that Bella felt the mate bond.

"Do you want to have children?" Rosalie asked.

"I've always wanted to have children yes. Regardless of the life I had while living with my mother my childhood was happy. There was more love and laughter to spread around to everyone. I would like to not be the last of Gorgen's descendants. Even if I am the last tiger shifter , I'm proud of what my family has done for the human world. It would be nice for that to continue however possible."

Rosalie couldn't stop the big smile that spread across her face even though she tried. She didn't want to get ahead of herself but Bella had just opened a door she thought long closed. Bella really was perfect to be her mate. They still needed to talk about that but now wasn't the time. She wanted to focus on their first date and they had already focused on some deep topics.

After the waiter dropped of their food and refilled their drinks Rosalie restarted their conversation.

"You are the last of the Shurlong line? Surely you have a least a great uncle or some second or third cousin."

"The line has been diluted enough that I'm the only direct decent to Gorgen except my still alive would be a ninth cousin or further. My grandparents and myself have been sued numerous times by people trying to claim part of the estate as a birthright. So unless I have children Gorgen's legacy will die with me. I hope that won't happen though." Bella said starting her food.

"I hope it won't happen either"Rosalie said giving Bella a smile.

"What about your family? Are there any Hales left in this world? What happened to your brothers."

"Yes actually their are some Hales left. I have 3 nieces and 2 nephews who had children of their own ,who had children of their own also. One of my brothers Timothy followed after my father's footsteps and worked at the same bank as him. He never got promoted to a very high position and from what I've learned it caused quite a bit of contention in his marriage. He died when he was 56 of a heart attack. My other brother Bradley didn't really amount to much. He lived off my family's money and never married although he had three different children with three different women. He died young in a similar fashion as myself. He was stabbed in an alley after getting into a drunken in fight with some shady fellows."

"And your parents?"Bella asked as they traded plates. Bella then starting on the steak.

"Alice kept an eye on all of them over the years. She told me my parents were actually pretty miserable for most of their lives. Their sons whom they had so much hope for didn't really pan out to much and my father was pushed out of his job for a younger man that married the bank owner's daughter. Royce's sister actually. They died a couple years apart during the 1960's. They no longer had the vast fortune they once did. My brother helped to spend much of it and with that gone so was the large townhouse and social standings. In the end they were just a depressing older couple who tried to hold on to the little dignity they had left and they had little."

"It's seems rude and uncaring for me to say they should have gotten a worse fate than that but maybe I'm feeling a little rude tonight. For what they did to you alone they deserved worse." Bella told her.

"Them losing their social standing was a fate worse than death for them so I think they suffered greatly for many years of their life. With your help, I've recently been coming to terms with them not being that great of people. It will take time to get there though."

"I'll be there when ever you need a reminder.I'm by your are a we now so that means we share each others burdens together. It especially means that you aren't alone any more Rosalie. I'm always going to be with you. Until the day you send me away." Bella promised.

"I would never send you away Bella and if you ever did go I would follow you and not give up on you or us no matter how hard you tried to convince me otherwise because you're right I'm not alone anymore and that means neither are you." Rosalie reached across the table to wipe the tears falling down Bella's cheeks.

Bella laughed through a sniffle. "Am I supposed to cry this much on a date? I know I don't have any experience but I'm sure your not supposed to cry on a date."

Rosalie joined in her laughter. "I think it's ok if it's happy tears. They are happy tears right?" At Bella's nod Rosalie added."Then it's perfectly fine. Are you going to want dessert of are you full? Our movie starts soon so we should get going."

Bella thought about it."No I'll get some candy at the theater. Thank you for dinner. I had a great time even with all the crying."

"My pleasure." Rosalie said signing the check and motioning Bella towards the door.


	33. 33

As they left the theatre holding hands Rosalie felt like she was walking on air. She had taken a chance by giving Bella an old fashioned date but if she was being honest with herself she really didn't know what a modern date was. Bella had seemed to enjoy herself so far. The theater was from the 1940's and had been refurbished to make it more modern but kept the original feel to it. After they had bought snacks and a soda for Bella they found their seats and watched the movie holding hands the entire time sharing shy smiles every so often.

They still had some time before they had to start driving home so Rosalie offered. "I know it's dark but there is a park down the street that has the perfect view of the water. It's clear enough that we could probably see the stars."

"That sounds like fun. Are you going to impress me with your knowledge of the constellations?"Bella asked

"I'll have you know I have taken many a college course on astronomy and know a great deal about the stars."

"Then lead on professor." Bella said tugging her hand.

When they reached the park Rosalie led them off the waking path and through some trees until she found the spot she looking for. When she turned to say something to Bella her breath caught. Rosalie never thought much about Bella's skin other than it was paler than her own but here standing under the clear moon sky it glowed almost as bright as the stars. Her hair seem to shine adding to Bella's over all appearance.

"Bella you look so, I mean I can't believe how..."

"Hmm?" Bella looked at her in confusion. She then looked at her hand and realized what Rosalie was talking about." Oh my skin. It reacts like this in the sun also. I light up like a glow stick. I should of warned you. It can be a bit weird seeing it,sorry. We can go if it bothers you."

"No Bella that's not what I'm saying. You look incredible. Standing here in front the water under this sky you look like a celestial goddess. I just want stay in this moment and look at you forever. You're mesmerizing."

"Thank you Rosalie. I happened to feel the same way about you. I could gaze upon your beauty for all eternity and never get bored."

Rosalie chuckled. "Did you practice that line?"

"I don't know did you practice yours?"

"That depends." Rosalie told Bella pulling her forward.

"On what." Bella said on a whisper wrapping her arms around Rosalie's neck.

"Did it work?"

Rosalie's answer came in the form of an earth shattering kiss. Bella's lips caressed her own spreading that oh so familiar warmth she found herself constantly craving. As Bella threaded her hand through Rosalie's hair and pulled her closer Rosalie felt her hips twitch in response. She knew they should slow down before things got out hand but when Bella dropped one hand to her back and pulled their hips together causing her now full hard on to press against Bella's thigh she didn't know if she could.

Bella wanted to feel Rosalie everywhere. The smell of flowers and something that was just purely Rosalie had her blood pumping so loudly she could hear it. She felt every inch of Rosalie's body against her and as she grabbed the jacket of Rosalie's suit she realized that they were wearing way to many clothes.

Rosalie shrugged out of her jacket letting it fall to the ground letting out a moan when Bella pulled away from her mouth and began kissing the side of her neck. When she reached her ear and bit gently on her earlobe she dug her fingers into Bella's sides not even worrying about her strength. Deciding her hands could be better occupied than just hanging on, she trailed one up Bella's side and began to lightly stroke Bella's breast. She felt Bella's breath catch and it was as she went to fully cup it she froze.

"Well look here boys we're in luck. Not only did we get dinner but we get a show." A man's voice called out.

Rosalie grabbed Bella and pulled her behind her body as she turned to face the man. His hair was clean cut and he looked like the typical jock that peaked in high school. He was surrounded by five other men that looked so similar that you could inter change one with the other and never know the the smell of them they had been drinking a lot.

"It would wise for you to leave right now." Rosalie told them keeping Bella behind her.

"Oh what are you going to do about it little girl? Does your daddy know you're out in the park groping your girlfriend? I bet he wouldn't be to happy about you being defiled by this butch dyke." He said to the laughter of his friends.

Bella surged forward almost pulling Rosalie along as Rosalie tried to stop her. "Bella what happened to human nature?They don't know any better remember." Bella calmed in her hold.

"What are you going to do fight me? I don't think so, but I do think we could have a whole lot of fun together. What do you say we show your little dyke girlfriend what a real man can give you?"Bella's snarled at him making him take a step back. He composed himself and started to walked towards them. "I guess we do this the hard way. Grab them.I get the freaky looking one first. You guys can have the other one."

As the first man reached for Rosalie's arm Bella grabbed his wrist and twisted it causing a loud snap followed by the man's screams. She tossed him to the ground and found the others trying to form a circle around them.

"We can't kill them." Bella told Rosalie although she wasn't sure if she was reminding Rosalie or herself.

"That does mean we can't hurt them. Try not to make it to bloody." Rosalie replied taking off at a human pace to the ring leader. She picked him up by the throat and said. "My girlfriend doesn't look like a freak and if after I'm done with you you still have the ability to speak you will be apologizing to her for that remark."

The man pissed himself causing Rosalie to wrinkle her nose. She slammed him to the ground and kicked his knee snapping his leg. "I'm still waiting for that real man to come along." She taunted him as she grabbed his hand and broke his fingers one by one causing the man to to cry and plead for her to stop. She glanced over at Bella and watched her mate dispatch the other men with ease. Her mate was like a dancer and she felt almost unworthy to gaze upon such beauty as she watched Bella grab and break the men that wanted to hurt them both.

When the last of man fell Bella stopped to looked around. All that was left of this gang of goons was a bunch of crying blubbering little boys. She noticed Rosalie walking towards her and met her halfway to give her a kiss. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together sharing a smile.

"I feel like I should feel horrible about what we just did but for the life of me I can't find any remorse in my heart." Bella admitted.

"Bella they were going to do horrible things to us and if it wasn't us they stumbled onto then it would have been some other poor soul."

"Oh I know. I'm not saying we should be vigilantes or anything but it did feel good to stop these guys."

"Maybe we went a little to far with the beatings though?" Rosalie asked.

"I know I give an excuse for human nature but this wasn't human nature. These men would have done horrible thing to you, to me to both of us if we were just human. Yes we hurt them but did we take it to far?That's not for us to judge."

"You're right this wasn't human nature. Let's get out of here. I'll call for help for them at that emergency box we passed on the way."

"Do you think they'll tell anyone about us?" Bella asked a little nervous about having to explain this to Charlie.

"Like you said as long as we don't turn into vigilantes who will believe two girls our size did that. I didn't bite any of them and you didn't shift and hurt them in your tiger form so it's not like they will trace it to us. Yes you look unique but if they found out who you are they would easily believe your word as a Shurlong over a bunch of drunks who got beat up in a park."

"You have a point." Bella said following Rosalie to the park entrance.

"Oh course I do." Rosalie said with a smile.

"I have to admit this is the strangest first date I've ever heard of. I don't think I would believe someone if they told me they went on a date like this." Bella said thoughtfully.

Rosalie stopped and faced Bella. "Was it all bad? Did this mess up our chance?" Rosalie asked showing some vulnerability in her tone.

Bella cupped Rosalie's face. "It wasn't bad at all. I got to see you in all your protective glory and as for messing up our could ever mess up our chance." Bella took a deep breath, looked into Rosalie's eyes and whispered. "I love you Rosalie."

If Rosalie had a heart it would have stopped right then. Bella loved her. Her mate told her she loved her. After just beating a bunch of men to a pulp Bella still loved her. What had she done to deserve Bella? She didn't know and she definitely didn't want to waste even a second thinking about it .

She leaned forward and whispered "I love you to." against Bella's lips before kissing her softly. She wanted to deepen the kiss but they not only had to get Bella home on time, it also would probably be the right thing to get those men medical attention.

"Let's go. The phone is over here. We"ll call then get you home."

Bella kissed her one more time before they set off.


	34. 34

Bella sat in the passenger side of the car holding Rosalie's hand while she drove them back to Bella's house thinking over their date so far. The ride to the restaurant and the restaurant itself was enjoyable and the make out session in the park was more than enjoyable. Heck she even liked beating up those stupid guys who tried to mess with them, but her favorite part so far was finding out Rosalie loved her.

Bella let herself sink into the feeling of having her imprint's love. She knew they wouldn't have the full feelings of the bond until they became physical and it seemed like they were getting closer to that point every time they spent time alone. That meant one thing. Bella was going to have to tell Rosalie that she was her she thought. Tomorrow she would confess to Rosalie that she was her imprint and explain to her exactly what that meant. That way Rosalie would have a choice in whether or not she wanted to accept the bond. Bella didn't want Rosalie to find out after the fact because Rosalie already had so many of her choices taken away from her and Bella had promised herself that she would always ask and respect Rosalie's choices even if that meant she would reject the imprint would learn to live with the heartbreak. She tried to remind herself that fate wasn't so cruel to have put them together just to tear them apart so quickly.

"What are you thinking so hard about over there?" Rosalie asked her.

"Do you believe in fate?" Bella blurted out without thinking.

Rosalie paused for a second to really considering the question."Do I believe that the life we live is predetermined and we have no free will?No I don't. Now do I believe that at certain times we run across defining moments that could change the course of our lives completely. Yes, I do. I believe fate doesn't tell us what do, it offers us a choice of what to do."

"How you ever regretted a choice you made to a chance fate offered you?" Bella asked.

"I wouldn't know. Do I have regrets about the choices I made throughout my life? A week ago I would have told you yes I had many regrets. I regretted going to the hatter the day I died. I regretted not doing more to stand up for myself in my human life. I regretted a lot things."

"What changed a week ago?"

"I met a white tiger in the forest and she ripped Emmett's leg off. That's what changed. Bella the moment I laid eyes on you I couldn't muster up even an ounce of regret for anything that had ever happened to me because this fate you asked about led me to you. It makes all the horrible things that happen seem so small and petty." Rosalie admitted.

Rosalie gave Bella a hurt look when Bella started to laugh.

"Sorry, I'm laughing at you. I'm laughing at us. Here we are once again sharing deep confessions in a car while you're driving. It makes it impossible to kiss you. You say the sweetest things and show so much of your heart and all I can do is squeeze your hand. It's frustrating that's all.

Rosalie chuckled at that. "You're right. Maybe we should keep any deep confessions for when we are in a stationary setting."

"Yeah, that's a great idea." Bella agreed.

"How did you like the movie?" Rosalie asked.

"It was so good. I'm glad you picked it. What made you choose it?"

"Roman Holiday is one of my all time favorites. I really can relate with Ann in the sense that I always thought it would be nice to have been able to go someplace no one knew me and get away from my life just like she did. I know the ending is sad but it's so poignant. Joe and Irving help her have one of the greatest days of her life and in the end all she has to show for it are a picture and her memories. It's sadness makes it such a beautiful story." Rosalie explained.

"I agree. Her having that brief chance at living her life the way she wanted,having a genuine romance and to have it all be taken away. It reminds you to cherish the little things. I can understand you being able to relate to Ann. There is however one thing you would have done totally different though?"

"What's that?" Rosalie asked with interest.

"Instead of just being mad Joe faked having his arm bitten off you would have ripped it off of him and beat with it to teach him a lesson for screwing with you." Bella told her with a smile.

Rosalie laughed. "You're right I would have. I have fantasies of doing the same thing to Edward constantly."

"Edward's you're brother right." Rosalie nodded."Why haven't I met him yet? I saw him at school and he was at the window the first time I came to your house but I haven't seen him since."

Rosalie sighed. "We aren't exactly sure where Edward is. When he realized he couldn't read your mind he became obsessed with figuring out why. He was convinced you were a threat to our family and threatened to attack you after he proved himself right." She glanced over at Bella seeing her shocked expression she continued. "We had a major fight right before Emmett and I met you in the woods. Edward then went from thinking you were a major threat to thinking he needed you to be by his side so in his words he would be unstoppable. Whatever that means."

"Is your brother dangerous? Should I be worried?" Bella asked concerned.

"To you he isn't dangerous. You could easily dispatch him while you were in your human form. As to being worried I don't know. The past few decades he's become slightly unhinged. He is convinced that he will become some powerful vampire lord and rule over many covens. He has been mostly harmless but he has been slipping into madness more and more as the years have gone by."

"Is there something your family can do to help him?"

"There isn't. At this point we are all fed up with him and it's only because Carlisle is his maker that we even allow him to live with us. We all hope he never comes back so we don't have to deal with him again." Rosalie explained.

"That's kind of a crazy situation to have to deal with. I think I'm with you hoping he doesn't come back." Bella said.

"If he continues on this way I fear we will have to kill him. I may not like him but none of us wish it gets that point . "

"Is that the only option? Is there no other way to punish a vampire?" Bella asked.

"It's the least cruel." Rosalie added sadly.

"I'm sorry your family has to deal with him."

"It is what it is. Just another thing not to worry about until it comes to pass. It seems like we both have a couple of those in our lives."

"But now we deal with them together." Bella said with a bright smile.

Rosalie lifted her hand to her lips and kissing Bella's knuckles replied. "Together."

"What time are you going to pick me up tomorrow?" Bella asked.

"I don't want to come to early but I have to warn you my family is very excited to spend time with you. Esme would very much like to cook you breakfast if you would let her."

"I wouldn't mind some breakfast. How about you come at 9? That way I can still have a bit of a lazy morning." Bella replied.

"That's sounds good." Rosalie agreed as she pulled into Bella's driveway. "Wait right there I'll get your door."

Rosalie opened the door and offered Bella her hand. Hand and hand they walked to the front door of the house sharing a chaste kiss.

"Does it sound creepy to say I already miss you?"

Rosalie chuckled at Bella's question. "If it is then we'll both be creepy together because I already miss you too."

"Together?" Bella asked.

"Together."Rosalie replied causing Bella to smile. "Good night Bella."

"Good night Rosalie." Bella told her and with a small wave went into the house already looking forward to the next day.


	35. 35

Alice laughed as she saw Rosalie check her watch once again earning a glare from Rosalie. She thought it was hilarious that it was Rosalie and not her that was getting so impatient about seeing Bella again.

"Leave her alone Alice. You don't know what it's like being away from your mate. The fact they aren't bonded only increases the unease of being apart." Esme scolded her.

"I'm not picking on her. I think it's cute she can't wait to see Bella. Maybe to pass the time you should tell us all about the date you refuse to talk about." Rosalie's eye roll was the answer Alice got to her question. "It wasn't bad at least. I mean beside from being impatient to see her again nothing went wrong, right?"

"It went fine. We both had a good time and besides having to beat up a couple guys in the park nothing went wrong." Rosalie replied absentmindedly as she checked her watch again.

"Wait, What? You beat up some guys in a park." Emmett said as he looked up from playing his xbox. "How come you get to have all the fun with Bella?!"

"You beat up someone in a park." Once again an eye roll from Rosalie was the answer Alice got.

"Rosalie sweetheart why did you beat up someone in park?" Esme asked concerned.

Rosalie sighed. "Bella and I were walking in the park and six drunk men thought it important to teach Bella how a real man could treat her. Bella and I taught them the error of their ways. With our fists."

Jasper spoke up at this. "They tried to attack you in the park?" at Rosalie's nod he continued. "Why didn't you kill them?"

Esme gasped."Jasper you cant just kill people for no reason."

"It wouldn't have been for no reason Esme. Those guys were dirtbags. What's to say they won't hurt someone else when they heal up?" Emmett asked coming to Jasper's defense.

"Still you should have subdued them and called the police." Esme said.

"The police would have just taken our statements and nothing would have happened to those guys. As for why we didn't kill them it's because they were human. Neither Bella and I want to be murders." Rosalie explained.

"I'm glad to here that." Esme added.

"You did rough them up good though right?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not worried about them being able to do much to anyone in the future. A couple of them won't be able to even care for themselves after what Bella and I did to them. You guys should have seen her in action. She was so graceful. Just poetry in motion. The way she handled five guys so quickly. Each move precise and brutal. No those men will not be doing anything to anyone else. Bella made sure of that. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if a couple of them are in a coma after what she did. I know the man I handled will never walk again and probably never use his right arm."

"God Bella's so badass! We are so going to arm wrestle now! Does she know martial arts? Like Kung fu? I always wanted to know some cool fighting techniques. No offense Jasper. You are an awesome teacher." Emmett added in response to Jasper's raised eyebrow.

"I'm not sure about training but from what I saw last night I'm not worried about her being defenseless in her human form. She is not like any other shifter I have ever seen. She's not overly bulked up with muscles but I think she's probably stronger than you are Emmett. I honestly think in a fight with you in her human form she could easily take you. She is also more graceful. Where as shifters are slow and clumsy like they don't quite know how to move in their human bodies she has the grace of a dancer. She is just as much human as she is tiger and easily embraces all of their traits in each form." Rosalie explained.

"Carlisle will be home later. He really wishes to speak to her. Like the rest of us he finds her very interesting." Esme commented.

"I don't want him to make her uncomfortable. We all know he gets a little over zealous with the need to understand something and I won't have him treating her like a science experiment." Rosalie told her.

"I have talked to him about that and he has promised to try and contain himself. He may need reminders though." Esme replied.

"I think that goes for all of you. I know it's exciting to have a new person come into our family but we need to not scare her away. I don't want you guys overwhelming her so please be on your best behavior." Rosalie said addressing all of them.

"As long as we get to hang out with her we'll be fine. Plus it's not like you are going to be that far away from Bella the whole time she's here." Emmett reminded her.

"That's true." Rosalie checked her watch again. "Come on Alice it's time to go pick up Bella.

Alice ran to out the door causing Rosalie to sigh."This is going to go so well." She murmured to herself.


	36. 36

Bella was waiting outside when Rosalie and Alice pulled up in the red BMW. She was too excited to continue waiting inside so she had grabbed her bag,sat on the steps and just enjoyed being outside. When she lived with her mother she never got the opportunity. That's one of the things she really liked about Forks. She didn't have to be covered form head to toe just to go outside. She hadn't even had to wear her sunglasses since she got into Charlie's car after arriving at the airport.

She jumped up and made her way to Rosalie's car just in time for Alice to get out of the passenger seat. Bella pulled Alice into a hug that was happily returned, got in the car and gave Rosalie a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Bella." Rosalie said with a smile.

"Good morning Rosalie, good morning Alice."Bella replied.

"Good morning Bella. Everyone is excited about you coming over. By now I'm sure Esme has made a huge breakfast for you to eat when you get there. So I hope you're hungry." Alice told her.

"I'm always hungry Alice." Bella said making Alice laugh.

"Esme will like having you around then. She loves to cook but doesn't have anyone to cook for. She bakes for Carlisle's patients and makes the occasional dinner for a pot luck but she would love to have someone to feed. I think it's the mother in her that needs to take care of people." Alice explained.

When they pulled up to the house Rosalie rushed around the car to get Bella's door as was becoming tradition.

"Thank you." Bella said.

"I have to keep up my reputation of being the perfect half gentleman. Getting doors are mandatory." Rosalie said opening the front door for Bella to prove her point.

Bella smiled at her and patted Rosalie's cheek."No need to worry because you good sir do an amazing job as a half gentleman."

Rosalie chuckled and tipped an imaginary hat. "Thank you milady."

"Bella you're here. How wonderful. I have breakfast all ready for you. Come into the kitchen dear." Esme said while ushering her to the kitchen where a feast of pancakes, hash browns, sausage,bacon and eggs was waiting. It was enough to feed half a dozen people.

"This looks great thank you." Bell told her.

"Sit, sit. Let me make you a plate. I wasn't sure exactly what you would like so I went with the basics. You'll have to tell me your favorites for next time." Esme said as Rosalie pulled a chair out for Bella.

"Everything is perfect I promise." Bella assured Esme.

"After you finish I can take you and show you your car if you want." Rosalie offered.

"I probably won't know what you did to it but I wouldn't mind taking a look."Bella replied.

"Hey Bella." Emmett said taking a seat at the counter next to her. " I was wondering if we could arm wrestle. Rosalie told us about you beating the crap out of those guys last night and I want to see if you could beat me in your human form."

Bella thought about it for a minute." That's a weird request but might actually be fun. I've never arm wrestled someone before. It would be cool to be able to actually use my strength and not have to hold back.

"Yes." Emmett said fist bumping the air."See I told you she would be cool Rosalie."

At Bella's confused look Rosalie explained."I mentioned before my family was excited to spend time with you. I simply asked if they would try to not overwhelm you. They can be a little much and I didn't want them to make you uncomfortable."

"Oh well thank you?I mean I get that they're excited. I kind of am to. I never had any siblings or friends so it's cool to not only hang out with new people but it's nice to not have to hide what I am. If it gets overwhelming I'll let you know." Bella said finishing off the last of the pancakes much to Esme's delight.

"Great then after you finish you're on. Then maybe later you can show me some of your Kung fu?" Emmett asked.

"Kung fu?" Bella was once again confused. She had a feeling that confusion was going to be a regular state she found herself in around the Cullens.

"Yeah you know the king fu you used on those guys in the park last night." Emmett explained.

"I hate to disappoint you Emmett but I don't know Kung fu. My grandfather taught me self defense growing up but it's not martial arts. I guess I can show you some of what I know. It's not really that fancy." Bella told him.

"That's still cool." Emmett reassured her.

Bella stood up with her plate after she finished off the rest of the food Esme made. She was comfortably full. When she went to start washing her dishes Esme stopped her.

"Oh no dear you're a guest let me take care of that for you." Esme said taking the plate.

"Are you sure? It's only fair that since you cooked I do the dishes." Bella replied.

"No, that's fine I don't mind." Esme said.

"Ok then well Emmett where do you want to arm wrestle?" Bella asked him.

"Right here is fine."He said sitting down at the dinning room table.

"Emmett I think you should take it outside. Esme is quite fond of that table." Alice said as she and Jasper entered the room.

"That's probably the best idea." Rosalie agreed.

They all followed Emmett to a large flat stone that sat at the edge of their lawn. Emmett kneeled down and got into position.

"You don't have to do this." Rosalie told Bella.

"It'll be fun." Bella promised.

"Don't ruin this Rosalie. We all know you want to see your girlfriend kick Emmett's butt." Alice said causing Jasper to chuckle and Rosalie to glare at her.

"Come on. Times a wasting." Emmett said as Bella knelt down across from him locking hands at the center of the rock.

"On three." Alice said. "One, Two, Three!"

They all watched as Emmett's grunted and flexed his muscle trying to push Bella's arm down. His frustration was mounting as he was getting nowhere. Rosalie turned her attention to Bella. Where as Emmett looked like he was about to strain something Bella had a relaxed looked on her face. Her muscles weren't strained and it looked like it took no effort for her to hold Emmett's arm where it was.

"Why isn't your arm moving?" Emmett screamed in frustration causing them all to laugh. Seconds later Bella had slammed his hand down so hard on the rock that not only did it crack in half but Emmett's hand looked like it splintered.

"Oh my god Emmett I'm so sorry. Is your hand ok?"Bella asked concerned. She hadn't meant to hurt Emmett. She didn't actually know she could.

Emmett just laughed. "Man you got me good. I didn't even have a at this thing." He held his hand up showing the damage. "You crushed it with one hand. That's amazing. I wonder what else you could do?"

"Emmett fix your hand please. You're upsetting Bella." Jasper told him.

"What? Oh yeah. It's fine Bella." He licked his hand spreading the venom out over the damaged parts." See it's already healing."

"That's disgusting and cool at the same time." Bella said watching in fascination as Emmett's hand knitted itself back together.

"Do you want to race now?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett." Rosalie growled in warning. This is exactly what she was afraid of. Her family going to far. Bella hadn't even been here an hour yet and Emmett was already acting like a child.

"No it's fine. I actually kind of want to race him. Human or tiger?" Bella asked.

"Once again you don't have to do this." Rosalie told her. She had a feeling she would be repeating the phrase all day.

"I really want to though. I've never really had a chance to use my abilities out in the open and test my limits. Besides it's kind of fun." Bella said.

"Human now tiger next?" Emmett asked her.

"You're on. Alice set it up." Bella told an obviously excited Alice.

"On it. Jasper you can judge the finish line. That way they can't cheat. We go from end to end of the lawn. That's about two miles." Alice explained. "Line up."

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she watched her mate and her brother line up to race across the lawn. She played it off as childish but she was probably more excited then Alice. Seeing her mate being so dominant physically was a very attractive trait. Maybe a little to attractive she thought as she tried to keep her thoughts PG rated. The last thing she wanted to do is embarrass herself by showing just how much Bella's physical prowess affected her.

"Ready, set, GO!" Rosalie held her breath as she watched Bella and Emmett blur by to fast for the human eye to see. She knew Bella was fast in her tiger form but had doubted she would beat Emmett in her human form. She had been wrong. Bella was incredibly fast. She had made it to Jasper just as Emmett reached the halfway mark. Just like Emmett she found herself wondering just what else her mate was capable of.

"Not even close Emmett!" Jasper told a scowling Emmett.

"I want to say that you cheated but I know you didn't. I didn't know shifters could move that fast. Heck I don't think I know any vampires who move that fast." Emmett said to Bella.

"I've never tried running that fast in my human form." Bella told him.

"Are you that fast in your tiger form?" Alice asked.

"I'm pretty quick. Maybe a bit faster if I really tried." Bella replied.

"She is faster than that in her tiger form. I saw her running when we went hunting. When you went after that bear I was going as fast as I could and you left me in the dust. I don't even have a fraction of your speed." Rosalie admitted.

"Do you think we could try wrestling in your tiger form. I feel like I didn't get a real good chance the first time." Emmett said making Rosalie roll her eyes once again. She thought they might get stuck by the end of the day if things kept going this way. Before she got a chance to scold Emmett Bella replied.

"I would really like that. I used to play with my grandfather when we were in our tiger forms and it was a lot of fun. I miss it. I get to play with the other cats but I have to be careful not to use my full strength on them. Just give me a minute to change." Bella said running off into the woods.

"Emmett you need to calm down. She hasn't been here an hour and you've already challenged her to arm wrestle, a race and a fight against her tiger." Rosalie whispered.

"It's cool. You heard her she wants to wrestle. She used to with her grandfather. She said she missed it. This is a good thing for her." Emmett said defensively.

"At least we now know who her shifter ancestor was." Jasper added.

Alice noticed Rosalie didn't react to that news. "You knew already."

"Yes MY mate and I discussed it. She told me all about her heritage." Rosalie told her.

"Why didn't you tell us? You know we all wanted to know." Alice asked hurt that her sister didn't share the information.

"Once again I will remind you that Bella is MY mate. I don't have to tell you every little thing she tells me. I think you've all gotten a little to used to having Edward around. Just because he told everyone's secrets doesn't mean that we don't have the right to privacy. Bella told me those things. If she wanted you to know she would have told you."

Alice had the decency to feel ashamed at Rosalie's words. "You're right I'm sorry. I didn't even realize that the reason we share so much with each other is because we are forced to. I will try to keep my curiosity to myself."

Rosalie nodded in reply as she watched Bella come out of the woods. The tiger walked right up to her and head butted her shoulder. Rosalie ran her hands through the fur and nuzzled her head into Bella's neck. The soft purr she felt rumble through Bella's body had her purring back in response. She pulled back in surprised. Yes she knew vampires could purr but she had never done it before. Bella just pushed against her again before walking up to Emmett.

"Ok so rules. Please don't rip off any part of my body. It's hurts a lot and is a pain to have wait while things reattach. In return I'll try not to hurt you."Emmett promised.

Bella tolled her glowing mismatched eyes in response.

"I don't think she's worried Emmett." Jasper told him.

"Yeah yeah I get you're an almighty tiger. Come on let's start in the middle of lawn so everyone can see me kick your ass clearly." Emmett said motioning for them to follow him.

"He's not going to hurt her is he?" Alice asked Rosalie."I mean I know she's really strong and tore his leg off before but is she a good fighter?"

"I have no doubt Emmett is about to get his ass handed to him. I saw how easily she took care of him and he had the element of surprise on his side. No I think what you should worry about is Bella hurting Emmett." Rosalie told her.

"I hate that I can't see her future because I can't see how this will play out. It makes me nervous." Alice admitted.

"I know it is hard to do but have some faith. You are so much more than your gift love." Jasper said pulling Alice into a hug.

They watched as Emmett and Bella circled each other Emmett swiping at the tiger every so often. His fighting style was definitely more aggressive than Bella's. She was calm and focused on Emmett not yet making her move. Rosalie watched with curiosity as she tried to figure out what Bella was thinking. She had been the same when she went against the bear. Calm and letting the bear make the moves.

"She's just toying with him. It's like she doesn't want to hurt his feelings. I've seen a dozen ways that she could've ended the fight already but she's letting him get his punches out." Jasper said as he watched once again as Bella side stepped one of Emmett's attacks without easily taking advantage of his unguarded back.

"This is going to take a while isn't it?" Rosalie asked no one in particular. She decided to sit down as it gave her better way to hide just how much she was enjoying watching her mate fight. Keeping her excited penis under control was becoming a full time hobby and she hoped as much as didn't that she wouldn't feel this way after the bond was accepted. But until then she sat crossed legged with her hands covering her lap ignoring the knowing looks from Alice while she watched her mate kick Emmett's ass.


	37. 37

Rosalie called an end to play time after a little over two hours. Much to both participants displeasure. She knew they were having fun but Emmett was looking a little rough with his clothes torn and small cracks all over his exposed skin. Bella looked like she had rolled in a mud puddle. Her white fur now a brown color because of all the dirt and grass she had all over her.

"Ok you guys. That's enough. Emmett you need to go heal yourself and Bella you need a shower because I'm pretty sure when you change back all that dirt and grass is going to stay with you." Rosalie told them.

"Aww mom! But we were having fun!" Emmett whined. Bella nodded her big head in agreement.

"Yes and that fun has come to an end. Emmett you know if you don't heal yourself soon you won't be able to at all. You could even get seriously hurt if you continue." Rosalie told him.

"You're right." Emmett said." We'll do this again right Bella?"

At Bella's nod he ran to the house. Rosalie then took Bella's dirty face in her hands.

"And you. I think I need the hose to take care of you. A shower isn't going to take all of this off." Bella huffed and ran towards the woods. "Wait I'll get you a robe so you don't have to put your clothes on over all that dirt."

Rosalie was back within seconds with a dark red robe in her hands which Bella took between her teeth carefully and went into the woods to change. As she come back out Rosalie started laughing at the sight of her.

"It's not that bad is it?" Bella asked looking at herself.

"Bella your hair is a dark brown and the only part of you that isn't dirty right now is your eyes. Come on you can shower in my bathroom." Rosalie said leading Bella into the house.

"Oh my what happened to you?" Esme asked startled.

"This is the result of wrestling with Emmett." Bella told her.

"Are you hurt? Emmett raced by to fast for me to check him over but are you ok?" Esme asked concerned.

"Oh I'm fine it's just a little bit of dirt. Nothing a good scrubbing won't take care of." Bella reassured her.

Bella followed Rosalie to her room where she showed her her en-suite and explained the shower to her. Bella took her time and scrubbed the best that she could. She would have to clean the bathroom when she was done and she was pretty sure she left dirty footprints the entire way through the house but she had a lot of fun with Emmett and hoped they could do it again sometime.

She finished up in the shower got dressed and then cleaned up the mud the best she could. She would have to get better cleaning supplies from Rosalie. When she walked into Rosalie's bedroom Rosalie was sitting on the window seat.

"You look much better." Rosalie told her.

"Feel better too. I made a mess of things though. Can you tell me where the cleaning supplies are so I can clean up all the dirt I tracked in?"

"Esme already took care of it so you don't have to worry about it. She said it was a small price to pay to see Emmett so happy." Rosalie replied.

"I'll make sure to thank her." Bella said as she sat across from Rosalie on the window seat moving some pillows out of the way.

"Did you have fun?"Rosalie asked.

"I had a blast. My grandfather was a lot more cautious with me. I think he was afraid to hurt me even though when I first shifted I was the same size as him."

"Wait your tiger grew?" Rosalie asked. Bella nodded in reply."I thought shifters stayed one size in their animal form? It that another tiger thing?"

"They usually don't. Is seemed my tiger grew in size with my body. The taller I got the bigger my tiger got. I shifted young. Most naturally shift when they are between 16 and 18. Unless there is an outside danger that triggers it early." Bella explained.

"Is that what happened with you? Was your family in danger?"

"No my grandfather theorized it had to do with the white tiger. Then again when he didn't understand why things happened to me he would just fall back on the white tiger explanation." Bella said with a laugh.

"Do know about the shifters around here?"

"I over heard your family talking about them but I don't know anything about them other than they are wolf shifters." Bella said.

"They live on the reservation. We have a treaty with them. We don't feed on humans or turn anyone into a vampire and they leave us alone. We're also not allowed on their land." Rosalie explained.

"The reservation? My father goes there sometimes to go fishing with friends. He mentioned going the last time I visited but we never had the time. I wonder if he knows about them then?" Bella said thinking back to anything Charlie had said about it.

"I doubt it. Even though they mix with outsiders they're very protective of their secrets. I wouldn't be surprised if the only way one of them figured out their people turned into wolves was to actually shift themselves." Rosalie said.

"That's how I found out I was a tiger shifter. It's a scary thing to discover. To think that they could be preparing their children for it and they don't is kind of sad."

"Would you ever want to meet them? We can contact them for you if you wish to speak to them." Rosalie offered.

"I would have to think about it. Right now I would have to say no. I don't like the idea of being around something that considers you their mortal enemy but that could change if I allow my curiosity to grow."

"The offer is there should you ever want it." Rosalie said grabbing a hold of Bella's hand and pulling her into a kiss.

Bella returned the kiss happily and before things could get out of control she pulled back and laid her forehead against Rosalie's and said."Hi"

"Hi yourself."Rosalie replied with a smile that quickly turned serious.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked concerned.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you to Rosalie." Bella promised. "What's wrong?"

"I want to talk to you about something important. It affects both you and me and us together." Rosalie knew she was rambling but she needed to get this out before she lost her nerve.

"Whatever you need to tell me we'll get through it together. Just like with everything else." Bella said.

"Bella you're my mate." Rosalie held her breath waiting for Bella's reaction. She wasn't expecting the confusion she saw spread across Bella's face.

"What does that mean exactly? What does it mean to be your mate?" Bella asked.

"It means that you're my soulmate. This is one those moment we talked about. A moment where fate puts something in front of you and you decide whether to accept it or not. Each vampire has one person that they are bonded with on a spiritual level. It's never happened between a shifter and vampire before that we know of so this is a different kind of situation. I feel the mate bond and have accepted it but you have a choice if you want to or not. I'm not trying to force you to spend eternity with me. I don't even know if you could. I just know that the second I looked into your eyes I knew that I was meant to be with you. I don't know if you will ever feel the same way about me but if you wanted"

That's all Rosalie got out as Bella pulled her into a crushing embrace. Pressing their lips together. Rosalie sank into the kiss and offered no resistance when Bella's tongue wanted to seek entrance past her lips. She grasped Bella's neck and pulled Bella down on top of her as she laid back on the seat. Her hands made their way down and grabbed the bottom of Bella's shirt starting to pull up but stopping when Bella pulled away.

"Wait. We need to stop." Bella said breathless.

Rosalie looked away as Bella got off of her as she sat up. "Yeah of course. We should definitely stop. I pushed you to far. I'm sorry."

"Rosalie no that's not why. I don't want to stop. Trust me it's the last thing I want to do but I need to tell you something too." Bella told her.

Rosalie met Bella's gaze and felt reassured as she saw the blinding love staring back at her. "Of course you can tell me anything."

"Rosalie I don't know anything about the mate bond but I do know that you're my imprint. That's the reason we can't continue because after we do the bond is unbreakable and I don't want to make that choice for you. I know you said you accepted the mate bond but I don't know the difference between the two. So this is me asking you. Rosalie Hale do think maybe you would want to spend eternity together?"

"Together?"Rosalie asked feeling her eyes burn with venom.

"Together." Bella agreed her own tears flowing freely.

"I love you so much." Rosalie said as her voice broke on a sob.

Bella pulled her into a hug and as Rosalie laid her head against Bella's chest taking comfort in the sound of her beating heart Bella promised."I love you to."


	38. 38

Rosalie had slipped into a meditative state while leaning her head against Bella's chest listening to her heart. Every strong thud a reassurance that her mate was there with her safe and sound. She groaned when she heard a knock on her door breaking the perfect moment they were sharing.

Bella chuckled as Rosalie opened the door with a growl. "What?!" She demanded from a sheepish looking Emmett.

"Uh well Esme sent me to see if Bella was hungry because it's lunch time and I wanted to know if Bella would play video games with me."

Rosalie sighed."We'll be right down."

"Esme they're coming down." Emmett yelled as he thundered down the stairs.

"Are you even hungry? I mean I don't know much about your eating habits. I've seen you eat a bear but that was in your tiger form. Is it different from your human form?" Rosalie asked Bella.

"It's different in the amounts that I can eat at a time. In my tiger form I can go without food longer but that's because I can eat more than I can when I am in human form. Like this I get hungry more often. When I lived with my mother I ate extra meals throughout the day. Poor Charlie thought Rene was starving me the first time we shared a meal together. I'm sure he thinks I have a weird eating disorder but he just accepts it now." Bella said as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Bella dear, I didn't know what you would want for lunch so I got assorted sandwich meat and different fixings. So if you would like to make yourself one that would be great." Esme pointed to the banquet style set up of sandwhich items lining the counter.

"Thank you I really appreciate all this. You really didn't need to go to the trouble."

"Nonsense Bella. I also made cookies for you to snack on later but I do need to know what you would like for dinner so I can go to the store and pick up ingredients."

Bella felt put on the spot. She usually made all of her own meals and wasn't quite comfortable having someone else do it. "I'm not picky. Whatever you choose is fine with me. I will eat it gladly."

"Great then I'll leave now. I have a recipe for a beef roast that will take a few hours to cook so I need to get it in the oven soon so it will be ready for dinner." Esme said grabbing her purse and leaving the house.

"Your mother really doesn't have to go all out like this. I could easily order some take out." Bella told Rosalie.

"Bella I don't know how many times we have to tell you, Esme is enjoying herself cooking for you just as much if not more than Emmett was when you guys were wrestling. You are giving her a gift by allowing her to cook for you." Rosalie promised as she watched Bella finish off her third sandwich.

"I think I'm good for now. Where is Emmett and these video games he promised?"

"In here Bella." Emmett called from the living room.

"You can go do something else if you don't want to sit there watching us play. I mean I want you to stay with me but I understand if you don't want to or you have something else to do."Bella said to Rosalie as she was led into the living room.

"I'm going to grab a book and I'll read while you play." Rosalie told her heading to her room to do just that.

Bella walked over to Emmett who stood proudly by a huge shelf that had more video games than a gaming store.

He made a Vanna White gesture telling Bella. "You name it I probably have it. So pick your poison."

Bella scanned over the consoles."Is that a Super Nintendo?" At Emmett's nod she asked. "Do you have Mario cart?"

Emmett nodded again. "Excellent choice. I call Bowser."

"I like being Yoshi anyway."

"Why do you like being Yoshi?" Rosalie asked as she sat on the couch patting the seat next to her.

"Well he eats his enemies and gives a ride to his friends when they need it. In my mind Toad is actually a shifter. It makes sense as he is the protector of the mushroom kingdom. He's to small to have lived that long without having help. So I think he shifts into Yoshi." Bella said sitting next to her.

"Wow Bella you have really thought a lot about this. I just like Bowser because he's a brute." Emmett said handing Bella a controller.

"I spent a lot of time alone. Video games were my only friends so I put a lot of thought into them." Bella explained.

"You're very cute." Rosalie told her kissing Bella's cheek.

"Hey! No lovely dovey stuff while we are playing. This is Bella's and my bonding time. If you can't keep your hands to yourself you will need to leave the room. I already had to kick Alice out when she started talking about starting the sleep over. I won't hesitate to kick you out to." Emmett promised.

Rosalie held up her hands. "I'll be good." As she saw Emmett's smug smile she added. "But not for you. I don't want to distract Bella and have you win."

"She needs all the luck she can get." Emmett said.

"We'll see Emmett. This is one of my favorite games. I've played it a lot."

"Yeah, enough talking let's start at the first course and work our way up." Emmett said starting the game.

Rosalie sat back against the arm of the couch and put her legs on Bella's lap. She was delighted that instead of pushing them off to the floor Bella squeezed her ankle and leaned her forearms on her shins as she played the game.

Rosalie tried to pay attention to her book but her attention was always drawn back to Bella. Rosalie took in her face. The way her skin set off the color of her eyes, how Bella's hair added to her otherworldly beauty. She still couldn't believe that she was Bella's imprint.

She had only hoped that Bella would love her and maybe except the mate bond if she felt it but to have confirmation that she was Bella's imprint was beyond anything she could ever dream of and that's what Bella did to her. She allowed her to dream again. Rosalie had always thought her chance at having a wife and children were gone the moment she woke up and found out she had become a vampire but Bella had said just last night that she wanted children. Knowing she was Bella's imprint meant that Bella wanted to have children with her.

Maybe she was actually going to get her happy ending. They had only known each other a week but she felt like she had known Bella her entire life. She rolled her eyes at herself for thinking such a cliché thought. Isn't that what everyone said. She had heard it in every love story ever told. Then again maybe it was something that was said so much because it was true. She wondered if Bella felt the same way about her.

She gave Bella a smile when Bella looked over at her and got one in return. This woman, she thought, this is the woman fate put in my way and we both chose the same path. Rosalie thought back to the major moments in her life reflecting that most of them were not the greatest. She had gone through a lot of emotional and physical pain to get to where she was and selfishly she thought that Bella was her reward for making it through to the other side.

"Oh come on! How do you keep getting all the green turtle shells?" Emmett yelled breaking Rosalie out of her musings.

"It's not my fault you let go of all your banana peels as soon as you get them." Bella yelled back making Rosalie laugh.

" I think you met your match Emmett."Rosalie goaded him.

He huffed as he said. "I can't believe it. She beat me at the first circuit. The easiest level and she kicked my ass. Bella bear what aren't you good at?"

Bella laughed at him. "I'm not good at a lot of things. It's not my fault you keep challenging me to stuff I'm good at."

"I'm going to find something I'm better at." Emmett promised.

"Why do I get the feeling that challenges from Emmett are going to be my new hobby?" Bella asked Rosalie.

"Because I'm pretty sure it is. It's kind of your fault for encouraging him." Rosalie told her.

"All right after this game we play something I pick." Emmett said.

Bella chuckled at him."Sure Emmett whatever game you want."


	39. 39

Alice had waited long enough. Emmett and Esme both had their turns with Bella now it was hers. It was with that thought that she marched into the living room to address her audience which consisted of Rosalie,Bella and Emmett.

"Ok enough video games. Bella came for a sleepover. If we don't get started now we won't get to finish everything."

"What is involved in this everything?" Rosalie asked suspiciously.

"None of your business. You aren't allowed to hang out with us. Bella and I need privacy so we can gossip about you without you over hearing." Alice told her.

"We are almost done with this game Alice. Emmett's about lose again." Bella chimed in.

Emmett threw up his hands. "I don't get. I honestly don't get it. We played six different games and you beat me at every single one. I don't understand."

Bella laughed at him. "Sorry Emmett but I thought you wouldn't like it if I let you win so I just played it through."

"Ok now that you guys are done come on Bella let's go to my room. Jasper went out to hunt and won't be back to bother us." Alice said waiting by the stairs for Bella.

"You don't have to do anything she says. Remember that and if you need me just yell. The rooms are soundproof but I'll leave my door open so I can hear you." Rosalie promised Bella.

"You worry to much. I've always wanted to go to a sleepover. I think Alice and I will have fun. You'll come by later though right?" Bella asked her.

"Yes I will definitely be checking in on you guys. I trust you just fine it's Alice I don't."

Bella chuckled at Rosalie's reponse and with a chaste kiss to Rosalie's lips she followed Alice up to her room.

"This is my room. Well mine and Jasper's but he let me decorate." Alice explained.

Alice's room looked exactly how Bella thought it would. It was what she imaged backstage at a fashion show looked like. There was a large vanity with a large number of beauty products on it. She also had a book case with what looked like antique books lining the shelves. Her bed was a huge four post bed that wouldn't have looked out of place in a royal princess's room. What caught her attention most was the case filled with civil war memorabilia.

"That's Jasper's stuff. He was a major for the south during the civil war. This isn't his original uniform or sword just stuff that he's collected over the years." Alice explained when she noticed Bella's interest.

"I had an ancestor who was a general for the union during the civil war."Bella said.

"I think Jasper mentioned something about that. I know he wanted to talk to you about it but it seemed your family was an out of bounds topic."

"I wouldn't mind talking to him about it. I'm really proud of the Shurlongs that came before me. They did a lot of good for humanity."Bella said proudly.

"I'm sure he would love that. Thank you. Jasper's a bit shy as he struggles the most being around humans so it's hard for him to make conversation. You talking to him would mean a lot." Alice told her. "Ok now that's out of the way let's get our sleepover started. I'm not sure when Esme is going to call you for dinner but I think the first thing we should do is change into pajamas."

"It's a little early don't you think?" Bella asked.

"Well we are going to be using those beauty products over there that I bought so we don't want to get them on our clothes." Alice said pointing to the vanity.

"That's a good point. I'll change in your bathroom." Bella said grabbing her bag, she went to get changed into her tank top and shorts.

"Very cute pajamas. "Alice commented.

"Your's are very nice also." Bella replied. Alice was wearing a long nightgown with matching outer cape made of the same lace and silk materials that looked like it came right from the 1920's.

"Do you really like it? It was in fashion in the 20's when I was turned and I always wanted to have an occasion to wear it. Being vampires we don't really have a need for proper bed wear. "

"It's great Alice I just feel under dress."

Alice gave her a beaming smile in reply. "Non sense. Now do you want to read magazines or do skin and hair care first?"

"What magazines?"Bella asked. This was turning out to be a sleepover straight out of a movie. Maybe that's where Alice got her ideas from.

"Well I thought we could do a Cosmo quiz. They have some pretty interesting ones and it seemed like fun."

"Ok let's go with a quiz."

"Bella, Rosalie is right. You don't have to go along with everything I want to do. I honestly just wanted to have the experience of having a slumber party but the only references I have are tv and movies. So if you really don't want to do something please tell me." Alice said.

"Ok let's skip the magazine quiz then. I've never tried beauty products before so that would fun to do together not that we really need them." Bella added. She wasn't vain but she understood that being a shifter came with the perk of flawless skin and really healthy hair.

"Great. Let's try the face masks first."Alice said handing Bella a paper like mask.

"A tiger Alice?You got me a face mask that has a tiger face on it?" Bella asked incredulously as she held up the cartoon tiger face.

"I thought it would be cool to have animal faces. Here if you don't like the tiger you can be the zebra."

"I'll keep the tiger." Bella grumbled.

After getting the masks situated on their faces Alice looked at Bella and started laughing. "Oh man we have to take a selfie. We look Ridiculous!"

"Yeah we do." Bella agreed as Alice put her arm around her shoulders and held her phone in front of them.

"Ok now we have to wait a bit before we wash these off our faces. Can you tell me about your date? Rosalie wouldn't tell me anything except that you beat up a bunch of guys in the park."

Bella thought about what to say. "It was really nice. I feel as though our conversation about nothing bad would happen jinxed us. Everything was perfect until those stupid guys showed up."

"I don't think we jinxed you. I think it was just chance those guys showed up. From Rosalie told us they won't be bothering anyone again."

"I hope not. It's a fine line when it comes to stuff like that." Bella said.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Men like that will never learn. No matter how bad the beating or how incapacitated we made them they will always have the mentality that they can take what they want. The only thing we accomplished was to make them second guess going after it in the future." Bella explained.

"Why didn't you kill them? If they weren't going to change why bother even trying to teach them a lesson?"

"That's where the line is. Do you cross it and deal out the punishment you think is right or do you hold back because you worry that it's not your place to be judge and executioner?I don't want to be a killer. No matter how bad someone is but then again I still feel guilty because I had the chance the stop them and I didn't. I took away their capacity to follow through on any threat but I didn't take away their belief that they are better than others."

"Bella you can't feel guilty for not wanting to kill someone. You're 17 years old. You shouldn't be involved with something like that to begin with. The fact that you held back at all is impressive. You're to young to have this guilt on your shoulders. You did what you were personally able to do and that's all you can really do in the end." Alice told her.

"I know you're right it's still a lot to think about."

"Tell me how the rest of the date went. Did Rosalie treat you respectfully the entire night?" Alice teased trying to change the subject to a happier one.

"She was the perfect gentleman. The restaurant she picked was really nice and the movie theater we went to was from the 1940's. She looked so beautifully handsome in that setting. With her old fashion suit offering me her arm to lead me to our seats. Many times last night I was close to swooning."

"That's sounds so romantic. I knew underneath her gruff exterior Rosalie was a big ole softy." Alice said.

"She even gave me white tiger lilies when she picked me up." Bella felt happy that she had a friend she could share her excitement with. Of course she wouldn't share the more personal parts but it was nice to feel like a teenager who had a best friend she could talk to about her love life. She never had either before and it made her happy that her life was changing in a positive way.

"That is so sweet. Let's get these masks off and try something else." Alice said as she pulled Bella to the bathroom to wash their faces.


	40. 40

"Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter? Really Alice?" Rosalie asked Alice from her spot next to Bella. They were sitting in a pile of pillows and blankets on the living room floor getting ready to watch a movie.

"I thought it was fitting." Alice replied.

"How is a movie about a vampire hunting president fitting?" Rosalie questioned

"Well since we now know that the Shurlongs were shifters it isn't that unreasonable to think that one of them hunted vampires. I figured Bella could to tell us which parts were historically accurate." Alice said defensively.

"Historically accurate. Alice this isn't a documentary. Abraham Lincoln wasn't a real vampire hunter. You understand that right?" Rosalie asked incredulously.

"How do you know? He could have been. You weren't even alive when he was president. Bella tell her it's possible. Some of your ancestors hunted vampires right?" Alice asked looking to Bella to help her out.

"Um, well I mean some of them did hunt vampires, but I don't know for sure which ones did without going through my records. So Alice could be right. If Abraham Lincoln wasn't a vampire hunter at least three former presidents could have been."Bella said sheepishly.

"See I know my history." Alice exclaimed sitting down on the other side of Bella starting the movie.

Rosalie rolled her eyes in reply. She reached for Bella's hand and intertwined their fingers and settled in to watch the movie. Bella seemed happy to watch it so she would try to hold back her comments about it.

She lasted less than twenty minutes."Oh for fuck's sake Alice. Now you expect us to believe that Abraham Lincoln not only hunted vampires with an axe but that he had enough strength to chop down trees with one swing."

"If not one but three of our former presidents could shift into tigers I don't think it's unreasonable to believe Abe couldn't be that strong." Alice told her.

"Are you being serious right or are you messing with me?"Rosalie asked.

"Let's just watch the movie." Bella said hoping to stop any fighting. She leaned her back against the couch and pulled Rosalie into her arms hoping that would keep her calm enough not to continue fighting with Alice.

Rosalie grumbled some not kind words about silver plated axes and laid her head on Bella's chest listening to her heart beat. She was finding the steady thrumming quite not only liked being so close to Bella but the sound of the strong thundering beats reassured her that her mate was not only close but alive and safe. She decided to focus on that instead of the movie.

About halfway through Bella changed positions and laid her head on Rosalie's lap. Rosalie played with her hair as her breathing evened out indicating that she had fallen asleep.

A sudden meow brought both Alice's and Rosalie's attention to Bella. She looked like she was trying to chase something and was grabbing at Rosalie's side.

"Oh my god she's a having a puppy dream!" Alice whispered excitedly pulling out her phone to take a video.

"Leave her alone Alice and put your phone away. You will not be taking videos of my sleeping mate." Rosalie said grabbing Alice's phone.

"But she's so cute. Aww is she purring now? Rosalie your mate is so cool. How did you get such a cool mate?"

"What do you mean how did I get such a cool mate? I've very cool." Rosalie said.

"Not as cool as your mate. I love Jasper and all but Bella is so amazing. Fate really must like you to pair you up with Bella." Alice told her.

"Don't you worry I thank fate everyday for her." Rosalie said seriously.

"Should we put her to bed? She can't be that comfortable down here. I can take her to my room if you want." Alice offered.

"No I'll take her to my room. I don't think she would be happy waking up tomorrow with you standing over her with a video camera." Rosalie said as she lifted Bella up carefully trying not to wake her.

As Rosalie carried her bridal style Bella snuggled into her every so carefully brought Bella into her room closing the door behind her and placing Bella on her bed pulling the blankets around her.

Rosalie wasn't sure if Bella would be comfortable with her laying next to her while she slept. She didn't think to ask where Bella wanted to sleep but she reasoned with herself that being Bella's imprint gave her permission to have Bella sleep in her bed and lay with her.

With that thought she changed into a tank top and shorts similar to Bella's and climbed in next to her laying beside her. She suddenly became self conscious. Rosalie didn't want to be creepy and touch her mate while she slept but the idea of holding Bella and protecting her in her slumber was very tempting.

Rosalie's decision was made for her when Bella rolled over and snuggled her body half on top of hers. Rosalie took this as it being ok to wrap her arms around Bella and as she did Bella burrowed her face into Rosalie's neck making a sound that was something between a meow and a purr.

Rosalie didn't want to admit it to Alice but she agreed. Bella was cute. Her little cat noises and puppy dreams as Alice called it were adorable. if she didn't think it would seem stakerish and creepy Rosalie would have taken a video herself to enjoy while Bella was away.

As a continuous purr started to rumble through Bella's body, Rosalie felt her own body respond with one of her own and hoped beyond hope that they would have many more nights just like this.


	41. 41

Bella woke up wondering exactly where she was. She wasn't worried because the smell of blooming flowers surrounded her. As she opened her eyes, she realized she was in Rosalie's bed laying half on top of her. She let out a small growl as she stretched out her body to wake it up.

"You have the mannerisms of a house cat. Even the way you stretch. You arch your back the way a cat does." Rosalie added quickly when she noticed Bella's embarrassment." It's not a bad thing. It's really cute actually. Do you know you meow like a baby kitten in your sleep?"

"I did not but thank you for that mortifying information." Bella said hiding her face in a pillow.

"You shouldn't be mortified. It's just so you. You are just as much tiger as you are human and the more time I spend with you in both forms the more I realize that you carry both traits with you always."Rosalie told her. When Bella still didn't look at her she kissed her cheek causing Bella to shiver."Sorry I know my skin is cold. I bet you were freezing all night."

Bella lifted herself off the pillow and laid down on top of Rosalie."You feel like the cool side of the pillow. It's very soothing."

"I've been compared to many things but never a pillow. " Rosalie said thoughtfully.

"Its a good trait I promise. I usually am a sweaty mess when I wake up. Charlie doesn't have air conditioning and with me being so hot all the time it gets uncomfortable. Your skin temperature is perfect for me."

Rosalie leaned up for a kiss but when Bella pulled back and covered her mouth she understood. "I don't mind your morning breath. It doesn't even smell bad."

"I think you are the first person who has ever experienced my morning breath so it's good to know it's not off putting to you." Bella said before she leaned down and kissed Rosalie.

Like all their kisses lately it started off chaste but deepened quickly. Rosalie sat up making Bella straddle her as she pulled at the hem of Bella's tank top only breaking the kiss to pull it over her head. Seconds later she felt her own tank top being pulled off. She maneuvered them so her back was against the headboard and Bella was seated in Rosalie's lap her hard on pushing through her shorts. Bella pulled back from the kiss causing her to groan at the loss but as she felt lips trail down her neck and one of Bella's hand grope her through her shorts that groan turned into a deep moan.

Bella knew they should stop. She just wanted one more minute. Her tiger was demanding she claim what was rightfully hers but her human side thought that maybe this could be more romantic. She wrapped her hand around Rosalie through her shorts and gently stroked her hand up and down Rosalie's length. She arched her back at the feel of Rosalie palming her breast through her bra.

"We should stop? Right? We should wait?" Bella asked Rosalie hoping she would be the voice of reason.

"Totally should stop." Rosalie said as her hand reached behind Bella and undid her bra. She leaned back to look at Bella admiring the way her pale skin caused her pink nipples to stand out. She leaned forward and took a nipple in her mouth as her hand played with the other one rolling the nipple between her fingers. She was beyond being able to stop now and from the way Bella grabbed the back of her head and held her in place she knew that Bella was right there with her.

Bella could barely take the overwhelming sensation of Rosalie's mouth on her skin and when she felt Rosalie's tongue flick her nipple Bella fumbled with the clasp on Rosalie's bra ripping it apart in her frustration. She flung away the offensive material and grabbed Rosalie's breasts in her hand. Rosalie let loose a growl and flipped Bella onto her back laying on top of her catching her lips in a kiss. When Bella put a hand on her chest to hold her back Rosalie gave her a confused look.

"If we do this there is no going back. I'll be bonded to you and you to me. Neither of us know what that will feel like. You have to be sure?" Bella told her.

"I'm sure, are you sure?"Rosalie said.

"You and me forever?" Bella asked.

"Together?" Rosalie asked.

"Together." Bella replied.

With no other words Rosalie leaned down for another kiss. Feeling Bella tug on her shorts she took the hint and stood up to strip out of them. When she felt Bella's eyes on her Rosalie had to fight the urge to cover herself up. Never before had anyone seen her completely naked and the old wounds of being a disgrace and abnormal jumped to her mind causing her to close her eyes in shame.

"Rosalie,Rosalie look at me"Bella said taking Rosalie's face in her hands. When Rosalie opened her eyes Bella continued. "You are so gorgeous. Beyond beautiful, all of the parts that make you the perfect half gentleman. I want you to know that I love you. All of you even this."

Rosalie's breath caught when she felt Bella's hand reach down and grab her hardened erection. She growled as Bella began to stroke her gently and make quick work of Bella's remaining clothing.

She pushed Bella back on the bed making sure she was comfortable before laying on top of her. She couldn't believe this was actually going to happen. She was naked laying on top of her equally as naked mate and now she didn't exactly know what to do.

"If I hurt you or you feel uncomfortable at any time tell me and I will stop ok?" Rosalie promised Bella.

Bella knew she wouldn't be stopping Rosalie anytime soon and as Rosalie leaned down to give her a kiss Bella used the opportunity to pull her in tightly so their naked bodies were flush together. A twin moan came from both girls at the feel of cold skin against warm. Bella knew they should go slow and take their time but her tiger couldn't wait. Next time she promised herself next time they would go slow and take the time to explore each other's bodies. Right now she wanted her imprint and nothing would stand in the way of having her.

Rosalie was trying not act like a teenage boy and just start pounding into Bella but her instincts were getting out of hand. When Bella reached down and grabbed her ass and pulled their hips together she decided to let go and just enjoy herself. She lined up her swollen member at Bella's entrance watching Bella's face for discomfort.

"Bella look at me. Keep your eyes open." Rosalie told her as she slowly pushed herself into Bella's tight channel inch by inch giving her time to adjust to the sensation.

Bella opened her eyes connecting her gaze with Rosalie. Rosalie looked at her with awe and pulled her down in a kiss as she thrust her hips up to indicate that she was ready. Rosalie took the hint and wrapped her arms around Bella and pressing their foreheads together Rosalie started thrusting faster and deeper.

With each thrust Bella felt Rosalie fill her let out a loud moan as Rosalie sped up. She felt her climax coming on fast and once again promised herself they would take their time next time because this was something that she really wanted to take her time enjoying.

"I'm close." Rosalie said breathing heavily. Bella nodded in return and Rosalie doubled her efforts trying to bring them both there together. It was when she felt Bella begin to tighten around her she let herself go. In the middle of her release Bella moved her head and latched onto Rosalie's shoulder biting down hard with her sharp teeth causing Rosalie to cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

When they finally came down from their high Rosalie collapsed on top of Bella utterly spent.

"You bit me." Rosalie said.

"I know, I'm sorry,I don't what came over me." Bella said putting a hand over her eyes. She had let go of her control and before Bella even knew what she was doing her teeth were in Rosalie's shoulder.

"I didn't mind. It was just surprising." Rosalie said propping herself up on her elbow and moving Bella's hand from her face. When Bella looked at her with surprise and confusion Rosalie tried to reassure her." It's fine Bella.I promise. It doesn't even hurt. I'll heal it in a minute.

Bella took Rosalie face in her hands and looked into Rosalie's eyes in wonder. "Rosalie your eyes. They're blue."

"What do mean? I told you when I was human my eyes were blue. What does that have to do with anything?" Rosalie asked confused.

"No Rosalie right now. Your eyes are blue. Not gold at all." Bella told her.

"What?" Rosalie said jumping off the bed and rushing over to her vanity. As she looked in the mirror she realized Bella was right. Her eyes were blue. Not exactly her human color but more of a perfect blend of Bella's blue and violet eyes. "I don't understand."

"I don't know either. How do you feel?"Bella asked her coming to stand behind her wrapping her in an embrace.

"Calm. Since I met you I've been feeling out of sorts but now I feel closer to you. More secure emotionally. The bond feels stronger. How do you feel?" Rosalie asked Bella.

"I feel closer to you too. But it kind of feels like the world is blurry and you're the only thing in focus. I knew before but I know now without a doubt I could never live without you. It seems dramatic to say this but I feel like I love you more now than before and it's almost like I can feel your love for me. It should feel overwhelming but it doesn't. It's comforting." Bella explained.

"Do you think my eyes changed color because we both accepted the bonds?"

"I don't know. Is there someone you could ask?" Bella questioned.

"My father Carlisle might know. He has a lot of information about our kind. We could ask him." Rosalie told her.

"Why don't we shower and do just that. I'm worried about what else might have changed and you need to take care of that bite." Bella said.

"Good plan." Rosalie looked in the mirror one last time. Giving Bella a watery smile Rosalie said in wonder. "Bella , my eyes are blue. "

Bella gave her a kiss on the lips and pulled her towards the shower.


	42. 42

Rosalie and Bella left Rosalie's room hand and hand after having showered and gotten ready for the day. Rosalie was wearing the shirt Bella had worn the day before. She felt a little silly for doing it but the urge to have her mate's scent with her all day easily over powered the feeling. She proudly led Bella to Carlisle's study expecting him to be in there reading.

"Carlisle may we come in?" Rosalie asked peaking her head in the door.

"Yes of course. What can I do for?" He asked looking up from his book.

"Well I wanted to ask you about my eyes." Rosalie explained.

"What about them. Do the contacts bother them?" Carlisle asked.

"They aren't contacts Carlisle. My eyes have changed color."

"What happened? Let me see." Carlisle rose from his chair and raced over to Rosalie. He grabbed her face in his hands but quickly took a step back at the threatening growl Bella sent his way.

"Keep you're hands to yourself." Bella said her eyes glowing neon like they did when she was in her tiger form.

"Yes, yes of course. My apologies." Carlisle held up his hands keeping them where Bella could see them." Has something happened between the two of you?"

"Both bonds have been accepted." Rosalie told him.

"Ah so you have been physically intimate." Once again he took a step back when Bella began to advance on him." Right none of my business. Back to the eye color. I've never known of a vampire's eyes to be anything other than red, gold or black. The fact that they so closely match the color of Bella's eyes mixed with one another leads me to believe it is an effect of the imprint bond. May I do an exam to see if I can find any other differences."

"That's probably a good idea." Rosalie said giving Bella's hand a squeeze of reassurance and following Carlisle over to the couch across from his desk.

"Ok, I'm just going to do a basic exam nothing to worry about. First yours eyes." Carlisle said directing everything towards Bella. He hoped that explaining everything would appease the shifter.

As he took out his pen light and gently touched Rosalie's chin he pulled his hand back suddenly.

"What? What did you do?" Bella demanded.

"I didn't do anything." Carlisle turned to Bella. "I didn't do anything it's her skin. It's warm. I didn't notice before because I only touched her for a second but her skin it's warm to the touch. How do you feel?"

"I thought I felt warmer because I was in physical contact with Bella but now that you mention it I still feel warm all over. That over all chill I used to feel in my bones is gone." Rosalie explained confused.

"May I take your temperature?" At Rosalie's nod Carlisle pulled out a thermometer and held it in her pulled it out and looked at it in astonishment."85.7. It's not quite human but it's a lot warmer than a normal vampire."

"I have a warm body temperature now. Carlisle what does this mean? What else is different?" Rosalie demanded.

"I don't know exactly what it means. Bella do you have any insight?I'm not an expert on shifters." Carlisle asked.

"I don't know anything. From what I've learned this has never happened but I only have so much information with me." Bella said.

"Is there someone you could ask? I'm hesitant to get others of my kind involved. Our governing body would be very interested in this development and they aren't the kind of vampires whose radar you want to be on."

"I have more materials I could look through but they are at my estate." Bella said trying to think of what she had there.

"Is there way you could get access to them from here?" Rosalie asked.

"No the are kept well guarded behind security locks that only I have access to. My family went through great pains to keep our secret from the outside world. The things inside the safe room have never been seen by outsiders. My mother has never even been there." Bella explained.

"You may want to think of taking a trip there then. I don't want to worry you but it may be beneficial. I only know basics about shifters and I've never heard of a white tiger before."

"What do you think?" Bella asked Rosalie.

"I think this a conversation to have in private." Rosalie replied causing Bella to nod in agreement. "How about we go hunting?"

"Good idea. Thank you Carlisle." Bella told him making her way to the door Rosalie behind her.

As they made their way to the front door Esme called out"Bella dear I made you breakfast if you're hungry."

Rosalie gave Bella a shrug and redirected them to the kitchen. When they entered they were met with a similar spread as the day before except this time there were half a dozen different kind of omelettes instead of plain scrambled eggs.

"This looks amazing. Thank you Esme." Bella said with a smile as she loaded up a plate with food.

"Morning Bella, morning Rosalie what are you doing today? I have a few ideas but I wanted to see if you had plans first." Alice said as she sat down next to Bella. She looked at Rosalie and asked. "What's with the contacts?"

Rosalie dreaded this question. She hadn't had a chance to think to much about the changes and really wanted a moment alone with her mate. She had thought when the bond was accepted by both of them she would feel less possessive but found herself more irrated than usual about having to spend time with anyone other than Bella. She wasn't sure what she was going to do when she had to take Bella home and leave her for the night.

"They aren't contacts." Rosalie said knowing the others would hear her as well. She thought it better to get it over with now.

"What do you mean they aren't contacts?" Esme asked confused.

"I mean that my eyes changed color after Bella and I accepted our bonds." Rosalie said and just as she expected Jasper and Emmett rushed into the room.

"Woah are you serious? Wow they look just like Bella's. You guys totally match now. How did that happen?Can you change my eye color too Bella?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"She can not change your eye color Emmett. It happened through the bond." Rosalie said through gritted teeth. The thought of her mate being intimate with anyone but herself making her beyond angry.

"Sorry geez I didn't know. Calm a little help." Emmett said looking towards a confused Jasper.

"What's wrong Jazz?" Alice asked him.

"I can't help." At Alice's confused look he explained. "I can't feel her emotions. She is just like Bella now."

At hearing this Carlisle entered the kitchen. "Alice can you see her future at all."

Alice focused for a minute and then let out a growl of frustration."Nothing. She's a complete blind spot. It's like she was there one moment and now she's gone. If she wasn't sitting right in front me I would be afraid she was dead."

"Intriguing." Carlisle said trying to think through all the possibilities. "I wonder if Edward's gift works on her anymore."

"Now that's not fair. How come Rosalie gets to be immune to that dickwad?"

"Emmett language. No matter how you feel about him he is still your brother." Esme scolded Emmett.

"Yeah, yeah Edward's amazing we get it. Anyway I don't understand why Rosalie gets such a cool mate. Not only is Bella good at everything apparently she has a magic vagina that when you have sex with it you're granted super powers."

Rosalie launched off her stool grabbing Emmett by the throat throwing him through the wall quickly following behind him. Her intent clear. Emmett needed to die and she was going to make him suffer before he did.

Bella ran toward Rosalie to pull her off Emmett but as she grabbed Rosalie Emmett took the opening to punch Rosalie in the face. Bella's control slipped at the sight of seeing her imprint hurt and shifted into her tiger immediately pinning Emmett to the ground.

The rest of the Cullens stood back not exactly sure what to do. No one wanted Emmett dead but they weren't willing to commit suicide to save him.

"Rosalie sweetheart you need to stop her before she kills him." As Rosalie growled at Esme in reply Esme added." You know she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she killed him."

Rosalie calmed down as she thought about this. Yes she wanted to beat Emmett to a pulp but he didn't deserve to die.

" _Yes he does." Bella said_

That couldn't be right. Bella was in her tiger form she couldn't talk. And she hadn't said that aloud.

" _Bella can you hear me." Rosalie asked Bella mentally._

" _I can hear you just fine." Bella replied_

" _What the hell bella? I didn't say anything. I think you can hear my thoughts." Rosalie told her._

This caused Bella to stop her attack on Emmett. She got off him and trotted over to Rosalie looking into her eyes and continued the silent conversation.

" _It feels almost like the link I had with my grandfather when we were both in tiger form."_

_"Can you change back? I want to see if we can do this with you in your human form." Rosalie asked._

" _I need clothes."_

Rosalie took off to her room and returned with some clothes for Bella. Bella went into the woods to change leaving the Cullens to themselves.

"What just happened? I feel like something just happened. Bella jumped off of Emmett without you saying anything and now you look totally confused." Alice commented.

"Bella could talk to me. I could hear her thoughts and she could hear mine." Rosalie explained reaching for Bella snuggling into her side when Bella put her arm around her.

"Like the pack mind link?" Carlisle asked. This day was getting more and more exciting for him. Even before he knew Bella was a shifter he was intrigued by her but with every new discovery he felt his need for knowledge about her grow.

"Yes, it's similar to how I used to communicate with my grandfather while in our other forms. I'm not hearing your thoughts now are you hearing mine?" At Rosalie shake of the head she just shrugged at Carlisle.

"Are freakin kidding me. Now this?! For fucks sake Rosalie what else did Bella give you? You better not be stronger than me or I'm going rage. Like flip the fuck out rage." Emmett exclaimed dramatically.

"Emmett language! And no one is going to rage. I mean it." Esme sternly told him.

"I don't know what else changed with me. The eye color,the temperature and now the mind link. I hate to say this but I think we need to do more testing." As Bella pulled her closer Rosalie said reassuringly"nothing invasive."

"Wait what do you mean temperature?" Alice asked grabbing Rosalie's hand. She let go when Bella growled at her. "Sorry. But this is kind of exciting. You're warm. Like actually could maybe pass for a slightly cold human warm."

"Oh my god." Emmett said in exasperation. He stopped his next comment when Esme gave him a look.

"How would you feel about running some physical tests side by side with Bella. That way we can not only see if you have changed physically but we can see how you compare to Bella." Carlisle offered.

"What do you think?" Rosalie asked Bella.

" I will support whatever you decide as this your body we are talking about." Bella told her.

"I love you." Rosalie told her giving her a kiss.

"Aww you guys are so freakin cute. I can't stand it." Alice exclaimed clapping her hands together.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and turned to Carlisle. " I'm willing to do some testing."

"Great give a few moments to set some things up." Carlisle replied speeding away.


	43. 43

"Ok so as Alice is the second fastest in the family she will be participating in this test. That way we have a vampire as a constant to measure Rosalie's abilities by." Carlisle explained as Bella, Alice and Rosalie lined up exactly how Emmett and Bella did the day before to race. "I want you to to run to me at full speed on the count of ,two, THREE!"

All three girls took off as fast as they could. It was no surprise that Bella came in first. The true surprise was that Rosalie was only a few steps behind her. Alice was only three quarters of the way done by the time Rosalie had finished.

"I'm faster." Rosalie said laughing when Bella picked her up and spun her in her arms.

"You're amazing." Bella told her giving her a kiss and setting her down.

Rosalie had to fight the urge to grab Bella and drag her back to bed. Did she really care about the changes to her body? She thought to herself running her hands up and down Bella's strong back.

Carlisle clearing his throat made her remember they had an audience. Seeing the look in Bella's eyes she gave her a quick but heated kiss. "Later." She promised.

"As for what we should do next I think we should test your strength." Carlisle said trying to get them back on track.

"How do you test a vampire's strength? How strong are you guys?" Bella asked.

"Well an average vampire has the strength to move about 3 to 4 tons. Emmett has the strength to move about 7 tons."

Emmett flexed his arm muscles in response. "How much can you lift?"

"I've never really tried to find out. When I first shifted my grandparents worked with me on how to be careful not to break everything I touched including humans. So I really have only tested my restraint." Bella told them.

"Well this will be exciting for all of us then. There is an old abandoned rock quarry near by that we can use to see what you can all lift. Emmett you will be part of this experiment. Follow me." Carlisle said leading them to the quarry.

"So we should just pick up these random rocks?" Rosalie asked pointing to one of the many large stones scattered around the abandoned area. It was isolated so it was unlikely anyone would see them.

"Emmett you go first. Pick up the biggest stone you can until you find one you can't." Carlisle told him.

"No problem I got this." Emmett went through four stones until he found one he couldn't even budge no matter how hard he tried."You're up Rosalie. Don't feel to bad when it won't move, there are smaller rocks over there. I'm sure those would better suit you."

Rosalie growled at him as she strode forward and lifted the rock with ease. In her angry state she threw it right at Emmett hitting him directly pinning him under the rock. His feet were the only thing visible from under it.

"Rosalie that wasn't called for." Esme said running over to Emmett. "Move this rock right now. You might of hurt him."

"I'm not moving it. If he's such a strong man who can lift more than my girly body can then he can get himself out from under it." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie you will move that stone right this minute." Esme told her raising her voice.

"Burrow yourself out like a chipmunk Emmett. You're about strong as one." Emmett's grown was Rosalie only reply. When Esme cut her a look she huffed. "Where are all the strong men when you need them? Oh wait you don't need them."

Rosalie lifted the rock off Emmett who was lying in a huge Emmett sized hole in the ground. He had a few cracks here and there on his skin but he was over all fine.

He stood up on shaky legs and gave Rosalie a sheepish smile."I apologize greatly for anything I said to offend you. I didn't mean it."

At everyone's confused look. Jasper started laughing. "He's afraid of you Rosalie. I can feel his fear coming off him."

"Shut up Jasper. I'm not afraid of her. I just wanted her to know how much I respect her." Emmett said defensively causing the rest of the group to join in on the laughter.

"Emmett heal would you please continue to move stones to find one you can't lift?" Carlisle said getting them back on track.

Rosalie nodded and got back to the stones. As she continued the rocks got so big she had to drill holes in the side with her hands so she had some way to hold them. When she finally got to one she couldn't move Carlisle went to examine it.

"It's about half times bigger than the last one Emmett was able to move so I think we could reasonable say that you are stronger than Emmett now. You are going to have to be extra careful with how much effort you exert in your everyday activities. You don't want to be breaking everything. It will be the same as when you were a newborn." Carlisle explained. "Now Bella if you would"

Bella walked up to the rock and moved it easily. She then continued to move rocks until she stopped at one that was easily twice the size as the one Emmett could move.

"Rosalie isn't as fast as you nor is she as strong as you or as warm as you but it seems like she is enhanced to about three fourths of your abilities. You definitely gave her a boost with the bond. As for other changes I don't know what else we can test without being more invasive." He held up a hand as Bella pulled Rosalie behind her and advanced on him. "And that is something we are not going to do."

Rosalie grabbed Bella's arm to pull her back. She had always thought it was ridiculous that mates tried to defend each other but seeing Bella do it and knowing she had the skills and strength to back up any threat she made was incredibly attractive. She could feel herself getting hard and realized she really needed to get Bella alone or she would embarrass both of them by taking Bella right here in front of everyone.

"I think that's enough for the day. I really need to hunt and Bella needs to eat because she didn't get to finish her breakfast." Rosalie narrowed her eyes at Emmett who put his hands up and took a step back causing Alice and Jasper to laugh.

"That's great idea. We'll see you guys later." Bella grabbed Rosalie's hand and together they ran to the forest.

"When's the next time you think we will see them?" Alice asked amused.

"Leave them alone they are a newly bonded couple." Esme said.

"Yeah a bonded couple with super powers." Emmett grumbled.

"What else for you think Bella did to Rosalie?" Jasper asked Carlisle.

"I don't know. It's fascinating though. I've never known a shifter to transfer abilities to their imprint."

"Bella didn't just transfer abilities though. Rosalie's eyes could pass for human and even her skin is warm enough to the touch that it could be mistaken for a human just being cold." Alice said.

"Yes it's like Bella transferred some of her humanity to Rosalie. We at least know she still has her vampire traits so she isn't turning completely human. It's quite the mystery. Bella told me she had family records and research materials at her Arizona estate. I would love to get a chance to look through them." Carlisle said.

"I don't know how comfortable she would be with that. Bella is really protective of her family. Even telling us about her shifter heritage was difficult for her. I honestly think she told us accidentally in her excitement to wrestle Emmett." Alice told him.

"Quite right. I will bring it up to Rosalie. They should at least go and see what they can find. I don't think there is anything to worry about but it would probably be good to check just to make sure." Carlisle said.

The rest of the group all voiced their agreements and headed home.


	44. 44

Listening to Bella's moans as she was thrusting into her Rosalie wondered if she was ever going to be able to control herself again. Watching Bella strip off her clothes and change into her tiger for the first time made her so hard it was almost painful. She transferred her thoughts of just how aroused Bella made her and after grabbing Bella's clothes they took off in a run to find some privacy.

When they came upon Rosalie's private meadow Rosalie quickly removed all her clothing and had Bella pinned to the ground as soon as she was in her human form. She couldn't want one second longer and with a heated kiss she was inside Bella before Bella even got to catch her breath.

"Faster, go faster." Bella groaned, pulling Rosalie in for a kiss when she complied.

"I'm almost there. I can't wait." Rosalie said breathless.

"Me too. Together?" Bella panted.

"Together." Rosalie agreed letting go of her hit her peak when she watched Bella fling her head back and let loose a roar that scared the birds from the trees.

She placed small kisses on Bella's sweaty face as they both collected themselves. Bella shuddered when she pulled out and wrapped her arms around Rosalie when she laid back down on top of her.

"I feel like I should apologize for not lasting longer. It's like I'm a horny teenage boy." Rosalie said breaking the silence.

"No you are just a horny teenage girl." Bella told her." It's fine with me I'm right there with you. I keep thinking that we need to slow down and take our time but then once I see you naked all thought of slowing down flees my mind."

"Are you saying you like my body." Rosalie asked with a smug grin on her face.

"You know I like your body. I just happened to like your body naked most of all." Bella told her.

Rosalie nuzzled her face into Bella's neck inhaling her scent." I like your body naked too."

"You seem to like my tiger just fine also"

"It's not like I want to have sex with your tiger that's weird and kind of gross." Rosalie said adding quickly. "No offense."

"None taken. You're right that is weird and gross." Bella agreed.

"It's just knowing it's you. All that strength and power. Knowing that underneath it all my mate controls it. The fact that you could destroy anything in your way and that you are almost unstoppable is very attractive." Rosalie explained.

"That makes sense. Seeing you put Emmett in his place and throwing that rock at him. I wanted you right then. I almost didn't care that we had an audience. It was the fact I don't want anyone seeing you like that that stopped me."

"Hopefully that will keep stopping us in the future because I'm having a hard time keeping my hands to myself. I just want to touch you all the time." Rosalie told her.

"Do you think the feelings will lessen with time?" Bella asked.

"My kind call this the vampire honeymoon. After a pair is bonded the need to be physical is almost out of control. It can last anywhere from a year to decades. What about imprinting?"

"I don't know I would have to do more research." Bella said stroking her hand up and down Rosalie's naked back.

"Do you think we should go to Arizona and search through your records? Could we even go?" Rosalie asked.

"I think we should. As for if we can I don't know what I would tell Charlie. I know he wouldn't want me to go by myself but telling him I want to go with my girlfriend unsupervised wouldn't fly with him either. I could tell him I left some stuff I wanted and needed to go get it but chaperoning would be the issue"

Rosalie traced Bella's ab muscles causing Bella to shiver . " I know you don't feel really comfortable having outsiders in your family home but maybe we could take just Esme?"

"I don't mind Esme. I'm still not a hundred percent sure on Carlisle and I really don't like the idea of him having access to my family's records."

"I know that's why I thought Esme would be perfect." Rosalie propped herself up on her elbow and gave her a kiss.

Bella stopped her before it became heated."We can't start up again. I need to go home soon. I also think I should try putting in an effort to get my room set up if I'm going to ask Charlie about going to the estate. I don't want him to think I want to move back in with my mother."

"What can I do to help? I hate to sound like the desperately clingy girlfriend but I really don't want to be away from you." Rosalie admitted.

"Well it's a good thing you aren't my girlfriend." Bella gave Rosalie a kiss to erase the hurt expression on her face. "You are so much more than that. Girlfriend is a silly word humans use for their crushes. We are mates and imprints. Our bond is so much greater than even any of our own kinds could ever experience. So you wanting to be around me just as much as I want to be around you is just another expression of our love for each other."

Rosalie smiled." I love you so much."

"I love you too. Now let's get you dressed and we can go hunt before we head back to your place. I was thinking maybe you could take me to the hardware store and we could get paint and supplies to paint my room today."

"Sounds like a plan." Rosalie said getting up to put her clothes back on. Hopefully they would find their way off again by the end of the day she thought with a smile.


	45. 45

After they finished hunting and a quick good bye to the Cullens Rosalie and Bella found themselves at the hardware store holding hands looking at paint swatches.

"What's your favorite color?" Rosalie asked Bella.

Pulling her close and leaning her forehead on Rosalie's Bella looked into Rosalie's eyes and replied with a smile. "Blue"

Giving her a kiss Rosalie took a step back and picked up some blue swatches." You're sweet but would that color blue look good on your walls?"

"I think it would actually." Bella said holding up different color blues next to Rosalie's face.

"Then let's get that color then." Rosalie said taking the paint swatch to the store employee to mix.

When they walked up to the counter the teenage boy completely ignored her and turned his attention to Bella and in what Rosalie assumed he thought was a charming way smiled at her asking. "What can I help you with?"

Rosalie slammed the swatches down on the counter causing the boy to jump. "My girlfriend and I would like to buy three cans of paint this color." She told him with a growl.

The boy audibly gulped and without a word took the swatch and started mixing the paint. Rosalie continued glaring at him until she felt Bella's arms around her. She turned around and laid her head on Bella's chest to listen to her heartbeat. As always it had a calming effect. Bella just held her until the boy finished releasing her to pay and grab the cans.

It was when they were in the car driving towards Bella's house Rosalie spoke. "I'm sorry about back there. I just can't stand the way that boy was looking at you."

Bella took her hand in hers and kissed Rosalie's knuckles. "You have nothing to apologize for. You're simple the perfect half gentleman protecting her lady's honor. Plus it's kind of hot when you get all tough and dominating."

"Is it really?" Rosalie asked with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah you have no idea. I think you putting people in their places is the definition of hotness." Bella said nodding her head.

"That's good to know for the future when some other idiot boy or girl thinks it ok to check you out or flirt with you." Rosalie said pulling the car into Bella's driveway. She grabbed the paint and followed Bella into her room after she unlocked the front door to let them in.

"You see what I mean? I'm still kind of living out of boxes. It's only been a week but I'm starting to see Charlie get insecure about me wanting to live here." Bella said as she watched Rosalie look around her bedroom.

"It's only been a week? It's seems like it's been so much longer than that." Rosalie said in astonishment.

"Yeah I know." Bella agreed. "Help me move this stuff away from the walls. Between the two of us this should go quickly then we can relax."

Grabbing Bella from behind Rosalie put her arms tightly around Bella and whispered into her ear. "Relax huh? What do you propose we do to relax?"

Bella shivered. "Why don't we worry about that when we finish painting. Now get to work. Since you like to show off your physical prowess so much you're the muscle today. That means you move the heavy stuff. "

Rosalie rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Heavy stuff I'll show you heavy stuff."

"And try not to break anything. You don't have much practice with your new strength so you need to be extra careful with things." Bella reminded her.

"It's a good thing you're so indestructible then. I don't have to worry about breaking you. " Rosalie said piling boxes on Bella's bed. She was finding it easy to adjust to the increase strength and speed. She reasoned it was because she already had the experience from when she was a newborn vampire.

"I still have to watch myself around you though. You now have a bite mark on your shoulder that you weren't able to heal because of me." Bella said.

"I proudly carry a bite mark my mate gave me the moment we accepted our bonds to each other you mean?" Rosalie asked her.

"Yes that's exactly what I mean. At least you can cover it with a shirt. I don't know how humans would react to that type of scar."

"It doesn't matter what humans think. You said it yourself there are few who would even begin to understand our bond. " Rosalie said picking up the books on her nightstand. "Are these your grandfathers diaries you told me about."

"Yes the box is over there with the rest of them." Bella pointed to the box.

"May I look at them. I know how you feel about outsiders so I wouldn't be offended if you tell me no." Rosalie told her.

"Rosalie you aren't an outsider. You're my imprint. It's almost physically impossible for me to deny you a request and even if I could I would let you read them. I want you to know me, all of me including my family history. " Bella reassured her. "But first lets get this room painted and then you can go through them."

"Deal." Rosalie said with a smile.


	46. 46

An hour and one blue painted room later Bella and Rosalie were sitting snuggled up on the couch in the living room waiting for the paint to dry. Rosalie was lying down with Bella on top of her reading through the diaries while Bella was watching some random show on tv.

"These really aren't diaries are they. They're more like a supernatural encyclopedia." Rosalie commented after reading the volume on the history of shifting.

"Yeah they have a little bit of everything in them. You can tell what interested my grandfather the most by how lengthy the entries are." Bella told her.

"Yeah he didn't really have a positive view of vampires. I mean there are six chapters on how to go about killing them. Some techniques I didn't even know." Rosalie commented.

"Well vampires and shifters are mortal enemies. By right you and I should want to kill each other."

"Instead I just want to have you as close as possible all the time." Rosalie said kissing Bella on the head.

"Lucky me." Bella told her lifting her head to kiss Rosalie on the lips.

"No lucky me." Rosalie replied stopping the kiss before they lost themselves to it. The last thing she wanted was Bella's father walking in catching them in a compromising position.

Bella hummed and laid her head back down. "Did you find anything interesting in them that you didn't know before? Minus the many ways to kill your kind." Bella asked.

"Yes, many things. But I have a lot more questions now even with the new information." At Bella's confused look she explained. "I have all this new knowledge about shifters but none of it really applies to you. Even the way your body shifts. I've told you before how you carry both human and tiger traits in each form but I have never seen that in other shifters."

"Yes. Why does that matter?"Bella asked confused.

"Well in here it explains that even though they carry some traits of the animal form over to the human form it isn't as drastic as yours. They may have some extra strength and speed but nothing that would make them as fast or as strong as a vampire. The ways that he wrote about killing a vampire all take that into account. Also you purr, meow and roar in both forms. It makes no mention of those abilities in here. From what I've read one form is very distinctive from the other. Sometimes the only difference between your forms are that you look like a tiger and not a human."

"Weird." Bella replied. At Rosalie's raised eyebrow she added. "What I don't know. It's weird. It must have to do with being the white tiger. My grandfather tried to explain as much as he could to me but we only had a few months."

"I really think we should go to Arizona. Not only because of the changes to me but what if you have more changes in store. You aren't at the age of a fully mature human yet and you did say your tiger grew with you. What's to say there aren't more changes to come? I want us to be prepared." Rosalie said.

"You talk to Esme tonight and see if she'll go with us. We have enough wildlife on the estate so you won't have to worry about hunting and I'll send the staff away while we are there so you won't have to deal with hiding when it's sunny. If she agrees I'll talk to Charlie tomorrow."

"I don't want to leave you tonight but I doubt your father would approve of a sleep over." Rosalie told her.

"I don't want you to leave either. Can you come back after Charlie goes to bed?" At Rosalie's nod Bella continued. "I'll leave my window open for you to come back in. We just have to be careful if he wakes up and comes to check on me."

"That's fine. We can be quiet. I guess that means no funny business then." Rosalie said sourly.

"I know I hate it to but it's a way for us to be with each other so we'll have to deal."

"I don't have to like it." Rosalie pouted.

Bella gave her a kiss."I know. How about you help me make dinner. Charlie should be home soon."

Rosalie let herself be pulled up from the couch. "Look at us mated less than 24 hours and here we are being all domestic together."

Bella chuckled."I like being domestic with you. Now grab the peeler and start on those potatoes."

"I don't think I've ever peeled potatoes before." Rosalie said thoughtfully.

"Not even in your human life?"

"No my parents employed staff that included a cook. As a vampire we never had humans around us before you came along so I never had reason before to learn anything about cooking." Rosalie admitted.

"I could teach you if you wanted to learn. I like to make my own meals so you would have plenty of opportunity." Bella offered.

"I kind of like the idea of cooking you dinner. Maybe I'll do that for a date night." Rosalie told her.

"We have date nights now?" Bella asked.

"Oh yes be prepared to be romanced off your feet. After all these years of not having a mate now that I found one I plan to show you in anyway I can how much I appreciate you." Rosalie said with a kiss to Bella's cheek.

"I know you prefer to be the half gentleman in this relationship but please give me a chance to romance you every once in awhile." Bella pleaded.

"I would never deny my lady." Rosalie told her taking Bella's hand and kissing her knuckles causing Bella to laugh.

Before Bella could reply they both heard the front door open followed by Charlie waking into the kitchen.

"Hey Bells, Rosalie. What are you guys up to? How was the sleepover?" He asked them.

"Hey dad. We're making dinner and the sleepover was great." Bella told him.

"That's good to you staying for dinner Rosalie?"

"No sir I'm just helping. I actually should get going. I promised my mom I would help her at the house." Rosalie replied.

"I'll walk you out." Bella said leading Rosalie out the front door to her car.

Rosalie wrapped her arms around her and leaned in for a kiss. She let it be chaste knowing Charlie was probably watching them. She chuckled at Bella's huff of frustration. "Your father is watching us and I would like to be able to spend time with you. I don't think he would approve of us making out in the driveway."

"I know you're right but I don't have to like it." Bella grumbled." I'll see you later though right?"

"Yes I'll come through your window just remember to unlock it. I'm going to go talk to Esme." Rosalie confirmed.

"Ok I'll see you soon then." With one last kiss Bella pulled back.

"I love you." Rosalie told her getting into her car.

"I love you too." Bella said with a wave watching as Rosalie pulled out of the driveway only going inside when she couldn't see the car anymore.


	47. 47

Rosalie was proud of herself when she got home. She had only turned the car around four times to go back to Bella's. She had talked herself out of it each time. The only thing that really stopped her was knowing she would see Bella in a couple hours and they would have the whole night together. Even if she promised no funny business.

"We'll see about that." She mumbled to herself as she made her way to the kitchen where the smell of cookies was coming from.

"You'll see about what?"Esme asked as she slid cookies off of a tray onto a cooling rack.

"Oh, Bella wanted me to ask you if you would be ok chaperoning a trip to Arizona with the both of us" Rosalie replied.

"You're going to Arizona? Are we all going to Arizona?" Alice asked rushing into the room followed by Jasper and Emmett.

"No my mate and I are going to Arizona and we need an adult so Charlie will allow Bella to go." Rosalie explained.

"So why only Esme? Is Carlisle going to?" Emmett asked.

"Am I needed?" Carlisle asked coming into the room.

"No you aren't needed. I asked only Esme because Bella is the most comfortable with her." Rosalie told them.

"Wait we make Bella uncomfortable?" Alice asked concerned.

"No, not like that. Bella enjoys your company." Rosalie held up her hand to stop the comments and continued. "We would both like to go and do some research at her estate and she doesn't feel comfortable with outsiders there. Esme was her choice. No one else is coming with us."

"Are you sure I couldn't convince Bella otherwise? I could be of great help to her. I have a better understanding of the supernatural than I believe she does." Carlisle said.

"Bella specifically asked that you not come Carlisle. She doesn't want anyone to know her history. It's been a secret that's been kept since the 12th century and I quite honestly believe she doesn't like the way you turn everything into a fact finding mission." Rosalie told him.

"I know I come on strong but I would never tell Bella's secrets. I simply wish to help her and you find the answers you seek." Carlisle said defensively.

"Yeah none of us would say anything. And who would we tell anyway? We stick to our family most of the time." Emmett said.

"I really want to see Bella's estate. I looked it up on the internet and there so little information about it. It's like a huge house of mystery." Alice told them.

"I wouldn't mind seeing her historic artifacts. I wonder if she has authentic civil war memorabilia?" Jasper enquired.

"She did tell me that she would like to talk to you about that actually. She knows all about the Shurlong you fought against in Texas." Alice told him.

"I would like that very much " Jasper said with a smile.

"Great everything is settled. When do we leave." Emmett asked.

"We aren't going anywhere." Rosalie said through gritted teeth. " Bella, myself and hopefully Esme are going. My mate doesn't feel comfortable with outsiders. How many times do I have to tell you this?"

"We aren't outsiders though. We're family now and being family means we keep each others secrets." Alice proclaimed.

"It's not about you Alice. It's not about any of us. You say you never would tell Bella's secrets but what about when Edward is around? Are you going to be able to keep it from him? Or worse what about Aro? Are you willing for selfish reasons to give the Volturi information that could be detrimental to my mate. Your supposed best friend?" Alice looked away from Rosalie as she asked her question.

"I understand her reluctance but honestly what could be so bad that we would find out?" Carlisle asked.

Rosalie was getting frustrated. Did her family always act like this or was this something new. Either way she wasn't in the mood to put up with them.

"I don't think any of you understand. Bella isn't just shifter. Not even including the fact she is a Shurlong she is something more than any of us could even comprehend."

Emmett cut Rosalie off." Yeah we know Bella's awesome but you don't need to be dramatic."

"Look into my now blue eyes and tell me Bella isn't something special. Shake my warm hand and tell me the Volturi wouldn't love a chance to study her. Bella was never meant to just exist in the human world. I'm not bragging when I say my mate is so much greater than any of us. We should feel special that she even wants to spend time with us because I know without a doubt she would probably be happier out in the forest playing with other cats. No matter what you think,she isn't human and she definitely isn't just a shifter. Bella's birth was foretold to one of her ancestors by a Native American shaman. Her life will never be like ours. She isn't meant to just play human to survive like we do. I'm not sure what her greater purpose is but I feel honored that she chose me to be by her side when she finds out. " Rosalie said passionately.

Esme clearing her throat broke the awkward silence that descended upon the room. "I would love to join you both on a trip to Arizona. Please tell Bella thank you for thinking of me."

"I will. I'm going to go shower and get some stuff done before I go back to Bella's later." Rosalie said leaving the room.

Alice waited until she heard Rosalie's bedroom door click shut before she spoke. "Do you think she's right? Does Bella have a greater purpose?"

"I don't know but the fact that Bella's birth was foretold by a shaman makes sense because when I looked for any mention of a white tiger shifter all I found were vague Native American legends." Carlisle told them.

"Does this mean we need to stop treating Bella like she's our friend?" Emmett asked.

"I think one of Rosalie's points was we need to stop expecting Bella to act like a human. " Esme said sadly. Causing them all to reflect their treatment of Bella.


	48. 48

By the time Rosalie had finally shown up at her window Bella had had dinner with Charlie,taken a shower and spent an hour alone in the dark pretending to sleep when Charlie checked on her. Instead of saying anything she just held up the blanket inviting Rosalie to snuggle next to her on the bed.

"I missed you." Rosalie told her pulling Bella into her arms and kissing her. When she started to deepen the kiss Bella pulled back.

"No funny business remember." Bella warned her.

"Yeah, yeah I remember." Rosalie grumbled. "Are you tired?"

"I'm feeling a little sleepy. It's been a long day." Bella replied.

"It really has." Rosalie agreed snaking her hand up the back of Bella shirt rubbing her hand up and down Bella's naked back.

"Can we just stay in bed for a few days? I feel like we haven't had a minute to breath by ourselves." Bella said.

Rosalie hummed in agreement stopping her hand she asked. "Are you not wearing a bra?"

"No I'm not we are in bed I wanted to be comfortable." Bella explained.

Rosalie groaned."You're making me really regret agreeing to the no funny business rule."

"I have faith that as a perfect half gentleman you will be able to contain your desires." Bella replied.

"Maybe I feel more like a scoundrel than a half gentleman tonight." Rosalie told her.

Bella patted Rosalie's stomach and told her." Be good. Let's talk about something else."

"Hmmm. I guess if we have to." Rosalie whined. "Esme said she would go with us to Arizona. So you can ask Charlie about it now."

"That's good. When do you think we should go?"

Rosalie thought about it. "Next week. Would that work?How many days do you think we'll need to be there?"

"Maybe leave Friday night to avoid the sun and come back Monday night. If we don't get a chance to go through everything we can bring some stuff back. Charlie is going to expect me to anyway." Bella told her.

"That sounds good. I'm excited to see your family home. I want to see where you come from." Rosalie said.

"It's nothing fancy. Just an old house with a bunch of land." Bella explained.

"It's a part of you. That's all that matters to me."Rosalie told her letting loose a purr when she felt Bella scratch her nails across her stomach.

"I love that you purr." Bella said.

"You purr also and if you don't stop that hand I'm going to see how far I can push the limits of the no funny business rule until it breaks." Rosalie promised Bella.

"Sorry" Bella said putting her arm around Rosalie and laying her head on Rosalie's chest.

"Is it uncomfortable for you to lay on me now that my skin is warm?" Rosalie asked.

"No. You are still a lot cooler than I am so even warm you won't make me sweat. What does it feel like going from so cold to so warm?"

"I always felt warm when you would touch me so it's not entirely different than that. This sounds cheesy but I like it because the warmth feels like a constant reminder of you I carry with me now."Rosalie said.

"It's not cheesy. "Bella reassured her. "What about the other changes? How are you feeling about all the ways your body has changed?"

"I like that my eyes can pass for human now. The fact that they are a mixture of your two colors makes me extremely happy because it's one more physical reminder of how strong our bond is. " Rosalie told her. "As for the speed and strength. I'm glad to have both because it makes me more of an equal to you. You need to have a worthy imprint to stand beside you and with the changes it makes me feel like I can be that for you."

Bella leaned up on her elbows." Rosalie you are more than worthy to be my imprint. I worry that I might come with to much baggage to be a good mate to you. It's been a week and I've already turned your life upside down."

"My life needed to be turned upside down. I never truly realized it before but after meeting you not only myself but my family was in a rut. We were just existing. I think that's why it's so hard to get them to calm down when it comes to you related things. You kind of fill all of our wish list for a more exciting life."Rosalie explained. "Alice always wanted to make a friend that knew what it was like to be different that she could experience normal friendship with. Emmett wanted a playmate that would like the same stuff he you agreed to wrestle him in your tiger form I've never witnessed him so happy before. Jasper wanted someone to share his love of military history and the fact that you have a link to his time in battle has him over the moon. Carlisle, well you know how Carlisle is. You make him excited about learning again and Esme always wanted a child she could dote over. She might not admit it out loud but she is extremely excited to see how your estate is decorated."

"I don't mind your family that much. They do come on a little strong. I honestly wouldn't mind talking to Carlisle but only on my terms. He just gets a little pushy and I'm not a big fan of that. Alice has calmed down some and Emmett is like the big brother I always wanted. Even if he is kind of annoying. Jasper has always been kind to me and I had been planning on talking to him about my military family history. As for Esme I don't mind be doted on. I never had a real mother after my grandma died. It will just take a little time to get use to it." Bella reassured her.

"I had to fight them about wanting to go to Arizona with us." At Bella's confused looked she kissed her forehead. "You excite them. We live a human life but nothing that great. We have nice cars and houses but we really don't get a chance to live. With your family being real American royalty and an estate filled with not only prominent human history but so much secret shifter history it is kind of amazing. They all want to go."

"Maybe one day we'll take them. Selfishly I want to have time alone with you even if Esme has to be there. I don't want them to have access to the full estate but I'm sure there are things that aren't to personal that they would like to see. "

"They would love that. I told them they needed to back off a bit. We have just started our relationship and I feel like we need time to learn about each other and they haven't really given us that." Rosalie said.

"I agree. We haven't had time to even explore our bond. Enough about them though. Tell me a bedtime story. I want to fall asleep listening to your voice." Bella told her snuggling back into Rosalie's chest.

"What kind of bed time story?" Rosalie asked.

"Tell me something about Rosalie Hale the vampire. Something positive."

"Well let's see." Rosalie said taking a minute to think. "I was the reason Emmett was turned into a vampire."

"Really?"

"Lay down, close your eyes and I'll tell you all about it. "Rosalie continued when Bella complied."It happened two years after I was turned. I was hunting and came upon a human and a bear. That human was Emmett. It looked like he had tried to fight the bear with his fists and the bear had won brilliantly. I admired his courage and thought it was a shame that he would die in such brutal fashion. For some reason I felt like I needed to save him. I brought him to Carlisle, who couldn't save his human life so he instead turned him into a vampire. I initially thought he would hate me for taking his choice away but Emmett has actually thanked me on many occasions. He was born to be a vampire.

Rosalie looked down at Bella when she felt Bella's purr rumble through her body. Her breathing had evened out and Rosalie could tell she was fast asleep. She gathered Bella tighter into her arms and with an answering purr from own body Rosalie closed her eyes content to lay there and protect her mate as she slept.


	49. 49

Rosalie opened her eyes disoriented. She couldn't understand why Bella was shaking her saying her name in a panic voice.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Oh for fucks sake! You're ok." Bella said pulling Rosalie in a hug so tight she grunted.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"You weren't moving. You were breathing but your eyes were closed and you didn't respond to me. I thought you were in some kind of coma." Bella said in a shaky voice.

Rosalie thought back to her last few moments. Before Bella had been shaking her she remembered closing her eyes and holding Bella while she slept. She would have been aware of her surroundings if she was in a meditative state. Her eyes widened as she realized. "Bella I think I slept!"

"What? I thought you couldn't sleep?" Bella said confused

"I can't but it's the only thing that makes sense. Before you were shaking me the last thing I remember is closing my eyes. That was hours ago." Rosalie's eyes filled with venom tears. "Bella I can sleep."

Bella ran her hands through Rosalie's hair kissing her softly before wrapping her arms around her again,tightening them when Rosalie's tearless sobs wracked her body. ". Shh it'll be ok."

Rosalie laughed and pulled back to look at Bella. "Bella, it's more than ok. I can you sleep. Do you think it was a one time thing?"

"I don't know. This could be another reaction to the bond. Do you feel tired?" Bella asked.

"No, I feel better. My mind feels clearer. When I got here last night I felt mentally exhausted and kind of sluggish. Now I feel almost refreshed." Rosalie explained with a happy smile.

"I'm glad you're not upset about this." Bella said grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers together.

"I told you sleeping is the thing I miss most about being human. Bella you just gave me the greatest gift I've ever received." Rosalie kissed her hard.

Bella broke the kiss causing Rosalie to groan in frustration. That groan turned into a moan as Bella straddled her lap causing Rosalie to sit up against the headboard to get a better position. Bella gave her a quick kiss and when her mouth started to slowly kiss a trail to her cleavage. Rosalie felt like she was going to burst. She had never been this hard in her life and if she didn't get Bella naked soon she was going to embarrass herself in front of her mate.

Feeling Rosalie tug at her shirt Bella sat up to let her pull it off. Before she could go back to kissing Rosalie's body she stood up and removed the rest of her clothes while Rosalie made quick work of her own. Fully naked she went back to straddling Rosalie slowly lowering her center down on Rosalie's erection.

When Bella moaned Rosalie reminded her."We have to be quiet."

Being quiet was the last thing on Bella's mind when Rosalie leaned forward and took one of Bella's nipples into her mouth. She thrust her hips in time to Rosalie tongue flicking her nipple and with both hands held Rosalie's head in place encouraging her to keep going.

Rosalie was in heaven. She held back from thrusting into Bella letting Bella set the pace. Even then she wasn't sure how long she would last. She moved her mouth to Bella's other breast taking in the warm silky skin and the scent of Bella's arousal. She growled when Bella pulled her hair flinging Rosalie's head back and pulling her into a lip bruising started moving her hips faster causing Rosalie to let go of her restraint as began thrusting up into Bella. When Bella's walls started tightening around her length she bit her lip to keep from crying out when she felt her orgasm rush over her.

Bella collapsed on top of Rosalie. Panting she asked. "Do you think we were quiet enough?"

"Well your father hasn't broken down the door brandishing a shot gun threatening to shoot me so I think we were." Rosalie said picking Bella up and laying her down next to her.

Bella groaned at the sudden feeling of emptiness when Rosalie pulled out. " I kind of like you having all these changes to your body because it seems every time we discover something new you can't keep your hands to yourself."

"I don't see you complaining." Rosalie said with a smirk." And it doesn't matter what the circumstances are I always want to touch you. "

"I don't know what we are going to do when we go to school. I'm dreading not seeing you all day. Do you think this is normal?" Bella asked.

"It is for vampires. We could be feeling the emotions a bit stronger though. After the bond is accepted usually the need to be near your mate lessons a bit. If anything it's gotten worse for me." Rosalie told her.

"Me too. I had to stop myself from going to find you a bunch of times before you showed up last night. Before I missed you but now it's an overwhelming need to have you close." Bella explained.

"This just reinforces our need to go to Arizona. We need some answers to how our bonds are affecting us. Nothing dangerous has come up but I worry because of how drastic the changes to me are. We don't know if anything has happened to you. Your physical traits are the same but something we can't see could have happened."

"I agree." Bella said. " I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you need to go. Charlie will be up soon and we both need to get ready for school."

"Yeah that's fine. Would you be upset if I talked to Carlisle about the sleep thing? He knows more about vampires than we do." Rosalie asked.

"No I think it's a good idea. Your family will probably find out anyway. We are going to be walking a fine line while we search for information. I may not want him too involved in the shifter side but he is the best person to go to for vampire questions." Bella agreed.

Rosalie got up and got dressed. "I'll go see him now and be back to pick you up soon."

Bella stood up wrapping the blanket around her. "I love you and I'll see you soon."

"I love you too." Rosalie said giving Bella a kiss and climbing out the window.

Bella decided since she was already up to just her day. Putting on a robe she made her way to the bathroom. Already feeling the ache of being away from her imprint.


	50. 50

"So I talked to Charlie." Bella told Rosalie as they drove to school. "He seemed reluctant to let the three of us go together but said he would talk to Esme and get back to me."

"That's good news right?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes in the sense that we can go. No because I could tell Charlie was hurt that I wanted to go back so soon and I could see the worry in his eyes that I might want to stay there." Bella explained.

"Time is the only way to make him feel differently. I had a brief but useless discussion with Carlisle. He seemed even more surprised about the sleeping then the rest of the changes. He is going to reach out to our cousins to ask some questions and use his interest in the wolf pack as an excuse."

"We may want to talk to the shifters eventually ourselves. If we keep hitting dead ends maybe they would know something." Bella added.

"Yeah. It's weirds though. I feel like I should be more concerned about all the changes and don't get me wrong I am but mostly I feel happy and almost excited to see what if anything else will happen." Rosalie told her.

"I'm glad your happy with everything. I think the thing I worry about the most is if there will be negative changes or any changes to me. I'm anxious to go to the estate and see what we find." Bella said.

"Have you felt any different? You seem to be physically the same." Rosalie asked.

"I feel the same but then again it's only been 24 hours since the bond was accepted. We might not know yet." Bella explained.

"True my physical differences were instantaneous but that doesn't mean there won't be more." Rosalie said as they pulled into the parking lot next to Emmett's Jeep.

"Hey Bella bear!" Emmett called when Bella got out of the car.

"Hey Emmett, Alice, Jasper." Bella greeted the siblings as she joined them.

"I can't believe Rosalie can sleep! That's so crazy. I was trying to get her to eat food but she refused." Alice said with a pout.

"That's because food smells disgusting and I'm not going to eat and throw it up just to sate your curiosity." Rosalie replied.

"Still you could have tried it. It's not like it would have killed you." Emmett said.

The bell rang bringing an end to their discussion. As they walked to the school Emmett walked next to Bella and slipped a king size Kit Kat bar in her hand and gave her a wink causing Rosalie to roll her eyes and sigh.

Bella smiled and turned to Rosalie saying. "I'll see you at lunch."

Sharing a chaste kiss they turned to go separate ways.

"Do you play any sports?" Emmett asked Bella sliding his tray full of different snack sized bags of potato chips to her at lunch.

"I didn't really have anyone to play sports with but I do watch sports." Bella told him.

"What do you watch?" Emmett asked.

"I like MMA and boxing the most but soccer and football are fun too."

"Oh man I love MMA. I never get to really fight anyone so it's fun to watch other people do it. Maybe we can fight while you're in your human form. Jasper could join us. He's a really good fighter. What do you think Jasper?" Emmett asked him.

"That could be fun. I've only really fought vampires hand to hand. It would be nice to see how my skills line up to Bella's." Jasper said.

"I don't have that much experience fighting in human form. Only tiger. So I don't know how good I would be." Bella told them.

"You handled those guys in the park like they were nothing so I think you have at least some skill. If not maybe it would be good for Jasper to teach you some stuff." Rosalie said trying to keep the excitement at the idea of seeing her mate fight out of her voice.

"Yeah it would be fun to watch you guys showing off your skills for us lady folks." Alice said giving Rosalie a knowing look. She had to admit even if just to herself that watching Jasper fight always was a good time for her.

"It's like they are obsessed with each other. Like singe white female level" they all heard Jessica say.

"Yeah she is wearing contacts to match Bella's creepy eyes. What the hell is that about?" Lauren said.

"Who cares? They are so hot. I love the idea of them together. I'm thinking about talking to Bella and seeing if she would like a man to join in the fun. I am the perfect guy for it." Mike told them puffing our his chest and flexing his arm muscles.

Bella noticed Rosalie stiffen and took her hand. She didn't want her to get upset at something as stupid as teenage gossip. Especially about something Rosalie loved so much, her new eye color.

"It's ok Rosalie. Don't let them get to you." Bella told her.

Rosalie's body relaxed and she turned her attention to Bella." Oh they don't get to me. Human nature and all that. Just like you said they don't know any better.

Bella was a little confused at Rosalie's nonchalance. Every time someone had made negative or suggestive comments Rosalie had been livid but looking at her now she was completely relaxed.

"Yeah human nature." Alice said exchanging confused looks with the others.

Before anything else could be said the bell rang ending lunch and with their routine kiss and promise to see each other after school at Rosalie's car, Bella and Rosalie went to their classes.


	51. 51

"What the fuck?!" Was the first thing Bella heard as she exited the school building on her way to the parking lot. Her eyes sought out Rosalie finding the blond leaning against her car with a smug smirk on her face staring at something.

Bella followed her line of sight to find a crying Mike Newton walking around his car. On closer inspection Bella could see what the tears were for.

Mike's car was wrecked. All four tires were flat, his windows smashed out and the word Fuckwit was scratched into the driver's side of the car. The boy himself was now on his knees with his head buried in his hands and sobbing uncontrollably.

Saying nothing she walked to Rosalie's car and got into the passengers side as Rosalie held the door open. Neither said a word until they made it to Bella's house and parked in the driveway.

"Feel like coming inside?" Bella asked.

"That sounds good." Rosalie said following Bella in the house and up to her room.

Bella sat on the bed with her back against the head wasn't until Rosalie laid down and put her head in Bella's lap that Bella spoke."It's a shame what happened to Mike's car. Isn't it?"

Rosalie had a satisfied look on her face as she replied. "Definitely a shame. It seems like he pissed someone off pretty bad."

"Yeah someone had to be really mad to go to all that trouble to not only wreck his car but scratch the word Fuckwit in the side. That's a lot of anger." Bella mused.

"Well it could have been anyone who did it. Mike has a way of pissing people off." Rosalie told her.

"It's a good thing there are cameras in the parking lot so they can find out who did it." Bella said.

"I heard the cameras went out suddenly and that the perpetrator covered their tracks really well and will probably never be found." Rosalie explained.

"Well that's lucky for the perpetrator then isn't it?" Bella asked.

"It was definitely someone really intelligent who did this." Rosalie said.

"Hmmm. Well I hope I don't ever get on their bad side." Bella said running her fingers through Rosalie's hair.

Rosalie sat up and gave her a kiss. "You could never get on their bad side my love."

Bella smiled. "Did it at least make you feel better doing that to his car."

"I don't know which was better. Wrecking his car or seeing him cry like a small child when he saw it. " Rosalie said in a dreamy voice.

Bella laughed. "I'm glad you found a way to take out your frustration that didn't include physical harm to the boy."

"You aren't mad?" Rosalie asked.

"Why would I be mad? You didn't hurt him. You hurt his car. Your fiery temper is something I cherish. I will always encourage you to express yourself and if expressing yourself means some jerk gets his car wrecked every now and then, that's fine." Bella said kissing Rosalie's forehead.

"Im so happy you're my mate. You just seem to get me." Rosalie said sighing happily.

"I don't want to change you. As my imprint I only want you to be happy and if taking your anger out on inanimate objects makes you happy then I fully support the hobby. " Bella told her.

Rosalie laid against Bella putting her head on Bella's chest. As she listened to Bella's heart beat she thought of how lucky she was. She knew when she got home she would get numerous lectures on how she needed to control her temper. They didn't matter though. Her mate didn't care. Bella actually encouraged her instead of trying to change her into something that just wasn't her. Bella was proving yet again to be her perfect match.

Bella wrapped her arms around Rosalie." I love you anger issues and all."

Rosalie smiled. "I love you too."

"Do you want to go for a run? If we stay in this room Charlie is likely to catch us doing things he probably won't think are proper and I really want to go to Arizona with you." Bella asked her.

Rosalie huffed. "I know you're right but I'm really comfortable."

"Me too but it would be nice to stretch my tiger. I didn't get to do it as much back home with my mother always around and living in the city." Bella said.

"How were you able to shift at all?" Rosalie asked.

"I would sneak to the estate in the middle of the night and go to an area where my grandfather made sure never got updated security cameras or motion detectors. I could only sneak out when my mother wasn't around though. So I usually only got to go once or twice a month." Bella told her.

Rosalie got up and went to Bella's closet."Well then let's go run."

"What are you doing?" Bella asked.

"I'm getting you a change of clothes." Rosalie said as she held up a backpack filled with Bella's clothes.

"I don't need a change of clothes and definitely not a backpack full."

"Well I didn't say you would be the only one wearing these clothes some of them are for me." Rosalie told her shyly.

"Awww you want to wear my clothes." Bella said getting up and pulling Rosalie into a hug pressing their foreheads together.

Rosalie rolled her eyes in reply. "Maybe I do. What's it to you?"

"It's cute. You're cute. I would wear your clothes but nothing you own fits me." Bella kissed her on the nose pulling away.

"Come on let's go run my ferocious beast." Rosalie said putting on the backpack and taking Bella's hand pulling her towards the door.


	52. 52

After racing through the woods Bella and Rosalie ended up in the meadow they had made love in the last time they were there. Rosalie's mind immediately went to all the wonderful things they could be doing if Bella shifted back to human form causing Bella to roll her glowing eyes.

"What I didn't say anything." Rosalie told her.

" _You didn't have to I could hear_ _your thoughts"_ Bella reminded her laying down in the grass.

"Well your thoughts aren't that far from mine so don't look so innocent." Rosalie said sitting against Bella's side stretching her legs out.

" _And that's the reason I'm staying in tiger form_."

Rosalie began running her hand through Bella's fur smiling when Bella started purring when she scratched behind her ears. She felt so at peace like this. Around Bella she really had no worries. She knew Bella loved her unconditionally and could easily protect not only Rosalie but herself also. That allowed Rosalie to just live in the moment without worry. She closed her eyes and felt the softness of Bella's fur against her body and suddenly wished she was naked so she could feel the comfort of it everywhere.

" _I'm not opposed to you being naked you know." Bella told her_

"Yes I know darling but if I'm naked I'm going to want you naked also and I don't want you to think all I ever think about is having sex with you." Rosalie told her.

" _I know you don't. I just like the chance to be in my tiger form without worrying about someone stumbling upon us and catching me."_ Bella said.

"I do enjoy your tiger. You are very cute and oh so cuddly." Rosalie laughed when Bella growled showing off her teeth in reply.

 _"I am a ferocious killing enemies quake at the sight of me."_ Bella said highly offended.

Rosalie grabbed her big head in her hands and turned it so they were face to face telling her in a voice usually reserved for cute animals."You're my fierce little 't you?"

Bella jumped to her feet causing Rosalie to fall flat on her back and pounced on her causing Rosalie to laugh even louder.

 _"Take it back! I'm a dangerous animal. Admit that I'm scary."_ Bella said as she held Rosalie's shaking shoulders down with her front paws.

"Ok, ok you're right you're very scary." Bella nodded her head in agreement. " especially with those cute little ears and these soft paws. I'm downright terrified."

Rosalie gave Bella a confused look as Bella jumped off her. She was going to apologize for pushing it to far when as soon as she got herself to her feet Bella grabbed Rosalie's shoulder softly and flung her over the tigers back. Bella set off so fast Rosalie barely had the chance to hold on before Bella made it through the tree line.

"Bella what are you doing? Where are we going?" Rosalie yelled trying to right herself on Bella's back. She tried reading Bella's mind but it seemed Bella could block her out. She would have to ask about that later.

They ran for a few minutes when Rosalie finally got an idea of what Bella was doing. It was the sound of running water that clued her into Bella's intent.

"Bella I'm sorry. There is no need for this. I was just playing around. You're are the most terrifying, ferocious animal to ever live. Please put me down. I don't want to have to jump." Rosalie pleaded.

Bella ignored her and as the reached the stream she grabbed a fighting Rosalie by the leg and threw her into the river getting them both wet.

Rosalie sputtered and splashed trying to get her footing. "Bella you are going to pay for that!"

Rosalie launched herself at the tiger tackling it pushing its head under water. When she finally let Bella up she lost the last bit of anger when Bella lifted her head and Rosalie started laughing seeing the fish hanging out of her mouth. Bella ate it with one bite.

 _"Have you learned your lesson? Do I make you quake in your boots?"_ Bella inquired showing off her impressive teeth.

"Yes I've learned my lesson. You are the ultimate predator." Rosalie said splashing water at Bella.

 _"Do you want to swim for a bit? We are already soaked."_ Bella asked.

"Do you want to change back? I left the backpack back in the meadow but you could always swim naked." Rosalie said throwing her a wink.

" _I like being aware of my surroundings and if I get naked neither of us will know what's going on around us."_ Bella told her.

"Good point." Rosalie grabbed onto Bella's neck as Bella took off swimming content to be close to Bella while they both enjoyed the water. With Rosalie's new body temperature the water felt almost refreshing in its coolness. Especially with Bella's body heat warming her.

She smiled realizing that Bella once again gave her a gift. She never got to swim when she was human but from the way the water felt different to her now she thought this was probably what it would have felt like. She was about to tell Bella her thought when all of a sudden Bella stopped suddenly and began growling.

"Bella what's wrong?" Rosalie looked around but didn't see anything nor did she hear anything. When she tried to reach out to Bella to find out what was wrong she couldn't hear Bella but she could feel her. It was like Bella was all instinct. She knew Bella had focused on a predator and was about to go after it but she didn't know what exactly Bella had found.

Bella took off toward the quileute border. As she made her way across it Rosalie yelled at her.

"Bella I can't go over their that's the wolves territory. You need to stop. It's against the treaty for me to go with you." Rosalie released a sigh of relief as Bella stopped running and came back to stand with her in the water. Rosalie jumped on her back and Bella took off back to the meadow shifting back to human form when Rosalie jumped down.

"I saw three wolves. They were watching us." Bella told Rosalie as she started putting her dry clothes over her wet body.

"That's the border. They are allowed to be there. They probably smelled me and wanted to see what was going on." Rosalie explained. "We should go to my house I don't doubt that they will be contacting us very soon."

"I agree. I really didn't want to get involved with the shifters especially this soon but I was the one who threw you in the water."

Rosalie put the backpack on and grabbed Bella's hand. "Come on let's go to my house take a shower and then make a plan."

Bella grabbed her hand and together they ran side by side to the Cullen residence.


	53. 53

Entering the Cullen house Bella and Rosalie were met with confused looks.

"Why are you soaked Rosalie?" Alice asked confused.

"We went swimming." Rosalie told her.

"Then why isn't Bella that wet?" Alice asked still confused.

"Maybe because Bella is a tiger and she doesn't wear clothes in that form." Rosalie told her with a roll of her eyes.

"You went swimming with Bella's tiger?! That's so rad. Are you a good swimmer Bella?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Yeah I swim pretty good." Bella said.

"We are going to go shower and then we need to call a family meeting." Rosalie held up her hand to stop the many questions. "We had a run in with the shifters and decided that it should be a family decision on how we deal with them. They will probably be contacting us shortly so Carlisle should be prepared for their call."

"Oh man what do you think happened?" Emmett asked everyone as Esme and Carlisle met them in the kitchen.

"I'm not sure but if Bella was in tiger form then we will definitely be getting a call." Carlisle said just as he heard the phone in his office ring."I expect that to be them now."

"I can't see how any of this is going to play out and it's making me more nervous than I care to admit." Alice said wringing her hands together.

"I don't think we have to worry to much love. Even if it comes to a fight Bella can more than take care of herself when it comes to the wolves. The rest of us wouldn't even have to get involved with so outmatched the wolves are to her." Jasper reassured her.

"It would be fun to tangle with the wolves though. It's been ages since I've gotten into a fight. Bella doesn't count because I know she wasn't going full force with me. It would be nice to fight something that will fight back." Emmett said just as Rosalie and Bella made it to the kitchen in fresh clothes.

"Where is Carlisle?" Rosalie asked ignoring Alice's knowing smirk as she looked at the over sized shirt of Bella's Rosalie was wearing.

"We assume he is on the phone with the wolves." Esme said. "Bella sweetheart are you hungry? I made some brownies for you to snack on."

"I would love some brownies. Thank you Esme." Bella said to a beaming Esme.

"It's no problem dear. " Esme told her putting a plate of brownies in front of her.

"Well you were right. That was Sam Uley. He wishes to set up a meeting to talk to the white tiger alone. He is under the impression that we have somehow gained control of Bella and wishes to speak with her alone to confirm she is with us under her own free will." Carlisle informed his family.

"That is out of the question!" Rosalie growled slamming her hand on the table making it groan." Bella will not be within an inch of those mutts without me present."

"Yeah there is no way Bella is meeting with the wolves without us there. Bella's family and family has each other's back." Emmett exclaimed smiling at the nod of approval from Bella.

"I agree. We should stand as a united front. If we send Bella alone it would make them view her as a separate entity from the family unit. Also going into a dangerous situation such as speaking to a bunch of wolves would be almost impossible to keep Rosalie away from as they share the mate bond. Even if Bella doesn't need our help it would be best if we were there to help if things escalated." Jasper said thoughtfully.

"You're damn right I'm not letting Bella go alone! That's not even an option." Rosalie said in a huff.

"Maybe we should ask Bella first before we make plans. This is about her after all." Alice said causing them all to look at Bella.

Bella swallowed her last bite of brownie before replying. " I agree with Emmett and Jasper. We are a family now and families stick together and I would never leave my imprint behind no matter how dangerous it always stand together side by side no matter the situation."

"We go together." Rosalie told Bella.

"Together." Bella agreed.

"That's settled then. Now we need to work out when and where to meet them. What would be neutral ground?" Alice asked.

"On the border where we established the first treaty would be not only perfect logistically but symbiotic to the purpose of the meeting." Jasper said.

"That's a good idea. I also think we should do it as soon as possible as to prevent any aggression from them until the meeting happens. " Carlisle said looking at the nodding heads." I'll go call Sam now. Everyone get ready. Dress alike but nothing to military. Alice you're in charge of that."

"Yes! I'm raiding everyone's closets!" Alice said running off up the stairs.

"Do you think I should go in tiger form or human form Jasper?" Bella asked him. He was the one with military experience after all.

"I say you go as a human because then you can converse with them. Going as a tiger would make it seem as they were right and we had control over you. But going as a human shows you are your own person. If it gets out of hand you can shift quickly can't you?" Jasper asked.

"She's the fastest shifter I've ever seen. If you blink your eyes you would miss it."Rosalie told him proudly.

"Then there is nothing to worry about." Jasper confirmed.

"We will meet in a half an hour at the treaty spot. Sam seemed unhappy about Bella not coming alone but he still agreed to meet. He promised no one would attack us if we didn't attack them." Carlisle informed them as he walked into the kitchen.

"Then all that's left to do is get dressed and meet them there." Esme said as each of them headed off to change.


	54. 54

The Cullens and Bella stood in a line on their side of the border waiting for the wolves to show up. Alice had decided to dress each of them in semi formal clothing to achieve a relaxed but serious look. She had the boys in khakis and dress shirts and her and Esme in pant suits. Each of them in some way matching the color of Bella's eyes with the color of their clothing.

She had dressed Rosalie and Bella in less formal clothes of jeans and long sleeve shirts. Rosalie's a violet color to match one of Bella's eyes and compliment her own and Bella in a blue that matched her other eye perfectly. By doing this it gave Bella and Rosalie the position of power showing them relaxed with the more serious dressed Cullens as their back up.

Rosalie grabbed Bella and pulled her behind her back when the wolves exited the tree line. One boy whom she figure was the alpha Sam was in human form while the other ten were in wolf form. Seeing the threat before them Rosalie let loose a growl as they came closer.

Sam eyed each of them before his eyes rested on Bella. Seeing this Rosalie took a step forward only to stop when Bella grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"We have come to speak to the white tiger. As this concerns none of you we like for you to leave so we can have our discussion in private." Sam said.

"Like hell we'll leave." Rosalie told him.

"We don't you want to fight but we need reassurance that the tiger is with you of her own free will and you do not have some control over her." Sam said directed at Carlisle.

"We have no control over the girl. She found us accidentally. We did not seek her out and she is with us willingly." Carlisle told him.

"Be that as it may it would seem that at least one of you has control as she is being held back from even speaking to us by one of your coven." Sam said glaring at Rosalie causing her to tighten her grip on Bella.

"No is stopping me from speaking to you." Bella told Sam." I only recently found out about your existence and was going to eventually contact you . I hadn't had the chance yet."

"Why is it that you chased after us by the creek?"

"I felt the threat to my imprint and immediately decided to deal with it. She was the one who actually stopped me from hunting you."

"Your imprint? You imprinted on the blonde vampire?!" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yes, Rosalie is my imprint. We have cemented the bond and in return I have become her mate." Bella explained.

"I've never heard of a shifter imprinting on a vampire but I can't honestly say I'm surprised. As the great white tiger you have been said to be destined to bring about change to all supernatural. Vampires included." Sam said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean the great white tiger and what change?" Carlisle asked.

"The great white tiger was foretold hundreds of years ago and the legend has been passed through many generations of my tribe. We would be honored if you would come to our reservation to meet with the tribe elders. Learning of your existence has them most eager to speak with you. Knowing now of your imprinting I am reassured you are with this coven of your own free will." Sam explained.

Bella turned to Rosalie. "What do you think? Should I speak with them?"

"It up to you but remember we do this together. I will support your decision but I will not be left behind." Rosalie told her.

Bella nodded. "I would like to meet with your elders however I ask you to allow Rosalie to come with me."

"As long as you are accompanying her your imprint may come but not the others. Regardless of being associated with the white tiger the treaty still stands." Sam agreed.

"We understand. I will give you a call later to set up a meeting time as it is getting late." Bella said.

"Thank you and it's honor to meet you white tiger. Should you need anything feel to contact us as we are at your disposal." Sam told her signaling for the wolves to follow him as he disappeared into the tree line.

"What the fuck?! Now Bella is some shifter god? Did you see the awe in the wolves eyes when they got here and saw her. When Bella spoke I thought a couple of them were going to faint." Emmett said laughing as he and the rest of the Cullens and Bella walked back towards the house.

"This is an exciting development. I knew you had a link to some Native American legends but to find out you are linked to the wolf pack is quite a coincidence." Carlisle said. "I wish we were allowed to come to the meeting with you."

"I'm surprised they are even letting Rosalie go. It shows how much they respect Bella to allow her on their land."Jasper added.

"Bella just keeps getting cooler and cooler every time we hang out with her. I'm so glad you're my best friend Bella." Alice said jumping on Bella's back giving her a big hug.

Rosalie growled and pulled Alice off of Bella and threw Alice at Jasper who caught her easily. Alice stuck out her tongue at Rosalie in return.

"I will murder you. You know that right? Even Jasper couldn't stop me now." Rosalie reminded Alice.

"Yeah, yeah we get it you're a feeling superhero who beats people up at the park and destroys teenage boy's cars." Emmett said rolling his eyes.

"Who destroyed a boy's car?" Esme's asked.

"Oh yeah you don't know!" Emmett said excited to get Rosalie in trouble. "A boy has been making comments about Rosalie and Bella and today Rosalie wrecked his car. The kid was actually on the ground crying his eyes out when he saw it."

"Rosalie! You don't go around breaking people's stuff because they upset you. You were raised better than that!" Esme scolded Rosalie.

Rosalie glared at Bella as she laughed causing Bella to pull her into a side hug. Rosalie relaxed immediately and nuzzled her head into Bella's neck. She reminded herself that her mate didn't care if she wrecked a boy's car so she wouldn't put up a fight with Esme over the rights and wrongs of her actions.

"Hey Bella can I get a ride on your tiger for the rest of the way back?" Alice asked.

"Yeah sure just make sure to hang on." Bella told her shifting instantly.

"Wait I want a ride." Emmett said trying to pull Alice off of Bella.

In reply Bella dashed off leaving Emmett to follow at a much slower speed. Rosalie just sighed and took off running after them. Leaving the other three to laugh at their antics.


	55. 55

After making dinner together and Bella enjoying three helpings Charlie had called to tell Bella a case had come up and he probably wouldn't make it home that night. Rosalie didn't even bother going home she just followed Bella up to her room and after changing into a pair of Bella's shorts and one of her T-shirt's that looked more like a dress on her Rosalie and Bella were in bed Rosalie snuggled up on Bella's chest enjoying the sound of her heartbeat.

"I wish we could end everyday like this. Me not having to sneak through the window after your dad's asleep." Rosalie said.

"I know me too. It's things like this that make me sad that Charlie doesn't know I'm a shifter. If he did he would be able to understand the imprint bond better and maybe allow us more time together."

"Do you plan to ever tell him?" Rosalie asked curious.

"I thought about it after finding out about the wolves as Charlie goes to the reservation to hang out with friends. I wonder if he knows about them and if he didn't would he be better able to understand it if it was people he had known for years that told him. What do you think? Should I tell him? If I did I would want to tell him about you being a vampire."

Rosalie thought about it for a minute. "I would support you if you did but I understand you not wanting to. It's a lot to take in. Both of us have experience with being blindsided by the supernatural. We were forced to accept it because we are part of this world but as a human I don't know how I would react. I would also like to talk to my family before you told him about vampires as it affects them also."

"That's fair. I wasn't kidding when I said I considered them family now. I would never willingly put them in danger. I like to think Charlie would be ok with the whole tiger thing as he has been accepting of everything else I've thrown at him but maybe this would be the one thing he couldn't wrap his head around."

"Maybe we should see what the shifters have to say. I'm still a little shocked they agreed to let me come with you." Rosalie said.

"What happened when you met them the first time?" Bella asked.

"It was before we met Alice and Jasper. We came upon them while we were building our house. Apparently when we came to the area we triggered the change to occur in their bloodlines the fifth wolf had changed they tried to attack Emmett and Esme when they were out hunting. Emmett was able to fight them off long enough for Esme to get help. So the rest of us met up with Emmett and there was a stand off. Luckily Edward was there because he was able to read their thoughts and coordinate a conversation. After talking and discovering we only drank from animals we came to agreement that as long as we did not kill or turn any humans and stayed off their lands they would leave us alone."

"Are they really that much of threat to you ? I know nothing about wolf shifters but they seem on the small side. I image you could have easily taken five of them." Bella asked curiously.

"Wolves aren't much of a threat to vampires who have some fight training but it's easy to be over taken if outnumbered. The reason we didn't want to fight the original five was that we liked the area and had already planned to come back a few decades later. Knowing that we triggered their change we didn't want to be overwhelmed by an army of wolves when we returned. Emmett was furious as he wanted to fight but it was easier with everyone leaving each other alone."

"Emmett wants to fight everything." Bella said with a chuckle.

"Yes he does. I can't wait to see you take him on in your human form." Rosalie told her as a purr rolled through her body at the thought of watching her mate's physical prowess on display.

"You like seeing me beat up your brother that much?" Bella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just seeing your muscles working together, the way they flex and contract. To see you as you dominate your opponent with all that power you have. Yeah you could say I like seeing you beat up people." Rosalie told her.

"I can feel how much you like it." Bella said reaching her hand down Rosalie's body to grab Rosalie's hard on she could feel against her thigh.

"Mmmm." Rosalie moaned leaning up to take Bella's mouth in a deep kiss. This girl made her insatiable. She went from not even thinking about sex to being ready to take Bella at every opportunity. She felt lucky Bella seemed to feel the exact same way. She quickly pulled at Bella's clothes tearing them in the frantic process of getting them both naked as fast as she could.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on." Rosalie told Bella as she ran her gaze over Bella's naked body laid out before her.

"I feel the same about you." Bella told her pulling her down for a kiss.

Rosalie broke the kiss and trailed her lips down Bella's neck slowly making her way to Bella's flicked the nipple with her tongue scraping it with her teeth every so often causing Bella to lowly growl. She moved to the other nipple and gave it similar attention before she slowly kissed her way down Bella's body stopping to trace Bella's prominent ab muscles with her tongue. She pushed Bella's legs apart to make room for her shoulders. She planted kisses on Bella's thigh before making her way to Bella's glistening center. She inhaled the sweet musky sent before taking her tongue and licking her way through Bella's folds.

Bella was in heaven. She had wanted them to slow down and enjoy each other's bodies and now that she got her wish she wasn't sure how long she would last. The coolness of Rosalie's tongue on her most intimate area caused her body to shiver and when Rosalie pulled back in question she gave her a smile that Rosalie returned and went back to exploring.

When Bella grabbed Rosalie's hair and held her in place as Rosalie flicked her small bundle of nerves with her tongue Rosalie knew Bella was close. So when Bella released her hair and pulled her up by the shoulders she was confused.

"Inside. I need you inside of me." Bella told her breathlessly.

Rosalie nodded. She lined up her erection to Bella's entrance and sipped easily inside Bella's wetness. They both moaned when Rosalie slipped all the way in and when she began moving Bella lifted her hips in time with every thrust. Rosalie was happy Bella was so close because she embarrassingly wasn't going to last very long. She had a fleeting thought that she would have to work on her stamina because it only took a few seconds before she was crying out as her release ran through her with Bella right after her.

"That was amazing. You are amazing." Bella told Rosalie groaning at the feeling of Rosalie pulling out of her.

"You're pretty amazing yourself." Rosalie told her as she laid half on top of Bella.

"Are you sleepy at all?" Bella asked curiously.

"I feel a bit lethargic. Maybe that means I will be able able to sleep again. Are you tired?"

"A little bit." Bella said.

"Well turn out the light. Maybe one of the things you can get for your room is a tv. We could watch movies in bed."

"I was planning on it. Charlie is letting me redo the living room. Well he said the entertainment center but I'm going to redo the living room." Bella told her.

"Maybe when we go to Arizona you can get some baby pictures and some other ones of you growing up for him. I noticed he only had two pictures out." Rosalie suggested. She moved her body so she could lay her head on Bella's chest.

"That's a good idea. " Bella said running her fingers through silky locks closing her eyes when she felt Rosalie begin to purr.

"I only have good ideas." Rosalie told her. Snuggling as close to Bella as their bodies would allow. She was enjoying the skin in skin contact.

"Of course you do." Bella agreed kissing her on the head.

As Bella's breath evened out Rosalie closed her eyes willing herself to go to sleep.


	56. 56

After taking to long of a shower and rushing through breakfast Bella and Rosalie made it to school about halfway into first period so they didn't see the rest of the Cullens until lunch.

"Saw you doing the walk of shame this morning." Emmett told Rosalie earning a glare from the blond.

"I was not doing the walk of shame. My mate and I were running late. That's all." Rosalie told him through gritted teeth.

"Yeah and you're just wearing her clothes as a fashion statement." Emmett said motioning with his hand to Rosalie's outfit which consisted of one of Bella's shirts and a pair of jeans that she had to roll up the bottom of so she wouldn't trip.

"Shut up Emmett. Rosalie looks very cute. You're just jealous that nobody wants to wear your stinky smelling clothing." Alice said.

"I'm not stinky. Bella tell them I don't stink." Emmett pleaded as Bella took her seat between Rosalie and Alice.

"I don't think you smell that bad Emmett." Bella told him as Emmett slid his tray full of different flavored ice cream bars close to her.

"She's just saying that because you feed her junk food." Alice said taking the ice cream in her hand so they wouldn't melt before Bella finished eating her lunch.

"Bella is that true. Do you only love me because I give you sugar?"Emmett said giving Rosalie a wink as she growled at him deciphering the double meaning of his question.

"No Emmett I don't only love you because you feed me." Bella reassured him.

"But you do love me more than Alice right?" Emmett asked dodging Alice's hand as she reached over to hit him.

"No Bella loves me more. I'm her best friend. You're just the annoying neighbor boy that won't leave her alone." Alice said defensively.

"I hate to break it to you guys but I love Rosalie more." Bella told them kissing a smiling Rosalie on the cheek.

"Aww. I can't even argue with that because you guys are so freakin cute." Alice cooed at them.

"Bella what do you plan to do about the wolves?"Jasper asked the question he had been dying to know the answer to.

"Well we discussed it and we arranged with Sam to meet with them today after school. I'm not sure how long it will take so I don't know if I'll be able to go to your house to let you guys know what was said." Bella told him.

Emmett sighed dramatically "And we all know Rosalie isn't going to leave your side to tell us so that means we have to wait until tomorrow to find out."

"Are you guys still going to go to Arizona? I mean if the wolves know everything do you even need to?" Alice asked.

"Yes, we are still going to go. Even if the wolves know something it doesn't mean we still shouldn't look into my history a little more because one of my ancestors may have known more concrete information about all this." Bella explained.

"I still can't believe you are some shifter Messiah. Even before we talked to you I thought you were cool but everyday something new comes up and you become that much cooler." Emmett said.

"Thank you?" Bella replied confused as if that was a complaint or not.

"When can we go hunting together? I want to see you in action and maybe the mountain lion could come." Emmett asked.

"When do you need to go hunting again?" Bella asked Rosalie.

"Tomorrow would be good. Especially if we meet with the wolves tonight." Rosalie said using her thumb to wipe off some chocolate sprinkles from Bella's chin.

"Do you want to go tomorrow with us? I can see if the lion needs more meat. Her cubs are growing so they will need to eat more now that they are weened off her milk."

"Bella can I come to? I want to meet the lion cubs. I've never gotten to play with any animals before because they are wary of vampires." Alice asked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and asked a smiling Jasper." Do you want to come to? We can make it a family event."

Jasper chuckled."Yes, I actually would like to it's not to much of a bother. I think it would be fun hunting with you guys and maybe I can reel in Alice if she gets to excited."

Rosalie looked at her smiling mate who was eating her third ice cream and sighed. Although her family was annoying and she would prefer to hunt with Bella alone she would not deny her mate the opportunity to play with her friends.

"I guess we are all going hunting tomorrow."She told the group wincing at the sound of Emmett and Bella high fiving a little to enthusiastically.

Bella gave her a sheepish smile looking around to find most of the cafeteria looking towards them. The bell rang causing the students to start moving towards their next classes and the sound all forgotten.

Rosalie pulled Bella out of her chair and into her arms giving her a deep kiss as the thought of having to separate was causing an ache in her chest. The feelings were getting more intense and she was hoping the wolves could give them some answers about their bond.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked when the kiss ended.

"I just miss you already." Rosalie told her shyly.

"I love you and I'll see you before you know it." Bella promised.

"I love you to." Rosalie said as they went on to their individual classes frustrated that they had to pretend to be human today when all she wanted was to be with her mate.


	57. 57

Bella kissed the back of Rosalie's hand when she felt it tighten in her own as they drove closer to the reservation. She knew this would be hard for Rosalie but hoped it would at least not turn violent.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked Rosalie.

"Yeah it's just we are coming up on the border and I can smell them more strongly now." Rosalie explained giving her a pained smile.

"They told us they would meet us at the town line and escort us to the meeting place so I expect to see at least a few wolves pretty soon." Bella said.

"They are right there." Rosalie pointed to the side of the road where Sam and 4 wolves stood waiting for them.

Sam waved for them to stop as Rosalie rolled down her window he spoke."Greetings white tiger. Welcome to our tribal would be an honor if you would allow me to escort you to the elders."

Before Rosalie could protest Bella said." Of course thank get in."

Sam got into the back seat not even acknowledging Rosalie existence. "Just follow the wolves and they will bring you to Chief Black's house."

Rosalie sighed for what she new wouldn't be the last time today and followed the wolves to a small house where a group of what she assumed were members of the tribe were waiting outside for them. Before she could even get Bella's door a young boy ran over with a face full of awe and pulled it open. The group watched silently as Bella stepped out and stood before them.

A man in a wheelchair about Charlie's age was the first to speak. "Great white tiger you honor us with your presence. My name is Chief Billy Black, please come inside. I'll introduce you to the others."

Rosalie grabbed Bella's hand and whispered in her ear. "Together?" She asked.

"Together." Bella promised intertwining their fingers and ignoring the awed and surprised expressions on the village people's faces as they watched Rosalie and herself walk into the Chief's house.

"I know it's not much but I made some snacks for you to enjoy during our meeting." A woman about Rosalie's height told her motioning to a large plate of muffins sitting on the table.

"White tiger this Sue Clearwater. She is one of the elders as is Quil Ateara the fourth." Billy explained pointing to a man about Bella's height with a large build and grey speckled hair.

"It's a pleasure to meet you white tiger. Please take a seat." Quil pulled out a chair for Bella only to step away quickly at Rosalie's growl."My apologies. I meant no harm."

"Please you don't have to call me white tiger. My name is Bella. Bella Swan and this is my imprint Rosalie Hale."Bella said taking the seat at the table with Rosalie sitting her right and the three elders across from them.

"Bella Swan? Is your father Charlie?" At Bella's nod Billy continued. "He mentioned his daughter was coming to live with him but I didn't think it would be the white tiger. He doesn't know you're a shifter does he?"

"No he does not. I only found out about him a year ago. My shifting comes from my mother's side of the family." Bella explained.

"Charlie is a good friend of mine. You actually have some of his facial features now that I'm looking at you." Billy said with a smile.

"He did mention he liked to go fishing here with some of his friends. I was supposed to come on my last visit but we didn't have the time." Bella told him.

Rosalie cleared her throat. "We came here hoping you might be able to tell us about Bella's white tiger abilities. We know very little and wanted to see if you explain a few things that have happened to us since we have become mated."

"You know nothing of your abilities?" Sue asked surprised .

"No I only knew one shifter my grandfather and he died three months after I learned I could shift. He told me the basics of shifting and mentioned I had a great destiny but we both thought we would have more time for him to tell me." Bella explained.

"Your mother doesn't know about shifting?" Bella shook her head. " You are the offspring of the only daughter but still I would have thought your mother would have known." Billy said thoughtfully.

"My mother wasn't very present in my life until my grandparents died. They kept that part of their lives from her so I just continued to do so. She isn't worth much of a thought. I would be grateful if you would tell me what you know." Bella told them.

"Alright I guess we should start at the beginning. Our tribe settled these lands many hundreds of years ago. We weren't always shifters but evolved into them as our needs to defend our lands became necessary. I won't get into our history of shifting as I'm sure it is very different from your own. It was my grandfather that made the treaty with your family Rosalie. He had great respect for your family's ways and because of that I am glad that if the white tiger was to have a vampire imprint it is you."Billy chuckled at the Rosalie's look of surprise at his words.

"It was also my grandfather that told me the legends of the great white tiger. It was foretold by a shaman in the 1700's that a day would come when the shifters would be under a great threat and would need a defender to lead them to victory or not only the shifter races would be in danger but all other supernatural races as well. That defender was to be born to the only daughter of the royal tiger bloodline. It would be more powerful than any shifter that came before it with eyes that could see into your very essence and fur of white to show the absolute purity of its soul."

"What is this threat that Bella is supposed to fight?" Rosalie asked with a touch of worry in her voice. This is what she was afraid of. She knew Bella wasn't meant for the human world and hearing that she was to be a defender of the supernatural races confirmed her worst fears.

"I don't know what the fight is. The vision has been reinterpreted by many generations and some even believe that it won't be one great fight at all but a series of different events that the great white tiger is involved in that will change the course of supernatural history." Billy told them giving Bella a sad smile.

"Was anything said about my imprint? She has had very obvious changes to her body after we accepted the bond and we wanted to know what else to expect." Bella asked.

"What changes are you speaking of?" Quil asked concerned.

"My eyes are this color now they aren't contacts. Also I have a greater speed, strength, my body temperature is warm now and I am able to sleep." Rosalie told them.

"I've never heard of a shifter ever being able to transfer abilities to their imprint before. That's amazing." Sue said looking into Rosalie's eyes in awe.

"I bit Rosalie while we were, well we were. You know for the first I bit her and it was as if the changes happened right after the bite happened." Bella explained.

"Incredible."Quil said."You truly are everything we have been expecting. I feel so honored to be alive to meet you."

"Since you don't know exactly what threat is going to come my way what is it that you need from me?" Bella asked.

"We only wish to be able to call you a friend to our tribe and should anything happen we hope we could count on you to help as you can count on us to help you should you need it." Billy said.

With a nod from Rosalie Bella replied. "You have not only my help but the help of my imprint should ever a time come you need it."

"Thank you Bella. We would be honored if both you and your imprint would stay and have dinner with the tribe. We have all grown up hearing the stories of the white tiger and have passed them on to the next generation and it would a great honor if you would share a meal with us." Quil asked.

"I would love to stay for a meal. I just have to let Charlie know where I am. I'll go call him real quick and come right back." Bella said standing up and walking outside with Rosalie right behind her.

Bella decided a text was a better idea as she didn't know if Charlie ever made it home from work this morning and if he had she didn't want to wake him.

Rosalie put her arms around Bella and laid her head against Bella's chest taking comfort in the heavy thundering of Bella's heart and asked. "What do you think about all this?"

Bella kissed the top of Rosalie's head and pulled her close. "I think Arizona is where we are going to get our answers. My grandfather had always told me I had a great destiny but this kind of confirmed the seriousness of it all."

"I'm not one to agree with the wolves and mostly believe they are just superstitious fools but I could almost feel the foreboding coming from Billy's story. I worry for my family. I really don't want to leave them here without us and Esme. We still don't know what Edward is up to and if he is hearing about the legend of the white tiger than he will be even more hellbent on getting control over you. I don't think the five of them could stop him from whatever plan he has come up with." Rosalie told her the concern heavy in her voice.

"We should take them with us to Arizona. I know I initially was against it but Billy has me thinking otherwise. He said all supernatural races not just shifters. I won't give them free range of the grounds but I will allow them to stay there so we aren't separated. Will that make you feel better?" Bella asked Rosalie.

"Thank you my love. It will make me feel a lot better having them close by." Rosalie said giving her a gentle kiss of gratitude.

Bella's phone pinged with a text from Charlie telling her to have fun and he would see her tomorrow because the case was still ongoing and they needed all hands on deck. After reassuring her that he had slept and eaten she and Rosalie went back to Billy's house hand and hand.


	58. 58

Rosalie stayed as far away from the bonfire as she could not fully convinced someone wouldn't just shove her into the fire. The wolves had been overly polite to her and each shook her hand and stared into her eyes in awe with the obvious changes. She wanted to be annoyed but one look at Bella's relaxed face made this whole experience worth it.

She had never really seen Bella in a social setting before. It didn't really count at school and when they hung out with her family it was just that, a bunch of family hanging out. Now as she watched Bella talking to a group of elderly women she saw who Bella truly was.

This wasn't Bella Swan she was gazing at,this was Bella Shurlong of the American royal Shurlong line. This was Bella the politician. Working the crowd diplomatically giving each person her full attention and easing any worries they had with her calming voice and easily sharing smiles with the most serious members of the group.

Rosalie found that the shifters weren't the only ones in awe of her mate. She couldn't believe this was the same girl she had wiped chocolate sprinkles off the chin of hours before. A smile came to her face as a young girl ran up to Bella to show her a doll.

"What do we have here? What is your name?" Bella asked the girl.

"My name is Claire. This my friend Becky." Claire held the doll up for Bella to see." Is it true you're the white tiger aunty Em told me about?"

"Yes I am the white tiger but you can call me Bella."

A woman ran over and picked Claire up and said apologetically. " I'm sorry white tiger. She slipped away before I could stop her from bothering you."

"Nonsense. She wasn't bothering me and please call me Bella." Bella told the blushing girl.

Sam walked up just then introducing the girl." Bella this is my imprint and fiancé Emily Young. Emily this is Bella."

Bella shook Emily's hand. "Congratulations. It's nice to meet you Emily. Let me introduce you to my imprint Rosalie."

Rosalie joined Bella and offered Emily her hand which Emily took carefully."Your hand is a lot warmer than I thought it would be. You could pass for a human that just came in from the cold."

"Yes one of the perks of being Bella's mate. My eyes and body temperature allow me to blend in with humans better." Rosalie gave Bella a smile.

"That's amazing. We heard about the white tiger all our lives and to meet you is such an honor." Emily stammered.

"The honor is mine. You have all been most welcome to myself and Rosalie. You truly are gracious hosts." Bella told her.

"Will you show us your tiger?" A young boy with two missing front teeth asked as he ran up to Bella with a group of children.

"Eli it's not polite to ask people to shift if you aren't in danger." Looking at Bella,Sam said. "My apologies Bella. The young ones are just excited."

"Do all of the tribe members know about shifters?" Rosalie asked curiously. She was under the impression that the wolves only found out if they shifted themselves.

"Yes, we try to prepare them the best we can in case they shift. Before we were secretive and were only allowed to tell our imprints but as the number of wolves that change grows bigger every generation we find it best to teach them control early on so there are less issues when they do shift." Sam explained.

"That's a good idea. I knew nothing of shifting until one day I turned into a white tiger. It was quite the surprise to both myself and my grandparents." Bella said with a laugh,remembering her grandma's expression when she burst into Bella's room the night of her first shift.

"So can you shift for us?" Eli asked again getting bored with the adult conversation.

"I suppose if it's alright with your elders and your alpha I could shift for you." Bella told the children.

"You really don't have to white tiger. Like I said they are just excited." Sam said.

"It's no problem for me if you don't mind. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable." Bella promised.

"We would definitely not be uncomfortable at all Bella. If you wish to shift then we would gladly appreciate the opportunity to see your tiger." Billy said from across the fire having heard the conversation.

"Alright then let me just go change in the woods. I'll be right back." Bella and Rosalie jogged to the woods where Bella stripped and handed Rosalie her clothes.

"You really don't have to do this." Rosalie said taking a minute to look at her very naked mate.

"I know but I kind of want to. It's nice being able to be myself. I'm more comfortable as my tiger and being able to be around others who can shift is nice." Bella kissed Rosalie and jumped away from Rosalie's wondering hands shifting into her tiger immediately.

Rosalie smiled as they walked back to bonfire where she saw the many adults trying to keep hold of the squirming children that were trying to run to Bella. Bella was having none of that though and trotted up to the boy Eli who had made the request. He let out a loud squeal as Bella grabbed him by the shirt and put him on her back.

Rosalie ran over to make sure that Eli was secured."Hold on tight or you will fall off and get hurt." She told the boy who readjusted and fisted Bella's fur tightly in both hands.

Once the boy was settled Bella playfully stalked the children every so often grabbing one to put on her back with the help of Emily to keep them secure and make them take turns.

Rosalie smiled as she watched her mate. Bella was such a natural with children. She seemed as happy as the kids were as she jumped and stalked them. Looking around she saw the proud faces of the children's families as their child got to play with the great white tiger.

"They will be telling stories of this for many generations." Sue told her as she stood next to Rosalie.

"I don't know who is having more fun the kids or Bella." Rosalie said.

Sue smiled. "It looks almost equal. It's nice to see the white tiger so happy. With such a great burden on her shoulders it's good to see she has such a great complement each other so well. The white tiger needs a imprint that is her equal and you seem to be exactly that."

"I'm not as strong as Bella."Rosalie disagreed.

"When it comes to the imprint bond equality doesn't mean equal in strength. It means equal in devotion. You are just as devoted to Bella as she is to you." Sue explained. "I never thought I would see an imprint bond between a shifter and a vampire but seeing you two together I know that no other would ever do for either of you.I think you are the only one who could stand side by side with the great white tiger."

Rosalie thought about that. The mate bond between vampires usually matched you with someone you complemented. You were strong where they were weak and weak where they were strong like two puzzle pieces. She realized then that she needed to stop thinking of their relationship in terms of the mate bond. Bella being the white tiger had already changed so much about her that it was actually quite obvious that they had a more dominant imprint bond. Vampire traits and expectations didn't fit in their relationship.

Rosalie laughed as she watched Bella topple over and roll on her back to let all the kids jump on her stomach. She let loose playfully soft roars causing the children to redouble their efforts at winning the fight against the great white tiger. As she looked around she could tell the other shifters were itching to join the fun. Even Billy looked like he was seconds away from shifting.

Looking at her watch Rosalie realized it was about time to leave. She signaled Bella with a thought and after Bella untangled herself from all the children she gently grabbed her clothes in her teeth and ran off to the forest.

Rosalie heard the gasping from all the people around her. Confused she looked around trying to see what happened. As she took her first step to follow Bella she relaxed as she heard.

"She's so fast!"

"I've never seen a shifter move that fast."

"She moves faster than vampires."

Rosalie smiled watching Bella walk up to her fully clothed. The smile widened when Bella gave her a soft kiss.

"So I guess we should we get going. We have school in the morning and I'm sure you want to get the kids into bed." Bella said to Billy.

"It has been a great honor Bella. You and your imprint are welcome anytime and if you need anything please let us know. We are at your service." Billy told them shaking both of their hands in good bye.

"I would love to come back and maybe go running with the pack. It's been years since I've been running with a shifter." Bella said.

"We would welcome that whenever you want Bella." Sam replied enthusiastically.

"Thank you for the hospitality. Please keep in touch." Bella told them giving a small wave to the group and walking with Rosalie back to her car.

"Let's go home." Rosalie said giving Bella a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go home." Bella agreed as they got into the car and started driving towards her house.


	59. 59

Rosalie was happy that she had the forethought to park her car a few streets down when she was awaken to the sound of the front door opening. She and Bella had come back to Bella's house and went straight to bed both worn out from hanging out with the wolves.

She quickly got up and hid in the closet as Charlie walked up the stairs and opened Bella's door to check on her. Rosalie smiled when he came in and pushed Bella's hair out of her sleeping face and fixed her blankets. He stood there for minute simply gazing at Bella before leaving and quietly shutting the door behind him.

Rosalie looked at the clock and seeing as it was 3am decided it would probably be a good idea to go home. Even though she could sleep she didn't really need that much of it to feel refreshed.

So sitting next to Bella on the bed she kissed her softly to wake her up. When those mismatched eyes fluttered open Rosalie spoke." Bella your father's home. I think he's probably going to check on you again so I'm going to head home. It'll give me a chance to talk to my family."

"That's probably a good idea. Even if I don't want to sleep without you." Bella told her.

"I know. I don't want to leave you either but I will be back in a few hours to pick you up."Rosalie promised with a kiss.

Bella hummed her agreement and Rosalie felt her eyes on her as she slipped out the window. Deciding to just leave her car were it was she quickly took off in a run towards her house.

"Look what the cat dragged in. What did Bella's father catch you in her bed and threatened you with a shot gun?" Emmett asked as Rosalie walked through the front door.

"No I decided to come home and talk to you guys about some new developments." Rosalie told him. The rest of the family settled into the living room looking at her expectantly.

"What new developments. How did the meeting with wolves go? You seem to be in one piece so I assume you didn't get in a fight."

Rosalie cut Carlisle off before he could ask anymore questions." The talk went well and as we were leaving I was granted an invitation to visit anytime I like."

"You can go on the reservation when ever you want? What happened? It had to be big" Alice exclaimed.

"After learning my mate is the defender of all supernatural beings and is foretold to save the entire shifter race as well as all other supernatural races I was giving certain liberties." Rosalie told them.

"Ok let's start at the beginning. What were you told and how does it pertain to Bella." Carlisle said.

"The tribe has been passing down the legend of the great white tiger since the 1600's. Apparently it is said that there will come a time when Bella will be needed to save the entire shifter race. From what we understood it seems like the fate of all supernatural beings rest on Bella's shoulders. The wolves weren't exactly sure how or what would happen but were confident Bella is going to a great defender for our races. They said that the shaman's visions have been interpreted many times times and the majority believe Bella will be involved in many different events that change the course of our history." Rosalie told them proudly.

"Poor Bella. All that responsibility." Esme said saddened by such a burden Bella was to carry on her shoulders.

"So Bella really is a shifter Messiah?" Emmett asked. "I was right."

"It seems Bella is destined for greatness. I feel honored she considers us a part of her family." Jasper added.

"Is there anyway we can help Bella? As Jasper said she is part of our family. We don't want her to have to go through this alone." Carlisle inquired.

"Actually there was something I wanted to ask you. It concerns Edward." Seeing Alice wince Rosalie continued. "We don't know exactly what he is planning but we feel confident that he is also learning of the great white tiger legends. Bella and I are concerned with leaving the five of you alone while Esme, myself and Bella go to Arizona. Bella has invited you all to come along with us to her estate."

Alice let loose a high pitched squeal causing everyone to cover their ears as she jump up and down clapping her hands.

"You will not have full run of the estate but Bella assures me that there is plenty of wildlife for us to hunt and we will have complete privacy from humans so we won't be stuck indoors the entire time. You need to be on your best behavior because I'm sure Bella is only letting you come along because she knows I would feel better having you with us." Rosalie warned them.

"We'll be good Mother." Emmett held his hands up as Rosalie glared at him. " I promise we will follow the rules. I don't want to screw up our chance of hanging out in Bella's bachelorette pad."

"Do you think she would show me some of her civil war artifacts? I'm sure she has some." Jasper asked.

"You can ask her. She has said a few times that she wanted to talk to you about it. I know she's really proud of her ancestors so it may be something she would be willing to do." Rosalie told him.

"What's the estate like? I read online that even the staff hasn't been in all the rooms and people get lost in it so often that they have intercoms on the wall to call for help." Alice asked excitedly.

"I don't know Bella doesn't really talk about it and I don't ask but as I said before Bella letting you come is because I want you to so refrain from snooping and I beg you please, please don't break anything. Actually no scratch that. Don't even touch anything. That's the safest way for you not to break anything. Just keep your hands in your pockets the entire time." Rosalie said.

"I'm sure we will be fine dear. Although they don't act like it Alice, Emmett and even Carlisle know how to behave when visiting someone's home." Esme reassured her giving Carlisle a look that stopped whatever defense he was going to present.

"I'm going to go see if I can sleep for a few hours. Can you guys take care of the plane tickets? Esme has our information already so make sure we are on the same fight." Rosalie walked to her bedroom after receiving nods of agreement.

When they heard the door click shut Alice spoke. "It's weird to hear her say she is going to sleep. Should we check on her or something. I've only ever been around Bella when she slept and that was for a few minutes. How do you take care of a sleeping person?"

"You don't actually do anything Alice. They simply sleep and wake up. It's better not to bother them. Although it would interesting to observe a vampire sleeping. I wonder if she breaths naturally during her slumber." Carlisle mused.

"You will not be watching our daughter sleep so get that thought out of your head Carlisle." Esme scolded.

"Yes, yes of course not." Carlisle agreed. He would ask Rosalie later if she would allow it.

"Can we get back to the fact that Bella is some kind of shifter Jesus?" Emmett asked. "Rosalie didn't really tell us much."

"I don't think she really knew much. I'm positive if there were more she would have told us as it would most likely be of help to Bella." Jasper told him.

"I agree. If there was any way that we could help Bella Rosalie would tell us. Alice are still having trouble with visions of Edward?" Carlisle asked Alice.

"I've seen him meeting with different nomads but as soon as he makes a decision regrading Bella the vision goes blank. It only confirms that he is going to be around Bella but in what capacity wether it be friend or foe I'm not sure." Alice told them frustrated with her inability to protect Bella.

"It's ok Alice. At least we know who he's meeting with. I'm thinking we should talk to the Denalis. Of course we should ask Bella and Rosalie first but it seems like Bella may need all the allies she can get." Carlisle said.

"I'm not sure how receptive Rosalie would be to having Volturi loyalist near Bella. We have yet to learn where the threats will come from. As it seems when it concerns Bella Alice's visions don't work we need to be more careful with those we surround ourselves with. Luckily it's seems the wolves are on her side." Jasper added.

"I agree. The fact that Rosalie has a standing invitation on the reservation is truly a testament of the high regard in which they hold Bella." Esme added.

"That's because Bella is their very own real life Jesus." Emmett said chuckling.

"Regardless of what she is she is still a part of this family and as family we will do anything to help and protect her. So I want everyone to be on their best behavior when we go to the estate. Myself included." Carlisle told them.

"I'm going to go wake Rosalie up to get ready for school. I'll meet you guys outside." Alice said spurring everyone into motion to start their day.


	60. 60

Rosalie waited as long as she could to pick Bella up but the feelings of dread and unease that came with being away from her mate for so long became to overwhelming to keep her any longer causing her to be early enough that she was now sitting at the kitchen table watching Bella and Charlie eat breakfast.

"How was your visit to the reservation?" Charlie asked while scooping eggs onto his plate.

"It was fun. We met your friend Billy Black and a bunch of the tribe members." Bella told him.

"You said you were friends with Sam Uley?" Bella nodded causing Charlie to ask a follow up question. "How did you meet him?"

Bella looked to Rosalie for help."He's a friend of our family. When he found out about Bella he asked if she wanted to come check out the beach."

"Well that's good. Those are good kids on the reservation. Always willing to lend a helping hand, never causing trouble." Charlie's said."Those are good friends to have."

"We will definitely be going back to hang out." Bella told him.

"Good. Listen I'm glad I have both of you girls here. You know that case that's been keeping me away for the last two days?" At Bella's nod Charlie continued. "Well I'm not going to get into to many details but a bunch teenagers and twenty somethings have been coming up missing from neighboring towns all the way to Seattle. I want you both to not go anywhere alone."

"How many have gone missing?" Rosalie asked intrigued at this news.

"At least a dozen people now. We are working with a task force with officers from the surrounding towns to help as much as we can. It will be keeping me pretty busy for a while." Charlie explained.

"I promise that myself or a member of my family will be with Bella whenever she leaves the house from now on. None of us will go anywhere alone." Rosalie reassured him.

Charlie let out a sigh of relief." Thank you."

Bella stood up and took her empty plate to the sink." We need to get going or we are going to be late."

"Leave the dishes. I'll wash up since you cooked." Charlie told her.

"Thanks dad. See you later." Bella said giving a blushing Charlie a kiss on the cheek and making her way out the door with Rosalie right behind her.

Like always Rosalie held the car door open for Bella. As Bella was getting in Rosalie spoke in a whisper." A bunch of missing young people from here to Seattle sounds kind of suspicious don't you think?"

"I think we should investigate this more. Maybe talk to Alice." Bella replied.

Rosalie nodded and got into the car and started driving them to school."If it has to do with you she won't be able to see anything but then again if she doesn't see anything we will know it does involve you so that will be just as helpful."

"I don't know much of supernatural world but why would someone kidnap a dozen people?" Bella asked.

"A vampire would if they were creating a newborn army." At Bella's confused look Rosalie explained. "Newborn vampire are stronger and faster than older vampires because they still have their human blood in their systems. If a vampire wanted to fight something powerful and didn't have skilled fighters on their side they would want to have a bunch of newborns to over power the threat."

"Why do I have the sneaking suspicion that the threat in this equation is me?" Bella asked.

"I'm thinking the same thing. I wish we could skip school today because we really need to discuss this."Rosalie said.

"I can't skip but you can. Why don't you call a meeting with your family while I'm at school." When Rosalie gave her a look she continued." You don't have to skip the whole day. Just long enough to talk to your family."

Although she didn't like the idea Rosalie knew it was the right thing to do. "Fine but I will see you at lunch. No later and keep your phone close. I'll be checking in."

As they pulled into the school parking lot Bella leaned over and gave Rosalie a heated kiss."I love it when you get all protective and possessive."

A she pulled Bella back to her for another kiss Rosalie growled at the sound of a knock on her window. Turning she saw Emmett standing by her window smiling.

"This isn't a make out spot. It's an Institute of learning that should be respected as such." Emmett said laughing when Rosalie gave him the finger.

"I'll see you at lunch." Bella told Rosalie getting out of the car and waving good bye to the Cullens.

"We are having a meeting. Meet me at home." Rosalie said not even bothering to get out of the car. She knew her family would hear her.


	61. 61

"Ok what's so important that you are leaving your mate unprotected at school." Emmett asked.

Rosalie jumped across the living room where her family all sat and grabbed Emmett by the throat. "My mate is not unprotected. I would never put her in danger willingly."

"Rosalie let go of Emmett. He used a poor choice of words. None of us think you are a bad mate for leaving Bella alone. She is more than capable of taking care of herself. Emmett is going to apologize as soon as you let go of him." Carlisle said trying to calm down a murderous looking Rosalie.

Esme let out a sigh of relief when Rosalie let Emmett go." Emmett you can't go around accusing a newly bonded mate of not protecting their beloved. It's dangerous. How many times do I have to remind you of how emotionally charged a new bonded pair are? Even joking around is unacceptable."

Emmett rubbed at his throat using his venom to fix the cracks."Yeah I get it. God I forgot how much stronger you are now."

"Anyway, what's going on? Although he went about it the wrong way Emmett has a point you wouldn't be away from Bella if it wasn't important."Alice asked hoping to save Emmett from a further beating. Rosalie was strong enough now that not even Jasper would be able to save him if Rosalie actually had her mind set on murdering him. They could only hope to collect the pieces quick enough to put him back together before it was to late.

Rosalie glared at Emmett as she settled back onto the couch next to Esme."Chief Swan has informed myself and Bella that over a dozen young people from here to Seattle have gone missing. We both agreed that it was to much of a coincidence that it happened so close to us."

"That is to much of coincidence." Jasper said thoughtfully. "If I had to guess someone is creating a newborn army. But for what purpose that I don't know but I would guess it has to do with either us or Bella. Alice what do you think?"

Alice's let out a frustrated huff. "I can't see anything. That means it likely has to do with Bella. If they created the army with her in mind that would explain it. I love Bella but the blind spots to my visions she causes are irritating."

"I think we need to look for any instances of violent crime in the surrounding areas. If there is a high volume of killings we may be able to narrow down where the army is based and then do reconnaissance to see what we are dealing with." Jasper told them.

"Do you think this has to do with Eddie boy?" Emmett asked.

"If it does then I'm going to tear him apart and make him watch as I burn the pieces of his body one by one before I finish him off." Rosalie promised.

"Hopefully it isn't Edward and there is simply another reason for this situation." Esme said with sadness lacing her voice.

Carlisle gave Esme a pained look. "I'm more likely to believe this is Edward and if it is then we all need to be prepared to defend ourselves and our family. That may lead to ending Edward's life. None of us can hesitate. He has his gift that he could use against us so if it comes to it you need to be able to strike without thought."

Emmett looked smug. "He may have his gift but we have not only Bella but a super powered Rosalie that his gift likely won't work on. If I didn't want to fight so bad I would say we just let the two of them handle this whole situation while we sat back and watched the show."

"We can't get cocky. Also I think maybe we should begin some fight training. As Emmett said Rosalie has new changes and she needs to learn how to use them better." Jasper said.

"I don't mind training I just worry about hurting one of you." Rosalie told them.

"Maybe you can train against Bella." Before Rosalie could protest Jasper added." Don't think about it in terms of you hurting your mate, think about it as learning to protect your mate. The better you train the more prepared you are to take on any threat."

Rosalie thought about this. No she didn't want to fight Bella but it was also unlikely she would hurt her almost invincible mate. Jasper also had a point with her new strength and speed she would need to learn how to utilize both in a fight. She hadn't really tested her new skills out and it was silly not to use every advantage she had to protect Bella and her family.

"I'll talk to Bella about it." Rosalie said.

"I'm so down to fight Bella in her human form. She almost indestructible. I can't wait to try and take her down. I wonder if she can take a punch." Emmett raised his hands in surrender at hearing Rosalie growl. "I mean I wonder if she would like to have a nice clean fight where no one will get hurt and Rosalie will not murder me by the time we are finished."

Alice laughed. "We are still going to go hunting this afternoon though right? I really want to play with the lion cubs."

"You're going hunting with Bella?" Carlisle asked.

Rosalie sighed. "Yes the four of us are going hunting with Bella. She promised Alice and Emmett they could see the mountain lion and her cubs as long as they promised not to get aggressive or try to harm them."

"Amazing. I would love to have the chance to go with her. I have to work the swing shift so I can't join you today but do you think she would let me come next time?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at Carlisle. She understood the appeal of her mate and she really couldn't blame her family for wanting to spend time with Bella but she was feeling possessive. She wanted Bella all to herself. Rosalie reminded herself that Bella actually enjoyed the rest of the Cullens and would probably like to spend time with them.

"Would you like to come also?" Rosalie asked a hopeful looking Esme.

"I would love to come with you. If you don't mind. I'll skip this afternoon and go when Carlisle has a chance." Esme replied excitedly.

"That's settled then. Everyone will get play time with Bella. Should we get back to the original issue." Rosalie said.

"Yes. So we need to look into these disappearances. Carlisle maybe you can look into any reports of injury or death in the surrounding areas." At Carlisle's nod Jasper continued with the plan. "When we get more information we can make a better plan on how to proceed. Until then we should start training again and maybe work on some tactical fighting skills so we are more organized if this does turn into a battle."

"Charlie doesn't want Bella going out by herself and I could tell he didn't really like the fact that he had to leave her alone two nights in a row. Esme would you be willing to call Charlie and ask him if he would let Bella stay with us until things blow over. If there is a newborn army out to get us then I want us as to be close to each as possible." Rosalie told them.

"I'll call him later. I don't think he will mind as long as I assure him that Bella does not stay in your room like I did for the sleepover." Esme replied already excited with the possibility of having more time with Bella.

"Are we all going back to school now?" Emmett asked.

"I promised Bella I would be back for lunch. You guys can do what you want." Rosalie told them."Esme what food do we have in the house?"

"We have few meals worth but if Bella is staying over then I'll have to go to the store and stock up." Esme replied.

"Can you help me make something for Bella's lunch?She hates the cafeteria food but eats it because she knows Charlie feels good giving her lunch money."

"Awww you are making your mate lunch. You guys are so cute." Alice said turning to Jasper." Why don't you ever cook for me?"

"I don't know how to cook and we don't eat." Jasper replied confused.

Alice was not deterred. "Yes but Bella not only fought a bear for Rosalie she held it while Rosalie fed only eating after Rosalie was done. It's called chivalry Jasper."

Esme took pity on a poor confused Jasper and asked Alice. "Would you like to help us make Bella's lunch? I'm sure she would appreciate it."

Rosalie sighed as she followed Esme and an excited Alice into the kitchen. So much for making my mate lunch she thought.


	62. 62

"Why did my dad send me a text saying that I will be staying at your house for the next few days?" Bella asked Rosalie as they walked to the cafeteria together. When her class had ended Bella had found Rosalie waiting outside the door for her.

"It was my idea. I noticed how uncomfortable Charlie was with having to leave you alone at night and thought it was a perfect opportunity to have you stay with us. I had Esme call him to ask. That's ok right? You aren't mad that I did that without asking?" Rosalie asked now realizing she may have overstepped by not asking what Bella wanted first.

"No it's a good idea. It will be a way for all of us to be close. We need to stick together until we know what we are dealing with." Bella reassured her.

"That was my thought exactly. Emmett stayed at home so that he could be with Carlisle and Esme. We are hoping that the hospital is to public of a place for anyone to attack Carlisle there as it is impossible for us to be with him while he is working."Jasper said as Rosalie and Bella took seats at their regular lunch table.

Rosalie handed Bella the bag she had been carrying." I made you lunch so you don't have to eat the cafeteria food I know you hate."

"I helped to." Alice said almost bouncing out of her seat in excitement watching Bella pull the food out of the insulated bag." We made meat lasagna and chocolate cake for dessert."

"Wow this is great thank you." Bella told them giving Rosalie a kiss on the cheek before digging in to the delicious smelling food.

"What do you think?" Alice asked.

Bella swallowed a mouthful before answering."It's perfect. Just the right amount of cheese blended with meat. I need to get the recipe from you guys."

Rosalie smiled at Bella." Or you could ask me anytime and I could make it for you now that I know how."

"I will." Bella promised." What have you decided to do about the disappearances?"

Jasper spoke first."We all agree that it's a newborn army. The fact that Alice has had no visions and seems to be unable to leads us to believe that they are after our family or you. Either way you are involved in whatever end game they are planning."

"Great." Bella mumbled earning a sad smile from Rosalie.

Jasper continued "The only thing we can do right now is try to figure out exactly where they are staying. Carlisle is checking to see if he can find anywhere in the area where there is a high amount of violent deaths occurring. Until we have somewhere to search we've decided that we should start training for the conflict."

"I think training is a good idea." Bella said finishing off the lasagna and moving on to the chocolate cake.

"I didn't like the idea at first but now I think it's important. I need to fight against you." Rosalie held up a hand to stop Bella's objections." You're the only one strong enough to fight me now. I would hurt anyone else. I don't want to hurt you either but I need to know my limits so I can be at my best to help out."

After thinking it over Bella agreed." I know you're right. I feel the need to be the one who protects you but I also know you are not and will never be a damsel in distress so I will help you in anyway I can. Even if that means going against my instincts and fighting you."

"Thank you love." Rosalie said giving Bella a kiss grimacing at the taste of chocolate on Bella's lips.

"We are still going hunting though right? I know we have a bunch of stuff going on but we are really excited to go hunting with you" Alice asked.

"Rosalie needs to hunt regardless and I know the mountain lion probably needs meat so I don't see a reason why we shouldn't go hunting." Bella said causing Alice to reach across the table and pull her into a hug.

Rosalie sighed and reached her arm over Bella to pulled her sister off her mate. She wished they weren't in public so she could launch her through a few trees. Instead she pretended to struggle with Alice's weight and ended up just shoving Alice towards Jasper.

"Rude." Alice said fixing her clothes as she settled back in her chair.

"Mine." Rosalie told Alice scowling at her as she put an arm around Bella. The scowl turned into a smirk when Bella hummed her agreement and gave Rosalie a kiss on the cheek before returning to her cake.

The bell ringing stopped any further argument. Rosalie packed away all the food containers and took the bag from Bella. With a promise to see her at her car they both went to their classes.


	63. 63

"Why are we doing this again?" Rosalie asked. She gazed at her mate hungrily as Bella stripped off her clothes in the forest.

"Because you need to hunt and they want to come along." Bella explained giving Rosalie a kiss before stepping back and shifting into her tiger.

Rosalie sighed and jumped on Bella's back. If she was going to have to share Bella she would at least stake her claim and not allow any of them to ride on her mate. That was privilege she alone should enjoy and based on the fact Alice already got to Emmett was probably going to try. She would be damned if that big oaf crushed Bella.

"You can follow us now. Bella's ready." Rosalie yelled and within seconds Emmett and Alice followed by a slower Jasper appeared in the forest in front of them.

"Oh man it was my turn ride." Emmett whined.

Rosalie shot him a smirk. "The only one who will be riding Bella is me."

"But Alice got a turn." Emmett complained.

"And it was only because Bella agreed before I had a chance to kill her did I allow it." Rosalie told him.

"You suck so bad." Emmett grumbled.

"We are going to go meet up with the mountain lion first then take her hunting with us." Rosalie explained to them as Bella took off.

When she tried to reach out to Bella Rosalie realized that Bella was running on pure animal instinct and she wouldn't be able to share thoughts with her. She could still feel Bella's intent though and could sense that Bella had caught the scent of a large animal.

"Wait up!You guys are going to fast we can't keep up." Emmett called from behind them. Bella slowed her speed but didn't stop as she ran towards the mountain.

As they caught up Emmett noticed a mountain lion standing next to Bella. His eyes went wide as he watched the lion walk towards a now standing Rosalie and rubbed it's head against Rosalie's thigh.

"Can we pet her too?" Alice asked excitedly.

Rosalie shook her head. "She doesn't feel comfortable around you yet. It's best to give her space until she gets used to you."

"What are we going to hunt?" Emmett asked.

"I think we should follow Bella and the lion's lead. We are after all guests on their hunt." Jasper reminded everyone.

"Bella says to follow but stay back a little from them because the lion is 've killed members of her family and she is wary of you." Rosalie told them.

"But she's fine with you. You even went hunting with them." Alice said confused.

"They recognize me as Bella's mate, because of that they trust me." Rosalie explained.

"Seriously! First the wolves let you hang out with them whenever you want, now you can hang out with mountain lions without them even batting an eye. All because you are Bella's mate. I don't get it! How were you able to snag such a cool mate?" Emmett said.

"Why does everyone think I'm not cool? I am very cool!" Rosalie told them.

"Yeah real cool." Emmett mumbled earning a glare from Rosalie in reply.

Having enough of the argument Bella took off with the mountain lion at a pace the others were easily able to keep up with. She led them to a rocky side of the mountain where they could see several mountain goats high up grazing on bits of grass and trees.

"How is she going to get up there to get the goats? Does she want us to get them for her?" Emmett asked earning an eye roll from Rosalie.

"Woah. No tiger that big should be that agile. Look at her climb. It's like she is just out for a stroll not even breaking a sweat." Alice said as they all watched in awe as Bella and the lion scaled the rocks with ease. Bella taking a direct route while the lion found more solid footing on flatter rocks.

"Oh man look at that 's huge. How is she going to fight him without falling that high up?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie smirked as Bella headed for the largest goat in the herd. He took a defensive position, head down ready to ram is huge curled horns and big head into Bella. Although it looked highly likely that fighting on the side of the mountain would result in Bella falling Rosalie had faith in her mate.

Bella wouldn't take unnecessary risks even when she was showing off and Rosalie had a feeling that Bella was in fact doing just that. Showing off that she was a good provider and could take care of her imprint. Rosalie didn't mind. She just sat there and watched the show,trying to keep her thoughts PG because when it came to her mate showing of her physical prowess Rosalie found it very arousing.

"What the hell is she doing?" Emmett yelled as Bella grabbed the goat's neck in her mouth and swung it off the mountain towards Emmett causing him to fumble the large animal as he tried to catch it.

They all laughed as Emmett juggled the animal winding up on the ground with the goat in his lap. He huffed as he stood up and put the goat on the ground.

"I can't believe she threw a goat at me. I don't know wether I'm impressed or pissed." Emmett exclaimed looking back up at Bella in case she got the idea of throwing anymore goats at him.

"I'm impressed." Alice said still laughing.

Jasper nodded in agreement."I'm impressed hit you with perfect accuracy and even with the fumble you did manage to catch it."

"I hope we get to hunt more than goats though." Emmett said.

"Bella is doing this for the mountain lions sake. She is trying to get it comfortable with the rest of you so she will hunt along side us and feel safe. Look they are already coming back down." Rosalie explained as Bella and the lion made their way down the mountain.

When she reached the bottom Bella walked up to Emmett and nudged him in the shoulder causing him to smile.

"Yeah, yeah, that was a pretty badass move. I admit it." He huffed. "Does this mean I can get a ride now?"

Bella nodded her head and before Rosalie could complain Emmett was on the tiger's back running alongside the mountain lion through the forest. She sighed and took off after them with Alice and Jasper right beside her.


	64. 64

"Did you guys all have fun?" Esme asked from the kitchen.

"It was amazing." Alice replied taking a seat at the counter next to Bella while Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett stood around the kitchen.

"Minus Bella throwing a goat at me I had a great time. But then Bella let me ride her tiger while we hunted deer with the mountain lion. So I forgave her. It was awesome." Emmett told her excitedly.

"Wait, Bella threw a goat at you?" Esme looked a blushing Bella. "Bella why did you throw a goat at Emmett?"

"Um well I was up on the mountain and didn't want to climb down with it in my mouth. So I threw it to Emmett so it wouldn't splatter on the ground because he is the strongest." Bella quickly corrected herself when she felt Rosalie squeeze her hand. "Beside Rosalie of course but there was no way I was going to throw a goat at my imprint."

Esme satisfied with the answer asked." What else did you do? How was it interacting with the lion?"

"The lion was wary of us at first, although it was comfortable with Rosalie right away. By the time we finished hunting and carried the meat to her cave she allowed us close to not only her but to her cubs." Jasper told her.

"Esme you have to go see the cubs! They are so cute." Alice exclaimed excitedly. "They let us pick them up and I held one while it napped. They even played with us although it was the most fun to watch them play with Bella. She was so gentle with them even when they were biting her and pulling her ears. One even bit Emmett in the arm when he tried to pet it."

At Esme's concerned look Emmett reassured her. "It was my fault. I moved to quick and startled it. It didn't even leave a mark."

"It sounds like you all had an eventful afternoon. Bella dear are you hungry or did you eat already?" Esme inquired.

"I ate but I will probably be hungry in an hour or so." Bella told her.

"Yeah,you should have seen Bella eat. It was so gruesome. She ripped apart a deer and devoured it in seconds. Even ate some of the bones. I could hear them crunching in her mouth." Emmett exclaimed excitedly.

"My teeth are strong enough to grind the bones down for my body to digest them perfectly fine." Bella reassured a worried looking Esme.

"Hey Bella you want to play some ps4? I got a new game I want to play against you." Emmett asked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at the hopeful look Bella shot her. "I'm going to help Esme make your dinner so you can go play with Emmett."

Bella jumped up from her seat and with a quick kiss to Rosalie's cheek she followed Emmett out of the room calling over her shoulder. "Thank you, sweetheart, holler if you need me."

Alice sighed. "She's so cute."

Rosalie hummed her agreement as she began helping Esme make Bella's dinner.

An hour of video games later Bella was seated at the table with a mountain of food in front her and all of the Cullens except Carlisle sitting with her.

"What's your estate like Bella? Rosalie hasn't told us what to expect but when I looked online there were all these cool stories and mysteries surrounding not only the house but the grounds themselves." Alice asked.

"Well my family acquired the land after the Mexican American war in about 1850 I think. One of my ancestors fought during that time liked the place so he bought all of the land and built a house there. The original house is still there on the grounds. It's been maintained all these years and has never been changed only repaired when needed. The craftsman use the same techniques originally used to make those repairs." Bella told them.

"You have a house from the 1850's in original condition on your property?" At Bella's nod Esme asked. " and the decor was that ever changed?"

"No it has all the original pieces. They are properly covered and protected from dust and weathering but if you like I can have the staff prepare the home for you to look through. Rosalie told me about your love for interior design."Bella offered.

"No you don't have go to the trouble dear." Esme told her.

"It's no trouble. I had already given them instructions on opening different rooms I thought each of you would enjoy. Opening the house is no big chore. I think the staff enjoys doing it so they can see the pieces also. They don't have the chance to do it often." Bella promised.

"How big is your staff? Do they live there?" Jasper asked.

"It's not as large as you would think. Most of the house is closed so the rooms are only usually opened when I request them which is not very often. There is a head housekeeper that takes care of the needs of the house but they are only part time and come in once or twice a month. There is also a head groundskeeper but he is only in charge of the lawns, ponds and building maintenance. We also have a veterinarian that drops by once a month to check in on all the wildlife and make sure their natural food supply hasn't diminished and that the animals are thriving." Bella explained.

"So will any of them be coming when we are there?" Alice asked.

"No they have been informed what rooms to open and I will take the extra added measures of blocking their access to the grounds while we are there. We will be absolutely free to walk around and not have to worry about being bothered. There is no way to get on the estate without me knowing." Bella told them.

"I'm so excited to go. I can't wait to see everything." Alice quickly amended as she heard Rosalie growl." I mean I can't wait for you to show me exactly the things I am allowed to see and will absolutely not be snooping around and touching things."

Bella laughed. "I'm sure you'll have plenty of things to snoop through. I have a pretty good idea of each of your likes and am pretty positive that you will be plenty busy with the rooms I have to offer each of you."

"We will be very appreciative of whatever entertainment you offer us. Thank you Bella." Jasper said cutting off an excited Alice from asking a hundred more questions.

Noticing Bella had finally finished eating Rosalie grabbed her hand and pulled Bella up to go to her bedroom. "We have stuff to do, goodnight."

"Yeah we know exactly what kind of stuff." Emmett replied. Rosalie just ignored him. She had shared her mate with them all afternoon it was her turn now.


	65. 65

"Do you think we could just run away and go to your estate and never leave?" Rosalie asked while lying in bed with Bella laying half on top of her playing with her fingers.

"It would be nice wouldn't it? To just go there together and never bother with the outside world." Bella said

"It definitely has its appeal."Rosalie agreed running her fingers through Bella's soft hair.

"How do you feel about traveling?" Bella asked.

"I actually haven't done much. I've always wanted to but maybe some part of me wanted to wait and experience new places with my mate. If I ever found one." Rosalie replied."Have you been anywhere?"

"When I was younger I traveled the U.S. with my grandparents. We visited historical sights and they told me how each place was related to one of my ancestors. It was a lot of fun. I always wanted to travel the world though." Bella told her.

"During the summer we should go somewhere. I know it's only October and we have a few months left in high school but it's our senior year. Alice, Jasper and Edward still have one year left but with us graduating next year we would have the time." Rosalie said.

"I would like that. Would we go with your family or would it be just us?"

"They're your family to and we wouldn't have to. I'm sure they would put up a fuss but we are still a newly mated couple. We deserve some time to ourselves. I'm already on the verge of losing my temper around them now, I hate to think what will happen if they try to go with us." Rosalie told her.

"I would like some time to ourselves. I mean I know we are alone right now but once we leave this room we will be surrounded by people. Do you think I'm selfish for wanting you all to myself?" Bella asked.

Rosalie laughed."If you are then we will be selfish together. I can't stand being around anyone else right now. I know it was my idea for them to come with us this weekend but will we be able to be alone while there?"

"Yes we will. The estate is quite large and I'm sure there will be plenty to keep them busy. We can just lock ourselves away in the secured wing that only I have access to. We can have the whole weekend to ourselves." Bella promised.

"I don't trust leaving them unsupervised. They could cause a lot of damage and I know they will probably snoop around and getting into things they aren't supposed to."

"Don't worry we will have complete access to security cameras. We can monitor their every move if you wanted. We can also control access to doors from there so if you feel like it's someplace you don't trust them you can lock them out." Bella told her.

"Then can we lock them out of the house. I don't trust them at all. I worry they are going to break some priceless historical artifact and the world will lose a valuable piece of American history." Rosalie grumbled.

"Don't forget my family is actually from England. I have artifacts that are important pieces in British history also." Bella said laughing at Rosalie's groan.

Rosalie sighed."Please don't tell me that. I already have a bad feeling about them being there. You are just making it worse."

Bella propped herself up to give Rosalie a kiss."They will be fine. I'm sure there is another copy of the manifest off of the mayflower out there somewhere."

Rosalie pushed Bella away from her. " I don't think you're funny. I am truly stressed out about this."

"Sweetheart it will be fine. I already know which rooms to show each of them to keep them busy. They won't get into any trouble and like I said you will be able to check in on them no matter where they are. We even have pins that the staff wear that track a person's location. Some doors are key carded. No one will go where they aren't supposed to." Bella said trying to reassure her.

"I think it's because I've never been there before. Once we get there I will relax. Well I'll try to relax."

"That's all that I ask. It's not only my family home now but your home as well so I want you to feel as welcome and relaxed as you can while you are there." Bella told her.

Rosalie thought about that. She had never had a home before. Even the house she grew up in was never really a home. As vampires they moved around to much to consider anyplace an actual home. Bella was once again making one of her life long dreams come true. Here she had a mate who wanted to have children and had a family home they could live in without having to worry about going to settle in the next place.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked.

"You." At Bella's confused look Rosalie explained. "I was thinking about our first time talking. We had told each other about our homes. I had told you I never had one but I always dreamed of sharing one with a wife and children. I never thought once during that conversation that you would give a chance to have not only a home but a future I long thought impossible."

Bella kiss Rosalie deeply."I would give you the world if you asked for it. A home and a family are just as much a gift to me as they are to you"

Rosalie pulled Bella into her arms." I love you."

"I love you to Rose."

Rosalie smiled in acknowledgement at the nickname. No one had called her Rose since her best friend Vera. The family had tried to on occasion but she had corrected them immediately because hearing it was a painful reminder of how her human life had ended. Bella saying it's made her think of the good times she had with Vera and the moments of happiness she had in her human life.

"Where would you like to travel to the most?" Rosalie asked.

"I would like to go to Shurlong castle. It is after all where my family came from."

"Is it even standing?"Feeling Bella's nod she asked. "Would we be able to visit or is it privately owned?"

"It's privately owned but I'm sure they'll let us visit."

"I'm sure you're right seeing as you are the heir to the Shurlong line." Rosalie agreed.

"I think the fact that I own it would be the major deciding factor actually." Bella told her.

Rosalie pulled Bella up so she could look at her face. "You own a castle. An English castle?" Bella nodded. "Do you have a royal title then?

"Well technically my mother is the Duchess of Shurlong. However she never uses the title. My ancestors never did either after the establishment of the United States. I guess founding your own country makes you want to cut ties with your old one. We have always owned the castle and lands around it though. I actually have tenants and own the village of Shurlong. "

"You own a village as well." Rosalie couldn't believe this. Her mate's ancestors not only helped establish and run a country but she had a royal title and owned a village in England where her castle from the 12th century resided.

"Yes. My estate manager Gene oversees all the runnings and makes sure people are doing their jobs." Bella explained.

"Tell me about Gene. How do you know you trust him as much as do? " Rosalie asked concerned her mate could be taken advantage of.

"I told you his family worked with my mine for generations right?" At Rosalie's nod Bella continued ." Well along side working with them they are actually members of the tribe of native Americans my ancestor got the legends from. They know of our shifter identity and know that I'm the white tiger."

"Why haven't you talked to them about these legends then?"

"Well it was never important until I met you. I had just planned to keep my head down and live as normal of a life as I could. But then I met you and all those tales of fate and destiny became something I had to consider. I had actually planned on contacting them when we got there if we weren't able to find something in my records." Bella explained.

"So they know about the supernatural world? "

"Yes they are well aware of all the things that go bump in the night." Bella said with a chuckle.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "As long as they take care of you that's all that matters to me. I would love to go to your village but I'm afraid it's something my family would definitely want to do with us. I don't think we could stop them from going and the best thing to do is be there when they go so they don't wreck the place."

"You worry to much."Bella told her.

"What's the castle like? Has it been updated at all?"

"Yes and no. It has had repairs done and modern amenities added like running water, bathrooms, showers and an updated kitchen but it remains the same as it was. Different decorations and interior designs have been added throughout the centuries but even then I'm told the attic houses most of the antiques that have been replaced."

"Your family is really keen on keeping things original." Rosalie mused.

"It's not about keeping things original it's about the pride we have in the ones that came before us. We keep the castle how it was because Gorgen built it. He was a fierce warrior who started the Shurlong legacy and was the first official royal we can trace for sure. So we honor him and all the others by taking pride in their accomplishments. One of his accomplishments is the castle. The house on the estate we keep as a reminder of the first place we were ever able to just be ourselves, tigers and all without having to worry or be scared that someone would find out our secret." Bella explained.

"I think I get it. It's not about keeping things it's about remembering the legacy and the pride you have in the ones who came before you. I think because my family didn't have anyone that we could be proud of I find it hard to relate."

"You are my family now. That means you can take great pride in my ancestors. Everything they did brought us to this moment. Every decision they ever made brought me to you. I don't want you thinking of these things as mine. They are ours now. You're stuck with me. By being my imprint you are now part of the Shurlong family tree. So my ancestors are now yours too." Bella told her.

"Even with the Cullens I never felt like I really had a family. I mean they are but we are more of a family together by circumstance. I like the idea of being a part of your family because of love not because of some horrific attack. " Rosalie smiled when Bella's face lit up.

"I like the idea of being a part of a family made out of love also and when we have our children they will feel all the love we have for each other passed on to them. They will think of their mothers as just two more members of the long line of heroes and revolutionaries that came before them."

Rosalie felt her eyes sting with the venom of tears that would never fall. "I love you so much." She said on a sob.

Bella sat up and pulled Rosalie into her arms. "I love you to."

Rosalie continued her tearless sobbing until for the first time in her vampire life she had fallen asleep due to emotional exhaustion. Bella wasn't worried though. She knew Rosalie was happy and that all those emotions were happy ones so she just settled Rosalie against her chest and pulled a blanket over them closing her eyes. Content to hold Rosalie as she fell asleep.


	66. 66

After a routine day at school the Cullens and Bella found themselves that afternoon in the yard getting ready for fight training. Jasper was in front of them explaining what he had planned.

"First I think it would be a good idea to see Bella's fighting style. That way I can see where she needs improvement." At Rosalie's glare he held up his hands."If she needs improvement. I didn't mean to imply that she did. So why don't Bella and Rosalie fight and all of us watch to see what we can learn from Bella."

Bella nodded and waited for Rosalie to stand in front of her. "Don't take it easy on you need to learn all you can about your new body."

Rosalie huffed." I know I just don't like the idea of even accidentally hurting you."

"Think of it as teaching me to protect myself.I have no experience fighting vampires. So if it comes to me fighting them in human form I'm going to be at a huge disadvantage."

Although she hated to admit it Rosalie knew Bella was right. Bella did need to learn to protect herself when in human form and she was the only one even strong enough to train with her.

"Ok now that that's settled I want you to attack each other at the same time. We are going against newborns and they won't have any discipline. They will be relying on their strength and speed to simply destroy their opponents. Even if they have some kind of training their lack of impulse control will render it mute." Jasper explained.

The Cullens stood around watching as Bella and Rosalie raced towards each other in a blur to fast for the human eye to follow.

Rosalie's technique was to try and grab Bella to subdue her but every time it seemed like she had succeeded Bella was somewhere else before she could even blink. Getting frustrated she swung a right hook at Bella only to find Bella behind her locking Rosalie in a headlock.

"Holy shit!" Emmett exclaimed." Is she teleporting? Can Bella actually teleport?"

As Jasper watched Rosalie go from having her arms around Bella's to on the ground with Bella's foot on her throat he wasn't so sure. Bella seemed to moved faster fighting then she even ran. He had never seen anything like it. He realized then that Bella didn't need any instruction. No one would be able to even catch her if they tried.

"Ok I think you can stop now." Jasper called to them as Bella helped an obviously frustrated Rosalie off the ground.

"Are you alright? I tried not to hurt you to badly but your neck has some cracks on it." Bella said looking at Rosalie's neck in concern.

"I would ask you if I hurt you but I don't even think I was ever close enough to touch you let alone hurt you." Rosalie said gruffly. At Bella's worried look she licked her finger and spread her venom on her neck." I'm fine sweetheart. It doesn't even hurt."

"Bella can you teleport? That's what you were doing right? Teleporting?" Emmett asked excitedly. "Do you think you can teach me how?"

Bella was confused. "I don't think I can teleport. Why would you ask?"

"You were moving incredibly fast. I couldn't even follow your movements. It's was like one second you were there and the next you were gone. I don't think you were teleporting but the speed you were moving to not be able to be detected by vampire sight is incredible. I wonder if this is a hidden shifter trait or does it have to do with you being the great white tiger." Carlisle mused already lost in thought at the implications of what having such an ability would mean.

"Great Bella has another shifter Jesus gift." Emmett grumbled. "If you weren't so cool Bella a person could really hate you."

"Uh thanks I think?" Bella questioned. Emmett just gave her an big smile and thumbs up in reply.

"Well now that we know Bella is almost untouchable when in human form she won't need hand to hand training. However we should go over the easiest ways to subdue a vampire so you can leave them and not have to worry about them being able to put themselves back together." Jasper said." Rosalie why don't you pair up with Emmett and try not to hurt him to badly."

"She can't hurt me." Emmett said flexing his arm muscles.

"I know of a rock that will tell you different." Rosalie replied taking position across from Emmett.

At Emmett's smirk Rosalie let her anger loose and flung herself at Emmett.

It seemed as though Rosalie had not only gotten speed and strength from Bella but she was a lot more durable than any vampire Jasper had ever seen. He watched as a frustrated Emmett tried to pull Rosalie's arm off. Rosalie's smug grin didn't bode well for Emmett and after breaking the hold he had on her Rosalie grabbed both of his arms and ripped them from the sockets.

"What the hell? Give me back my arms." Emmett screamed staring at Rosalie in disbelief as she held both his arms in the air.

"Rosalie you didn't need to do that we are just practicing. Give Emmett back his arms."Esme told Rosalie.

Rosalie smirked at Emmett and throwing a wink to a laughing Bella she stood in front of Emmett and smacked him upside the head with his own hand.

"Hey stop that. This is not funny. Alice stop laughing and help me." Emmett pleaded as he tried to run from Rosalie.

"Sure Emmett I can give you a hand." Alice said making Emmett scowl at her. She made her way over to Rosalie and took his arms from her and brought them back to Emmett and helped him reattach them.

"Ok so now we know Rosalie can not be easily ripped apart." Jasper stated.

"Yes but Bella was able to gain cracks on her neck. So that means she isn't invincible. Simply someone of Emmett's strength can affect her. I wonder how much force would be needed to decapitate her." Carlisle gasped as he found himself slammed to the ground with Bella's hand tight around his throat.

"Bella!" Rosalie yelled running to Bella's side trying to pull her off Carlisle. "He didn't mean he was going to try. He was just asking the question out loud. Let him go. He's not going to hurt me."

Bella gave a firm squeeze before she let Carlisle go. Esme rushed to his side immediately helping him heal his throat. She would have to thank Rosalie later for intervening so quickly because Bella had been less than a second away from tearing his head off if the deep cracks on his neck were anything to go by.

"What have I told all of you about newly mated couples?! You know she feels uncomfortable around you already with your need to know everything so why would you think she wouldn't react to such a question?" Esme asked.

Carlisle's voice was scratchy when he spoke. "My apologies. I once again got a little to excited about the discovery. Bella I meant no harm. Thank you for not killing me."

Bella held Rosalie tight to her body. "It's alright. I'm sorry about my temper. I'm usually more level headed but when it comes to Rosalie I don't have an off switch. I just react."

"It's understandable Bella. We are so used to Rosalie not having a mate so we don't think about how things will affect the bonded pair. We will try to think before we speak from now on." Alice promised Bella.

"Ok so now that that happened why don't myself and Carlisle go through a few moves to show the different techniques of subduing a vampire seeing as Bella and Rosalie can not be evenly match with anyone." Jasper held up his hand to stop Emmett's comment."No one can safely fight either of them not even each other. Alice you need to pay close attention. We don't know how your gift will work in a fight with Bella involved. You need to make sure you can actually defend yourself without knowing what will happen."

"I know. Im prepared to work as hard as I can to keep myself safe. Don't worry Jazz." Alice told him.

As Carlisle and Jasper slowly went through a mock fight explaining each move to their audience Rosalie sat down on the grass with Bella following laying down with her head on Rosalie's lap.

"Do think we need to know any of this?" Bella asked quietly so not to distract the others from watching.

"I think it's good for you to know how the best way to rip apart a vampire. If we are going against an army a second may mean life or death for our loved ones." Rosalie said running her hand through Bella silky hair.

"Are you happy you got a chance to finally rip someone's arms off? I know it wasn't Edward's like you wanted but Emmett was a good substitute right?" Bella asked.

Rosalie gave her a satisfied smile." I do wish it was Edward but hopefully I get a chance to take care of the bastard soon. Emmett had it coming though so it was almost as good."

"I'm surprised you gave him his arms back so quickly." Bella said grabbing Rosalie's hand and kissing her finger tips.

"He would have cried like a small child and complained to Esme until I gave them back. I was simply helping him save face."

"You're such a good sister." Bella told her leaning up to meet Rosalie for a kiss.

Rosalie grabbed the back of Bella's head and guided her so she was laying on her back. As Rosalie moved to lay on top of Bella a clearing throat caught her attention reminding her they weren't alone.

"So I guess you guys are done with fight training for today?" Alice asked.

As Rosalie looked up she noticed they had the attention of the entire family. "Yeah we are done for today. We are going to order some take out and spend the rest of the night in our room."

"Yeah sure we'll let you know when the food comes." Alice said to their retreating backs. A wave was the only reply she got as they all watch Bella and Rosalie make their way to the house.

"Do you think they will even remember to order food or should I make something for Bella's dinner?" Esme asked with a small smile on her face. She had always hoped Rosalie would find her mate. Rosalie had been going through a major depression the last few years. But love, love looked good on Rosalie she thought to herself.

"I doubt they even remember to eat." Alice replied. The rest of the Cullens nodding in agreement before going back to their training.


	67. 67

After thrusting one final time Rosalie cried out and collapsed on a heavy breathing Bella.

"Well we lasted a little bit longer that time." Bella said with a laugh.

"Long enough for you to work up a sweat." Rosalie kissed Bella's sweaty forehead as proof.

"Do you want to take a bath with me?" Bella asked.

Rosalie looked at her in surprise. " I've never taken a bath with someone before. Have you?"

"No but I would like to with you if you weren't opposed."

"I don't even know if I have any bath stuff. I might have to ask Alice. Give me one minute and I will be right back. Then I will draw you the greatest bath of your life." Rosalie said grabbing her robe and leaving to find Alice.

She found Alice in her bedroom listening to music and reading looked up when she knocked.

"Do you have any stuff to use for a bath?" Rosalie asked her.

Taking in Rosalie's robe Alice smiled widely." Are you guys taking a bath together. That is so cute! Why are you guys so freaking cute? Jasper has never taken a bath with me. No matter how many times I asked."

"That's great Alice or horrible I guess but bath stuff do you have any?" Rosalie questioned trying to get Alice back on track before she went off on a weird tangent about things Rosalie didn't care about.

"Yes I have the perfect stuff. You also need candles. Luckily I have those too. Follow me." Alice said leading Rosalie into her bathroom.

Rosalie gaped at the large selection of products Alice started pulling from her bathroom cabinet. " I just want to take a bath not do a science experiment Alice."

"Oh calm down. Take these. It says on the package when to put them in the water. Here are some candles that are supposed to help with relaxation. I recommend putting on soft music." Alice explained piling items into Rosalie's arms.

"Uh thanks? I think." Rosalie said.

"Have fun!" Alice called to her retreating back.

After making it back to her room Rosalie made her way to the bathroom and dumped all the stuff on the counter. She read through the instructions and smelled each product before starting the water in her large whirlpool tub.

"Do you need help?" She heard Bella call out.

"You can put music on and then meet me in here.

Bella picked out a jazz playlist she found on Rosalie's phone and went to join Rosalie in the bathroom. Entering the room she found Rosalie lighting candles and the tub filled with bubbles.

"It smells amazing in here."

"You can thank Alice later. She picked out all this stuff." Rosalie told her slipping off her robe and getting in the tub across from Bella.

"This feels nice. The only thing I miss about living with my mother is my bathroom. I had a big tub like this. " Bella said sinking further into the water.

Rosalie grabbed Bella's foot and began to massage it. "It must be a lot different living with Charlie. You grew up so wealthy and now you share a bathroom with a middle aged man."

"I never wanted for anything growing up but my grandparents didn't overly spoil me. Well I take that back they did spoil me but not with material possessions. They gave me their time and attention. Don't get me wrong they gave me presents and bought things for me but they didn't go overboard.I didn't really even ask for much. The estate has almost everything you need and I treasured spending time with them more than any gift." Bella explained.

Rosalie moved her massage to Bella's calf."I'm glad you had them. It's sad that they died when you were so young though. What was it like living with your mother?"

Bella frowned. "Difficult. I was only ten and I was the adult in the house. I had never been around my mother much growing up. She usually only came around when she needed something. Then she would bring some ridiculous gift that I usually never played with and left emotional devastation in her wake. When my grandparents died she made a huge scene at the funeral. Even though I was young I could tell it was all an act. She was crying but there were no tears.

Rosalie smiled. "Do you think she's a vampire? Maybe she can't cry"

Bella chuckled. "I know she's not a vampire by the amount of alcohol she ingests. When I lived with her I took over running the household. She would spend her days doing who knows what with who knows who and I would make sure the bills would be paid and the house wasn't neglected. "

"Did you have any help at all?" Rosalie asked as she moved on to Bella's other foot.

"Gene and his family tried to help out the best they could but they couldn't do much because they weren't blood relation. He knew my mother didn't actually want me only the money she got for taking care of me. He tried to give her another payout and even offered her the monthly allowance to continue but I think my mother had this crazy thought that if she kept me she would eventually have access to my inheritance."

"Did you ever give your mother money?"

"No. Like my mother I only got an allowance. It wasn't much but it covered the basics and if I needed anything else Gene was good about me getting it. I have access to money through him as he can authorize where the money goes. When I turn 18 I get the full amount." Bella explained.

"Is it rude to ask just how much money you have?" Rosalie asked uncomfortably.

"No it's fine. You're my imprint. That means it's kind of your money to." Bella cut off Rosalie's protest. "I know we will continue to have this fight but it really is. The estate itself including property and investments as of when the court did a calculation for the custody hearing was a little over 4 billion."

Rosalie dropped Bella's foot in the water and stared at her with wide eyes. "You're a billionaire?"

"Well it's not all cash. There is a lot of real estate." Bella told her.

"I assumed you have maybe a couple million. I think one of my family said a hundred million but you are worth 4 billion dollars?" Rosalie asked incredulously.

"Aren't you guys super rich? I mean Alice can see the future and some of you are really old." At Rosalie's raises eyebrow Bella blushed. "Not you of course. You don't look a day over 18."

Rosalie chuckled." Good save. We are wealthy but not billions of dollars wealthy. Alice seeing the future helps that but the future isn't set in stone. So even though it may seem that a stock is going to go up we are talking about hundreds of different people's decisions that can change that in an instant. So it's more luck. Plus we have to be careful of having that much money in banks as the government could take an interest."

"Do you each have individual money or is it all just one big family fund?"

"We each have our own money. I'm worth about 50 million. I haven't been alive as long as the rest of them so I haven't had a chance to amass much wealth." Rosalie explained.

"Still 50 million is a lot." Rosalie lifted an eyebrow at Bella."ok not as much as my 4 billion but like I said now that you are my imprint what's mine is yours."

They sat in silence while Rosalie took Bella's foot in her hand and began rubbing again. Rosalie thought about this recent development. She had heard Alice talk about Bella being worth a hundred million and Rosalie had assumed that meant with the estate included. Now though she wasn't sure what to think. This was another development where she realized that she was outmatched with Bella about. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"What has you looking so worried?" Bella asked concerned.

"Are you disappointed with having me as an imprint?" Rosalie blurted out.

Bella pulled Rosalie on to her lap before replying. "Why would you ever think that? I'm proud to have you standing by my side. There is no one better to fill the roll of the great white tiger's imprint than you."

"Bella, I bring nothing to this relationship. It's you who has given me everything. You even gave me physical abilities. What have I done for you? What can I even offer you?" Rosalie said looking away from Bella.

Bella gently grabbed Rosalie's chin and turned her face so she could look into Rosalie's eyes." You give me a family based on love. Something I haven't felt since my grandparents died. Not even fully with Charlie. You give me the feeling of belonging. You give me hope for the future and the strength to fulfill my destiny. You give me happiness and hope . Hope that no matter how hard life gets with you by my side I'll make it through and be that much better because of it."

Rosalie's eyes filled with tears. "Yes but is that enough?"

"It's more than enough. It's more than I ever dreamed of." Bella reassured her pulling Rosalie into a hug.

"I love you so much." Rosalie said sobbing on Bella's shoulder.

"I love you to sweetheart. Fate wouldn't have put us together if we weren't perfect for each other." Bella promised.

They sat there in silence Bella cradling Rosalie to her chest as Rosalie took comfort in Bella's heartbeat.

Bella's stomach growled causing Rosalie to laugh." I guess it's time to feed my ferocious beast."

"Who needs food when you can live on love." Bella told her.

"How about you eat some food and then for dessert I'll let you have all the love you want?" Rosalie asked avoiding Bella's grabby hands as she pulled the plug on the tub.

Bella huffed." You drive a hard bargain. But I want at least two helpings of dessert."

Rosalie chuckled"I'll see what I can do."


	68. 68

After getting not one but two helpings of dessert Bella and Rosalie took a quick shower and grabbed their packed bags and met the rest of the excited family at the entry way to the house. Alice was bouncing on on the balls of her feet she was so excited.

"I thought you guys would never get here. We are going to be late and then we will miss our flight and none of us will get to see the estate." Alice exclaimed dramatically.

"Yeah we have been good not to bother the two of you about it all week but come on let's get going." Emmett said grabbing his bag and rushing out the door.

Rosalie sighed as she watched her family rush out of the house and get into different cars."I have a bad feeling about this. We didn't think this through. How are we going to be able to keep an eye on all of them at the airport?"

Bella chuckled" You make it sound like they are small children we have to watch carefully."

"They are. I don't think you realize how excited they are. They are going to be like trying to catch a greyhound covered in grease hyped up on crack!" Rosalie glared at Bella when she grabbed the keys from her hand.

"I want to drive." Bella told her.

"Look I love you and you're my mate but I don't want you driving my car. I don't let anyone drive my car." Rosalie said making an unsuccessful grab for her keys.

"I'll make a trade." At Rosalie's raised eyebrow Bella explained. "You let me drive your car now and I'll let you drive the car of your choice when we get to the estate."

Rosalie thought about this for a minute. Bella did mention her grandfather had multiple cars as he was a collector. Yes she loved her car but she could drive something amazing if she let Bella drive."Deal but only this once."

Bella smiled. "Then let's get going or your family may just skip the airport and run there."

Rosalie sighed." Don't plant that idea in their heads. They just might if they thought it would get them there faster."

"Hey guys I'll take the lead follow behind me." Bella yelled out to all of them.

"They know how to get to the airport Bella." Rosalie told her.

"I know a short cut. Trust me." Bella said giving Rosalie a kiss on the cheek.

A twenty minute drive later Bella pulled up to a private airfield.

"Why are we here?" Rosalie asked confused.

Bella waited for the security guard to wave them through to answer. "Well I know how stressed you are about this trip so I decided to skip the public airport and chartered a plane to take us instead.

Rosalie stared opened mouth at Bella. "You chartered a plane because you knew I was stressed?"

"Well yeah. I want you to be able to relax on this trip and I know the flight was stressing you out. Surprise?" Bella said unsure of Rosalie's response.

"Bella you didn't have to do this for me." Rosalie told her. At seeing Bella's shy smile she added. " I truly appreciate it though. I've never been on a private plane before."

"Well it's more of a jet than a plane." Bella said as the rest of the Cullens piled out of their cars with their baggage.

"Bella you got us a private jet?" At Bella's nod Emmett swept her up in a bear hug. He ignored Rosalie's growl." That is so awesome. What kind of jet is it? Does have a tv? Can we play video games?"

"Why don't we go check it out and the staff can explain it to us." Bella motioned for all of them to follow her as they met with a man in a business suit waiting for them.

The man's eyes went wide as he looked at the group. Zeroing in on Bella he held out his hand. "Miss. Shurlong its a pleasure to meet you. I'm James Foogan.I'm the owner of this company. I spoke to your secretary on phone."

Bella shook his hand. "The pleasure is mine. Thank you for agreeing to do this so last minute."

"It's no problem at all. Let me show you to your aircraft." James said leading them to the largest jet in the airfield.

They were met at the bottom of the boarding stairs by four people. Two dressed in pilots uniforms and the other in what appeared to be stewardesses. Rosalie pulled Bella into a possessive side hug as she noticed each crew member look at her mate.

Bella gave her a confused look." Are you ok?"

"I don't like them looking at you." Rosalie replied through gritted teeth.

Bella smiled and leaned down putting a kiss on Rosalie's cheek. "They may be looking at me but I didn't even notice them because all I'm looking at is you."

"Aww that's so romantic." Alice said turning to Jasper. "Why aren't you that romantic."

Jasper looked extremely uncomfortable." Is this about the bath again?"

"No it's about romance. Bella and Rosalie are like a walking hallmark movie and we are more like a lifetime movie." Alice told him."I don't want to find out my neighbor is trying to kill me Jasper. I want a handsome guy to help me find the meaning of Christmas."

"What does that even mean?"Jasper asked helplessly.

"It means we should probably all board the plane before it takes off without us." Carlisle replied stopping Alice from a tirade.

Noticing that they were the only ones beside Carlisle still on the runway Alice dropped the subject for now. She fully planned to bring it up again later though. She deserved to be romanced. If the queen of grumpiness could be a romantic gentleman than her southern gentleman of a mate could be romantic as well.

"If you would all take a seat we will be departing shorty." A stewardess with the name tag Amy said.

Alice took a seat across from Rosalie and Bella. Rosalie had her head on Bella's shoulder while Bella was playing with the fingers of the hand she was holding. When Jasper tried to take the seat next to Alice she glared at him and he quickly scurried away to sit with Emmett in front of the tv where there was a Xbox set up.

"Hello I'm George. I'll be your captain this evening Miss. Shurlong. If you have any requests at all feel free to ask the crew as they will do their best to accommodate you. If you would like to you can check out the cockpit later. I'd be glad to show you how this baby flys." The pilot George told Bella. He ignored the rest of the Cullens completely.

"She will be much to busy during the flight to go anywhere near your cockpit." Rosalie said to the man through gritted teeth causing Emmett to laugh out shot him a glare that caused him to wisely stop.

"Well yes of course. I mean the offer is there. " George said fumbling his way towards the cockpit.

Bella chuckled. "You're supposed to be relaxing sweetheart not scaring the man who is responsible for guiding this large machine through the air safely."

"Did you hear him? Why don't you visit my cockpit?" Rosalie said in a mocking voice." We all know what he meant. Besides him being an ass he's also a pervert. You're 17 for Christ sake."

Bella nuzzled her nose in Rosalie's hair inhaling her flowery scent. "You're so cute when you get jealous and possessive."

"You think that's cute?" Alice asked intrigued.

"Oh course it's cute. It's her way of showing the world she's proud to be with me." Bella said simply.

"So you find the possessive nature of a vampire an outlet to show their pride in their mate." Bella nodded at Carlisle's question. "Interesting. I never thought of it like that. I always assumed we were like that because of our basic instincts to claim what is ours."

"I feel the opposite. Rosalie being jealous and wanting the world to know I'm hers is her way of telling the world that she is happy with her choice in mate. If she wasn't then she wouldn't care who looked at me or tried to flirt with me." Bella explained.

"I am proud to have you as a mate." Rosalie told her earning a kiss in reply.

"How do you control your jealousy? From what I know of shifters they are rather controlling and volatile when it comes to those who interact with their imprints." Carlisle asked. He liked talking to Bella because with every conversation she gave him something new to think about or discover.

"Don't get me wrong I am jealous. I don't feel the need to control Rosalie because Rosalie is her own person. All her human life she was control and degraded. She doesn't need the one person fate matched her up with to be that way to. Also I know that the jealously is unfounded. She loves me. Even when she isn't saying the words I know she does. So no matter who or what is placed in our path we will face it together." Bella explained.

"Together?" Rosalie asked.

"Together." Bella promised prompting Rosalie to sit in her lap and lay her head on Bella's chest.

"God I can't take it. Rosalie how did you get such an amazing mate?" Alice asked incredulously.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rosalie asked.

"Well it's just Bella is so cool and she does all these cool things and she treats you like you're a queen and you're well you." Alice replied.

"I'm very cool. How many times do I have to tell you guys that? I am very very cool."Rosalie said defensively.

"Very cool." Bella agreed.

"Yeah you're cool whatever, but seriously you're mate is so perfect. If I weren't with Jasper I probably would fight you for Bella." Alice told her.

Before Rosalie could move to kill Alice Emmett called out. "If I didn't get only sister vibes for Bella I totally would fight you for her also."

Rosalie sighed." Great now I'm going to have to kill both of them."

Bella laughed as she pulled Rosalie closer to her. "Are you tired? We still have a few hours left of the flight."

"Not really are you?" At Bella's nod Rosalie told her." Why don't you put your seat back and I'll get a blanket so you can sleep."

"That sounds good." Bella replied putting her seat back and laying down closing her eyes.

Rosalie smiled at the already sleeping girl when she returned with the blanket. Tucking Bella in she turned to find Alice watching them.

At her questioning look Alice explained. "I've never been around a sleeping person. Well Bella but she was only asleep for about five minutes.I just don't want to miss out on her puppy dreams."

Rosalie rolled her eyes as Esme asked. "What are puppy dreams?"

In an excited whisper Alice replied. "Bella chases after stuff while she's sleeping. She even meows like a kitten. It's so cute."

"Really?" Rosalie nodded in answer to Carlisle's question." Does she do this often? Or just sometimes? I wonder if this is another shifter thing."

"She does it almost every night." Rosalie added before Carlisle could speak. "As for it being a shifter thing I doubt it. Bella isn't like a normal shifter. She carries the traits of both forms at all times. She isn't so much a human who can shift into a tiger she is more like a tiger that can shift into a human. Her animal side makes itself known in everything she does from walking to speaking. She also shifts in less than a second and explained to me it has never hurt her to do so."

"Another mystery." Carlisle said excitedly. "How about you? Do you feel the need to sleep?"

"Not really. I still don't get tired. It's more like a relaxation technique for my body. I do feel more energized when I do but I don't need to sleep at all. I only do so because Bella does." Rosalie told him.

"And dreams? Have you had any?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure." At Carlisle's confused look Rosalie explained." Sometimes when I wake up if feels like I'm trying to find a memory that is just out of reach. I believe I have dreamt but I'm not a hundred percent sure."

" I don't ever remember sleeping. It was more like one day I wasn't there and the next day I was. What's it like?" Alice asked.

"It's hard to explain to a vampire. You know what the meditative state we put ourselves in." Alice nodded. "Well it's like that except you don't have any of your senses or awareness but when you wake up you feel like you have gotten an injection of human blood. You feel so alert and refreshed. "Rosalie explained.

"Maybe while doing your research you guys will come across something that will give us the ability to sleep too." Alice said somberly.

"Maybe." Rosalie agreed. She looked over at Bella curled up on her side snuggled under the blanket sound asleep and smiled. All this talk of dreams she never once asked Bella what she dreamt about. Closing her eyes Rosalie let the sounds of Emmett's video game drowned out the voices of the other's conversations. They had about an hour left to go and she needed a minute to herself before the chaos was set to begin. Closing her eyes she willed herself to sleep.


	69. 69

"A hummer limo? Bella you got us a hummer limo?" Alice asked incredulously.

"Well we needed a car big enough to hold all of us and this is the largest one so I thought Emmett would be more comfortable." Bella replied sheepishly.

"Oh Bella bear's looking out for me. I knew I was your favorite." Emmett said.

Alice glared at him. "You are not Bella's favorite as her best friend I am her favorite. She simply got a car big enough for all of us not to be crammed in next to your huge body."

Emmett flexed his arm. "My body is huge."

"Anyway."Rosalie cut in. "Thank you Bella for thinking of all of our comfort. Everyone get in the car."

Bella handed the driver a key card. "Please use this to open the gate when we arrive."

"Yes Miss. Shurlong." The driver took the card and closed the car door after everyone got in.

"Why does everyone call you Miss. Shurlong? I thought your last name was Swan?" Carlisle asked.

"I never officially changed my last name. Charlie insisted I keep it to honor my grandparents as the last of the Shurlong line. In Forks I go by Swan as it's my father's last name. No one has ever asked for name change documentation so Charlie and I never thought to correct them." Bella explained.

"So your actual name is Bella Shurlong not Bella Swan?" At Bella's nod Rosalie asked. "Why didn't you tell me that? I would of liked to know your real name."

"I honestly didn't even think about it. It's never really come up." Bella replied.

Rosalie thought about this. Is was true she never asked Bella outright what her name was but she would have liked to know her mates identity." Who named you Isabella?"

"Isabella was Gorgen's wife's name. She was the matriarch of what is now the Shurlong dynasty. My grandparents thought it fitting to name me such because of their belief I was destined for greatness." Bella explained.

Before Rosalie could inquire further Emmett's voice caught her attention."Jesus Bella you're a high roller. Look at this place."

Rosalie looked out the window and noticed the gate they were pulling up to. It was iron with intricate S's woven into the bars with a large crest overlapping the meeting of the two sides. As the driver stopped the gate swung open causing the crest to spilt in half as the gates fanned out.

"Is that your family crest?" Esme asked.

"Yes that is the crest that has been with my family throughout all of our generations." Bella said.

As they pulled to a stop in front of the house there were three people standing outside waiting for them. Rosalie looked to Bella and noticed the smile on her face indicating she knew the people.

Bella followed by the rest of the Cullens filed out of the car. A women who looked to be in her mid fifties gave Bella a hug. Rosalie fought back a growl. She knew it was irrational but she didn't like people touching her mate.

"Isabella it's so good to see you. How are you doing?" The woman asked.

"I'm well Beatrice and you? Keeping the house nice and neat?"

"Of course!" Beatrice sounded offended. "It's nothing less than perfect. I had the rooms you asked about opened and I personally opened the original house for you myself."

"Thank you." Bella turned to the two men standing beside Beatrice."Reginald how are the buildings and the grounds? Any problems I need to address while I'm here?"

"Bella has a staff that consists of Beatrice and Reginald? What's the other guy's name Archibald?" Emmett grunted as Rosalie elbowed him in the side to shut him up.

As Bella spoke with her staff Rosalie took in the massive size of the mansion in front of her. She had thought it would be big but this was even bigger than she imagined. She estimated that it was larger than the White House. It was built in almost the same design but then again at least one president probably had lived here at some point so it seemed fitting.

Bella waved them forward to follow her into the house as the staff went on there way."I hope you don't mind I told them we would take care of our own bags.

"That's quite alright dear. We don't expect to be waited on." Esme reassured her.

"It looks like a southern plantation mansion inside." Jasper exclaimed as they walked into the main hall.

The entire room was made out of cherry wood while a large stained glass skylight adorned the ceiling. The glass depicted scenes of tigers playing in the jungle. Along the walls were various pictures depicting the different stages of construction of the house. The main feature was the grand staircase that started in the middle of the room and fanned upwards to two different hallways. A large glass chandelier hung at the top of it.

Esme was the first one to break the awed silence." This place is gorgeous. Why did they model it after the White House?"

"It was a joke. My ancestor thought it only fitting that future Shurlongs live in this house so they would have practice for when they became president." Bella explained.

"That is kind of funny."Alice said. "Can we look around more?"

"Yes, I had specific rooms for each of you to check out but you will be free to go in any room your keycard opens." Bella told them handing each of them a key card and an American flag pin." The pin is a tracking device in case you get lost you can use an intercom and I will help you."

"It will also let me know where each of you are at all times." Rosalie eyed Emmett and Alice." You are not to take them off. The second you do I will deny access to everything and you will be spending the weekend outside."

"We can be trusted." At Rosalie's disbelieving look Emmett put the American flag pin on. "Fine we won't take them off. Now Bella show us around."

"I'll take you to the room I had opened for Emmett first." Bella said leading them further into the house stopping outside a door she used her key card to open it.

Emmett gasped as he entered the room. "Holy Fuck. It's a freakin arcade."

"Emmett language!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry but come on. This has more games than any arcade I've ever been to. Look at this one it must be from the 1800's." Emmett said pointing to a wooden horse race game.

"It is. The room is set up by years. The oldest start on that wall and then the rows work themselves up to about 7 yrs ago when I moved out. I haven't updated the collection since." Bella explained pointing to the different rows.

"I could totally help you with that if you want but I mean I don't see a game you don't have. What was this room originally?" Emmett asked.

"It was used as a meeting hall. My great grandfather started the collection in the 70's for my grandfather. He had a thing for pinball as you can tell by all the machines on the far wall. A friend of his gave him a Frogger game in the 80's and he started the rest of the collection from there. They didn't have grand meetings here anymore so he converted this room to hold his collection." Bella explained.

"I don't know if I'm going to get to even look at all these games let alone play them in just one weekend." Emmett mumbled under his breath.

Bella chuckled. "Then why don't we leave you to get started."

"Where is the room you want me to see Bella?" Alice asked as they left Emmett to play.

"It's right down here." Bella stopped them in front of another door and used her keycard to unlock it.

"What is this place?" Alice asked in awe.

"When the house was first built there weren't many tailors or dressmakers around so my ancestor employed their own." Bella told her. "Even after the area around here was more heavily populated many generations kept them on payroll. This is their shop.

Alice looked around. The room was covered in dressmaker dolls and rolls and rolls of fabric lined the walls. Several tables were spread out around the room.

"I took the liberty of having my staff unlock all the cabinets. You will find everything you need to make whatever you want plus there are buttons and accessories in those cabinets over there." Bella pointed to a bunch of cabinets near the center of the room.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked confused.

"Well I thought since you sometimes design your own clothes you would appreciate a chance to do so in here. If you don't like the fabric in here there is a storage room I can show you that has more of the older stuff that went out of style in it." Bella explained.

Alice threw her arms around Bella. "This is amazing! Thank you Bella."

Rosalie grabbed Alice by the back of the shirt. "Thank her from a further distance"

Alice's smile never dimmed. "Jazz do you want to stay here with me or do you want to see what Bella has for you? You have a room for him right?"

"I do. I was actually going to bring him to it next." Bella told her.

"I'll go with Bella but meet up with you later."Jasper said giving an already distracted Alice a kiss on the cheek.

Bella led them to a double set of doors. Instead of a keycard she punched in a code on a keypad and used a thumb scanner to unlock it.

At Rosalie's confused look Bella explained. "Valuable historical artifacts. I'm the only one who has access to this room.

Rosalie nodded in understanding and followed Bella into a room that would fit best in a museum.

"This is what we call our war room. So many members of my family fought for one cause or the other and saved a lot of their possessions from that time. This room is original to the house. There is actually an additional empty room that is to be converted as space is needed." Bella explained. "But this is what I wanted to show you."

Bella led Jasper to a large case full of civil war memorabilia. She used a regular key to open a wooden file cabinet next to it. After a minute of going through the files she pulled out a picture causing Jasper to gasp as she handed it to him.

"Is that? It that from the battle of Port Lavaca?" He asked breathless.

"Yes. Alice told me you fought there against one of my ancestors." Bella pulled a book out of the cabinet and handed Jasper another key." This book has an inventory of all the civil war items we have here. This key will unlock the battle archives. There you will find all the paperwork for the battles the general was involved in. I'm not sure how much they have on that one but I think you should at least be able to find some more pictures."

Jasper took the key from Bella and in a choked voice he said." Thank you Bella. You have given me a great gift allowing me to see this."

Bella gave him a smile." Enjoy and if you want copies of anything set them aside."

"That was really kind of you to give him access to such important family artifacts Bella." Carlisle told her as Bella led both him, Rosalie and Esme outside. "He has always taken great pride in being a soldier. When he was turned he had to leave all his possessions behind and I know it pains him greatly not having any reminders."

"It's no problem. That stuff is just sitting there." Bella said as she led them down a path to a log cabin."This is the original house. It's not that big. The White House was finished being built 10 years after this one."

"It's like stepping back in time." Esme exclaimed as she entered the house. " I could imagine a young man coming home to his wife after a long day working on the railroad sitting at that very table eating the meal she cooked over that wood stove."

"That's pretty much how it went." Bella told her. "My family was involved with the railroad expansion. As financial backers of the time spent living here was overseeing the building of the White House. My how many great grandfather employed the local Native American tribe and any one who needed work."

"Did they not have any slaves?" Carlisle asked as he looked through the books on a bookshelf near the fire place.

"No my family never owned slaves. As shifters we were always afraid of being caught and controlled and it was the mind set that all men should live a life safe and free that followed throughout the generations." Bella explained.

"Interesting." Carlisle replied.

"I have something for you also Carlisle I just have to retrieve it. Would like to stay here while I grab it? Unfortunately I don't have a room for you to explore." Bella told him.

"That's quite alright Bella. You have given my family such happiness being here. " Carlisle said.

"I'll be back in a second. Then we can go to the secure wing." Bella told Rosalie as she exited the house.

"What do you think of the place so far?" Rosalie asked Esme.

"We've seen three rooms,endless hallways and this house. I can honestly say I am in love with this place. There is so much to see. I know we won't have time to explore even a quarter of it this weekend." Esme gushed.

"Here we are." Bella said walking in the room.

"That was fast." Rosalie said checking her watch.

"I ran." Bella gave her a shy smile. " I didn't want to be away from you that long."

Rosalie pulled Bella in for a kiss. It was meant to be chaste but the jealousy she had been feeling the past few hours fueled her need to claim her mate. A clearing of a throat caused her to pull away.

"Sorry." Rosalie apologized to a grinning Carlisle and Esme.

Bella handed Carlisle a very thick old book." I want to thank you for not pushing to go through my shifter history. However I thought there would be no harm in you having access to this book. It's a book about vampires dating back to the 1400's. I'm not sure who wrote it or how accurate it is but I thought it might interest you."

"It does indeed. I've never had access to anything this old about our kind." Carlisle looked as though he were about to cry. "Thank you Bella. I promise I will take great care of it."

"I know you will." Bella gave him a smile as he reached out and took her hand." We are going to leave you guys now but if you need anything use the intercoms as there is no cell service in the secure wing."

Rosalie grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her out the door not even waiting for their reply. She had shared her mate enough, now it was her turn to get uninterrupted time with Bella.


	70. 70

"Where are we going?The house is back that way." Rosalie asked as Bella led them deeper into the trees behind the house.

"We are going right here." Bella said stopping in front of what looked to be a pile of large boulders. At Rosalie's confused look Bella rolled her eyes. "I told you I was taking you to the secure didn't actually think it would be attached to the house did you?"

"Where is it then?" Rosalie only saw the rocks and trees that surrounded them.

"It's right here." Bella leaned forward and pushed part of the rock in. It moved and revealed a key punching in a set of numbers the rocks slid out of the way unveiling a large steel door. Bella walked up to the door and placed her hand against a scanner. After it unlocked the door swung open leading them into a small hallway to another door. This one had retina scanner. After having her eye scanned the last door opened.

"Here we are." Bella motioned for Rosalie to follow behind her. As they both went in the doors sealed shut behind them causing Rosalie to jump in surprise.

"This isn't a secured wing this is a bunker. You have a freakin bunker?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah I guess it kind of is a bunker. Although it's never been tested it's supposed to be able to survive a nuclear attack." Bella told her nonchalantly.

"A nuclear attack." Rosalie said incredulously.

"Yes now what do you want to do first? We can go to the archives or I can show you around a bit. It's not that big so there won't be much of a tour."

Bella was cut off by Rosalie's lips on her own. She had been craving Rosalie since they left Forks and was happy Rosalie had been feeling the same. She offered no resistance as Rosalie pulled up her shirt and began undressing her.

In no time Bella was pushed up against a wall naked and spread wide for a fully clothed Rosalie. Rosalie didn't want to waste time with removing her clothes so she simply pushed her pants and underwear down allowing her erection to break free.

Bella moaned as Rosalie wasted no time with foreplay and slammed into her hard enough to force Bella on her tip toes to take all of Rosalie in at once. Bella wrapped her legs around Rosalie's hips to give her freedom to set the pace.

Rosalie felt possessed. She wanted to be soft and gentle with Bella like she usually was but her vampire side was demanding her to claim her mate and remind Bella who she belonged to. She gave over to instinct and as she felt Bella's walls tightening around her and her orgasm start to take her over Rosalie learned forward and bit Bella on the shoulder.

Bella roared as she felt the sharp teeth tear into her skin causing her to tumble into a second orgasm so strong she saw stars flash before her vision. It wasn't until she heard Rosalie gasp that she opened her eyes and watched as Rosalie grabbed her chest and stumble backwards hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"Rosalie! Rosalie what's wrong?" Bella asked falling to her knees next to Rosalie's head. She grabbed Rosalie's face in her hands trying to get Rosalie to make eye contact with her.

"Bella." Rosalie said in a anguished whisper.

Bella felt the tears fall down her face. "What? What is it?"

"My heart. Feel my heart." Rosalie said grabbing Bella's hand and placing it over her heart.

Bella's eyes went wide as she felt the faint heart beat. "Oh my god!"

Rosalie nodded as she saw the realization dawn on Bella. "You restarted my heart."

"Your heart is beating." Bella said in disbelief.

Rosalie looked at Bella's bleeding shoulder in horror. "Oh my god I bit you. Are you ok?"

"Huh?" Bella saw the blood dripping onto Rosalie's shirt. "Yeah I feel fine but your hair is different."

"What do you mean my hair is different?" Rosalie asked taking her time to sit up.

"You have a white streak in the front now. It matches my hair." Bella explained helping Rosalie stand on wobbly feet. "Maybe you should lay down. There is a bedroom close by."

"No I want to see my hair." She looked at Bella in awe. "You restarted my heart."

Bella gave her a small smile before leading Rosalie to a vanity in what she assumed was the master bedroom. She took a seat and stared in the mirror. Bella was right she had a large translucent white streak in the front of her hair. It matched Bella's perfectly.

"I don't think it looks bad. You could always try dying it if you don't like it." Bella told her.

Rosalie started at herself for a minute. The streak didn't look bad at all. It was another physical reminder of her mate. Placing her hand over her now beating heart Rosalie simply counted the beats. It beat about half the speed of a regular humans heart but it beat. She met Bella's eyes in the mirror. Another gift. Bella had given her another gift. She restarted her heart.

"I don't want to dye it. I like it. I'm worried about your bite though. Are you feeling any different?" Rosalie asked concerned. When a vampire bit a shifter usually it ended with the shifter dying a very painful death. The fact that Bella wasn't convulsing on the ground screaming in pain was a good sign but Rosalie wanted to be sure.

"I honestly feel fine. The bite is already healing." Bella showed Rosalie the partially healed wound. "I'm going to take a shower and then I think we should go through the archives."

"I agree. We need to know what is going on? What other changes are going to happen to me? To us?" Rosalie asked in near panic. Every change had been good so far but that could easily change.

"We will find out what is happening. There is no need to worry just yet. Let me just shower real quick and rinse this blood off and then we will get to work." At Rosalie's nod of agreement Bella gave her a kiss. "I love you. Everything is going to be ok. I promise."

"I love you to." Rosalie said watching as Bella walked out of the room. Turning her eyes back to the mirror she reassured herself. "Everything is fine because no matter what Bella and I will face it together."

Putting her hand on her heart Rosalie closed her eyes and tried to relax as she felt the beats.


	71. 71

"I'm not finding anything." Rosalie said in exasperation as she closed the book in her hands.

"Me neither but we still have lots of books to go through." Bella told her.

"I know it would just be easier if there was some kind of index. There are hundreds of books here and each of them is hand written. It's going to take us forever to go through all of them." Rosalie said.

Bella pulled another book from the shelf. "I know but this is the best place to find accurate information."

Rosalie huffed." I don't think I'm patient enough to go through all these."

"Other than frustrated how are you feeling? I know you've never drank human blood before. Are you feeling any blood lust?" Bella asked.

Rosalie leered at Bella." Oh I'm feeling lust alright. But to answer your question I have no craving for blood. Well beyond the normal craving that is."

"Do you think you now have blood in your veins? Your heart beating means it has to be pumping something through your body?" Bella asked thoughtfully.

"I don't know. We should probably check though." Rosalie said putting her finger in her mouth and biting down.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bella yelled pulling Rosalie's hand away from her mouth.

Rosalie rolled her eyes."I was trying to make myself bleed. However my bite didn't even break the skin. You try."

Bella shook her head. "I'm going to bite you hard enough to make you bleed."

"Although I wish we were doing this under more pleasurable circumstances I need you to bite me. We need to know if I'm now vulnerable. This could have changed my vampire abilities." Rosalie told her.

Bella thought about this. What if Rosalie was now vulnerable because of Bella's blood flowing in her system. She would feel horrible if she was the cause of making her imprint weak.

"Alright give me your finger." Bella held Rosalie's hand to her mouth and bit Rosalie's finger.

Rosalie sighed. "Sweetheart I know it goes against all of your instincts but you are going to have to bite harder than that."

Bella pulled the finger out of her mouth and looked at it in awe. "I did bite you hard. Harder than the time I bit you in the shoulder."

"What?" Rosalie exclaimed snatching her hand out of Bella's." There isn't even an indent. Not even a scratch."

Bella pulled Rosalie into a hug and rubbed her hands up and down Rosalie's back."You still feel soft to me and your skin is still warm."

"Do you think your blood made my skin invulnerable?" Rosalie asked.

"It's literally programmed in my DNA to protect you at all cost. It would almost make sense that having my blood pumping through your veins would cause it to protect the insides of your body." Bella mused not really sure.

Rosalie laid her head against Bella's chest. Bella's heart beat calming her racing thoughts. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked in alarm.

"It's all just so overwhelming. By the time I get used to one new thing five other things show up. It's a lot of change happening so quickly." Rosalie explained.

"Is it to much?" Bella asked. "Do you want me to go away and leave you alone?"

"Go away? Bella no. I don't want you to go away. I've just been alive over a hundred years and in the last two weeks more has happened than in all the time before combined. There is no way I am letting you go. We are in this together."

"Together?" Bella asked.

"Together." Rosalie reassured her with a kiss.

"Let's get back to these books. If it comes to it we may need to enlist the help of your family." Bella said.

"Let's wait a bit. We still have today and tomorrow to go through as much as we can. Bringing in the family should be a last resort." Rosalie told her.

Bella nodded in agreement and went back to the book she had pulled out. She wasn't feeling very optimistic about the chances of them finding anything any time soon.


	72. 72

"I think I got something!" Rosalie exclaimed excitedly hours later.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Look at this." Rosalie held open the small book in her hand and showed Bella the first page.

"The legend of the great white tiger." Bella read. "This has to be it."

Rosalie flipped through the pages. "It looks like small paragraphs of different legends."

"Can you skim it and pull out anything to do with imprinting. We can go back and read through it more thoroughly after. I just really want to know that you are alright." Bella said.

"Let's see." Rosalie flipped through a couple pages." It's mostly just random stuff like this."

**_"The great white tiger will bring about change to the supernatural world and their reign will last until time unknown."_ **

"My reign? What does that even mean?" Bella asked.

"It's a legend most of them don't make sense until they come true. If they are accurate that is."Rosalie explained.

"That doesn't make me feel better." Bella grumbled.

Rosalie kissed Bella's cheek."I know love."

Bella sighed. "I'm sorry I roped you into this with me. Being my imprint has brought nothing but chaos to your life."

Rosalie set down the book and pulled Bella onto her lap."Hey now. Being your imprint has been the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I thank fate everyday for putting us together. I don't want you to think for one second that we are a mistake. I'm proud to be with you."

Bella nuzzled her face into Rosalie's hair inhaling her flowery scent."I love you."

"I love you too." Rosalie promised going back to the book.

They sat like that for a while as Rosalie skimmed over many of the passages. She had a feeling they would be referencing the book as events unfolded but as of now a lot of it was to obscure to make any sense. The information would be helpful in the future but wasn't what they needed right then.

"Hey listen to this." Rosalie said. As Bella sat up she read the passage.

**_"When the great white tiger finds their imprint they shall bring that which is dead back to life infusing then with strength that matches their own. Forever protecting that which fate has gifted wether near or far."_ **

"What do you think that means?" Bella asked.

"I think it means that all the changes to me are for my protection." Rosalie said.

"That would make sense. Minus the eyes and the streak of white hair."

"Even the eyes protect me. They make me seem more human. You haven't noticed them change color at all have you?" Rosalie asked her.

Bella thought about this. "No not even when we make love do they change. I actually haven't seen them change to black at all since they have been this color.

"I think our worry over wether the changes are going to be bad are unfounded. If we go by this particular legend then everything that has happened is to insure my absolute safety. Even my heart beating means your blood is pumping through my veins adding another level of defense." Rosalie said thoughtfully.

"What else have you found?" Bella asked motioning to the book.

"There is another passage here."Rosalie pointed to the book and read.

_"The reborn shall pass on the spark of life to the great white tiger on it's twentieth turn around the sun. "_

"The spark of life."Bella thought about it for a minute." Does that mean a baby?"

Rosalie reread the passage five times."I think it means when you turn twenty I can get you pregnant. I am that which is reborn as you restarted my heart."

Bella grabbed Rosalie's face and kissed her hard." We can have a baby. You and me together! We can have our own family"

Rosalie never wished more than at that moment to be able to cry." We can have a baby. I can have a child of my own."

Bella laughed. "Well I'll be having the child but you will have to do all the hard work of getting me pregnant."

Rosalie placed kisses all over Bella's face."I love you so much!"

"I love you to." Bella promised.

Rosalie couldn't keep the awe out of her voice."We are going to have our own family."

"Yes we are sweetheart, yes we are."Bella promised kissing Rosalie's forehead before pulling her into her arms holding Rosalie as sobs wracked both their bodies.


	73. 73

"Do you think we should take any of these books with us?" Bella asked Rosalie as she was putting the books they had read back on the shelves.

Rosalie looked up from the books of legends she was reading through." If you want we can. I don't see what else we can learn about the white tiger that isn't in this book."

"Yeah I thought the same thing. There are a few things I want to bring back with us."

"Do we need to mail them?" At Bella's raised eyebrow Rosalie's rolled her eyes. "Of course not because you rented the private jet to take us back."

"You are my imprint. I want nothing but the best for you. Renting a jet is nothing. Heck if you wanted me to buy you a plane I would without even blinking an eye." Bella told her.

"Bella we don't need a plane. God I'm going to have to reel in your gift giving aren't I." Rosalie said exasperated.

"No you won't. At least not for gifts to other people. You however are going to have to get used to being spoiled."Bella kissed the frown off Rosalie's face.

"I don't need to be spoiled and I don't want you going overboard. You may be a billionaire but that doesn't mean you need to spend your money frivolously." Rosalie told her.

"Yes, dear." Bella chuckled at Rosalie's glare.

The sounds of an alarm followed by a flashing light caught their attention causing Rosalie to sigh."For fucks sake what have they gotten into now. I knew leaving them alone was a bad idea."

Bella laughed as she walked to the security room. Her laugh turned into a scowl as she looked at the monitor."I wish it were your family causing this disturbance but unfortunately it's mine."

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked.

Bella pointed to a screen depicting the front gate where a middle aged women was standing. "My mother is here."

Rosalie looked as the woman was trying to punch numbers into the key pad becoming angrier each time she was declined." How would your mother even know you were here?"

"I suspect someone told her. We did rent a jet and a limo and not to sound full of myself but around here I'm kind of a big deal. She could have heard about it from a number of people." Bella explained.

"What are you going to do about it?" Rosalie asked following Bella towards the entrance of the bunker. She refused to refer to it as anything but a bunker no matter how Bella tried to dress it up. If it could withstand a nuclear attack then the damn thing was a bunker.

"Well I'm going to invite her in for tea. That's what I'm going to do." Bella said unlocking the doors to go out the same way she unlocked them going in. At Rosalie's questioning look she explained."In case of emergency it's better that one person have control over the exits than multiple people who could let in something you wanted to stay out.

Rosalie nodded in understanding. "So we are just going to invite your mother in for tea? Do you want the rest of the family with us?"

"No that's quite alright. We can handle her on our own. If she gets out of hand we'll call Gene." Bella told her walking into the servants entrance of the house going to the kitchen.

As she put a kettle of water on to boil Bella walked to a control panel and punched in some numbers.

"She is going to just walk up to the front door? I didn't see a car drive her up." Rosalie asked.

"Yes that is quite curious. She spent a lot of money on cars. It's weird that she didn't drive one." Bella said as she pulled out a tray and put a China tea pot with a matching tea set on it. Rosalie had never seen anything so fancy." Can you grab the Biscuits out of that cabinet.

Rosalie felt like she was in the twilight zone. Her shy unassuming mate had turned into a high class lady who served her mother tea on fine china. Looking at her clothes Rosalie suddenly felt underdressed.

"Should I change my clothes?" Rosalie asked.

Bella gave her a confused look. "Why would you need to change your clothes?"

"Well I'm meeting your mother for the first time. She is an heir to the Shurlong family." Rosalie explained.

"My mother is the heir to nothing. She gave up that right long ago and as for what you're wearing you look beautiful. Just wait until you see what she's wearing. I promise you'll feel overdressed in no time." Bella told her setting the tray on a table in what looked to be a sitting room.

Rosalie sat down on a on rose wood love seat upholstered with a dark blue velvet that was part of a matching set that included a chair, chaise lounge and couch. The walls were covered with dark green wallpaper with painted portraits of what she assumed were Bella's ancestors.

Above the fireplace was a painting of Bella and from the pictures she had seen Bella's grandparents. They had been dressed and posed formally and the painting would have come off as serious if it wasn't for the happy smiles that adorned all three faces. Looking around Rosalie couldn't find any pictures of Bella's mother. She would have to ask about that later.

Voices from the hallway caught her attention and when she looked up she saw Bella walking into the room followed by a woman who looked like she was made of plastic. With Rosalie enhanced sight she could make out the different textures in the woman's skin and wondered if Bella could see the same.

The woman stopped short staring at Rosalie with wide eyes. "Who is this?"

"Mother this is my girlfriend Rosalie. Her family is staying here for the weekend. Rosalie this is my mother Rene Shurlong." Bella said introducing them.

Rosalie stood and held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Shurlong.

Rene scoffed and ignored the hand."No need to call me that. I'm not that old. Call me Rene."

"Ok Rene it is then." Rosalie agreed giving the woman a once over. She looked nothing like Bella. Bella's looks definitely came from her father and her grandfather. Although she had some of Charlie's facial features looking at the painting of the two together you would think that Bella was almost a clone of her grandfather.

Bella's mother however looked like neither of her parents. If Bella wasn't so obviously a Shurlong Rosalie would have assumed Rene was adopted. Even with the Botox and obvious face lift you could tell she never looked like her parents. From the roots showing in her fake blond hair it seemed that Rene did have the same color brown hair as her mother. That was the only similarity though.

As she gave the woman a once over Rosalie was glad she didn't insist on changing. Her jeans paired with one of Bella's over sized shirts looked absolutely chic compared to Rene's short shorts and tight tank top that left little to the imagination. She looked like she would be more comfortable hanging around a dive bar than having tea at a billionaire's estate.

"Well this is a surprise. It's so nice of you to visit mother. Would you like some tea?" Bella said breaking the silence that had descended on the room.

Rene should her head no to the tea." When I heard my only daughter was here I had to come see for myself."

"Of course. How are you doing?" Bella asked.

"Oh you know. I'm surviving. I miss you though. Are you coming back to live here now? I know Charlie wouldn't ever make enough to provide you a lifestyle such as ours so if he needs me to take over custody you know I would always be there for you." Rene said in a tone that was so insincere in it's sincerity that Rosalie had to stop herself from punching the woman.

"That won't be necessary mother. I enjoy living with Charlie. We are simply here to enjoy the estate for the weekend. I'll be flying back on Sunday night."

"Yes I heard. You flew in on a private jet and now you have your girlfriend and her family at the estate. Seems like you are just throwing money around." Rene snidely commented.

Rosalie grabbed Bella's hand and gave it a squeeze. She wasn't sure if she was trying to give Bella comfort or seek it out for herself but she could tell that this conversation would try her patience. Seeing as her emotions were running high being newly mated she somewhat feared for Rene's safety.

"Well it wasn't much in the scheme of things. Gene was happy to let me use some of the allowance I SAVED over the years on something important to me." Rene scowled at the way Bella had emphasized the word saved.

"I myself could have saved also if I wasn't raising a child. You have no idea how expensive it was to take care of you." Rene said causing Rosalie to squeeze Bella's hand so hard Bella grunted.

"Sorry." Rosalie whispered receiving a small smile from Bella.

"Yes I do know how expensive it was to take care of me. Seeing as I'm the one who bankrolled my own expenses. Maybe we should discuss how expensive it was to take care of you. That is why you're here right?You need money." Bella asked.

"You have no right to keep me from what is mine." Rene yelled dropping the caring mother act. "I don't know how you did it but you somehow tricked my parents into giving you everything."

"She was ten when they died. How could she have tricked them?" Rosalie asked.

Rene stood and pointed a finger at Rosalie. "You stay the fuck out of this. I know a gold digger when I see one and you dying your hair and wearing contacts to match Bella is just pathetic."

Bella jumped to her feet and stepped right up to Rene causing the woman to crane her neck to look up at her. "I think it's time for you to leave. If you have problems with how the estate was distributed please contact Gene's office. I'm sure he will refer you to one of my many lawyers."

Rene took a step back and spit on Bella's feet." This isn't over. I gave you a chance to come back but don't think I will wait around for you. You tell Charlie that he will be hearing from my lawyer soon. You are my daughter and you will live with me."

Bella wrapped an arm around Rosalie's middle holding her back from advancing on Rene. "You even go near her again and I'll kill you."

"Are you threatening me?Bella you better control that little girlfriend of yours if you know what's good for you. Get your hands off me." Rene screamed as Bella grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the front door.

"Do you think you can walk to the gate yourself or do you need an escort?" Bella asked Rene as she pushed her out the front door.

"I need to take one of my father's cars. Mine is in the shop." Rene told her in an unbelievably calm voice.

"Are you serious right now? You just came in here threatened me and spit on my feet and now you think I'm going to let you take one of grandfather's cars." At Rene's nod Bella asked. "Are you crazy or are you seriously this deluded?"

"I'm not crazy. I need a car and there happen to be plenty here. My father would have happily given me one had he not been tricked into changing his will." Rene said defensively.

"How about this? I will ask my friend Emmett to walk you to the gate where a taxi will be waiting for you." Bella looked to Rosalie who already had her phone to her ear. Within seconds Emmett walked through the front hall.

"Hey Bella I heard you need some muscle to escort an intruder off the premises." Emmett said eyeing Rene suspiciously.

"Thank you Emmett. My mother was just leaving but it seems like she doesn't remember the way to the gate. It is rather dark out and she is getting older." Bella told him.

"I am not that old and I don't need this monkey to walk me to the gate." Rene screamed as Emmett grabbed her arm and walked her down the driveway.

"It's not dark out." Rosalie told Bella as they watched Emmett half drag a struggling Rene towards the gate. "And you or I could have easily taken her to the gate. You didn't need to call Emmett."

"It's overcast so it is kind of dark for Arizona and if you or I escorted Rene to the gate we would have severely injured her. The last thing I need is for her to sue me for assaulting her." Bella chuckled as she watched Rene banging on the gate.

"Do you want me to call a taxi for her?" Rosalie asked.

"Nah she can figure it out on her own." Bella said as Emmett made his way back up to the house.

"Man your mom's a piece of work. If I were human I would be bruised all over." Emmett said looking over his shoulder at a screeching Rene." Is she going to hurt herself on the gate?"

"Thank you for your help Emmett. I didn't trust myself or Rosalie to safely deal with her." Bella told him with a pat on his back.

"No problem." Emmett said with a smile. "So that's your mom huh?"

"Yes, the woman wasn't even here five minutes before she turned into that." Rosalie said pointing to the gate where Rene had now taken to kicking it.

"Jeeze that's rough man. What the hell went wrong with her?"

Bella shrugged in reply to Emmett's question. "I don't know. I don't spend much time thinking about it. She did however bring up a topic I almost forgot about. I believe I owe Rosalie the chance to drive one of my many cars."

Rosalie gave Bella a huge smile." I forgot to with everything else going on. Can we go now?"

"Of course. Do want to come with us Emmett?" Bella asked him.

"Hell yeah I do. I've been asking Rosalie about what cars you had all week. She said she didn't have a clue." Emmett said a big smile on his face as they followed Bella towards the side of the house.

"Does your family hide everything valuable in the trees?" Rosalie asked as they started walking down a driveway that went through the forest around the house." And how are there so many trees here anyway?I'm sure some of these aren't native to this region."

"They were planted here. The groundskeeper takes care of the watering and basic care of the trees. Once in a while we actually have people come out to study the growth and effects it's had on the soil and stuff like that." Bella explained stopping when they reached a clearing with a huge warehouse type building.

"Is this it?" Bella nodded leading them to a side door. This one just had a key pad and thumb scanner.

"Holy shit." Rosalie exclaimed in awe as they entered the building. There were rows upon rows of different cars. All different make, models and years. It was a car collector's dream. Rosalie almost pinched herself to make sure this was real.

"The cars are organized by make, model and then years. This is the first car my family ever owned. "Bella led them to the area with many antiques cars.

"Is that a Ford Quadricycle?" Rosalie asked reaching her hand out to touch it.

"Yes it was a gift from Henry Ford himself. The car is all original as it was hardly used. There weren't many places out here that you could drive to so it was kept in storage and eventually moved into this building." Bella explained.

"Holy Shit Rosalie your girlfriend has a James Bond car." Emmett yelled from somewhere in the building.

"You have a James Bond car?" Rosalie asked as she reluctantly walked away from the Quadricycle.

"Well they're not from the actual movies but I do own a collection of Aston Martins" Bella told her leading her to where Emmett was standing in front of a silver 1968 Aston Martin DB5.

"Can I drive this? I totally need to get changed into a tuxedo first though. We should take this back to Forks with us."

Rosalie smacked Emmett on the back of the head to stop his rambling. "No,you are not driving this car and no we are not taking any back to Forks with us."

"Well if you wanted to take any back then I will gladly have them shipped. Or you could drive them back if you wanted."

Before Emmett could accept Bella's offer Rosalie said." Bella I'm not taking any of your cars out of this place. It's literally a car museum. Driving one would ruin it's condition."

"My grandfather always believed in enjoying all the material things we owned. He took me for rides in many of these cars and I know it would make him happy that my imprint was driving one." Bella told Rosalie.

"We'll see. I'm not saying a definite no but I highly doubt I will say yes." Emmett thrust his fist in the air causing Rosalie to add." It will not be the James Bond car."

Emmett pouted."Come on what could be cooler than the James Bond car."

"I'm sure we will find something." Bella promised following Rosalie as she went to look through the cars.


	74. 74

"I can't believe I'm driving a 1906 Reo Runabout through the drive through of an In-N-Out burger." Rosalie said as she handed the three take out bags full of burgers to Bella.

"Be glad we didn't take Emmett with us. There was no way he was fitting on these seats." Bella said already halfway through the first burger.

Rosalie gave Bella a guilty look. "You should have told me you were hungry. We could have fed you a long time ago."

"Ehh. I ate some rations in the secured wing and then when we got to the cars you were having to much fun to pull you away." Bella told her around a mouth full of hamburger.

Rosalie reached over and wiped some ketchup from the side of Bella's mouth."I appreciate you wanting to make me happy but you can't neglect your basic needs Bella. If you don't eat then you lack energy and without that how can you protect me let alone yourself?"

"You're right I'm sorry. Want to go to a park and finish this food and spend some time together." Bella asked.

"Yes it would be nice to have no interruptions for a little while. Are parks open after dark here?" Rosalie asked turning onto a road Bella pointed out.

"This one is. It even has a lake that you can see the stars reflect off of. There are many places to find privacy there."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow." And why would we need privacy Miss. Shurlong?"

"Because of this." Bella said holding up her glowing hand."Moonlight remember. I turn into a glow stick"

"Oh yeah I totally forgot." Rosalie said.

"I wouldn't be opposed to finding privacy for other reasons though." Bella told her as she reach over grabbing Rosalie's thigh causing Rosalie to jerk the steering wheel.

"Jesus!" Rosalie moaned." You can't do that stuff while I'm driving. We may be indestructible but this car isn't."

Bella held her hands up."I'm keeping my hands to myself. I promise. Pull in here."

Rosalie pulled into a paved parking lot and parked the car as far away from other cars as possible. "Do you think it will be alright to leave the car here?"

Bella got out and grabbed the take out bag." It's fine. If someone tries to steal it we both would hear the motor and could stop them quite easily."

Rosalie reached out for Bella's free hand."That doesn't give me confidence in the car being ok."

Bella tugged Rosalie away from the car. "Come on let's go have a beautiful moonlight picnic."

Rosalie dragged her feet a little bit as she kept glancing back at the car."Fine but if something happens to that car I'm going to be pissed. We will never be able to find another one with all original parts in that condition."

"Calm down. Nothing is going to happen to the car. Focus on how much you love me."

Rosalie smiled at Bella. "I do love you."

Bella stopped them in a clearing well off the walking path. "I know you do. So how about we sit down and I will throughly impress you with how many hamburgers I can eat in one sitting."

Rosalie sat down on the grass pulling Bella to sit in between her stretched out legs. "Your many appetites always impress me."

"Why do I feel like we aren't talking about food anymore?" Bella asked shivering when she felt Rosalie place soft kisses on her neck.

"Because we're finish your hamburgers so we can both enjoy desert." Rosalie told her placing one final kiss on her cheek and leaning back so Bella could eat.

"Do you think you ever want to try eating real food to see if you can digest it?" Bella asked.

Rosalie thought about it."Food doesn't smell appealing to me. If anything now that I've tasted your blood it smells even more revolting."

"What does my blood taste like?"

Rosalie thought about it for a minute."I've never had human or shifter blood before so I don't have much to compare it to. It didn't have much of a taste it was more like an injection of feelings. It was like I could feel your power as it entered my body. It was overwhelming my senses. It was like an electric stock went straight through my veins towards my heart."

"What was it like when your heart started beating again?" Bella asked finishing off the last of her food.

Rosalie pulled Bella back against her so she was holding her from behind. "I thought I had been shot. It was like I was hit so hard in the chest that my heart was being pushed out of my body. The all of a sudden the feeling went away and all that was left was the soft thudding of my heartbeat."

Bella laid her head over Rosalie's chest. Hearing the slow thudding was extremely relaxing and she now understood why Rosalie took such comfort in it. Just as she was about to comment on it something alerted her senses.

Jumping up to her feet Bella pulled Rosalie behind her. When Rosalie opened her mouth to question what was wrong she motioned for Rosalie to be quite.

Seconds later Rosalie heard what startled Bella. Something was coming towards them and by the smell it was a vampire. An unfamiliar vampire.

"I should have known better than to try and sneak up on the great white tiger." A female voice said.

Rosalie watched as a woman walked out of the tree line. Her hair was red and wild with curls going every which way. She was about Rosalie's height with a small build. Rosalie growled when the woman gave Bella a once over and smiled indicating she like what she saw.

"There is no need for that's I'm not here to fight." The woman held up her hands in front of her."My name's Victoria and I've come to seek an audience with the great white tiger."

Rosalie crouch in front of Bella ready to attack."What do you want with my mate?"

"I simply wish to pass on information." Victoria said her calmness putting Rosalie even more on edge.

"What information do you have for me?" Bella asked taking a step forward only to have Rosalie hold her back.

"It's about an army that is being formed to hunt your family." Victoria said keeping an eye on Rosalie.

"How do you know of this?" Rosalie demanded.

"My sire James was approached by one of your coven mates. Edward is his name."

Rosalie's lip curled at the mention of Edward. They had suspected he was behind the newborn army but this woman seemed to be able to confirm it.

"Why are you talking to us if it is your sire who is building this army?" Bella asked confused. From what she knew of vampires they had unwavering loyalty to their sires and would go out of their way to protect them.

"James is extremely sadistic. I've been trying to get away from him for decades. The problem is he is a tracker. A very good one. So even if I were to run he would always be able to find me."

"So you've come to me for protection." Bella said realizing Victoria's intent.

"I've heard whispers of the great white tiger. How you are going to be the savior of all supernatural races. I always thought it was a myth until Edward showed up telling us a story of an albino teenage girl who turned into a white tiger and was stronger than all of his coven put together. I had hoped that I could find you and offer my assistance in exchange for protection from James."

Rosalie looked at Bella."You can't seriously be considering letting her help us? We don't know her."

"Jasper could tell us of her intent and I have a gut feeling we will want her around. She has a gift. I'm not sure what it is but it's powerful." Bella whisper low enough for only Rosalie to hear.

Rosalie eyed Victoria. With her new enhancements she could easily take the woman if it came to a fight and Bella could crush her even in human form so as long as they were in the same room as her the rest of the family would be aright.

"You can come with us to meet the rest of our family. After you tell us what information you have we will discuss giving you protection." Rosalie saw Bella nod in agreement.

"We have a car we need to drive back but meet us at the Shurlong estate." Bella said collecting her garbage and making her way with Rosalie back to the car as Victoria took off running through the woods.

"What do you think about all this?" Rosalie asked Bella once they got on the road and headed for the estate.

"I think this the first of many great battles I'm going to face and I'm going need all the allies I can get."

Rosalie grabbed Bella's hand and squeezed it. "We're going to face, not you. We are in this together."

"Together?"Bella asked

"Together." Rosalie agreed.


	75. 75

"What's so important we need a family meeting?"Emmett asked as he walked into the sitting room where Bella, Rosalie and the rest of the Cullens were sitting with a redhead he had never seen before."I'm only halfway through looking through all the peep show machines."

"Emmett!" Esme yelled." You shouldn't be looking at those. I raised you better than that."

"Wait why are you yelling at me? Shouldn't you be scolding Bella for owning them. There has to be over fifty of the things in the arcade room." Emmett said causing everyone to look at Bella.

"They were gifts from my great great great grandmother Aileen to her husband my great great great grandfather Bernard."Bella told them.

"Why did your grandma give her husband porn?" Emmett asked earning a slap to the back of the head by Rosalie." What? That's what it is. Old fashion porn."

"It was actually a symbol of their devotion to one another." Bella continued before the questions started. "Bernard was out with his friends one night and had come home earlier than Aileen expected him to. When she asked him why the night ended so early he had told her that the other men were going to a burlesque show. Aileen wasn't a woman who was easily scandalized so she didn't see the problem with him going. Aileen told Bernard she didn't mind if he went as long as he only looked but didn't touch. Bernard told her that even with her permission he wouldn't want to go because the only woman he ever wanted to look at was her."

"Aww that so sweet but what do the machines have to do with them?" Alice asked.

"Aileen gave Bernard the first machine as her way of telling him she supported his interested in looking at other women. She was progressive like that. Well Bernard threw a fit. Telling her he would never put a nickel into a machine that had anyone else's picture but hers. So she had a photographer friend take some risqué photos of herself and had another machine made with just her photos in it." She held up a hand stopping Emmett's question "No you may not see that machine it is locked up in the secure archives."

"Oh come on. I bet your granny was wicked hot." Emmett grumbled.

"Anyway after that she bought a new machine for every anniversary to as she said offer him a little variety. But I was told that the only machine he ever put a nickel into was the one with Aileen's pictures in it." Bella told them.

"Oh my god. Even your ancestors are romantic." Alice glared at Jasper." You were alive during the same time period. Why aren't you more romantic? You've never bought me a peep show machine!"

"You want me to buy you porn?" Jasper asked confused.

Before Alice could go off on Jasper Carlisle interrupted. "Thank you for that story Bella but how about we get back to the matter at hand. Victoria you said you had information about my son Edward?"

"If it is ok with the white tiger I will share with you what I know." Victoria said looking to Bella.

Bella nodded. "Go ahead and please refer to me as Bella."

"Thank you Bella. My sire James, myself and a man named Laurent are nomads. While we were traveling through Oregon we came upon a vampire who told us his name was Edward and he was looking for help. He then explained that he had found a tiger shifter that was more powerful than a dozen vampires combined. When James asked him what he needed help with he told us that if we eliminated her mate then we could have control over the tiger and with it we would be more powerful than the Volturi."

Rosalie growled. "He thinks he can kill me and take my mate."

"I think the main thing we need to focus on is he seems to want to overthrow the Volturi." Carlisle said already thinking through the many ramifications Edwards actions could have on the family.

"This James what is he like? Would he want to overthrow the Volturi?" Jasper asked.

"As I told Bella he is a tracker. A very good one. He considers himself a hunter though. And when he catches his prey nothing good comes from it. His depravities are so extreme that until now I feared even thinking of running away from him." Victoria explained.

"And why are you coming to us now?" Emmett asked.

"The great white tiger."At the confused looks Victoria continued. "The great white tiger is the savior of all supernatural races. If there was ever someone to help me it would be her."

Emmett groaned. "Great more shifter Jesus groupies."

"First you need to tell us what they are planning." Bella told Victoria ignoring Emmett's comment.

"They are creating a newborn army to attack all of you. I was tasked with following Rene and waiting until I was told to kidnap her and bring her back to them to hold for hostage. They were going to use her as bait."

"What about Charlie? Is he safe?" Bella asked concerned for her father.

"They figured since you didn't know him that long that you wouldn't have much attachment to him so they didn't want to waste the man power as the newborns would have probably just killed him in their bloodlust." Victoria told.

Bella let loose a breath she didn't know she was holding." What are the others doing?"

"Edward sent Laurent to Alaska to befriend the Denali coven to gain their trust and convince them of the danger Bella poses to the vampire race. He should be there now actually."

"We should contact Tanya. I know we didn't want to involve them in Bella's business but this concerns them now." Carlisle said pulling out his phone.

"What of James and Edward?" Jasper asked getting back to the story.

"James is in charge of the newborns. He has been turning them and training them. Edward left after he sent each of us on our assignments saying that he was going to find more allies. I know nothing of what has happened as of three days ago. When I found out that you were here I decided to seek you out. Will you help me please?" Victoria pleaded.

Bella looked to Rosalie first. Her blue eyes burned with fury. She would not be good to ask an opinion of so instead she looked to the rest of the family focusing on Jasper. Meeting his eyes he nodded his head at her unasked question. Yes Victoria had been honest and sincere. She really did want to help them.

"I invite you to stay with us until a time you feel you wish to leave." Bella told her.

Victoria jumped up from her seat and picked Bella up for a hug. Only to find herself being thrown through a window before she could even wrap her arms around the girl. Once she gained her bearings she stood up and came face to face with a very pissed off Rosalie.

"Don't you dare touch my mate!" Rosalie growled.

"Rosalie!" Bella yelled grabbing Rosalie from behind to hold her back. "She didn't mean anything by it. She was just showing her appreciation. "

Seeing the rest of the Cullens gather around Victoria to protect her caused Rosalie's fury to grow. She managed to free herself from Bella's hold and as she grabbed Jasper by the throat she suddenly found herself being held to the ground by two very large paws.

"Let go of me." Rosalie said through gritted teeth.

_"No. Not until you control yourself." Bella said through the mind link._

"I am in control." Rosalie glared at Emmett when she heard him laugh.

**_"We are going hunting. If you try to attack Victoria again I will grab you with my teeth and drag you away."_ **

"You wouldn't dare." Rosalie said.

Bella roared in response.

"Fine. We'll go hunting. You can let me up now."Rosalie told her. Bella hesitated for a moment and got off Rosalie. "Bella and I are going hunting. I don't know when we will be back."

"What just happened?" Alice asked as they watched Rosalie jump on Bella's back as she ran towards the woods.

"I believe Bella just talked Rosalie out of murdering Victoria." Seeing Victoria about to apologize Esme explained. "It wasn't your fault dear. They have only been mated for a little over a week. Rosalie's emotions are running high with news of Edward and you were just an easy target for her rage. If it wasn't you she would have attacked one of us."

"What's up with her hair? I mean it doesn't look bad but if she was going to dye it I could have helped." Alice said.

Esme looked back at the house seeing the Victoria sized hole in the broken window frame."I know Rosalie is going to feel horrible when she sees what she did to the house."

Emmett laughed." She was so worried about us breaking some valuable artifact and she actually broke the house itself."

"I just hope she calms down soon. We need to make a plan and discuss the meeting with the Denalis I set up tomorrow. I'm hoping they won't mind leaving early." Carlisle said taking in the damage. Thinking about the amount of rage coming off of Rosalie he wondered if he should just invite them here. Rosalie wasn't fit to go out in public at the moment. He would ask them when they got back.


	76. 76

"I can't protect you." Rosalie said snuggling closer to Bella's naked body. After hunting three deer and an almost frantic bout of love making the two were snuggled together in a patch of grass.

"Protect me from what?" Bella asked confused.

Rosalie sat up to look Bella in the eye."Anything. All this stuff keeps happening and I can't do anything to help you let alone protect you."

"You help me plenty." Bella told her.

"No you help me plenty." Rosalie said frustrated." When we became bonded my body was changed allowing me to better protect myself. Hell you even restarted my damn heart allowing your blood to pump through my veins giving me another level of defense by making my skin stronger. What have I given you?"

Bella gave Rosalie a kiss. "You have given me a family, hope for the future and most of all you have given me love."

"I have brought nothing but chaos to your life. If you weren't my mate Edward would have never known you were a shifter and wouldn't be trying to form an army to capture you."

"Edward would have done something to get to me eventually. You told me he was obsessed with finding out why his gift wouldn't work on me. So this newborn army stuff isn't your fault." Bella tried to reassure her.

"I'm a horrible imprint." Bella shook her head but Rosalie continued." You are literally the perfect mate and I am just a moody, jealous bitch who can't be civil around others."

"No you are a newly bonded vampire who hasn't even had a full day alone with her mate. That would be enough to make anyone moody but now we are faced with not only an army but what will likely be a lifetime of hard decisions."

Rosalie sighed. "I just love you so much and I'm feeling so helpless. I just want a moment of happiness with you to celebrate that love but sometimes it feels like I can't breath."

"When you can't draw a breath look to me. I will be your air." Bella told her.

Rosalie felt her eyes fill with venom. "And what will I be for you."

"My everything." Bella said pulling Rosalie in for a passionate kiss.

Rosalie pulled away. "But will that be enough?"

"The moment I locked eyes with you you became my world. Everything and anything you do is more than enough." Bella held Rosalie's face in her hands making Rosalie see the sincerity in her eyes. "Rose without you I would probably have moved back to the estate and hid in the secure wing living off the emergency rations ignoring all this great white tiger destiny."

Rosalie shook her head. "No you wouldn't. You are much to noble to hide away.

"That's only because you give me the strength. Before I met you I was lost. I had only a father I hardly knew and a mother who only wanted me for money. My plans consisted of living with Charlie and moving back here when I got the chance and living a life of solitude."

"You didn't want to go to college or travel the world?" Rosalie asked.

"I wanted to be left alone. To not be stared at and have to deal with fake people who were only nice to me because they wanted something. I never knew anything about imprinting so I didn't wish to ever find someone who could love me for unselfish reasons." Bella gave Rosalie a shy smile." But then I stumbled on you in the woods and every thought of solitude left my mind. I saw our future flash before my eyes. Dating, marriage, children I saw it all and I knew that I would do anything to make that future happen."

Rosalie pulled Bella into a crushing embrace. "I want that future to. I just hate that we have to struggle so much to make it happen. Why can't we have a bit of happiness before we are thrown into all this craziness."

"I have been beyond blessed in my life. Even though my mother wasn't the greatest I had an amazing childhood with my grandparents and my father turned out to be an outstanding guy. Even my tiger turned out to be better than I feel I deserve. Maybe the craziness is the trade. Maybe fate gave me all these gifts and happiness because it knew I had a hard life waiting for me when I got older. "

"I feel the same way about you,that fate gave me you as a reward for going through all the trauma in my life. That maybe by giving me the perfect mate fate was rewarding me for surviving my life before you." Rosalie said.

"And maybe fate paired us up because you have the experience and strength to help me get through the hard times because you have already gone through worse. You may not be as strong as me physically but you are stronger mentally and I will need you to lean on when it all gets to much for me." Bella told her.

"I can do that." Rosalie said smiling. "I don't know if I can control my temper though. I hate people checking you out and flirting with you. I especially hate people touching you."

"I hate the same things but I can control my emotions by remembering that no matter what, you are just as devoted to me as I am to you. I also feel kind of smug knowing how jealous they are that you are with me and not them." Bella told her with a smirk.

Rosalie laughed. "That is true. I can almost feel the jealousy coming off people in waves when they see us together."

Bella laughed with her. "That's what you should focus on then. Not your jealously and possessiveness but reveling in their misery of never having either of us."

"I know your kidding but that's exactly what I'm going to do." Rosalie said thinking of all the fun she was going to have flaunting her relationship with Bella off to others.

Bella motioned for Rosalie to move so she could stand up."On that note I think we should get back. I would like to work out a plan with the family and see what kind of damage you did to the house when you threw Victoria through the window."

Rosalie gave Bella a look of horror. "Oh no Bella your house. In my anger I forgot all about doing that. I promise I'll fix it. "

"It's no big deal. From what I saw it seemed like you only busted out the window and broke the window frame. That should be easy to fix." Bella motioned to her naked body."Before we meet with the family I need to find some clothes."

Rosalie started getting dressed." Good idea. I doubt I could refrain from killing anyone who dared to lay eyes on your naked body."

"Ok first clothes then family." Bella said shifting into her tiger and with Rosalie on her back ran towards the house.


	77. 77

"Looked what the cat dragged in. Don't worry Rosalie we cleaned up your mess."

Rosalie ignored Emmett as she looked at the damage to the wall of the sitting room where her family and Victoria were all gathered. It seemed like it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Bella was right the damage was only to the window and the window frame.

"I told you it wasn't so bad. I even think we have the supplies in the maintenance shed." Bella told Rosalie.

"I could help you fix if you would like." Esme offered.

Bella gave Esme a smile."That would be nice thank you.I have the original architect drawings for a guide and the appropriate tools to do the job so it should be easy."

Rosalie hung her head in shame. "I'm so sorry Bella."

Bella pulled Rosalie into her arms." It's ok. Remember I told you I fully support you taking out your anger on inanimate objects."

"She actually took out her anger on Victoria not the window." Emmett mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

Bella shot a glare at Emmett. "No one got hurt that's what is important. So what if a wall got damaged?You're ok. The window can be fixed and this will all be forgotten about eventually."

Rosalie just snuggled in closer to Bella inhaling her scent. Although she felt horrible about what she did she knew Bella didn't really care and Bella was right it could be fixed. That wasn't what was bothering her though. It was her temper. She was really having trouble keeping it under control. Bella seemed supportive now but how long before she got fed up with having to keep Rosalie from killing someone.

"I don't mean to interrupt your moment but we really need to discuss how we are going to handle the new information Victoria has brought us." Carlisle said.

Rosalie sighed and pulled away from Bella. "Yes we do. What has been discussed while we were gone?"

Sorrow overcame Carlisle's face. "Edward's actions can not be ignored. Even if he doesn't take direct action against us we have to take direct action against him."

"What our biggest concern should be other than the newborns are the allies Edward is seeking out. You don't know who he was meeting up with do you?" Jasper asked Victoria.

"Not specifically. He mentioned going south to meet like minded individuals. When he left he seemed confinement that he would gather many to his cause." Victoria told them.

"What do you think?" Bella asked Rosalie.

"Beside wanting to rip Edward apart and burn his body." Esme flinched at Rosalie's words. "I also worry about the allies he is gathering. With his gift he has the ability to know someone's true feelings and can easily manipulate a person to do his bidding by claiming to be able to aide their ambitions or feed their fears. His words are more dangerous than his physical abilities."

Bella looked to Victoria."Do you know when they plan to attack?"

"No white tiger I don't. However as the number of newborns grows it has to be soon as they are already having trouble controlling them. Their numbers when I left were 24 but at times have been as high as 30. James is having trouble controlling them and between fighting amongst themselves and him having to kill some of them I don't think they can wait much longer." Victoria told them.

"30 that quite a lot." Alice said eyes glazing over as she tried to get some kind of vision of Edward. The last glimpse she got was of him in a jungle but it was fleeting as she believed that his ability to read her mind had caused him to discover a way to block her gifts unless his obsession had turned into full madness and all his decisions were made just to capture Bella.

"Even I had trouble controlling that many." Jasper said. "Without any way to control them mentally they are just ticking time bombs. Where is he keeping them?"

"Originally Seattle but as the numbers grew they were bringing to much attention to themselves and he worried the Volturi would come to investigate. I suspect the place he went after that he has now abandoned as he hasn't been able to get in contact with me. I believe he will think I've been captured and will worry about you going after him." Victoria said.

"And betraying your sire, you said he was sadistic and you wanted to be away from him. Is that the only reason? How can we trust that he didn't send you? How do we know this isn't all just part of Edward's sick game?" Emmett asked Victoria. Something just didn't add up in his mind with her story. She was holding something back. He was sure of it.

Victoria locked eyes with Bella. "All the reasons I've told you are true but the main reason is I don't want to die. I have a gift that allows me to know when to fight or flee and everything in me told me to flee and come to you. You are my only chance at survival. I will gladly serve you as long as you wish if you promise your protection because I know that the only right side to be on in this war is your side Bella."

"What are we going to do?"

Bella felt all the eyes in the room fall on her looking for the answer to Alice's question. Her grandfather had told her that she had a great destiny but she hadn't expected it to be this. Seeing each vampire in the room look to her to make decisions that could very well end their lives was truly humbling. She needed to step back and think.

"What allies do we have at this point?" Bella asked.

"I have called our cousins in Alaska and have invited them to visit us tomorrow. I was actually going to see if it was alright for us to leave early.I knows it's quite late now but it would be easier to meet them in Forks than here. Unless you have a different suggestion." Carlisle told her.

"Is Laurent with them yet?" Carlisle nodded causing Bella to rethink her plan."We could always send a private plane for them to come here if you would prefer. I could easily convince Charlie I needed to stay a few more days but I understand if it would be more comfortable for you to meet them on your own territory. I feel that if we have them come here though that it would be much easier to separate them from Laurent without to much suspicion as they would be my guest and you can't personally vouch for him."

"That does make sense. "Jasper said. "If we invited them to Forks it would probably be almost impossible to get them alone to discuss the situation. Also Victoria is with us now so he would probably pick up her scent if she was close."

"I'll give them a call and tell them that a friend invited them to spend some time at their private estate." Carlisle said. "Given Irina's love of luxury it shouldn't be a problem to convince them."

"What about Peter and Charlotte?" Alice asked Jasper.

"I would rather not contact them but I think we may need their expertise with newborns." Jasper said reluctantly. "I'll give them a call."

"You can have them meet us here as well if you wish. I'll call Charlie in the morning and tell him there is a problem with the estate and I need to stay for a week. I can call Gene. He will back me up when he learns of the situation." Bella said already making a list of things she needed to get done in her head.

"Now that we have some kind of plan Bella and I are going to bed. It's late and we need some sleep."Rosalie told them pulling Bella up with her when she stood up.

Emmett gave Rosalie an over exaggerated wink."Yeah sure sleep."

Rosalie glared at him before turning to Bella." Take me to your room."

"Of course. Goodnight everyone." Bella said leading Rosalie towards her childhood bedroom.


	78. 78

The next morning Rosalie,freshly showed and dressed made her way to the kitchen. She wanted to make her mate a filling breakfast by herself. This was an easy way to take care of Bella and she was determined to prove her worth as an imprint.

"Good morning dear. What are you up to?" Esme asked as she walked into the kitchen with Alice behind her.

"I'm going to make breakfast for Bella while she's getting ready and making some phone calls." Rosalie told them looking in the cabinet for a waffle iron.

"I hate how cute you are.I literally can't stand it. I just want to pinch your cheeks." Alice told her making pinching motions with her fingers.

"Did the Denalis agree to come here?" Rosalie asked as she began measuring out some flour.

"Yes they will be here in a couple hours. They seemed very excited with the prospect of visiting the Shurlong estate." Esme told her trying hard to keep herself from rushing over to help.

Rosalie began stirring the waffle mixture."What did Carlisle tell them about Bella?"

"Just that she was a friend of the family and had offered to extend the invitation to them as well seeing as how they were family." Esme said.

Alice bounced on her stool." Do you think Bella will let them look around? I've been having fun in the dressmaker's work room but I really want to explore more."

"I do too." Esme agreed. "I have almost finished looking through the small house and would love to explore the White House some."

Rosalie sighed. She was afraid of this." I don't like the idea of you guys snooping around."

"We wouldn't be snooping around. We would be going to areas Bella allowed us to visit."Alice said." Emmett said he got to see her cars. Is it true she has a James Bond car?"

"It's not the exact car from the movie but it's the same model. She actually has an entire collection of Aston Martins dating back to the early 1900's." Rosalie told them as she poured batter into the waffle iron.

"Seriously! What other cars does she have?" Alice asked.

"You name it she probably has it. She told me she hasn't added to the collection since her grandfather died though. The building they are housed in is a huge warehouse. It's like a car museum." Rosalie explained.

"Can we go see that and maybe drive some of the cars? I saw you driving one and Emmett said we could bring some back if you said it was alright."Alice said excitedly.

"Bella would probably take you if you asked. She's the only one who has access to the building and no you won't be driving any." Before Alice could protect Rosalie continued. "And we will definitely not be be bringing any back to Forks with us."

Alice pouted. "Why are you like this.? You have a cool, very wealthy if the house and stuff here is anything to go by mate who is willing to let you play with all her cool toys and you won't even think about it."

"It's not about thinking about it. It's about knowing that if any of you touch things you will break them. My mate may be a billionaire but that doesn't mean you can ruin her things." Rosalie explained.

"Wait back up. Bella is a billionaire?" Rosalie sighed and nodded. Alice huffed."Seriously how did you get so freaking lucky? Carlisle has been alive centuries and isn't a billionaire. He isn't even close. None of us are."

"Carlisle isn't a billionaire because he doesn't care about money and donates a lot of it to causes." Rosalie said please that her first two attempts at waffles had turned out as a success.

"It's not polite to talk about money dear." Esme told Alice.

Bella walked in the kitchen and gave Rosalie a kiss on the cheek." Good morning everyone."

"Bella how much are you worth?" Alice asked ignoring Rosalie's growl.

Bella shrugged. "It's not really that much of a secret but a little over 4 billion."

Alice's jaw dropped open. "Are you serious?"

"Yes it's not all cash though I own some properties around the world and some of it is because of the antiques I own." Bella told them.

"You own other properties?" Esme asked.

"Yes, I own a villa in Italy,some parts of the Brazilian rainforest, I think there is something in Iceland. I don't know what else." Bella thought for a second." Oh yeah,a castle and village in England."

Alice looked at her with wide eyes."You own a freakin castle and a village?"

Bella nodded. "Yes it's the original Shurlong estate that the first duke of Shurlong was granted after the war. The castle itself was added onto over the years the last edition in the 1700's."

"Does that make you a duchess?" Alice asked getting excited at the prospect of being friends with a royal.

"No my mother is officially a duchess even though she has no ownership rights to any of the land, when she dies I get the title. We don't broadcast it because as members of my family were founding fathers we try to stay loyal to the country we helped build." Bella told them.

"That makes sense." Esme said." What is the castle itself like?"

"It was modernized to add plumbing, water and heat but other than that it's pretty each new addition they decorated for the time period but now it's kind of like a museum. We get thousand of visitors a year and sometimes do events. The British version of antiques roadshow was filmed there once." Bella told them.

"That sounds amazing. Can we visit it sometime and you could show us your village and then maybe we."

Rosalie cut Alice off mid sentence."Then maybe we can control ourselves and ask Bella what she would be comfortable with before we start planning things without asking her."

"I think it would be alright to visit. We could even spend the night if you wanted. Sometimes they do ghost tours there."

Alice clapped her hands in excitement."I can't wait to tell Emmett. He is going to be so excited. Where is he now?"

Bella checked the security panel on the wall. "Still in the game room."

Esme smiled as they all watched Alice race out of the room."You really don't have to go out of your way to please them dear."

Bella took a seat next to Esme and poured syrup on her waffles." It's no big deal. I like going and I'm sure it would be fun for everyone."

Rosalie sighed yet again as she began working on making some eggs. Her mate was incredible but she encouraged her family a little to much. Bella hadn't seen the extent of how out of control they got when excited. She wished she was human because if they ever went to the castle she would have liked to have some kind of anxiety medication.

Rosalie put the plate of eggs in front of Bella and sat beside her. She took Bella finishing the waffles as a good sign they didn't taste horrible and she had successfully provided for her mate.

"Breakfast was delicious sweetheart." Bella said finishing off the last of the eggs.

Rosalie gave her a shy smile. "I just wanted to take care of my mate."

Bella kissed Rosalie's cheek."And take care of me you did. What time are your cousins coming?"

"We have some time." Rosalie told her." Do you have something you would like to do?"

"I thought I would show you guys around more. Give a better tour of the place. Do you think any of you would like that?" Bella asked.

"I'm sure we all would enjoy that." Esme said.

"Well then call everyone and we'll meet in the sitting room to begin the tour."

"What about Victoria?She's with Emmett right now but I don't want to leave her alone." Rosalie asked.

"She can come with us. I won't be taking you anywhere that could be used against us in any way." Bella grabbed Rosalie's hand intertwining their fingers." I know you would be to nervous if I took them anywhere that something truly valuable was."

Rosalie sighed in relief."You know me to well."


	79. 79

"Well Carlisle it seems you are moving up in the world. Friends with American royalty now." Kate said as she and the rest of the Denalis followed Carlisle into the sitting room where the Cullens, Bella and Victoria were seated.

"Well yes, Bella Shurlong is a very close friend and happens to be Rosalie's mate." Carlisle told a now wide eyed Denalis clan.

"Her mate? I've not known a human to be mated with a vampire before." Carmen looked to her mate Eleazar.

"It has occurred although it is quite rare. Usually a human doesn't feel the bond until they are turned though." Eleazar said thoughtfully."Are planning to turn your mate?"

"Let us make introductions before we begin asking personal questions." Carlisle said."Bella these are our cousins Carmen, her mate Eleazar, Irina, Kate and Tanya."

Bella stood and reached out her hand."It's a pleasure to meet each of you."

"I assure you the pleasure is completely ours." Tanya said holding Bella's hand longer than necessary.

Rosalie jumped in front of Bella and pulled her behind her back. She had tried to let it go. But she didn't like the seductive lit to Tanya's voice or the way that each of the sisters and even Carmen were looking at Bella.

Hearing Rosalie's growl Tanya put her hands up and took a step back."No harm meant cousin. I simply wasn't prepared for how attractive your mate is."

"Thank you." Bella said pulling Rosalie to her side and giving her a kiss on the cheek."I appreciate the compliment but all beauty pales in comparison to Rosalie's."

"And she's sweet and humble to."Irina gushed."Rosalie you have done very well for yourself."

Rosalie relaxed against Bella's side."Yes I know. I thank fate everyday for Bella."

"Although we asked you here on the pretense of a friendly visit I'm afraid to say it's anything but." Carlisle told them apologetically." We have heard some news that affects ourselves as well as you."

Kate took a seat next to Tanya on the chaise lounge."What has you all so worried?"

"It's concerns Edward." Jasper said."And Bella."

"What does Edward and Bella have to do with us?" Irina asked.

"I think we should start at the beginning. Bella isn't human, she's a shifter."

"A shifter? No that can't be. She doesn't smell like a shifter." Tanya said looking at Bella in confusion.

Alice clapped her hands together excitedly."Bella isn't a normal shifter. She's a white tiger!"

"A white tiger." Eleazar mumbled thoughtfully.

"Do you know of white tigers?" Carmen asked him.

"Hmmm?" Eleazar gave her a confused look."Oh yes I don't know much about them. Or should I say her as it is said that only one would ever exist. The bringer of change and the protector of all supernatural races. There isn't much known of what and how but it is said the great white tiger will be what saves us all. "

Tanya whistled. "Well it looks like you snagged yourself quite the mate Rosalie. No wonder you want to look like her. If I was with Bella I would want to lay some physical claim to her as well."

"I didn't change my appearance to match Bella this happened naturally when our bond was accepted."Rosalie told her through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"When Bella and I cemented our bond as mate and imprint the physical changes occurred right after." Rosalie explained.

Eleazar was intrigued."So your eyes and hair are naturally that color now?"

"Well not her hair that's just a fashion statement." Alice said." One that I am mad that you didn't include me in. I could have helped."

"Actually that is natural as well." At everyone's confused looks Rosalie explained."I bit Bella and drank her blood."

A collected gasp went through the room. Esme was the first to recover."Rosalie how could you? Are you aright Bella?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It didn't bother me at wound is already healed." Bella reassured her.

"And your hair turned white. Is that all that happened?" Carlisle asked.

Rosalie cleared her throat before responding. "No Bella restarted my heart."

"What the fuck?" Emmett yelled." Are you fucking serious?"

Even in her shock Esme scolded him."Emmett language."

"I'm sorry but I think saying the F word is ok when we find out that Rosalie is officially a zombie." Emmett said defensively.

"I'm not a zombie you idiot." Rosalie told him.

"Let's get back to the matter at hand." Carlisle said interjecting." Will everyone be quiet so we can hear her heartbeat."

And in the silence they all heard it. Not one but two heartbeats. Bella's of course was steady and strong but Rosalie's was softer and slower. All the wide eyed stares were making Rosalie uncomfortable. She nestled into Bella's side trying to hide from all the attention.

"My word you have a heart beat." Carmen said with awe in her voice.

"Does that mean you have blood pumping through your veins?" Alice asked.

"We can't tell but we think so." At the confused looks Rosalie explained. "Bella's blood seems to have made my skin indestructible and neither my bite or hers is able to penetrate it."

"The implications of this discovery." Eleazar trailed off lost in thought.

"Regardless of the implications we still need to discuss Edward and his plans. "Jasper reminded everyone trying to get them back on track.

"Good idea." Kate agreed. "What does all this have to do with Edward?"

"Bella has just moved to Forks a couple weeks ago. When Edward saw that his gift wasn't able to work on her." Carlisle held his hand up stopping further questions."None of their gifts work on Bella. Anyway Edward became obsessed with finding out why. When he found out that she was a shifter the obsession turned to him wanting to control her for his own purposes. We believe he wishes to overthrow the Volturi."

"Carlisle if what you say is true then what is it you need from us?" Carmen asked.

Carlisle waved his hand towards Victoria."Victoria came to Bella seeking protection. In return she told of us of Edward's plans. One of those plans was to have one of her coven mates make contact with you and make you turn against us by making you believe Bella to be dangerous and needed to be dealt with. He sent a man named Laurent to you."

Irina looked disbelieving." He showed up two days ago but I don't believe he would be involved in a plot to overthrow the Volturi. He has even tried to convert to our vegetarian lifestyle."

"It's all part of Edward's plan "Jasper told her." He is now searching for allies to stand with his newborn army that he is gathering with Victoria's sire James. At anytime they have between 20 to thirty newborns with them. As you know controlling newborns is difficult so we fear he may attack soon."

"What have you seen?" Kate asked Alice.

"Nothing I'm afraid. Edward knows my mind and I fear because of this he knows a way around my gift. Either that or his obsession for Bella has clouded all his decisions. Before he left the madness all but consumed him." Alice explained.

"How do we know Victoria is being truthful? If they sent Laurent then why couldn't they have sent her?" Kate asked.

"I vouch for her." Bella said in a tone that was not only authoritative but demanding respect.

Rosalie had never heard Bella speak that way and looking around the room she wasn't the only one surprised. Her mate was shy and always willing to please but sitting here with a hard look in her eye that dared anyone to challenge her Rosalie saw the predator she was. This wasn't a teenager still in high school. Looking into Bella's eyes she saw a ruler who demanded respect. Rosalie shifted in her seat embarrassed at how turned on this version of Bella made her.

Clearing her throat Rosalie told them. "If Bella vouches for her then I vouch for her as well."

"What we need is a plan." Jasper said." Peter and Charlotte are coming in a few hours and they need to be briefed."

"Jasper you can handle Peter and Charlotte when they come then we should make a plan on what we do about Laurent and when we want to return to forks. I also wish to speak to the wolves as having that many vampires around them could cause problems for their pack." Bella added.

"In the meantime Bella can we see your cars? I really want to see your James Bond car." Alice asked.

"Yeah let's go. Anyone else who wants to come can come too." Bella said causing Rosalie to sigh. Was she ever going to get five minutes alone with her mate.


	80. 80

After showing Alice, Jasper, Esme and Victoria her car collection Bella and Rosalie found themselves alone in the war room looking over the many artifacts.

"Are you sure we should let each of them have their own keycard?" Rosalie asked checking her family members locations on the tablet she took from the security office.

Bella laughed. "They will be fine. As for letting them all have keycards they can only go into rooms that their cards open. Though I guess if they were really determined to go somewhere they could easily break in."

"Don't give them ideas. We should have made them pair up or move around in groups. That way we could keep track of them better. Why did you let Victoria roam around on her own? I know you vouched for her but surely you must not totally trust her."

"It's giving her freedom we can see how she reacts. No one knows how security here works other than the pins track their movements. Leaving Victoria on her own gives us a chance to see if she tries to contact anyone or does something detrimental to us." Bella explained.

Rosalie smiled."That's actually a good idea. But do you trust her? I mean I know you said you had a feeling about her and you were right in knowing she had a gift but how can you trust her?"

Bella motioned towards an original map of 12th Century England. "When Gorgen was fighting for the king he kept his shifting a secret. He never trusted anyone enough to share that side of himself. None of us know what happened to his family but by the time he became a Duke he had none. The first person who knew about his tiger was his imprint. Isabella was the only one he ever truly trusted and she never betrayed him."

"That's a great story but what does that have to do with trusting Victoria?" Rosalie asked confused.

"You are my imprint. I may find allies and I may allow others into my inner circle but I will never trust them completely. It is you who has my trust. The others simply have a level of usefulness."

"Bella that sounds really harsh. You don't trust my family?" Rosalie asked hurt at the idea that Bella couldn't trust those dearest to her.

"Your family is nice. Would I trust them to have my back completely? No I wouldn't." Bella cut off Rosalie's interruptions." They aren't of my kind. Carlisle looks at me like I'm some science experiment and I know he holds no regard for my safety as I can guarantee he is right now going over everything he has learned about both you and I with your cousins. Your cousins who he himself told me were Volturi loyalist. So it is almost certain that your governing body will know soon and do you think they will leave us alone after they find out that information?"

Rosalie thought about this and the conclusion she came to left a bitter taste in her mouth." You're right. I have been so caught up in the changes and being with you that I haven't really thought about the implications. I have even told them not to push as it would dangerous for them to know things. One of the leaders his name is Aro. He has the ability to know your every thought just by touching your skin. Everything that has happened, everything that they have witness is out there."

Bella gave her a sad smile." You see why I have fought to keep many things private."

"This about so much more than a newborn army isn't it?"Seeing Bella nod Rosalie's eye began to fill with venom. "You knew all of this was dangerous. That going along with my wishes would expose you but you did it to make me happy."

"I would do anything to make you happy and I didn't want you to be at odds with your family. You seem to really love them. If I was standoffish and secretive around them it would have caused a divide and I didn't want you to have to choose between us."

Rosalie flung herself into Bella's arms and sobbed. "This is all my fault."

Bella rubbed her hands up in down Rosalie's back in soothing motions."No this is not your fault. I was just as curious as you were. I should have put a stop to the questions and tests but I was worried to. We didn't know any better. It's not like we let them know all of our weaknesses or even all of our strengths."

Rosalie pulled back to look Bella in the eye. "We need to be more careful. The more people we bring into our circle the less we let them know. How are we going to distance ourselves from my family?"

"We don't have to distance ourselves. We just have to think about the full picture. I think from now on we attend training but only train with each other in private. We need to never show off our strength and speed to anyone else. That way the only people who can say they know for sure are the Cullens. If no else sees anything then they will dismiss their words as over embellishments."

"So we just go on as normal and keep the serious stuff to ourselves?" Rosalie asked.

"I think that's the best way to handle this. I don't want our lives to change much but it will have to because from now on destiny is driving us." Bella said.

"We are no longer just two teenagers in love are we?"

Bella gave her a smile."We will always be two teenagers in love as neither of us will age with you being immortal and me staying the same age as my imprint."

Rosalie rolled her eyes." How do you want to handle all the new vampires that are joining us? We need a plan and it seems like you are the one in charge. The others were looking to you to make decisions."

Bella sighed."It seems that it's time for the great white tiger to lead. I want to have the Denalis return to Alaska. That way they can keep Laurent busy so he is of no help to James. Do you think they could pull off such a deception."

Rosalie nodded. "Their anger at being used will help them with it. What about Victoria? I think she should stay with us. If she does we need to address her eating habits."

"I agree she should stay at your home. We need to have either you, myself, Emmett or Jasper with her at all times though. I'm sure she is being truthful about helping us because she needs protection. It's when she no longer needs protection that concerns me. The blood stuff is on you. I don't know anything about it. I don't want her killing anyone though."

Rosalie ran through scenarios in her head." I also don't want her killing people and if she did in Forks then it would break the treaty we have with the wolves. We can ask if she wants to convert to animals but if she doesn't we can have Carlisle get her blood bags from the hospital. That leaves Peter and Charlotte."

"What do you know about them?" Bella asked.

"Jasper was in control of both when he was the leader of Maria's newborn army. He was tasked with killing them as they were no longer useful but let them go when he became overwhelmed with their emotions. They would be helpful with teaching us how to fight."

"Then they stay with you guys as well." Bella decided.

Rosalie gave her a kiss." Looks like we have the beginning of a plan."

"We need to tell everyone." Bella said.

"Together?" Rosalie asked.

"Together." Bella replied holding out her hand for Rosalie who accepted it right away.


	81. 81

Each occupant of the room could tell that something had shifted in the group's dynamic. It wasn't just Rosalie moving the single chair to be the room's main focal point. It wasn't even in the way she stood behind Bella who sat in that that wasn't it. It was Bella herself.

Jasper watched as Bella looked each individual member of the room in the eyes and when those strange colored eyes rested on his he held his breath as both eyes glowed the same way they did when Bella was in her tiger form. He had seen a glimpse of it earlier but looking at Bella now he saw the leader Bella was meant to be.

"I see we have new members." Bella said taking command of the meeting.

"Yes, Bella these are my friends Peter and , Charlotte this Bella Shurlong the great white tiger." Jasper felt using Bella's title from now on was appropriate.

Charlotte spoke first. "It's an honor to meet you. We have traveled all over the world and have heard the legends of the great white tiger. We had always thought that it had been a myth. Thank you for inviting us to your home."

"You're welcome. By now you have been briefed on the situation?" Bella asked.

Peter nodded." Yes white tiger. We learned of the army and have offered our assistance. We would be proud to stand with you against this threat.

"Great more shifter Jesus groupies." Emmett mumbled for what he felt was the hundredth time.

"Rosalie and I have decided that we will spend the week here training. At the end of the week we wish for the Denali to go back to Alaska and keep Laurent busy." Bella told them.

"What?! We are not going to go home and sit on our asses. What if the army comes while we aren't there?" Kate said outraged at the thought of cowering at her home while the others prepared for battle.

"You are needed at home to keep Laurent occupied. He is the only other mature vampire with James that we know of. You will need to go along with him so that you can find out more of Edward's plan." Bella explained.

"It's a good plan Kate." Jasper said.

"I don't care if it's a good plan. You don't make decisions for my family. How do we know that your aren't aligned with Edward already and this is a way to eliminate all of..."

Kate didn't get the rest of her sentence out before Rosalie had her hand around Kate's throat slamming her into the ground. Irina made a move to pull her off but Rosalie grabbed one of her arms and ripped it off as if simply pulling a tissue out of the box and threw the limb down the hallway. Screaming in pain Irina ran after it.

None of the Cullens made a move to help as all of their eyes were on Bella who sat there unnervingly calm watching the scene impassively with glowing eyes. They knew making a move against Rosalie was suicidal so they just stood by helplessly.

"What are you doing? Let her go!" Tanya screamed as she rushed Rosalie only to find herself being flung through the same window Victoria had gone through.

"I just finished fixing that." Esme said looking on in dismay.

After watching Rosalie throw Carmen through a wall Carlisle jumped in between Rosalie and Eleazar. "Stop, you won't win. Please stop before you upset her mate."

"Carlisle she is attacking my coven and you stand by and do nothing?" Eleazar asked in surprise.

"STOP" Bella said followed by a loud roar causing all of the room except Rosalie to freeze and stare at Bella with wide eyes.

Rosalie tightened her hold on Kate's neck causing it to splinter. "You will not insult my mate with such accusations. If I hear you disrespect her again I will rip you limb from limb and present her the pieces as an expression of my devotion to her. Do you understand?"

Kate nodded the best she could with Rosalie's hand firmly around her throat pulling in a strangled breath when she was finally released. Tanya and Irina rushed to her sides helping her to her feet, Carmen holding Irina's arm to her body to help it reattach.

"You're proving Edward right! You are dangerous!" Tanya yelled addressing Bella and Rosalie.

Bella stood and took a step forward advancing on Tanya,Rosalie a step behind her." Yes I am dangerous. My mate is dangerous but the question is am I the right kind of dangerous? Whose side do you want to stand on when this all goes down? Ask yourself that question on your way home. You are dismissed."

"Carlisle a word." Eleazar said motioning for his family and Carlisle to leave with them.

"Of course. If you don't need us Bella we will be right back." After seeing the damage all around them Carlisle felt the need to run things past Bella now.

"We will be fine without you both." Bella told him watching as the Denalis, Carlisle and Esme left the room."Now that that's taken care of we will keep with the original plan of training here. After the week's end we all will be going back to Forks together."

Jasper was the first to break the awkward silence. "Do you want to start training today or would you like to start tomorrow."

"We will start tomorrow. Bella and I will be spending the rest of the evening together. If you need us use the intercom as we don't know where we will be." Rosalie told them. She motioned for Bella to follow her and hand and hand they left the room.

"What the fuck just happened?" Emmett asked stunned at the turn of events.

"I think we just got a glimpse of the great white tiger in action." Jasper said looking at all the damage Rosalie inflicted to the room.

Alice picked up a painting that had fallen on the ground."It wasn't Bella that did all this."

"Yeah she just sat back and watched the show. She didn't even move a muscle." Emmett said.

"It was actually a great show of power on both their parts." Peter told them. He had heard of the great white tiger many times but nothing about the tiger's mate. Seeing her in action was frightening.

"How so?" Victoria asked. She liked to keep to herself and didn't say much but what just happened had startled her. She had felt the overwhelming need to flee as soon as Bella entered the room but fought it knowing Bella wouldn't hurt anyone who didn't cross her.

"By Rosalie stepping in and reprimanding Kate for her disrespect it showed who the greater authority was. Rosalie's actions showed that she would fight against anyone who stood in Bella's way. By Bella not doing anything it showed Bella trusted her. They are like a queen and her loyal knight." Peter explained.

"Is Bella still my Bella bear or is she now off limits?"Emmett asked.

"I don't want to lose my best friend!" Alice said in dismay.

"In my experience it's important that when a leader considers you as a friend that you not change the way you act around them only in the way of respect. Being Bella's friend is important but listening to her commands are much more important." Jasper told them.

"That's settles it. Bella's still my Bella bear and I'm still going to wrestle her tiger!" Emmett told them.

"You've wrestled her tiger?" Charlotte asked wide eyed.

"Yeah we wrestled for a couple hours. Bella promised we could do it again. I wonder if we could while we are here." Emmett said.

Jasper gave him a serious look."I think we should give Bella and Rosalie some time to calm down before we ask them."

"Good idea." Alice said already planning the night's adventure. Bella was still her best friend no matter what happened.


	82. 82

"My family are afraid of me now." Rosalie said to Bella. After Bella ate dinner the pair made their way to the theater was laid out on a lounge chair with Bella curled into her side.

"That's not true." Bella told her.

"It is. You saw the way they looked at me when I let Kate go. They were frightened."

Bella tried to reassure her."They weren't frightened. They were just seeing you in a new light. They are just not used to you being mated. You are a little more intense now that's all."

Rosalie looked at Bella in disbelief. "A little more intense. Bella I attacked the entire Denali coven and won easily. They have a reason to be afraid."

"Why would they have a reason to be afraid?" Bella asked.

"Kate and her sisters are over a thousand years old and she is known as a warrior. Not only that but Kate has a gift. She can electrocute vampires to the point of incapacitation. I've seen her put Emmett down in less than a second."

Bella was confused. "Why didn't she use that on you then?"

"That's the thing. I think she did. Her gift is defensive and protects her subconsciously. I think she tried to use it and my body wasn't affected. I think I'm immune to her gift."

"Would that mean I am too?" Bella wondered.

"I don't know. I was able to bite you so I'm not sure how much your body can withstand. I hope so." Rosalie said.

"Yes but were you able to bite me because you're my imprint? It would make sense that your teeth are sharper and stronger than before to help you better to defend yourself." Bella asked.

"That's a good point. We won't know unless you are bitten by another vampire but I'm not willing to try because it may turn out deadly for you."

Bella leaned up and gave Rosalie a kiss. "My protector. Always looking out for me."

Rosalie smiled. "I will always protect you my love."

Bella snuggled back into Rosalie. "What do you think the Denalis will do? They didn't look very pleased to be so easily dismissed."

Rosalie laughed." I think that's an understatement. I suspect they have already informed the Volturi about the situation and we will get a summons to Italy."

"I don't fall under their rule and as my imprint neither do you." Bella said.

"Are you saying we should ignore them?" Bella nodded. "Bella that would have disastrous results if we did."

"What will you have us do then? Do you think it's safe for either of us to go to Italy where we would be surrounded by their people with no way out. Do you think they would only want to chat with us?" Bella asked.

Rosalie didn't thinks so and that scared her." No I don't. If Edward hadn't put this army against us no one would have been the wiser. We would have been safe with no need to find allies that exposed us to even more threats."

"Do you think your family would stand with us or would they remain loyal to the Volturi?" Bella asked.

Rosalie hesitated before answering. "I want to say they would stand with us but I'm honesty not sure. I want to say I have faith in each one of them but that's not true. I think I understand now about you only being able to trust me. I was almost insulted that you said you didn't trust them completely but now faced with the question I don't think I can either."

Bella reached under Rosalie's shirt and scratched her nails against Rosalie's stomach. She smiled when she felt Rosalie begin to purr. "I think we need to focus on one fight at a time. Edward is the most immediate threat so we deal with him first. If the Denalis do their job they probably will get the information we need. That is if they don't actually decide to join Edward's side."

"I don't think they will. Edward has few friends. Most think him arrogant and don't like the way he uses someone's thoughts against them. "

"How does he use them against them?" Bella asked.

"He's an expert at blackmail. Carlisle has had to smooth over many fights involving Edward trying to gain from knowing people's secrets. It's only because of the respect they have for Carlisle that he hasn't been killed yet. If we don't kill him then with the knowledge that Carlisle is no longer on his side I'm sure someone else will."

"We'll take care of him. I promise you'll get your chance to rip off his limbs and make him watch as you burn him piece by piece." Bella told her.

Rosalie kissed the top of Bella's head. "You really know how to romance a girl don't you?"

Bella chuckled. "We can't have you running the show all the time."

Rosalie put her hand over Bella's stopping it mid scratch. "If you don't stop with that hand I'm going to show you who runs things."

Bella pulled her hand away much to Rosalie's disappointment. "What should we do about your family?"

Rosalie groaned. "We should ignore them and whatever trouble they have gotten themselves into and focus on us for the rest of the night."

"I'm serious. You think they are afraid of you and I'm not sure how they feel about me taking charge. How are we going to ease their fears?You know them best."

"Jasper is the main worry as the others defer to him when strategy is needed. By the way he responded to you and agreeing with your plans I feel he is on our side. He also doesn't like the Volturi. He would stand with us against them for his own reasons. Alice and Emmett are easy to please. You just keep treating them as you have. They will follow Jasper's lead when it comes to you in an authority position. Carlisle is used to being in charge as he has sired most of us. I think we need to be more cautious with him. He would be the one I trust the least with sensitive information. As for Esme she just wants her family happy. She has always respected you so you won't have to worry about her."

"I don't want to go against the Volturi. I just don't think we should let them summon us. It would give them the impression that they have some control over us and I don't want them thinking that. I may be your mate but I'm a shifter and being my imprint has changed you enough that you are no longer a vampire. They have no say in what we do."

"I never really considered it but you're right. I have enough of your traits that I wouldn't even pass for a vampire anymore. "Rosalie said thoughtfully."I agree with you about going against the Volturi. We shouldn't go to them when they summon us, because they will summon us but we should play it by ear for now.I don't want the others knowing any of our plans. We can't chance one of them turning on us."

Bella gave her a sad smile."I know that makes you sad saying that but it is the truth. You don't know what the circumstances would be if one of them was asked for information. It's to risky."

"Let's forget about the rest of this for tonight. Tomorrow we start training and we need to assess the damage to the poor sitting room that I destroyed yet again."

"It's fine. I've always wanted to redecorate that room anyway but maybe we should have meetings outside from now on." Bella said earning a glare from Rosalie.

"I love you." Rosalie told her.

Bella grabbed a remote and dimmed the lights."I love you too. Now lay back down so we can snuggle and watch this movie."

Rosalie sighed happily and pulled Bella closer. A nice evening with her mate was just what she needed after the day they had.


	83. 83

Mid way through the movie Alice's voice came over the intercom." Hey Bella it's Alice. Are you there?"

Bella untangled her body from Rosalie's and walked over to the intercom pressing a button." What's up Alice?"

"Emmett and I want to go out and we were wondering if we could borrow a car."

"No, no, no." Rosalie said jumping up." No one is driving any of your cars. They can get a taxi or even an Uber if they need a ride."

"It's not a big deal. I don't think anything will happen. I'm sure they'll be careful." Bella turned to the intercom."Sure Alice I'll meet you at the warehouse."

"Bella I don't think you understand my family. They are anything but careful and I don't want them breaking your very valuable possessions."

"Come on it's only a car. How bad could it be?" Bella said holding her hand out for Rosalie.

Taking the offered hand Rosalie mumbled. "Famous last words."

Bella chuckled and led her out of the house.

Coming up to the warehouse Rosalie stopped dead in her tracks and stared. Alice and Emmett stood in front of the door dressed in evening wear.

"What the hell Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh great you guys are here." Alice said excitedly."Emmett and I wanted to go out on the town and need to borrow a car."

Emmett fixed the bow tie on his tux. "We were hoping to borrow the James Bond car."

Rosalie looked at them wide eyed." Where did you even get a tuxedo and an evening gown?"

Alice looked down at her floor length dark blue dress. It hugged her body perfectly. With the way she did her make up and styled her hair it made her look much older than her usual youthful appearance.

"Do you like it? I made it in the dressmaker shop. There was even material to make Emmett a tux." Alice told them proudly.

"I think you both look fantastic." Bella said while unlocking the door. "Where are you two off to tonight?"

"We found a private club that we were hoping maybe you could call and get us into?" Alice asked Bella giving her big puppy dogs eyes.

"Alice damnit!" Rosalie said through gritted teeth."Not only do you want to drive one of Bella's very expensive cars now you want her to call in a favor for you?"

"Well it's not really a favor. It's more of hey would it be cool if my friends came to your club to drink martinis shaken not stirred." Emmett told Rosalie.

Rosalie sighed."You do know you aren't in a movie right?"

Bella pulled Rosalie into a side hug." It's fine. You guys go out and have fun. I'll have Gene make the call as he is my representation. Text me all the details."

Rosalie snuggled into Bella's side calming down just a little bit."Bella you really don't have do that for them. It's bad enough you're letting them borrow your car."

"A car we will be totally responsible with." Emmett promised. "I can't wait to pull up to the valet. I'm going to do the toss him the keys and tell him not to take a joy ride all threatening like."

Alice got into the passenger side. "Then we can walk in the club arm and arm and nod at random people like we know them."

"Totally, they'll be so confused trying to figure out how they know us and who we are. It'll help with our mysterious backstories." Emmett said excitedly.

"I'm going to be the daughter of a shady business man who runs a gang." Alice told them.

Emmett gave Alice a high five."And I'm going to be a spy that is trying to infiltrate the gang by gaining the trust of the gang leader's daughter. Do you think I could pull off a British accent?"

Alice's face lit up in a big smile."Oh if you get an accent I get an accent."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and looked at Bella."These, these are the two idiots you are not only entrusting with your car but your reputation. Do you understand how bad this is going to turn out?"

Bella laughed." It'll be fine. They are just having fun. I'll open the door so you can drive out. Your key card will get you back in the estate and you can leave the car out front I'll put it away in the morning."

"Sweet. Thanks Bella." Emmett said as he started the car.

Rosalie walked to the security box with Bella watching as Emmett and Alice drove out the cargo door Alice waving like a maniac.

Rosalie sighed. "I really have a bad feeling about this."

After closing the door and shooting off a text to Gene Bella tugged Rosalie into her arms for a hug." Just think sweetheart with them gone what is the likelihood that we will be interrupted for the rest of the night?"

Rosalie sighed."Knowing my family it's a guarantee we will be interrupted."

Bella kissed her on the forehead."At least we know those two aren't afraid of you. That means Jasper isn't either because if he was he wouldn't let Alice out of his sight if he felt either of us were a threat."

"I change my mind. I want them to be afraid of me." Bella gave her a confused look." They would be easier to control if they were."

Bella laughed and tugged Rosalie to the door. "Let's skip the rest of the movie and go to bed. I'm sure I can help you find a way to relieve some of this stress."

"Oh I like the sound of that." Rosalie said scooping Bella up bridal style and racing towards the house with Bella laughing the entire way.


	84. 84

"I think we may have to hire contractors to fix all this." Bella said to Rosalie as they were looking at the damage in the sitting room the next morning.

Rosalie lowered her head in shame."Bella I am so sorry."

Bella pulled Rosalie into her arms."Sweetheart how many times do I have to tell you it's no big deal?You felt threatened and you defended yourself. No one got killed so everything is alright. It's just about when we want them to come. Now that the Denalis are gone we don't really need to stay the whole week."

Rosalie cuddled closer to Bella."It wouldn't be a good idea to have random contractors on the grounds with all of us here would it?"

Bella shook her head." Probably not. I trust the staff to over see it though. When other repairs have been done some of Gene's tribe members come and keep watch over them."

"Hi guys!" Alice said as she entered the room.

Bella gave her a smile. "Hey Alice. How did your night go?"

"It was so amazing. The club was better than we thought it would be and Emmett and I even got to dance the tango. Your car drives like a dream. Do you think I can test out that Porsche 901?"

Rosalie pulled out of Bella's embrace and glared at Alice."No, you are not driving an original mint condition car that only 82 models of its kind were ever made."

"I'm not going the ruin the car Rosalie. I'm not a child. I am a responsible adult." Alice said defensively.

"Is she going to let us race that car?" Emmett asked as she walked into the room.

Alice gave Rosalie a sheepish look." We weren't going to actually race it. We were just going to try it out at this race track we found close by."

"Yeah they let you bring your own cars. And it's an official race track. They do actually car races there and demolition derbies." Emmett said excitedly.

"Neither if you are touching any of Bella's cars again.I don't want you to even go near that warehouse." Rosalie told them sternly.

"Oh come on Rosalie. Bella please tell her we will be responsible. We didn't wreck the James Bond car last night. We'll be careful we promise." Emmett pleaded.

"We have a couple recent year Ferrari's you guys could take." Rosalie turned her glare to Bella. "What they can be replaced. It's not a huge deal."

Bella was suddenly unsteady on her feet as Alice had slammed into her throwing her arms around Bella's shoulders. "Thank you, thank you, thank..."

Alice was cut off mid thank you by Rosalie grabbing her and throwing her through one of the undamaged walls to pull her off her mate. The sound brought the rest of the vampires to the room.

"Oh my,what happened?" Esme asked watching as Jasper helped Alice get out from under part of the wall that had fallen on top of her.

"She attacked my mate." Rosalie said through gritted teeth standing in front of Bella protecting her from the others.

Bella put her hand on the small of Rosalie's back."Alice got a little to excited and decided to hug me."

Esme sighed. "How many times do we need to go over this? You can't just touch any member of a newly mated couple."

Alice made her way back to the room dusting herself off."Sorry, I just got excited."

Jasper gave her a concerned look." Are you ok? Did she hurt you anywhere else?"

Alice did a quick body check. "No I'm fine. The wall however is not."

Esme looked around at all the damage."I don't think I can fix this."

Bella took a step to stand beside Rosalie. "We were talking about that and decided we shouldn't stay here the whole week. I'm going to hire a company to come fix all this."

"What?We have to go? But we haven't even done everything yet." Emmett whined."and it's Rosalie who did all the damage not any of us."

Rosalie ignored Emmett. "We are hoping to have everything arranged so we can leave tonight."

"Of course." Carlisle said. "If you wouldn't mind could I speak to you and Bella for a moment."

"Sure we can talk in the study." Bella told him motioning for him to follow her as they left the other vampires in the room.

Stopping in front of a set of solid cherry wood doors Bella scanned her thumb and pushed open the doors. Upon entering Esme gasped. The room was large with floor to ceiling built in book shelves filled with what had to be thousands of books lined every wall except one with a sliding ladder attached to a metal railing that encompassed the whole room only broken up by a large metal coat of arms the same design as the one on the gate. Towards the end of the room was a leather arm chair with matching sofa and end tables with throw pillows and a patchwork quilt making the space a perfect reading spot.

Bella walked behind a large dark stained desk and sat in the matching leather and oak wood chair motioning for Carlisle and Esme to take the two seats on the other side of the desk. Rosalie stood beside Bella with a hand on her shoulder.

Carlisle cleared his throat and took a at Bella sitting behind the desk with a painting depicting the signing of the Declaration of Independence covering the entire wall behind her made him extremely nervous.

Rosalie was the first to speak." I'm sure this has to do with the Denalis."

Happy to escape Bella's now glowing eyes Carlisle looked at Rosalie. "Yes,they were rather unhappy with how things went yesterday and have concerns."

Bella chuckled."I bet."

"They are worried that you will try to overthrow the Volturi. I expect they have already informed them of everything they have learned while here." Carlisle told them.

Rosalie pinned him with a hard look. "And what exactly have they learned in the few short hours they were here."

Carlisle shifted uncomfortably. "I may have discussed the changes to your body and what we know of Bella's shifter abilities."

"You may have?" Bella asked.

"No I did. Eleazar is a close friend and I trust him with my life."Carlisle said.

Rosalie slammed her hand down on the desk leaving a small crack causing Carlisle and Esme to jump in surprise."So you betrayed us to save yourself?"

Esme held her hand to her chest shocked."What?! Rosalie no one betrayed you or made any deals."

"So you sold us out for nothing?" Rosalie yelled."You are my sire and are supposed to protect me. You have stood at Edward's side through all of his horrible misdeeds and yet you give no thought to my safety when you told Volturi loyalists information that would guarantee the Volturi would want to investigate. Does my life mean so little to you?"

"Rosalie no! I would never put you in danger. I love you like a daughter. Please believe me I only ever have your best interest at heart." Carlisle pleaded.

"So when the Volturi summon us to Italy what will you have Bella and myself do? Just turn ourselves over and let them experiment on us or worse yet kill us if they deem us to much of a threat. Don't worry Carlisle I'm sure your good friend Eleazar will at least come to your defense so nothing happens to you." Rosalie scoffed.

Esme's eyes were glassy filled with tears that wouldn't fall. "He didn't expose you on purpose. You know neither of us would do anything to purposely endanger you or your mate."

Rosalie chuckled harshly. "I don't know if that's better or worse. That you have so little regard for me that you didn't even think twice about telling them."

Carlisle felt his heart breaking as he realized the extent of his betrayal. "Rosalie I'm so sorry."

"Did they at least agree to help us with Edward?" Rosalie asked.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "They said they would discuss it amongst their family and let me know what they decide."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "So your good friend who you trust with your life won't automatically come to your side when you and your family are in danger because of what?"

Carlisle averted his eyes from Rosalie." They wanted to make sure Bella and yourself were the lesser threat."

Bella grabbed Rosalie's arm as she made to advance on Carlisle."I guess all we can do is wait to see what the repercussions of the Denali's visit then keep us informed on any new will let you know when we are leaving."

"I truly am sorry for all of this." Carlisle said as he and Esme stood to leave.

Rosalie waited to speak until she could no longer hear Carlisle and Esme in the hallway. "I'm sorry I didn't even let you speak the whole time. I'm sure there were things you wanted to say to them."

Bella turned her chair and pulled Rosalie into her lap. "It wasn't my place to say anything. I may be the white tiger but you are my imprint. Our relationship is that of equals. I'm no more important than you are. They are your family. It was your right to deal with them."

Rosalie sighed and nuzzled her head into Bella's neck inhaling her scent. "I feel like I should be more forgiving towards him. I mean he is my sire but I barely feel a connection to him anymore."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Carlisle changing me created a kind of bond between us. It's not as strong as a mate bond but it's the same principle in the sense that I feel the need to protect and defend him. I shouldn't be able to feel any aggression towards him at all." Rosalie explained.

Bella ran her hand through Rosalie's hair." And you feel different now?"

"Yes. It feels like I have no connection to him at all. I had to stop myself from attacking him when he confirmed he told Eleazar about us and if you hadn't grabbed my arm I would have ripped him apart.I don't see him as anything other than an untrustworthy nuisance now."

"Do you think it's because of your changes?" Bella asked

"I'm not a vampire anymore. Maybe that mean all my bonds to others have been broken as well. It's weird because as the bonds to them weaken my bond to you feels stronger everyday."

Bella gave her a kiss on her forehead." I feel the same. I wonder as time goes on if there are going to be other changes that aren't physical."

Rosalie leaned back to look at Bella. "What do you mean?"

"Your body has almost changed completely so what's to say we don't have mental changes as well. You can already tap into the mind link when I'm in tiger form. What's to say others things won't happen?"

Rosalie sighed. "I'll study the book of legends more throughly and see if it has anything that can help us find out."

"I need to make some phone calls. Do you want to stay with me while I do so?" Bella asked.

Rosalie stood up."I'm going to go round everyone up and make sure they are ready to go. Did you have stuff you wanted to take back?"

Bella pulled out her cell phone." I have the couple boxes from my room and the photo albums I will get when I'm done. Can you check with Jasper to see if he had anything he wanted copies of from the war room?"

Rosalie kissed Bella on the cheek. "I will check in with everybody and find you as soon as I'm done."

"I love you." Bella told her.

"I love you to sweetheart." Rosalie said making her way to the door. "I'll text you if I need anything."


	85. 85

After leaving a sulking Emmett in the game room Rosalie made her way to the dressmaker workroom where Alice, Victoria and Charlotte were looking through fabric books.

"Do we really have to go Rosalie?" Alice asked as soon as Rosalie stepped into the room.

"Yes we really have to go Alice but like I told Emmett we can come back again." Rosalie told her.

Alice plowed into Rosalie giving her a hug. "You mean it? You aren't banning us?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You all behaved well enough to get a future invitation."

Alice clapped her hands together excitedly." Thank you, thank you, thank you. Can I use some of the garment bags to pack up the outfits I made to bring home with us?"

Rosalie was about to say ask Bella but she realized that Bella would just remind her that the house was as much hers as it was Bella's. It was a lot to consider and almost overwhelming to accept but she was Bella's imprint and this wasn't a huge decision to make. Maybe it was time to get in the mindset of being Bella's partner in all aspects of life.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at herself. It was just some garment bags she was giving Alice not some valuable artifact."Yes go ahead and take what you need."

"Does that mean that I can take some fabric and accessories also?" Alice asked hopefully.

"You're pushing it." Rosalie huffed. "But if you don't go overboard then you can take some stuff with you."

"You're the best." Alice turned her attention to Victoria and Charlotte."I don't know why you guys think she's so scary."

At Rosalie's raised eyebrow Charlotte fumbled to explain. "We don't think you are scary. The subject of the great white tiger came up and the fact that there is little known about the tiger's mate. We simply didn't realize how formidable you would be especially when your mate was simply insulted."

Rosalie turned her attention to Victoria. "And you? Do you think I'm scary?"

A big smile spread across Victoria's face. "I think you're terrifying. Every one of my instincts is telling me to run as far as I can away from you."

Alice gave her a confused look." Why do you look so happy about that?"

"Because I know against the white tiger and her mate, James doesn't stand a chance and I'll finally have my freedom." Victoria told her.

Rosalie was stunned by the absolute faith in her and Bella. Victoria didn't have any allegiance to their cause other than the destruction of her sire and the fact that she wasn't pretending otherwise made Rosalie trust her a little more, but would still go through the security footage when she got a chance but she was becoming less suspicious of the red head every time they interacted.

"We are leaving as soon as we can so make sure you are ready to go. I'm going to go talk to Jasper." Rosalie said leaving the three to look through fabrics.

Rosalie found Jasper and Peter in the war room looking over what Rosalie thought were battle plans on a large table. As she walked over to them she was caught off guard by the smile Jasper gave her. She had never seen him look that genuinely happy. He was always so careful with his emotions holding them tight to his chest so to see him so happy gave her pause.

"Bella wanted to make sure you got everything you wanted scanned and copied and if not I'm here to offer my help." Rosalie told him.

"I've scanned most of it. There are a couple pictures that weren't printed out that she has the glass negatives of. I was wondering if there was a way for her to have them developed." Jasper asked.

"I'm sure she will know exactly how to have that done. Did you mark them all down?" Jasper nodded. "Did you find anything interesting? I know of the one picture but was there others?"

Jasper's smile was back. "There was more than pictures. I found battle plans and one of the negatives is marked as what I think is my unit's camp. Before battle or after battle I don't know. She also has a lot of confederate battle pictures and plans. I originally thought it would be only union records that pertained to her ancestors battles but there is so much more than that. Her civil war records rival that of the national archives and some of the things are marked as secure storage and I don't know were that is but the items marked are priceless."

"She has a few secured locations that are protected from fire and theft. I'm sure next time we come if you have something specific you want to see she will take you to it." Rosalie told him.

Jasper chuckled."Does that mean we are invited back? I had to console Alice after you told us we were leaving today. I think she would have been more upset if she didn't claim to have so much to finish before we left."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "They somewhat behaved themselves so the invitation has been extended. Both Alice and Emmett like to point out that they were not the ones that did the damage I was so they shouldn't be banned I should."

"Yes, you did do some damage didn't you?" Jasper agreed.

Rosalie sighed."Does this mean you two are afraid of me now as well? Victoria and Charlotte claim to be."

"I'm not afraid of you. You may be the mate of the great white tiger but above all that you are my sister. I trust you Rosalie. You would never hurt any of us without cause. Even when you manhandle Alice off your mate you could easily hurt her but you never do." Jasper told her.

Rosalie cleared her throat of the emotion Jasper's words brought her."Thank you Jasper. I'm feeling off balance with the way things are going right now and it's nice to know you are on my side."

"It seems you will be needing as many allies as you can find on your side now more than ever." Peter said.

"You aren't speaking of Edward are you?" Rosalie asked.

Peter shook his head." The Volturi will summons you. It is well known that even with their history the Denalis are Volturi loyalist. I'm surprised your sire even involved them in this battle."

"It was his belief that they should be included because one of Edward's minions has made contact with them. It was the right thing to do in a sense." Jasper said.

"You believe the Volturi should be involved?" Peter asked him.

"No, no of course not. I think they should have been warned but we honestly didn't need them to fight with us. With Rosalie and Bella we probably won't be needed at all. The rest of us are more there as back up. I asked you and Charlotte here more to help train us than to fight. You two know newborns just as well as I do." Jasper explained.

"We will stand with the white tiger always." Peter said proudly.

Rosalie was stunned."It is that easy for you?You know very little about Bella. You've never even had a conversation with her but you would stand with her?"

Peter took a moment to put his thoughts in order. "The legends say that the great white tiger will be the savior of all supernatural races. How and from what we will be saved isn't known but I and many others believe the legends as they have come from many different respected seers. Not standing beside you and the white tiger is standing against you and there is no way my mate and I will stand against the great white tiger."

Jasper interjected." It's not just Bella we stand with Rosalie. It's you as well. In your own right you are equal to Bella. She may be the white tiger but you are the support she needs to be the great leader she is destined to be."

"Will you stand with us when the Volturi come?" Rosalie asked.

"You expect them to just come not summons you?" Jasper asked.

"They will summons us but Bella is a shifter and I am no longer a vampire so they have no authority over us. We have decided to decline the invitation." Rosalie told them.

Jasper agreed."That is a good idea. They would have no qualms about capturing you and doing all sorts of experiments and testing if you went to Italy. From a military standpoint it would be like going unarmed into the enemy's camp. They would have you completely outnumbered. Did you ask Carlisle about what he will do?"

Rosalie sighed once again. " Bella and I spoke to him. He admitted telling Eleazar everything he learned about Bella and myself. He also told us that the Denalis haven't decided to fight against Edward because they want to make sure Edward is the lesser threat than Bella and I."

Jasper frowned. "I always thought the Denalis would stand with Carlisle unconditionally. You must really have thrown them off their game if they would stand against him. Although it was rather humorous seeing Bella dismiss them so easily."

Peter laughed. "The way you took control of Kate and didn't even look up to dispatch the others was brilliant. I've known of Kate for many years and her battle prowess is well known. To have you so quickly and easily control all of them. Well I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it myself. Did she even use her gift on you?"

"Bella and I aren't sure if she did. I would assume so but it had no effect on me. Maybe that was why she was so angry." Rosalie mused.

Jasper hummed in agreement."It would make sense. You definitely bruised her pride. Although she seemed to have a chip on her shoulder to start with. It was like she was itching for a fight. I have known her in the past to be more level headed and willing to discuss things. I wonder what caused her defenses to go up."

"I may know the answer to that. It's Bella." At the confused looks Peter explained. "When we came here and were told we were going to meet the great white tiger we didn't know what to expect. Maybe you guys are used to it being around her so much but when in Bella's presence you feel an overwhelming sense of power coming from her. It's like knowing that know matter what you do you will never be more than prey to a very powerful predator. Victoria explained her gift to myself and Charlotte and told us that whenever she is near Bella not even in the same room just near her she feels the need to run as far away as she can. Even when Bella was protecting her from you she said that she was fighting the urge to run."

"I was initially wary of Bella but I've always trusted her with Alice and she's never made me feel threatened but I do know what you mean. Bella is very powerful. It crackles in the air around her. I guess the reason I don't fear her is because I've seen her with Alice and even Emmett and she indulges both of them and shows such kindness. It was surprising when she shifted and held you down when you attacked Victoria." Jasper told Rosalie.

"I have been feeling very protective over her. Before we were a mated pair it wasn't as bad but after the bond was accepted I want to fight people for just looking at her. Do you think this could be a response to Bella being the white tiger and not just a newly mated pair?" Rosalie asked.

"You've always been passionate about what you care about but your reactions are a little extreme for a newly mated vampire. The level of violence you exhibited for just a question of your mate's motives was extreme but then again you have only been mated for a little over a week and you haven't had any uninterrupted time with your mate. I've never heard of a vampire mated to a shifter before but newly mated vampires usually spent time alone together for months after the bond has been accepted to strengthen the bond and allow both mates to feel more secure with the other's feelings." Jasper said .

Peter nodded." Not having any time to yourselves has probably made you feel insecure in your bond. It bet that has you making rash decisions. I know you don't have time but the best way for your vampire side to feel secure is to spend more time with your mate. Maybe when this is over you can take a vacation together and get some alone time. It will be good for you temperament."

Rosalie wasn't feeling very optimistic that would happen."I would love nothing more than to have even a day alone with Bella but there is always something going on.I wish the Denalis come through and we can deal with this stupid Edward business and get on with our lives until we have to deal with the Volturi."

"I think we all hope to deal with this Edward situation quickly. I've always disliked him but kept the peace for Alice's sake. I think she felt a sort of bond with him over having such intrusive powers. That and she wanted us all to be a happy family. After he left she told me that the next time they met she wouldn't hesitate to take action against him. Her love of Bella outweighs any fondness she ever felt for him." Jasper said.

Rosalie thought of Edward's hatred towards her. "Edward has always been a snake. Ever since I was turned he made so many hateful comments about my body and my love of women. The only reason he hated the idea that Bella was my mate is because he is a homophobe who uses what very little he knows about religion to try and lord over others. If Carlisle and Esme didn't always protect him I would have killed him long ago."

"I often wondered why he was protected. He had many enemies and even the Volturi were known to have their own problems with him. That he lasted this long is a mystery if you ask me." Peter said.

"It was only for their respect of Carlisle. He is a much loved man even amongst the Volturi. Few would want to cause problems with him." Jasper explained."Although after Edward's initial reaction to Bella being your mate it seemed like Carlisle was done protecting him. Wanting to kill what we thought at the time was an innocent human girl was going to far for both him and Esme."

Peter considered what he knew of Esme." Do you think they would actually kill him if it came to that or would they hesitate?"

"I don't know if they will even have the chance to get near him before myself or Emmett get to him. Emmett has been against him since he was turned and after spending so much time with Bella I think Emmett would destroy every threat that ever came to her. " Rosalie said.

"Do you not think Bella will confront him?" Jasper asked.

Rosalie chuckled. "My mate has promised me many times that I will have my chance at destroying Edward. She would never take that away from me. The only way she would be involved is if Edward would try to run away. Then she would simply capture him and give to me. She loves me enough to grant me my revenge."

Peter laughed outright. "Alice told us of her different ways of romancing you. The bear fighting story was my favorite although I can't say I understood the peep show machine."

Jasper hung his head and groaned. "Great now she'll get ideas from Charlotte."

Peter shook his head. "That's the problem,she won't.I don't think any of us can live up to Bella's reputation. Charlotte was giving me the evil eye as Alice was telling her about the mountain lion cubs. I mean how in the hell am I supposed to top bringing my mate to meet lion cubs. Animals don't even want to be near us."

Rosalie sighed dreamily. "My mate is rather romantic in her own non traditional ways. Maybe you should ask her for help in that department."

"After this trip I think I might." Jasper mumbled causing Rosalie to laugh.

"On that note I'll leave you boys alone to discuss your romantic shortcomings. When Bella is ready I'll let you know the details." Rosalie said as she made her way to the door.

"We'll be here." Jasper said watching her walk away giving them a wave.


	86. 86

"When is your birthday?" Bella asked as Rosalie walked through the door of the office.

Rosalie took a seat across the desk were Bella was sitting writing something in a notebook."Well I don't remember my human birthday but the one on my fake birth certificate now is January 25th. I was turned in April though. Why do you ask?"

"Legal paperwork. I needed to know when you are considered 18." Bella said as she continued writing.

Rosalie was confused. "What do you mean legal paperwork?"

Bella looked up at Rosalie. "Oh yes sorry. We haven't gotten a chance to sit down and talk to each other since we got here about future plans."

"Future plans? What are you talking about Bella?" Rosalie asked.

Bella got up and walked to Rosalie taking a seat in her lap." Well now that I have an imprint I wanted to take the necessary legal steps for you to own half of everything I own and heaven forbid if something would happen to me I want everything to be yours."

Rosalie jumped up from the chair knocking Bella off of her. "What?! Bella first of all don't speak of you dying. I don't want to hear about it or even think about a life without you in it. Secondly I don't need to own half of your assets for us to be a couple."

Bella put her arms around Rosalie holding her in a loose embrace. "It's not about what's needed, it's about what I want. I told you already you are now a part of the Shurlong legacy. To rightfully take your place you need to have some ownership of it. It's not about the money I'm giving you it's about entrusting you to carry on if something were to happen to me. I know it's a lot of pressure but you are my imprint. That means the Shurlong family is now your family and everything I own is not just my history anymore but by sharing your life with me it's yours as well."

Rosalie was speechless. In her human life she had a small family that never wanted her. As a vampire she found family in the Cullens but it always felt artificial. She cared for them but was with them more out of loyalty than love. Now she had Bella and with Bella she was not only given a chance at the future she always wanted but a chance to be apart of a family that she could be proud of.

Rosalie felt her insecurities rise." What if I'm not good enough to be a Shurlong? I'm a freak and as a vampire your mortal enemy. I don't think your ancestors would be happy with me being part of their history."

When Bella laughed Rosalie tried to pull away feeling hurt . Bella held on tight not letting her get away.

"Rosalie my ancestors have known about you for centuries. The book of legends speak of you. I bet that more than one seer knew that a vampire was going to be my imprint. You are forgetting one big thing though." At Rosalie's confused look Bella told her." We are going to have a baby. And when we do you will have fathered the next generation of Shurlongs."

Rosalie smiled at that. "Yeah we are going to have a baby aren't we?"

Bella gave her a kiss. "We are going to have the most beautiful baby and they will have all of our best qualities and you are going to be the best parent that ever lived."

Rosalie snuggled into Bella's chest listening to her heartbeat. "Do you really think it will all happen?"

Bella held her tighter. "I know it will happen, I know you and I would do anything to make it happen. We don't need a seer to tell us what our future holds because we both know in our heart that no matter what anyone says the most important thing is that I love you."

Rosalie sighed happily. "I love you too."

"Good. Now I'll need a copy of your birth certificate and social security card to send to Gene. We legally can't do anything until I turn 18 but he said there was a caveat in the will that dealt with imprints. He said he would go over everything again and see what he can do. I'm also not old enough to file a will so he's also going to see what he can do to go around that until my 18th birthday."

"When is your birthday?" Rosalie asked.

"September 13th." Bella told her.

"I just missed it this year." Rosalie said. "I promise I'll make it up to you next year though."

"We will worry about that later. Now on to pressing matters. Is everyone all set to leave? We have about an hour before we need to go."

"I got everyone squared away and told them we would let them know when we had to leave." Rosalie took a deep breath inhaling Bella's scent. "I wish we didn't have to go. This was supposed to be a fact finding mission and mini vacation for us and it was just a huge disaster. Once again we barely got any time alone."

"I know." Bella agreed." We need to have time for just the two of us. After this Edward nonsense we should take a trip together. Thanksgiving break is coming up soon,we could do something for that."

"That sounds nice. Do you own any secluded properties with the nearest neighbors hundreds of miles away?" Rosalie jokingly asked.

Bella thought for a minute."There is a hunting cabin in Vermont we used to go to when I was younger. I don't know if I own it though?"

Rosalie pulled back and looked at Bella with wide eyes. "Bella I was joking. Do you really have a cabin in Vermont?"

"I think so. I'll have to look into it. It was very secluded and knowing now that my grandfather was a tiger shifter the location makes sense as it's very private."

"Maybe we could get away with going alone without any chaperones. Do you think you could convince Charlie or is he going to want you around for the holiday?" Rosalie asked.

Bella groaned."I didn't think of that. He will probably want me there. Although it will just be the two of us. It's not like any of his friends on the reservation will be celebrating."

"Then that means we will have to wait until Christmas break." Rosalie said."I don't know if I can wait that long to have time with you. I know you don't feel it as intense as I do but I crave being near you."

"Wait, you don't think I feel as strongly as you do?" Rosalie shook her head"Rosalie I feel it every bit as much as you do. I want to rage and scream at the world that keeps interrupting our time together. If we could get away with it I would take you and go someplace no one could find and keep you there until you got sick of being around me."

"I would never get sick of being around you. I guess it feels like you don't feel as strongly as I do because you never lose your temper or act possessive like I do. I feel like a wild animal when it comes to anyone being around you and you are just so level headed." Rosalie said.

Bella kissed her on the forehead. "I honestly think it has to do with my upbringing. I've always been taught to think before I act and never do anything to embarrass the family name. The control comes from being a shifter at such a young age. I couldn't let my emotions overwhelm me because it was would have been dangerous and any slip up would have revealed my secret. So although the feelings are intense I've been conditioned all my life to manage them. You haven't even had two weeks to deal with the changes to your body and on top of that the responsibility of not only being newly mated but mated to the great white tiger. You need time. We both do."

"I know you're right but we don't have time. All we have are problems that it seems you are destined to deal with. The last thing you need is a whiny imprint that is complaining of not getting your undivided attention when there is literally an army of newborns being led by a madman coming for you."

Bella pulled back to look at Rosalie in the eyes. "The last thing I need is for you to feel like I'm neglecting your needs.l love you. That means you will always be my number one priority. If you want alone time with me then I will make it happen. Anything you want or need i will always make it happen. I would save the world or let it burn all at your command if it made you happy. "

Rosalie reached up and pulled Bella to her for a passionate kiss. Bella always knew how to set her worries at ease. Just hearing that Bella was feeling like she was and having the same struggles with the bond made her feel better. It also made her realize that she needed to talk Bella more about what she was feeling. It was incredibly humbling to know that she was not alone anymore even emotionally. She knew she was bonded to Bella but she had to remind herself of the fact that Bella was bonded to her as well.

Bella pulled away breaking the kiss. "I want to continue this more than you know but we don't have time."

Rosalie groaned. "I know. Are you still telling Charlie you are going to be here for a week?"

"I was going to just go home early why?" Bella asked.

"Just stay with us until he's expecting you home. That way even if the house is full of company we can spend the time together. Maybe we can just lock ourselves in my room and pretend the rest of the world doesn't exist."

Bella smiled. "I love the way you think."

"Well I am the older and more mature one in this relationship." Rosalie said.

Bella raised her eyebrow. "Way, way older you mean."

Rosalie hit Bella hard enough to cause her to stumble backwards. "Jerk."

"I was just stating the facts. Jeez you didn't have to get violent." Bella said rubbing the spot Rosalie hit her.

Rosalie tackled Bella to the floor and pinned Bella's arms over her head while straddling her. "I'll show you violent."

"This is how you treat the great white tiger. The savior of all supernatural races." Bella said in mock outrage.

Rosalie released one of Bella's hands and ran her finger slowly across Bella's cheek, across Bella's collarbone and between Bella's breast. She smiled when she felt Bella shiver."No this is how I treat my mate. My mate who needs to remember who the real alpha in this relationship is."

Bella gasped when Rosalie ghosted her finger across her nipple." You really think you're the alpha?"

Rosalie leaned down, bit Bella's earlobe and whispered." Would you like to fight me for the position."

Bella ached her back when Rosalie pinched her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. "I... I... you..."

Rosalie chuckled." That's what I thought. So how about you be a good little tiger and lay back and enjoy what your alpha is willing to give you."

Bella couldn't catch breath she was so turned on. Rosalie being assertive was always attractive but this was beyond fantasy. She quickly helped Rosalie remove both of their clothing and pulled Rosalie on top of her. Rosalie grabbed her hands and once again held them over her head but when Rosalie kissed her hard and full of passion Bella couldn't find it in herself to care. All that mattered was Rosalie's mouth on hers.

Rosalie knew they didn't have a lot of time but after feeling so out of control these past few days she felt the need to get a little back and knew that she was safe to do so with Bella. So she took her time as she pulled her mouth away from Bella's and proceeded to bite and kiss Bella's neck working her way down to Bella's breast.

As soon as her hands were free Bella grabbed the back of Rosalie's head and held Rosalie to her breast as Rosalie licked and lightly bit her nipple. She was in heaven. Even though she knew Rosalie would never bite her enough to break skin she almost hoped she would. The euphoric pleasure Bella got when she did it the last time was something that she wished she could feel again. When she felt Rosalie scrap her teeth along her stomach she moaned.

"Bite me harder." Bella pleaded.

Rosalie bit down a little harder but it wasn't enough for Bella.

"Harder." Bella told her.

Rosalie bit down again but it was still to soft. So Bella grabbed the back of her head and pushed it to her body and begged." Please Rosalie bite me harder."

Rosalie was confused. "Bella is I bite you any harder I'll break the skin. You will bleed."

"I know I want you bite me again."

Rosalie pulled back and sat up."Bella I don't want to bite you again. It's not safe."

Bella placed her hands on Rosalie's cheeks so they were looking each other in the eyes. "I trust you and nothing is going to happen. If you are scared and don't want to do it then I won't push you. We didn't talk about it but I liked when you did it. It felt amazing."

Rosalie wavered. "Do you really want me drinking your blood?"

"Rosalie you won't hurt me. The first time didn't make you turn into a vampire who only thought must kill all humans and suck them dry so I doubt this time will as well. I won't push you though. I've told you how I feel but if you don't want to then I will respect your wishes."

Rosalie gave Bella a soft kiss. "I'll try if you want me to but if it hurts you you have to tell me right away."

Bella gave her a smile." Thank you sweetheart."

Rosalie leaned down and kissed Bella. She was nervous about drinking Bella's blood again but also curious. She didn't really get to experience it because of the instant changes that happened and she kind of wanted to know what it was like. She trusted Bella to tell her if something was wrong and although still worried she told Bella she would try.

Bella was turned on beyond reason now that Rosalie agreed. She reached down and stroked Rosalie's member causing Rosalie to let out a throaty moan. Rosalie took the hint and lined herself up to Bella's opening and slowly enter her.

The pace started off soft and slow but when Bella scraped her sharp nails up Rosalie's back, Rosalie gasped in a mix of pain and pleasure. Rosalie shifted off of her and as Bella made a sound of displeasure Rosalie repositioned herself into a seated position and pulled Bella to sit down on top of her.

Bella eased down on Rosalie's shaft and threw her had back when Rosalie leaned down to take Bella's nipple in her mouth. Realizing her hands could be better occupied she reached forward and massaged Rosalie's breast in one hand while keeping her other on Rosalie's shoulder to keep her balance.

The sensation of being inside Bella with Bella's nipple in her mouth and feeling Bella's hand on her body pushed Rosalie to the edge. "I'm gonna come."

Bella nodded and rolled her hips faster to get there with Rosalie. She was close and about to go over the edge when Rosalie pulled her close and sank her teeth into Bella's neck. Bella saw stars and felt her body overload with pleasure as she felt Rosalie pull blood from her. Her body didn't feel like her own anymore as rode out the sensations clasped tightly against Rosalie's body.

Rosalie didn't even realize she had bitten Bella until she tasted the drops of blood on her tongue. She had just started coming when the urge came over her and as the blood flowed from Bella it was like she could taste the very essence of what made Bella, Bella. Where as the first time she bit Bella she had felt awash with power this time it felt like she could actually feel their bond. There was so much love and devotion consuming her that she felt her eyes fill with venom awestruck at the intensity of Bella's feelings for her because she knew without a doubt that was what she was experiencing was Bella's emotion. She was forced to pull away when she felt a sob come from within.

Bella was worried when she felt Rosalie begin to sob against her chest. " Rosalie what's wrong? Are you ok? We shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry."

Rosalie shook her head and took a few deep breath trying to control herself. "No it's not bad. I could feel you."

"I would think you could feel me. You were literally inside of me." Bella told her confused.

Rosalie chuckled. "Yes I could feel you that way but what I meant is I could feel your emotions. It was like our bond took control of my body."

"So not the power like before." Rosalie shook her head. "What was it like?"

"What you feel for me leaves me breathless. I have no idea how you can keep all of those emotions inside you and not go crazy. I will never doubt you not feeling the bond as intensely as I do. If anything you feel it stronger."

Bella gave Rosalie a kiss on the cheek."It doesn't matter who feels it stronger. What matters is we both feel it. I'm a little jealous you got the opportunity to know but every time you look at me I know how much I mean to you."

"I want to stay with you in this exact moment for ever but we don't have the luxury do we?" Rosalie asked.

"No we have to get dressed and wrap things up here. We need to leave very soon. " Bella told her sadly.

Rosalie motioned to Bella to get off her and stood up to get dressed. "We will be locking ourselves in my room for at least a day when we get back to Forks."

Bella pulled her shirt over her head as she finished dressing." A day? I was going to say a week."

"Let's get the motley crew together and we can discuss our self imposed exile on the plane." Rosalie said motioning for the door.

Bella grabbed her notebook from the desk." That motel crew is part of the army that is going to save all supernatural races."

"Heaven help us all." Rosalie said walking into the hall with a laughing Bella following behind.


	87. 87

"Why does Rosalie get the couch while the rest of us have to sit in these seats?" Alice asked as she sat down in her seat on the plane. This one was different as it had a couch in the back to watch television whereas the other one just had seats.

"I don't know but it's not fair because now we have to sit on the floor if we want to watch tv." Emmett grumbled as he sat next to Alice.

"Rosalie gets the couch because her mate paid for the plane and if you want to watch tv you have your own small ones in front of you." Rosalie told them from the back of the plane not even turning around to face them.

"Well next time I'm renting the plane and you'll have to sit in these stupid seats while Alice and I stretch out on the two couches I'll make sure it has." Emmett told her.

"Yeah" Alice agreed."and you will have to sit in the front row where there is no room to put your carry on."

"Oh no how ever will I survive?" Rosalie deadpanned.

Bella made her way to the back of the plane. "How ever will you survive what?"

"Alice and Emmett were complaining about the accommodations." Rosalie said pulling Bella down next to her on the couch. "Is everything all set?"

"Yup just waiting for everyone to settle in and they will take off." Bella said glancing around to make sure all the vampires were there. The group was unusually quite but she chalked that up to not knowing each other that well." What's wrong with the accommodations?"

"Yes Alice, Emmett what is wrong with this very nice, very expensive jet Bella rented to take you home from her estate that she allowed you to visit and explore?" Rosalie asked.

Emmett rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Nothing is wrong with it. We are more than grateful for you taking us on this trip."

Alice picked up after Emmett's stumble. "It's just Rosalie gets all the cool stuff."

Rosalie turned around to look at the duo. "I get all the cool stuff?"

Emmett nodded. "Yeah I mean not only do you get a mate but you get Bella who is a freakin shifter Jesus and then she gives you superpowers and makes you zombie."

"And she treats you like a freakin queen always doing incredibly romantic stuff for you without even trying. I bet she has done even more amazingly romantic things that we don't even know about. I mean she is just so cool. And are you just well, you."Alice told them.

"I am very cool! How many times do we need to go over this. I am very,very cool." Rosalie glared at Jasper when she heard him laugh making him wisely shut up immediately.

Bella moved to sit on Rosalie's lap. "You are very cool sweetheart."

Rosalie's arms went around Bella pulling her close and resting her head against her chest. She knew she was lucky and she thanked fate every day for giving her Bella so she didn't need Alice and Emmett ganging up on her.

"Fine you are cool. Cool by association to Bella but still cool." Emmett admitted reluctantly. "As Bella's best friends we will agree that you are cool enough to date her."

Rosalie swatted Bella as she started laughing. "Thank you for looking out for me you guys . I don't know what I would do without either of you."

Alice jumped from her seat to give Bella a hug only to be stopped just short by Jasper grabbing her around the middle holding her back. "Alice how about we keep the hugging for when Rosalie can throw you through something a little less deadly than a plane flying many miles in the air with us in it."

Bella gave Jasper a grateful look and mouthed the words thank you to him to which he replied with a slight head nod.

"So Bella is Rosalie letting you bring any of your stuff back with you to Forks?" Emmett asked.

"I'm bringing a few things back." Bella told him.

"Please says it's the James Bond car, please say it's the James Bond car." Emmett begged.

"You are not driving another one of her cars." Rosalie said.

"See this! This right here is why you aren't cool!" Alice exclaimed.

Emmett nodded."Yeah I mean we didn't even wreck the car when we borrowed it. It came back in mint condition and yet here you are telling Bella what she can and can't do with her stuff. That's not only not cool but kind of controlling. How do you put up with this Bella?"

Rosalie groaned. "Why do we put up with the two of them?"

Bella kissed her forehead. "Because deep down you love them."

"That's debatable."Seeing Bella yawn Rosalie asked. "Are you tired?"

"I could sleep. We haven't had much on this trip." Bella said.

Rosalie leaned back pulling Bella on top of her. "Why don't you relax and take a nap before we get home?"

Bella snuggled into Rosalie's body."I think I will. Wake me if anything happens."

"I'm sure I can make the zoo animals behave." Rosalie told her.

"Hey, we aren't animals! If anything Bella's the animal." Emmett said defensively.

"Emmett lower your voice and let Bella sleep." Rosalie scolded him.

"Sorry Bella." He said but Bella was already asleep.

The silence was broken about a half hour later at the sounds of not only Bella purring but Rosalie also.

"Oh my god!" Alice whispered excitedly." They are both purring."

"Alice sit down, put away your phone and don't bother them." Esme said stopping Alice from going to the back of the plane.

"I just want to see if Rosalie has puppy dreams to."Alice said.

"What are puppy dreams?" Charlotte asked.

"It is so cute. When Bella sleeps she moves around like she is chasing after something. You know just like puppies chase after things in their dreams that's what Bella does." Alice explained.

"That does sound rather cute." Victoria said.

"If we get lucky she might meow like a little kitten."

"She meows? We heard her roar but she meows also?" Peter asked.

"Yeah like a little baby house cat. It's so cute." Alice gushed." I wonder with the changes if Rosalie will as well."

"I'm still in awe of the fact she can sleep." Peter said. "We have heard many things of the great white tiger but her mate has always been a mystery. We assumed she wouldn't have one."

"How is it that you knew nothing of the white tiger?" Charlotte asked Carlisle.

"I'm not sure. When I lived with the Volturi it had never come up but after I left I integrated myself into the human world and stayed away from other vampires until I sired my family. Since then I've been with only them and our cousins mainly." Carlisle explained.

"Interesting. I would have thought with your age and your time with the Volturi you would have a wealth of knowledge about our kind." Charlotte said.

"I'm now realizing that most of my knowledge is limited to the books I've read and I didn't have unlimited access to the Volturi's archive. In fact the oldest book I have ever read about vampires was from Bella." As he said this Carlisle felt the pain of his betrayal once again. Bella had allowed him so much and he had taken it all for granted.

"If Bella's supernatural archive is even a fraction of what her war room archive is then I would say that it would rival the Volturi. Rosalie said she had numerous secure locations to protect things from fire and theft." Jasper explained.

"I don't care if Bella owned the holy grail she's still my Bella bear and that's all that matters to me." Emmett said." Although it would be cool to race a few of her cars."

Alice already began planning."We need to ask her when Rosalie isn't around. She usually goes for more fun stuff when Rosalie isn't there to stop her."

Emmett nodded his head in agreement. "That's true. She was really pissed off about me wrestling Bella's tiger and then made us stop before we wanted to, but how do we get her alone without Rosalie."

"You two stop whatever you are planning right this second." Esme told them.

Alice tried to look as innocent as she could." What? We aren't planning anything. We are simply talking about spending time with our best friend. It isn't healthy for them to always be together."

"Stop right there Alice." Jasper told her. "You are not going to do anything to keep Rosalie from Bella. No schemes, tricks or begging. Don't even think about it."

"I wasn't going to do anything." Alice grumbled.

"That means you to Emmett." Jasper said.

Emmett rolled his eyes."Yeah, yeah Rosalie is no fun and wants Bella all to herself,we get it."

"Emmett I have told you many times that you don't mess with newly mated couples. We have seen what Rosalie has done and no one could stop her from taking out her frustrations on you." Esme warned him.

Emmett scoffed."I'm not worried about Rosalie. Bella would protect me from her. She may get a few good hits in but Bella would stop her from doing any real damage."

Jasper sighed." Please don't test that theory out. I can't help you in a fight with her."

Emmett gave Alice a wink. "We promise we won't provoke Rosalie and we won't make any plans that would piss her off."

"Yes, we will treat Rosalie with the upmost respect and not invade on her Bella time." Alice promised.

Jasper wasn't convinced and decided he would have to keep a close eye on the duo. The last thing they needed was Rosalie ripping their limbs off and beating them to death with them like he heard her telling Bella about wanting to do to Edward. She had already given Emmett a preview the last time they trained and given her temper as of late she would not stop after a few hits.

He sighed and look out the window. If he were human those two would have given him grey hair and high blood pressure by now.


	88. 88

"This song reminds me of you." Rosalie said as she lay against Bella's naked body with her head nestled against Bella's chest. They had ignored the others on the way home from the airport and went straight to Rosalie's bedroom as soon as they made it home leaving the others to sort themselves out.

"What song?"Bella asked as she ran her hand up and down Rosalie's back. They had wasted no time getting out of their clothes and taking advantage of the privacy they lacked for the last few days.

Rosalie sat up and reached for her phone restarting the song."This one"

"Who sings that?" Bella asked when the song was over.

Rosalie turned the music back down." It's Roberta Flack. The song is called The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face."

"I don't think I've heard it before but I understand why you would think of me when you heard it because I feel the exact same way. The first times I laid eyes on you my world became so much better."

Rosalie leaned up and kissed Bella's chin. "You are my world sweetheart."

Bella pulled Rosalie on top of her." As you are mine."

Rosalie leaned in for a heated kiss." Can we just stay here for the rest of the day and forget about everything else?"

Bella gave her a smile. "I wish, but no. We have to find out what's going on."

"We are going away together when this is over. Just the two of us." Rosalie grumbled.

Bella kissed Rosalie on the forehead. "You tell me where and when and I will move heaven and earth to make it happen."

Rosalie snuggled down onto Bella taking in their mixed scent." I love you."

"I love you to." Bella promised.

When Bella's stomach rumbled Rosalie sighed. "I have been neglecting your needs again. Why don't we shower and get you some food. Do you want human food or do you want to hunt?"

Bella thought about it."I would like to meet with the wolves so why don't we shower and drive out there and I'll go hunting with them unless you need to hunt?"

"No,drinking your blood has made me not feel the need to. I only had a little bit the first time so maybe that's why I needed to after that."

"Do you think you could live off my blood?" Bella asked.

"I think I could. I feel a lot more energized after drinking your blood than I ever did drinking animal blood. The craving has yet to come back whereas when I drink animal blood I can usually feel some of the burn come back within hours."

Bella ran her hand through Rosalie's hair. "Is it something you would want to do again?"

Rosalie thought about it for minute. "I think I would. I don't know how it feels for you exactly but it added another level of intimacy to our love making. I could feel all your emotions through your blood. It wasn't hearing words, I could actually feel what you were feeling and it was, I mean there are no words for the emotions I experienced through the bite."

Bella kissed her forehead. "I think I like it not only because it feels incredible but because I like the connection between 's beyond erotic knowing my life essence is flowing through you body."

"So can we do it again?" Rosalie asked.

"I will be more than happy for us to do it again but not right now because we have things to do." Bella told her.

Rosalie groaned as she got up. "Let's get you clean so you can look like the fearsome tiger you are."

Bella rolled her eyes. "You're the fearsome one in this relationship. I'm a kitten compared to you."

Rosalie pulled Bella towards the bathroom. "You're my kitten but to everyone else you are a ferocious killing machine that will one day save the world."

Bella growled playfully. "Is that ferocious enough?"

Standing under the water Rosalie laughed." I think you need a little more practice dear."

Grabbing the body wash and loofah Bella began scrubbing Rosalie's body clean. Kneeling in front of her she playfully stroked Rosalie's already erect shaft.

Looking down at Bella kneeing before her with her throbbing member in her hand Rosalie groaned. "Bella if you continue doing that we will not make it out of the house today."

Bella gave her a smirk. "Well then I guess I'll have to be quick."

Rosalie's eyes went wide and her breath caught as she watched Bella lean forward and take Rosalie in her mouth. Even though times had changed she still had somewhat prudish views when it came to sexual acts and this one was one she wasn't sure she would be comfortable with. How wrong had she been, she thought as she felt Bella take even more of her erection into her mouth while she stroked Rosalie with her hand.

Rosalie felt her orgasm coming close and pulled at Bella. Bella gave her a confused look. "Bella I'm close. You should stop."

Bella gave her a reassuring smile and took her back into her mouth redoubling her efforts. Rosalie wanted to watch more than anything but as the shocks overtook her body she leaned her head back and shut her eyes as wave after wave pleasure rolled through her. When they subsided her legs gave out on her as she slid into Bella's arms.

Bella gave Rosalie a kiss on her cheek." You ok?"

Rosalie chuckled. "I'm more than ok. Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

Bella hugged her closer. "I know but I like pleasing you and that's just another way I get to. I didn't mind it at all and if you wanted to try it again I'm more than willing."

Rosalie untangled from Bella's hold and stood."I would like that very much and I certainly wouldn't mind returning the favor."

Bella picked the loofah back up and started washing Rosalie's body again. "We will but not right now. We have things to do and people to see."

Rosalie huffed. "I never realized how much I hated that saying until this very moment."

Bella handed Rosalie the loofah. "I know but just keep reminding yourself of that vacation. You, me,nothing but time, privacy, and each other."

Rosalie finished cleaning Bella's body. "I think in the coming days that will be the only thing that will keep me going."

Turning off the shower Bella took the towel Rosalie handed her. "Me too Rose, me too."

Rosalie toweled off and made her way into her bedroom and began looking through Bella's suitcase." You're going to have to start leaving some clothes here."

Bella finished brushing her teeth and walked into the bedroom. "I have plenty of clothes here. Why would I need to bring more?"

Rosalie put her bra and underwear on then slipped one of Bella's shirts over her head. "Because you are quickly running out."

Bella laughed. "Maybe if you stopped stealing my things I would have plenty of clothing."

Rosalie held her hand against her chest as if offended. "Bella you told me that because I was your imprint everything you own is also mine. Are you saying that beautiful speech you gave me was a lie."

Bella finished putting her clothes on. "I'm not answering that because no matter what I say it will backfire."

"The experts were wrong." Rosalie gave a confused Bella a kiss on the cheek. "Wild tigers can be trained."

Bella growled and pounced on Rosalie's back wrapping her arms around Rosalie's neck and legs around Rosalie's hips." You think you can tame this tiger?"

Rosalie grabbed Bella's ankles holding Bella more securely to her body. "I already have my dear. Now hang on it's my turn to give you a ride."

"Well technically I have ridden you many times." Bella said chuckling.

"Just hang on." Rosalie grumbled opening her door and giving Bella piggy back ride down the stairs.

"We are giving piggy back rides now?! I'm next." Alice exclaimed excitedly as Rosalie and Bella joined the group minus Carlisle,who they assumed was at work.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "No one is giving piggy back rides."

"Then why is Bella getting one?" Alice asked as Rosalie set Bella on the couch.

"Just because my mate and I do things does not mean that you also get to do them with us. There are things called boundaries Alice." Rosalie told her taking a seat next to Bella.

"Bella's my best friend we have few boundaries and I think piggy back rides don't cross any of them. I mean we have rode her tiger before." Alice said sitting on the other side of Bella hugging Bella's arm causing Rosalie to growl.

"Anyway." Jasper said hoping to take attention off of Alice."I assume you wanted to talk to us."

"Yes, we are going to visit with the wolves but wished to ask if you would be willing to train with them?" Bella asked.

"Fuck yeah! I would love to beat on some wolves." Emmett said pumping his fist in the air.

"Emmett language!" Esme scolded.

Rosalie glared at Emmett. "No one is going to be fighting the wolves. Bella and I want them to watch us in our training to learn how to fight better against vampires. Most of them have never seen our kind outside of their interactions with me."

"Oh come on. That's no fun." Emmett whined."You were no fun before but since you became Mary Magdalene to the shifter Jesus you have gotten worse."

"As Rosalie said the wolves have little to no knowledge of vampires and we would like them to come and observe only." Bella told them.

"You plan on using the wolves in the fight?" Peter asked intrigued.

"As a last resort as many are still very young. I do however feel they need to know how to fight to defend their lands as Edward knows of their existence. He will want every advantage he can." Bella explained.

"You wish to fight them in Forks?" Jasper asked surprised that Bella would put the town in danger.

"Where we fight will depend on the information we can get on the army's location and exactly what it consists of. Edward knows this area so it would be not in our favor to fight around here. That however does not change my decision to have the wolves train." Bella explained.

Jasper nodded in agreement. "That makes sense. I would be fine helping the wolves train. When do you want to start?"

"I'm not sure how long we will be with them today. Bella plans to go hunting with them and I doubt we will be able to just have a quick chat with the elders. They will probably want Bella to stick around for some activities. I think the chief mentioned giving us a tour of the reservation." Rosalie told them.

"Wait you're going hunting with the wolves? Like in your tiger form, them in their wolf forms?" Seeing Bella nod Emmett asked." Is Rosalie going hunting with you too?"

"If she wants to she can but if not she can hang out at the reservation with the tribe members. We will be able to communicate the whole time so it will be fine either way." Bella said.

Emmett threw both his hands up in frustration. "This is unbelievable. Rosalie gets everything good in life. So let me get this straight. Rosalie can either go hunting with the wolves and Bella or hang around the reservation as a welcome guest."

"There are some perks being the imprint to the great white tiger." Rosalie told him with a smirk.

"Bella please can I go with you to the reservation? Or if not to the reservation then can I go hunting with you and the wolves?" Emmett begged.

"Not today, but I can ask them if it would be alright for you to go next time. I'm sure if you offered to take them to hunt in your territory it would be a great incentive to say yes." Bella said.

Emmett jumped up and pulled Bella into a big hug. "Bella bear you're the best."

Rosalie sighed when she felt all eyes on her waiting to see her reaction to the hug. She didn't feel the need to claim her mate like she usually did. Mostly she felt annoyance that Emmett was touching Bella. Drinking Bella's blood and feeling Bella's side of the bond put away any fears she had that Bella was not as committed to her as she was to Bella but that didn't mean it wasn't annoying.

As the annoyance got to be to much Rosalie sighed and stood from the couch enjoying the way everyone seemed to be holding their breath waiting for whatever punishment she was going to give Emmett.

Grabbing the back of his collar she picked him up." Tell her how great she is from across the room."

Emmett struggled in her hold. "Put me down Rosalie. Just because you got in a few cheap shots last time doesn't mean I'm scared of you."

Rosalie raised her eyebrow at Emmett as he wiggled in her hold. "A few cheap shots?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't ready. I think we should have a rematch." Emmett said shifting his clothes back in place as Rosalie finally set him down.

Jasper sighed and shook his head."This isn't going to end well."

"Bella how much time do we have?" Rosalie asked Bella.

"They don't know we are coming but I would like to leave soon." Bella told her.

"Plenty of time to teach Emmett how foolish he is." Rosalie said waking outside to the front lawn all of the others following behind her.

Emmett began warming up. He stopped and gave Rosalie a wink. "Don't worry I won't embarrass you to badly in front of your mate. Jasper call it."

Jasper shook his head. This was going to be a mess. No matter who won. "Ready, set, FIGHT."

Emmett charged at Rosalie who simply stepped to the side and put out her leg causing Emmett to fall face first into the ground. He growled and charged again this time Rosalie grabbed one of his arms,ripped it off and threw it to Bella making her laugh.

"I can still beat you with one arm,this isn't over." Emmett yelled.

"I'll give you this one chance to bow out Emmett. After that I'm having no mercy. So we can end it now if you want." Rosalie offered.

"NEVER!" Emmett screamed to Rosalie swinging his remaining arm trying to punch her.

Rosalie simply swatted his arm away causing him to spin around leaving an opening for Rosalie to kick him in the butt propelling his body facedown on the ground. He quickly scrambled up the best he could and regrouped, deciding to try kicking Rosalie instead.

She simply grabbed his leg and tore it off asking Bella. "Isn't this the one you took too?"

Bella laughing replied. "Yes that's the leg I took the moment I fell in love with you."

Rosalie ignored Emmett's screaming and gave Bella a smile. "Should we just keep it then as a symbol of the our love."

"Oh my god that is so cute." Alice gushed.

"Keeping my leg is not cute Alice! Give it back Rosalie." Emmett said from his spot on the ground. No one made a move to help him as Bella was the one with his arm and if Rosalie did indeed plan on keeping his leg no one was willing to fight her for it.

"But it so is. Your leg is a part of their love story. I almost want them keep it as a reminder." Alice told him.

"I actually kind of think it's romantic that Rosalie took the same leg that Bella did and offered it to her as a symbol of their love. "Charlotte said giving Peter an angry look."Rosalie has only been mated a few weeks and she is making grand gestures. How come you have never done something like this for me?"

"You want me to rip off Emmett's leg and give it to you?" Peter asked confused.

"No Peter but would it really kill you to make an effort? I mean you don't even get me flowers." Charlotte told him.

"But you don't like flowers." Peter said feeling helpless.

"So how about Emmett getting his body parts back?"Jasper asked trying desperately to get everyone's attention off of romantic gestures. Peter was the focus now but he had no doubt Alice had plenty to say on the topic.

Rosalie sighed tossing Emmett his leg back. "We probably will need the brute if not for this fight,at least one in the future."

Bella waked up to him and handed him his arm."Emmett is definitely a great guy to have in your corner."

Emmett smiled, Bella's words soothing some of his embarrassment. "I'm always ready to fight on your side Bella bear."

"And you will always be welcome." Bella told him giving him a pat on the back.

"I'm on your side to Bella. Don't forget." Alice said.

"How could I forget my number one cheerleader? The very person who brings happiness to my day." Bella asked.

Alice ran to Bella and gave her a big hug."You're the best Bella!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and gave Alice a moment to hug Bella before she grabbed Alice and tossed her to Jasper who gave her a grateful smile for not throwing her through the trees.

"As much fun as this has been Bella and I have things to do. We will see you guys later." Rosalie said holding her hand out for Bella who took it right away.

"Hey Bella can we hang out tonight when you get back? We haven't really gotten to spend much time together since the sleepover?" Alice asked.

Rosalie started to protest but Bella cut her off. "That would be fine Alice. Why don't you figure out something we can do but make sure Emmett gets his time to."

Alice high-fived the now standing with his limbs reattached Emmett. "Yes!We are going to have so much fun."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and tugged Bella toward her car before they could be talked into anything else. "Why do you indulge them so?"

"Because they are harmless and even if you won't admit you do love them." Bella told her.

"Debatable." Rosalie said holding Bella's car door open and giving her a kiss before Bella got in and she closed the door.

Walking towards her side of the car she heard Alice cooing them and decided it was best to leave before they got caught back up in an argument about romantic gestures. It wasn't her fault she and her mate loved each other so much that they couldn't help but show it every chance they got.


	89. 89

Pulling up to Billy Black's house Rosalie was unsurprised to find him waiting on the porch. As soon as they crossed the town line she was sure someone had called. getting out of the car she hurried to get Bella's door and as she held out her hand to help Bella out of the car she noticed Billy giving her a look of approval.

"Well I guess the wolves like me." She mutter low enough for only Bella to hear.

Bella gave her a confused look."What?"

Rosalie shut the car door behind Bella." Don't worry about it.I'll tell you later."

Before Bella could enquire further Billy's voice greeted them." White tiger it's an honor to have you here. Is this just a friendly visit or is there something you wish to discuss?"

Bella walked up the steps and shook Billy's hand. "It's a little of both. I would like to have a meeting with the elders and your alpha first. We have a bit of business that I would like your input on."

"Of course come inside,the others are already on their way. We were told of your arrival and they are very excited to see you." Billy told them as he motioned for them to take a seat on the couch in the living room.

Rosalie sat on the worn out sofa and looked around the room. Like the kitchen the living room was run down and desperately needed an update. The couch they sat on had seen better days and if she wasn't a vampire,Rosalie would have been bothered by the spring she could feel going through the cushion.

The rest of the room consisted of an older model tv on a beat up tv stand, a love seat and two recliners. There were various pictures hanging on the walls of what Rosalie guessed was Billy's family and tribe. Before she got a chance to ask, Sue Clearwater, Quil Ateara and Sam Uley walked into the living room.

"White tiger, it's a pleasure seeing you again." Quil said shaking Bella's hand.

"The pleasure is mine." Bella told him before shaking Sam's hand also.

Sue ignored the hand altogether and pulled Bella down for a hug." Welcome back white tiger. Hello Rosalie."

"Hello Sue." Rosalie replied with a smile.

Taking a seat in one of the recliners Sam looked to Bella and Rosalie. "I have a feeling that there is much you need to discuss with us white tiger."

From her seat between Rosalie and Sue on the couch Bella spoke." Myself and my mate are being hunted by one of her coven members. It's his belief that if he kills Rosalie he can gain control of me and use me to overthrow the vampire governing body known as the Volturi."

Sue gasped." He wishes to kill your imprint?"

"You have our support in protecting your imprint white tiger. What do you need from us?" Quil asked.

Rosalie was taken aback. Without even explaining the full danger the wolves had volunteered to help protect her. Even though she didn't need it,she was touched to know they would come to her defense should the need arise. Even the Denalis who she considered family didn't offer such blind trust. She was Bella's imprint and because of that fact the wolves would do whatever it took to keep her safe. Her,a vampire, their mortal enemy,they would lay their lives down to keep her alive for Bella.

Bella grabbed Rosalie's hand and gave it a supportive squeeze. "I appreciate your concern for Rosalie but it isn't the reason we came today. I hope the fight won't come to you but we felt the need to warn you of the danger."

"What exactly are you facing white tiger?" Billy asked.

"Edward, my coven mate has decided to make an army of newborn vampires and other allies he can find to help him capture Bella. "Rosalie said.

"Why would this Edward want to kill your imprint and capture you? What's his purpose for all this?" Sam asked.

"Edward has the ability to read minds. He couldn't read Bella's and became determined to find out why and then kill her when we thought she was still human. When we found out that she was actually a shifter he turned his focus from killing her into an obsession of wanting to capture her." Rosalie explained. "He wasn't subtle about his plans either. He would rant for hours about all the ways having Bella by his side would help him finally have the power to become the great coven leader he always thought he should be. We thought they where just the ramblings of a madman."

"My father told me of the vampire that could read minds. It always seemed like a tall tale. Do all vampires have powers?" Billy asked.

"Not all. Two other members of my coven have them. Alice can see the future but not when shifters are involved. Jasper can alter emotions. There is also a vampire named Victoria that is visiting who has the power to sense danger and when to fight or flee. None of the intrusive powers work on Bella or me anymore. Victoria told me that she feels the constant need to run away when Bella or myself is close. Other vampires have abilities but it quite rare." Rosalie told them.

"And you said this Edward person is creating an army to kill Rosalie and capture you?" Sue asked.

"Yes he has been meeting with nomads. One of them, Victoria came to me for protection. Her sire has agreed to help Edward by creating an army of newborn vampires. He is apparently very sadistic and she fears him enough that she has never felt safe enough trying to leave him. He is some kind of hunter. As for the others Edward is meeting with we don't know who they are." Bella said.

Sam looked around the room to the tribe elders and after receiving nods he spoke. "We offer the help of our pack to you and your imprint white tiger. I know you said you didn't need us but it would be a great honor to help."

Bella smiled. "I had a feeling you would say that. That is why I worked it out with the vampires to have you come and watch them train. Even if you don't have to fight with me this time it would be advantageous to you and your tribe to learn the fighting styles of vampires. "

"We would very much like to have the opportunity. When do you want us to start?" Sam asked.

"We planned on spending some time here today with the tribe. I was wondering if you and some of the wolves would like to go hunting with me?"

"I know all the of pack would love to go hunting with you white tiger. I'll get them rounded up and we can meet up in the woods." Sam told her.

Bella turned to Rosalie." Do you want to come with us?"

"Rosalie can stay here if she wishes. The rest of the tribe would like a chance to speak with her." Sue said.

"I'll stay here. I'm sure it will be fine. Go have fun with the wolves and I'll be here when you get back." Rosalie reassured Bella.

Bella gave Rosalie a kiss."Ok, call me if you need me."

Sue motioned for Rosalie to follow her out the front door. "We can go to the meeting hall if you'd like. I know they had some activities planned for the children."

"That would be nice but are you sure your people would feel comfortable around me?" Rosalie asked.

Sue laid a hand on Rosalie's arm. "You are the great white tiger's imprint. That means you are just as revered as the white tiger herself as you are her greatest strength. Your position is no less respected as you are considered the heart of our savior."

Rosalie found herself speechless. Sue spoke her words with such conviction there was no way she didn't mean every single one of them. It was a strange feeling having a group of people look at her the same way they did Bella. In her life she was always tossed aside or despised for who she was. As a vampire she was considered bitchy and as Emmett and Alice liked to call her an ice queen who was no fun.

Amongst these shifters she was highly respected because of her relationship with Bella. She hated to admit it but Emmett was right,she was cool by association. That didn't mean she wouldn't do all she could to earn their respect on her own and if that meant spending some time with the tribe, building relationships with their people she would happily do it, she thought as Sue led her into a large building that seemed to act as the community meeting place.

A familiar small girl ran to Rosalie. "Is the white tiger here?"

"Clare is that the proper way to greet Rosalie?" Emily asked as she hurried over to the child." Hi,Rosalie."

"Hello, Emily." Rosalie said as she gave the Clare a smile. "Yes, Bella is here but she is with the pack right now in the woods. I promise she will come and say hello before we leave."

"Can we go play with them?" Clare asked Emily.

"No sweetheart, not right now." Emily told her."Why don't we show Rosalie what we have been working on?"

Rosalie couldn't hide her look of surprise as Clare grabbed her hand and led her to a long table covered in newspaper and pumpkins in various stages of carving and decoration surrounded by a bunch of children and some slightly stressed out adults helping them.

"We are decorating pumpkins and some of the older kids are carving them." Emily explained.

Upon noticing Rosalie in the room she became surrounded by most of the younger children all excited to see her. After reassuring them all that Bella would came and see them, the children calmed down a bit.

"Rosalie come see my pumpkin." A little boy called to her.

Rosalie looked to Sue and Emily and after receiving encouraging smiles made her way over to the child." What are you making?"

"I'm making a white tiger." He told her proudly showing her his pumpkin that had a crudely painted white tiger on it.

"That's amazing." She gushed." I know that Bella would love to see this when she comes to see you guys."

The boy gave her a big grin and went back to his pumpkin. Other children called her to them and she spent the next hour walking around looking at each of the pumpkins oohing and awwing and offering praise to each child. Not having heard from Bella she decided to check in.

Finding a quiet corner she reached out with her mind. ** _"Sweetheart are you there?"_**

 ** _"I'm here Rose, what are you guys up to?"_** Bella asked

 ** _"I'm helping the children decorate pumpkins for Halloween."_** Rosalie told her.

 ** _"That sounds like fun."_** Bella said. ** _"I want to try something."_**

 ** _"What"_** Rosalie asked her.

 ** _"Well it seems I can speak with Sam through the mind link. I think it is because he is the alpha as I'm not able to talk to the other wolves."_** Bella explained. ** _"Sam would please reach out to Rosalie."_**

 ** _"Of course white tiger. Rosalie this is Sam."_** Sam's voice rang clear in Rosalie's mind.

 ** _"I can hear you Sam."_** Rosalie told him.

Sam's voice was full of awe. ** _"Amazing."_**

 ** _"It truly is. Thank you Rose. Do you mind if I stay out for a little while longer?"_** Bella asked.

Rosalie chuckled. **_"Of course Bella go have fun with your friends. I'll be here."_**

 ** _"Thank you and as always let me know if you need me."_** Bella said.

 ** _"I love you."_** Rosalie told her.

 ** _"I love you too."_** Bella promised cutting off the link.

As Rosalie made her way back to the table Sue asked. "Are you alright? You looked lost in thought over there."

"Oh, no I'm fine. I was talking to Bella." At seeing Sue's confused looked Rosalie explained. "I can speak to her through the mind link when she is in tiger form. Actually it seems that she and I can also speak to Sam through the mind link."

"Amazing." Emily said as the group of adults who heard voiced their agreement. "Have you always been able to speak to Bella through the link?"

Rosalie shook her head. "No, only after our bond was accepted by both of us. Since then I have been able to."

"What's it like?" An older woman Rosalie remembered seeing speaking to Bella at the bonfire asked.

Rosalie thought about how to explain it." It's like having a regular conversation but all in your head. Almost like speaking on the phone to a person. I hear Bella very clearly and hears me just as well. I can also tap into her thoughts when she isn't directly trying to talk to me. We worked out a way to allow us to close the connection so it isn't always happening. That is nice because it's hard to concentrate when you have not only your thoughts but someone else's in your mind."

"I always thought it would be nice to be able to talk to my son while he was in wolf form but I'm not so sure. I don't like the idea that he would be able to read my thoughts and there is no way I want to know what my 15 yr old son is thinking." The same woman said making the adults laugh.

"Did Bella say when they would be back?" Sue asked.

"They will be out for a while longer. It sounds like they are having fun." Rosalie told her.

"Well we still have a bunch of pumpkins to carve would you like to give it a try?" Emily asked.

"You know I've never carved a pumpkin before." Rosalie said.

"Not even when you were human?" Sue asks surprised.

"I was born in 1915 and turned into a vampire in 1933. It wasn't really a thing my family did and then I just never thought about it after that as we never got trick or treaters at any of our houses." Rosalie told her.

Sue pushed Rosalie towards the pile of pumpkins on the floor." Then you definitely have to carve a pumpkin now."

Rosalie gave her a big smile." You know what? I think I would love to."


	90. 90

"Hey are those pumpkins?" Alice asked as she followed Bella and Rosalie into the kitchen after they returned home from the reservation.

"No, Alice they are severely misshapen basketballs." Rosalie replied dryly.

Alice ignored her in favor of looking at the two pumpkins."You guys got to carve pumpkins?That's so cool.What are the designs?"

"I carved pumpkins with some of the tribe members and a bunch of kids while Bella was with the pack." Rosalie told her as she rifled through the kitchen draws looking for candles.

"Wait! They let you around their kids?" Alice asked.

Rosalie looked up when she found the candles. "Why wouldn't they let me around their kids?"

"Well first of all you're a vampire. Secondly you're, well you and you aren't the type that plays with children."Alice explained.

"I not only love children but I'm very good with them." Rosalie said defensively.

"Whose kids did Rosalie eat?" Emmett asked as he entered the kitchen followed by Esme, Jasper, Peter and Charlotte.

"I didn't eat anyone's children. I help them carved pumpkins." Rosalie said through gritted teeth.

Emmett gave her a look of disbelief."You carved pumpkins?"

Bella squeezed the Rosalie's hand calming her." Yes, while Bella was with the wolves I spent time in the community center with the tribe and helped the children carve pumpkins."

"And she did an amazing job." Bella said proudly showing the group the two pumpkins.

"What did you carve?" Esme asked.

"I carved one with love swans and the other with our family crest." Rosalie told them motioning the for Bella to turn the lights off.

"I hate to tell you this Rosalie but that isn't our crest." Alice said.

"No it's the Shurlong family crest." Bella told her.

"Yeah but Rosalie isn't a Shurlong, she's a Cullen." Alice said in a voice used when explaining something to a small child.

"Actually as my imprint Rosalie is a Shurlong. She is on official record in the Shurlong genealogy." Bella explained.

"So does that mean you guys are married?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes." No Emmett. Marriage is a human tradition. Once the bond was excepted Bella and my lives became intertwined. She is my future as I am hers."

"So you're not going to get married?"Alice asked.

Bella gave Rosalie a heart stopping smile." Maybe one day but until then legally Rosalie has the rights to the Shurlong name as much as I do seeing that she owns half the estate. We just have to sign some papers to make it official."

Emmett held up his hands in a stop motion. "Woah wait a second. You gave Rosalie half your estate?"

Bella furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Well of course, she's my imprint. Everything I have is hers."

Alice glared at Jasper." So let me get this straight. You aren't even married and have only been bonded for two weeks but you are so sure of your love for Rosalie you have given her legal rights to half of a 4 billion dollar estate and use of a family name that is English royalty and helped create America."

Seeing Jasper start to fidget under Alice's gaze Bella came to his rescue." I'm not as well versed with human customs. I just know what it feels like to be bonded to Rosalie. I would gladly lay down my life for her so in that context what are a few worthless possessions in the grand scheme of thing."

Not it was Charlotte who was glaring at Peter." You know we don't even have a shared banking account and we've been together over a hundred years."

"Who cares about all that. There are more important things to consider. Does this mean Rosalie now owns half of the James Bond car and half of the arcade games?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie gave him a smirk." Yes, I do."

Alice finally letting Jasper out of her gaze asked." So that means you own the castle and the village?"

Rosalie was actually starting to have a good time crushing the duos dreams of having Bella give them permission to do what they wanted with her stuff. It was petty but the anxiety of them being around anything Shurlong related was intense. If being the buzzkill that put a stop to their good time meant she needed to accept that she was now Bella's equal partner and a Shurlong then she would do it. It was a small trade in the scheme of things.

Rosalie nodded. "That means you two can no longer go behind my back to get Bella's permission to do stuff."

"Come on!" Emmett whined. "Bella bear say it ain't so. Please tell us this is all a practical joke and Rosalie will never get her hands on your James Bond car or your arcade."

"She'll never let you have any fun again. Your life is going is going to be so boring from now on. You might as well take up knitting because that's all you'll be able to do with Rosalie hovering over you all the time." Alice told her.

Rosalie raised her eyebrow." What are you even talking about? What does knitting have to do with my relationship with Bella?"

"It's what boring old people do. That and crossword puzzles. You better brush up on your crossword skills Bella because that's your life now with this old ball and chain."Emmett said.

Bella wrapped her arms around Rosalie holding her back from going after Emmett. "If the cost of spending the rest of eternity with Rosalie is knitting and crossword puzzles then I consider that a fair trade."

Alice huffed in frustration. "I don't get it! It makes no sense."

"What doesn't make sense?"Jasper asked.

Alice pointed at Rosalie now snuggled in Bella's arms. "Bella just gave over her entire life to the fun police over there and she is more than happy to spend all of her time with Rosalie even after she gave her control of all her cool stuff."

"It's the sex right?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded him." We do not discuss people's intimate relationships. That's private."

Emmett was undeterred."But that's got to be it. Rosalie has to be a sex goddess. What else could it be?"

Before Rosalie could kill him Bella spoke. "I love so many things about Rosalie but fact she is extremely good in bed is a just an added bonus."

Emmett gave Rosalie a wide eyed once over as if seeing her for the first time. "Woah really?"

Rosalie gave him a smug look as the rest of the group laughed at him. "If you ever need some pointers Emmett feel free to ask."

Esme turned the light switch back on." Now that we know about Rosalie's many talents we can get on with our night."

"Oh yeah. Bella, Charlotte wanted to know if you could show her the cubs." Alice said.

"And after that you can play old school Halo with us guys." Emmett added.

Rosalie huffed and laid her head on Bella's chest. She had spent most of the day away from Bella and now it seemed she would have to wait until tonight to get time with her mate.

Bella held Rosalie closer feeling her frustration just as much. She would love nothing more than to pick Rosalie up and carry her up to her bedroom and lock out the world for the rest of the night but she needed to make sure she spent time with her allies. Her grandfather had taught her that people were more willing to follow a leader they liked than one who treated them badly.

"I can take you, Charlotte and Rosalie to see the cubs. Victoria can come also if she feels comfortable enough. I was wanting to hunt for them anyway so that works out." Bella told Alice, turning to Emmett she said." When I come back I will gladly beat you at Halo Emmett."

Emmett gave Bella a huge five. "No way Bella you're on my team this time."

Kissing Rosalie's forehead Bella released her. "I'll go change in the woods and you can meet me out there."


	91. 91

"You should of seen it Peter. The cubs ran right up to Rosalie and fought for her attention. The mother even greeted her like an old friend." Charlotte told Peter from her seat next to him on the couch.

"Really? How did they act around you?" Peter asked groaning as his character died from a headshot in the video game he was playing with Jasper , Emmett and Bella.

"They were standoffish at first but after getting reassurance from Bella they let me pet them and we all played with them." Charlotte told them.

"Aren't they so cute?" Alice asked from her seat on the arm of the chair Jasper was sitting on."I just want to bring them all home and keep them as pets."

"It would be nice to be able to have a pet. These are the first animals I've been around since I've become a vampire that haven't been afraid of me. Do you have that effect on all animals Bella?" Charlotte asked.

"Animals are usually fine with me unless I'm in tiger form hunting them."Bella told her from her spot on the floor stretched out in between Rosalie's legs.

"Did you ever have a pet?" Victoria asked. She had gone with them to see the cubs but it had been hard to be around Bella in tiger form so she hadn't stayed the whole time.

"No, Rosalie and I were going to adopt a cat but with all this Edward stuff going on we haven't gotten a chance." Bella said.

"Oh my god! You guys are adopting a pet together?" Alice glared at Jasper." Why have we never adopted anything together?"

Jasper payed extra attention to the game trying to avoid direct eye contact with Alice. "Um, because animals are uncomfortable around us and don't like our company?"

Alice crossed her arms."They like Rosalie just fine."

Rosalie feeling sorry for Jasper answered. "They weren't at first. It was only after Bella introduced us that they felt comfortable around me."

"Hey Bella, are the wolves coming tomorrow?" Emmett asked.

Thankful for an excuse to change the topic of conversation Bella replied." Yes, Sam said he would come with himself and a few of the wolves in the morning. They are very eager to see you train."

"On your right Bella!" Emmett yelled giving Bella a high five when she shot Peter's character." Are they going to train with us? I really want a chance to fight a wolf."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "No one is fighting a wolf. They are just coming to observe and spend time with Bella. "

"Fun police strikes again." Emmett grumbled.

"It's the first meeting so maybe as you build a better relationship you can ask if one of them would like a chance to wrestle you. I'll even vouch for you Emmett." Bella told him.

Emmett gave her a big smile. "You're the best Bella."

Rosalie pulled Bella closer to her chest and laid her chin on Bella's shoulder whispering low enough for only Bella to hear." You need to stop being so indulgent with them. They are going to become spoiled."

Bella leaned back and gave her a kiss before whispering back. "They are harmless."

"Is that Carlisle?" Alice asked as the sound of squealing tires stopped in front of the house.

Rosalie jumped up and pulled Bella behind her. Ready to protect her from whatever was going to come through the front door. "If it is something is definitely wrong."

Carlisle crashed through the front door holding up an envelope. "The Volturi have sent a message."

Rosalie rushed forward." What message?"

Calming himself down Carlisle handed the envelope to Rosalie. "One of their people came to me at work and hand delivered this. They told me they would be back tomorrow to receive a reply."

"What does it say?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, it's addressed to Rosalie." Carlisle said.

Rosalie looked at Bella." Let's go to our room and read this."

"WHAT?!" Emmett yelled." We handle things as a family. If it concerns you it concerns us."

"Emmett we need a minute to ourselves to discuss whatever this letter says. When we are done we will come down and talk to you all about it." Bella said trying to reassure him.

Alice looked distraught."But how can we help if we don't know what's going on?"

Rosalie looked over the entire group."Just gives us a few minutes and we'll be right down."

After receiving nods of agreement she grabbed Bella's hand and led them to their bedroom. Closing the door she turned to Bella." Do you want to open it or should I?"

"You read it to me." Bella said.

Rosalie opened the envelope pulling out stationary with the Volturi crest,covered with beautiful calligraphy writing.

"Dear Rosalie,

We are overjoyed to hear of you finding your mate. We would be honored if you both, along with your coven would come to Italy for a celebration we would like to throw in honor of this monumental occasion.

It has also come to our attention that you find yourself in an unfortunate situation with one of your coven members. As this is a threat to your newly found mate bond we wish to offer you our help by sending some of our guard to deal with the threat. Please let us know how many you would need.

Your Friends,

Aro,Marcus and Cauis"

Bella chuckled. "Is by signing it your friends supposed to make the whole thing sound more informal."

Rosalie reread the letter. "It's quite obvious they want to send the guard members to spy on us. We can easily put off the celebration but there is no guarantee that even if we decline the help that they won't just send them anyway."

Bella thought about their options."We don't actually need the help do we?"

Rosalie shook her head."Jasper is confident we don't even need their help, that the two of us can handle the whole situation ourselves."

"We still don't know what allies he got though or what exactly his plan is." Bella said.

Rosalie put her arms around Bella seeking her warmth for comfort. "It would be so much easier if the Denali would help us. Although they can't get to close to Edward without tipping him off."

"You said that they didn't really like Edward all that much. Do you think because of this, Edward would stay away from them so that they didn't know he was involved?" Bella asked.

"We have to consider Edward's mindset. If he has gotten to the point of being overconfident he might not even care. I have a feeling he reached out to the Denali in the first place out of spite. He knows we consider them family so it would be a giant blow to us to have them against us. The fact they are Volturi loyalist is probably just a bonus for him." Rosalie told her.

Bella pulled back from the embrace to look at Rosalie."Ok, so like you said we can easily decline the invitation to Italy and instead of outright denying not wanting help, we can claim that this is a family matter that we can easily take care of. Carlisle can once again reach out to the Denali to see what information they have for us and tell them we no longer need their help during the fight. I think the best thing for us to do is contain this to those who are here and if we need help we can ask the wolves."

"That's a good idea." Rosalie agreed." I know we don't want to tell everybody to much but I think this is a good chance to plant the idea in everyone's heads that the Volturi will be coming for us and they will have to choose a side."

"They don't need to know any in-depth plans but you're right. This is a chance to let them know the seriousness of the situation because I don't think all of them have realized what they are getting themselves into by associating with me." Bella said.

Rosalie kissed Bella." Let's go tell them and then you're mine for the rest of the night."

Bella reached for Rosalie's hand and led her to the door. "I like that idea."

"So we are fighting the Volturi?" Emmett asked before Rosalie even had the door closed behind them.

Walking down the stairs and into the living room with Bella she ignored him taking a seat on the love seat. "We are not fighting the Volturi."

"But they are coming after us right?" Emmett asked.

"Let Rosalie tell us what's going on before we jump to conclusions." Jasper said.

After Bella settled next to her,Rosalie spoke." The Volturi have offered to send help to deal with the Edward situation."

"That's good right?" Alice asked.

Bella shook her head." We believe they just want to send someone to gauge how much of a threat myself and Rosalie are."

"They have also extended a summoning in the form of an in invitation to a celebration of my new mate bond. The entire coven has been invited." Rosalie told them.

Jasper looked at both women. "You've decided to decline both?"

"Woah, you aren't going to go?" Emmett asked eyes wide in surprise. "Can you even do that?"

"Bella is a shifter, as her imprint and because of the changes I've gone through I'm no longer a vampire. They have no power over Bella or myself and because going to Italy is most likely a trap to capture myself and Bella, we are declining." Rosalie explained.

Alice's voice was laced with distress."Why would they want to capture you guys?"

Jasper pulled Alice close to comfort her. "They would want to study them. Bella is the great white tiger and the fact she is supposed to save all supernatural races leaves a lot of questions of how she will do it. The Volturi no doubt are afraid to do that she will likely try to overthrow them. They have probably heard about Rosalie's changes from the Denali by now and are most likely very interested in experimenting on her. The fact that her heart was restarted alone would have them wanting to figure out how to replicate it."

Emmett looked at the room full of serious faces."Well we can't let that happen. Rosalie is my sister and Bella's my Bella bear. There is no way the Volturi are getting their hands on either of them if I have anything to say about it."

Rosalie gave him a sad smile. "Emmett before you make any decisions you need to think of the repercussions of standing against the Volturi. It's not something to go into blindly."

"You don't want my help?" Emmett asked sadly.

Bella went to Emmett taking his hand in hers. "Emmett there is no finer a vampire or a person I would like to be by our side more than you. I just want you to think about all the things that could happen if you do."

Emmett stood up and pulled Bella into a big hug. " I don't care. You're family Bella and I won't let you go against anyone or anything without me standing beside you."

Instead of ruining the moment Rosalie watched with a smile on her face. For all she complained about them, they were her family and Bella was right she did love them in her own way. It was nice to know they loved her and her mate just as much.

Alice jumped up and joined the hug. "I'm with you to Bella. You're my best friend and Rosalie's my sister so matter what we are on your side. Right Jazz?"

"Of course sweetheart. I'm with them also." Jasper reassured her.

"Hopefully we will not being going against them but it's nice to know you have our backs." Bella said trying to end the three person hug.

Coming to her rescue Rosalie pulled Alice off Bella and set her next to Jasper. He quickly wrapped his arms around Alice and held her back while Rosalie grabbed Bella by the waist breaking the hug with Emmett and sitting down with Bella in her lap.

"Now we need to decide what to do about Edward." Jasper said looking to Bella for answers.

"We need you to contact the Denali." Bella said to Carlisle. "We want you to inform them we no longer want their help to fight Edward just their help with finding out his plan through Laurent."

Carlisle stood up."I'll do that right now. Will you have your reply written for the Volturi for me to give the messenger by tomorrow? He is meeting me at the hospital to pick it up."

"I'll have it ready for you by morning." Rosalie told him. "Until then unless anything life threatening happens we can discuss the Denalis and anything else in the morning. Bella and I are going to spend the rest of the night in our room."

"Oh man." Emmett whined. "We didn't even get to finish our game."

Rosalie glared at him. "I've shared Bella enough for today. We are going to our room."

Stopping Emmett from getting hurt Jasper interrupted." We will see you in the morning to begin training."

"Goodnight." Bella said giving the group a wave as she made her way up the stairs behind Rosalie.


	92. 92

"Good morning everyone."Rosalie said as she entered the kitchen the next morning finding Alice, Charlotte and Esme looking through what she thought were cookbooks.

"Good morning sweetheart. Where's Bella?" Esme asked.

"Shower." Rosalie told her. "What are you guys up to?"

"Well we found out that during her human years Charlotte trained as a cook for a wealthy family in the south." Alice began.

"Something I enjoyed doing but haven't since being turned." Charlotte added.

"And since Bella has to eat food we thought it was the perfect opportunity for her to try cooking again." Alice told Rosalie.

Charlotte seemed suddenly unsure." If that is ok with you and your mate of course."

Rosalie shook her head. Here was just one more thing she wanted to do for her mate that was being taken away from her. However Charlotte and Peter seemed to respect Bella and this was something she could give Charlotte in return for their loyalty. Rosalie knew the pain of having your dreams taken away because you were turned into a vampire. Bella had given her a chance to have what she always wanted in life. If giving Charlotte a chance to cook again meant that much to her, then Rosalie wasn't going to stand in the way of Charlotte getting back a little of the human life that was stolen away from her.

Rosalie gave Charlotte a reassuring smile." I think Bella would be more than ok with you cooking her food. Just remember she eats a lot,so make the portions big."

Charlotte chuckled . "Don't worry I've heard of shifter appetites and plan on making Bella a feast."

"Good. Are you making her breakfast or do you want me to do that?"Rosalie asked.

"I was hoping I could make her a southern breakfast. It was the first thing I learned how to cook." Charlotte explained.

Rosalie gave a hum of approval." I'm sure Bella will love it no matter what you make."

"What will Bella love?"Bella asked as she walked into the kitchen and gave Rosalie a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning everyone."

"Morning Bella. Charlotte is making you breakfast." Alice told her. "Did you know in her human life she was going to be a private chef?"

"I did not but I welcome trying out your food." Bella told Charlotte.

Charlotte smiled shyly. "It won't be a gourmet meal but it is nice to be able to do something I used to love again ."

"I will love it no matter what it is." Bella said turning to Rosalie she asked." Where is Carlisle? You need to give him our reply and I would like to know what the Denali's response is."

Rosalie looked at Esme ."I was about to ask."

"He is out hunting but should be back any minute now." Esme said.

"That will give us enough time to get set up for the shifters. We aren't supposed to be in town but Alice would you and maybe someone else go and pick up an order from the butchers I put in yesterday?" Rosalie asked.

Alice gave her a confused look."What do you need from the butcher?"

"With the shifters coming we thought we could bbq for them for lunch." Rosalie explained.

Esme clapped her hands together. "That's a wonderful idea. What were you thinking for sides? We have time to make some different kinds of salads and other things."

"I just got some vegetables to grill nothing fancy." Rosalie said.

Esme gave Rosalie a look of disapproval "That won't do. Alice honey ,I'm supposed to be away as well, but let me make you a list of things to pick up. We need to make a good impression on the shifters as they are Rosalie's guests."

Bella pulled out her black card and handed it to Alice. "Use this for whatever you think you will need."

Alice took the card and squealed. "I'll make sure we have everything we need."

Rosalie glared at Alice." You are to get what we need not what what you think we need. Respect the card. It is not your personal money. Anything I feel is frivolous you will pay back."

Alice frowned. "I'm a responsible adult Rosalie. I can be trusted with Bella's credit card ."

Bella pulled Rosalie into a side hug when she heard her growl. " Alice will be perfectly fine. Just think of it this way, there is only so many things she can spend money on in a town as small as Forks."

Esme handed a smug looking Alice a list. "I'll call you if I think of anything else I need.

Alice took took the list and made her way out of the room yelling as she entered the hallway. " Emmett,Bella gave me her credit card. Want to go shopping?"

There was a thud followed by Emmett voice saying."Hell yeah! I already spent my video game budget for the month and there were a couple preorders I want to make."

Rosalie tried to break Bella's now firm hold over her. "I'm going to kill them. If they so much as spend a penny on something they weren't supposed to I will literally kill them. Why did you give them your card anyway?"

"They will be fine. You worry to much." Bella chuckled at Rosalie's eye roll. "Anyway we invited them so it would be rude to make anyone else pay."

Rosalie huffed. "They can afford it."

"Of course they can but as immortals having a lot of money doesn't mean much. You know this. You guys are teenagers so there isn't really a lot of ways to earn it and it's probably really hard to invest long term when you don't age and have to change identities so often."Bella said.

"I know but I don't want them thinking you will buy them whatever they want." Rosalie told her.

Bella kissed her cheek. "They won't. You are here to remind them it won't happen."

Esme laughed. "I think Bella's right, with you around I doubt those two will get away with much."

Charlotte started setting plates of food on the counter. "I don't know. I heard the two of them conspiring to get the James Bond car and there was talk about a race car. I'm not sure what they were talking about on that one."

Rosalie rubbed her face with her hand. "I may buy them a James Bond car just to get them to stop plotting ways to get to drive Bella's. The race car is a definite no. The one they want to race is a car that only had 85 models made and Bella's is in mint condition. I don't trust those two to not ruin it."

"Bella, breakfast is done,you can just serve yourself buffet style." Charlotte told Bella. "Why don't they just buy the car themselves?"

"It's because they don't know enough about cars to invest in them and I refuse to fix a car they purposely wreck." Rosalie explained.

"Charlotte this is delicious." Bella said around a mouthful of food.

Charlotte gave her a beaming smile. "I'm glad you like it."

"Oh good you two are up." Carlisle said as he made his way through the door in the kitchen.

"You have news for us?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, the Denali are displeased we don't want their help. Apparently they discussed things as a family and decided they over reacted." Carlisle told them.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm sure talking to the Volturi had no impact on that decision."

"Well I also believe the fact that Laurent has been up there lying to their faces has led them back to our cause." Carlisle said. "From what little I was told, it seems he has been trying to work his charms on Kate."

Bella finished off her third plate."That does make sense as she does have a gift that would be most helpful in a fight."

Carlisle nodded. "She would be good to have on their side. Laurent has also spoken of you Bella. He hasn't said anything about our coven yet but he has been taking every opportunity he can get to tell them stories of the dangerous white tiger. Tanya said he is not very subtle and if they weren't on to his game already they would have called him out on it."

"Has he said anything about their plans yet?" Rosalie asked.

"He has made comments about the benefits of trapping the tiger but made no mention of how he would go about it. The Denali have been careful not to let it slip they know his plan so it is a fine line they are walking with how hard to push to get information without tipping him off." Carlisle said.

Bella put her plate in the sink. "Then we continue to train until the time comes for us to fight."

"What time are the wolves coming?" Carlisle asked.

"In a couple hours."Rosalie told him. " I have our reply to the Volturi ready when you need It,"

"I have to give it to the messenger tonight,so I can stay for training today."Carlisle said.

Rosalie grabbed Bella's hand pulling her towards the living room."Bella and I are going to take advantage of having the house mostly empty and watch a movie while we wait."

"Thank you for breakfast Charlotte it was delicious." Bella called over her shoulder.


	93. 93

Rosalie and Bella in tiger form met Sam and 5 other pack members all in wolf form at the treaty line to lead them back to the clearing in front of the Cullen's house. Rosalie noted with a smile that they flanked her as if they were body guards. She reasoned that knowing she was Bella's imprint and that she was in danger made them extra protective. It was a humbling feeling being so cared for.

Carlisle stepped forward to great them." Hello and welcome to our home. My son Jasper and his friends Peter and Charlotte are experts with dealing with newborn vampires and today will be showing us not only the way they fight but how to defeat them. We welcome you to be as involved as you want to be wether that be training with us or just observing?"

"Sam thanks you for allowing them at our home and says they will be just observing today." Rosalie translated for them.

"Wait, you can talk to the wolves?" Emmett asked.

"No, I can talk to Sam,not the entire pack ." Rosalie explained.

"That's amazing." Peter said.

"Anyway, lets get back to training." Rosalie said closing the subject on her abilities. She sat on the ground leaning on Bella surrounded by the wolves as they laid down with them, all eyes focused on Jasper.

Jasper stepped forward." Very well. I'm sure Bella and Rosalie have told you what we are up against. I'm going to go through some of the more common fighting techniques of newborns. Emmett if you would?"

Emmett jumped up and took his place across from Jasper. " I'll try to go easy on you."

"Emmett is the perfect example of a newborn as he has the same problems with impulse control and relying on brute strength to defeat his opponent." Jasper explained.

"Hey, did you just call me stupid?" Emmett asked.

"No, I was simply highlighting your strength. Now Emmett come at me full force. " Jasper told him.

Emmett ran faster then the human eye could follow at Jasper and held his arms out as he tried to tackle him. Right before he made contact Jasper stepped to the side and grabbed Emmett by the throat, lifting him up and slamming him down on the ground. Emmett tried to get loose, but Jasper straddled him and kneeled down on Emmett's arms pinning them to his side making it impossible for him to move them.

Jasper looked up and addressed the group. "At this point I would have removed his head. You see even though Emmett is a lot stronger then me I easily overpowered him using the fact that he would rely on that strength instead of an actual fighting technique. Unless they studied when they were human these vampires will have very little training. From the timeline we have been given they haven't really had a chance to learn much. It is also very hard to train the newly turned because they are usually very aggressive and have little control over their emotions. To learn to fight you must have self discipline and young vampires have very little. They have a god complex and think they are invincible in their new stronger, faster bodies that seem indestructible. That is something I will continue to teach you how to take advantage of."

Rosalie laid against Bella and played with her fur for the next three hours as Jasper led them through different scenarios on how to efficiently kill a newborn. She thought about how weird it was to be so absolutely content sitting on the ground with her shifter mate surrounded by werewolves who only weeks ago would have ripped her throat out. Now they were protecting her it seemed even from her own family. Alice had tried to lay down on Bella a couple times after it had been her turn to pair up. Each time Rosalie had politely threatened to kill her and pulled her off her mate. The first time there were a few growls from the wolves but after a sharp command from Sam they had been quiet. Sam had apologized to her for their overprotectiveness and explained they were mad that Alice had disrespected her by laying on Bella.

'I think we should break for lunch." Rosalie said after hearing Bella's stomach rumble.

Jasper dropped his arms from the headlock he had Carlisle in." This is a good place to stop. We can continue after lunch."

Rosalie grabbed Bella's clothes and walked with her into the woods away from the wolves to change. She took a moment to enjoy the view of her very naked mate before handing Bella her clothes.

"My eyes are up here." Bella said with a chuckle as she took the clothes from Rosalie.

Rosalie gave her a rakish grin. "Oh I know."

Bella rolled her eyes as she pulled her pants on. "I think you would scandalize the masses if they knew how much you thought about sex."

Rosalie pulled Bella to her by the collar of her shirt and kissed her passionately. Breaking the kiss she smiled smugly. "You say that as if you don't think about it as much as I do."

Breathless Bella replied. "Oh I do, I mean have you looked in the mirror? You in clothes is magnificent but knowing what's underneath drives me wild."

Rosalie pulled back and intertwined their hands. "Good, I like you thinking that way."

As they made their way to the Cullen's backyard they heard Emmett yell"Hey are you guys coming or what?"

Rosalie groaned. "If the pack weren't here I would have planned a day away from them. I know the training is important but seriously we need a break from the stress."

"How about we go out tonight and get a hotel room. We can spend the day together tomorrow without any interruptions. What do you say?" Bella asked.

Rosalie pulled Bella into a hug. "That sounds amazing. I need to pick up some parts for your car. If we go to Seattle I can get them."

Bella kissed her hair. "Then we will go to Seattle. I'll make all the arrangements and you won't have to worry about a thing."

Rosalie pulled Bella's head down for a kiss that was interrupted by a tiny torpedo that almost knocked her off her feet."What the hell Alice?"

Alice clung to Bella's arm. "You guys were taking to long and everyone is being awkward. They are just standing around not saying anything to each other."

Bella slung her free arm around Rosalie's shoulder."Well we can't have that now can we?"

Rosalie shot a glare at Alice that she ignored. "Emmett is working the grill but by the looks on the shifter's faces he isn't doing a very good job at it."

As they came to the clearing Rosalie saw Emmett standing at the grill surrounded by a cloud of smoke. "For fucks sake, that idiot won't have to worry about being killed by a newborn if he lights himself on fire cooking steaks."

"I'll go help him. What don't you go play hostess." Bella suggested.

"Why do I have the feeling that by being your imprint I'm going to have to be hostess a lot during our relationship?"Rosalie asked.

"I love you too." Bella said as she walked over to the a very flustered looking Emmett.

Rosalie shook her head and made her way to the wolves. "How are you guys doing? Are you enjoying the training?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, we have all learned quite a bit about vampire fighting styles. Thank you for inviting us to be a part of this."

"It's no problem, let me introduce to my sister Alice." Rosalie said waving an excited Alice over, Jasper following behind her.

Alice held out her hand for Sam to shake. "Hi, I'm Alice and this is my mate Jasper. We joined the family after the treaty was formed."

Sam hesitantly shook Alice's hand. "Nice to meet you."

Jasper subconsciously pulled Alice to his side. "I hope you are finding my teaching informative."

"Yes, as I was telling Rosalie we have learned a great deal. It was very kind of her to invite us here." Sam said.

"Alice help me with the food please." Esme shouted as she finished placing a table on the grass. "Bella honey, are the stakes almost done?"

"Yup putting them on the platter now." Bella confirmed.

"Well it looks like lunch is ready. Why don't you all dig in?" Rosalie said ushering the pack to the table. Noticing them hesitate she assured them. "I promise the food is safe. Bella or myself would never let something happen to you."

Sam shook his head." It's not that. We trust you, it's just the white tiger should be served first."

Bella approached Sam and put her hand on his shoulder. "No,no none of that. You are my friends and allies. I invited you to join me at my table where we are all equals. So please fill your plates and let us know if you need anything else."

Emmett whispered to Rosalie. "Is this what Bella is like in Jesus shifter mode? All _Come warm yourself at my hearth for the winter winds are cold on the eve of battle."_

"What are you even talking about?" Rosalie asked confused.

"You know,Bella the shifter Jesus who unites the people. Making friends out of enemies. Saving all supernatural races from a fate worse than death." Emmett said.

Rosalie threw her hands in the air in exasperated. "Just stop, just stop talking. You are embarrassing me and yourself in front of the shifters."

"Bella isn't embarrassed of me. Is she?"Emmett asked. "Bella, do I embarrass you."

"Of course not Emmett." Bella told him."How could you of all people be embarrassing?"

Emmett gave Rosalie a smug grin. "See, I don't embarrass my Bella bear."

Bella smiled as Rosalie sat down next to her and Sam . "Everything ok?"

Rosalie tucked some of Bella's hair behind her ear." Yeah just Emmett being Emmett.How is the food?"

"It would be better without the smell." One of the wolves muttered.

Sam growled."That's enough Paul,It's wonderful thank you."

Bella laughed. "No, Paul is right. Even when I was first introduced to the Cullens the smell alone almost made me shift. I have become used to it now but initially I was constantly on edge."

Rosalie frowned. "I'm sorry if my smell triggers you ."

"No, with the bond to the white tiger your vampire smell is non existent." Sam reassured her.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked joining the group.

"Well when a shifter imprints and the bond is accepted, the imprint takes on the smell of the shifter, or in the case of two shifters the more dominant of the pair. It's a biological way of claiming our imprints. It tells others that the person is already taken." Sam explained.

"Interesting." Carlisle leaned over to smell Rosalie. "You know I think I never noticed it before because you are always around Bella but Sam is right. You smell mostly of Bella. There is another softer scent that faintly reminds me of you but nothing like before the bond was accepted. I wonder if your scent changed when all the differences to your body occurred?"

"It doesn't matter how or why Rosalie's scent has changed." Bella told Carlisle in a cold stern voice.

Carlisle held his hands up. "My apologies. Of course it doesn't matter. It's just interesting. I am surprised I never noticed it. Although your scent is pleasant it is rather strong and covers up most other smells. It even hides the smell of the wolves to some degree."

Rosalie could tell Bella was losing her patience with Carlisle and decided to interfere before Bella hurt him. She herself was finding it hard not to snap at him."We all smell amazing. That's great. Why don't we all finish up and go back to training?Bella and I have a date tonight and I don't want to be here all day."

Alice appeared at Rosalie's side suddenly. "Where are you guys going? Can Jasper and I come? We can make it a double date! We can even go to a restaurant and Bella can eat our meals."

Emmett joined the group. "Hey, if you're going then I'm going."

"It's a double date Emmett and you don't have a date to go with." Alice told him.

"I don't need a date to go with you guys." Emmett said.

"No!" Rosalie said sternly. "This is not a double date and Emmett is not coming either. Bella and I are going to go Seattle for a date and staying the night at a hotel. We will be back sometime tomorrow."

"We don't have to go on your date but we come with you guys. There is so much fun stuff we could all do together." Emmett put his hands together in a begging motion. "Please. Bella is the most fun out of all of us and without you two here I'm stuck with these guys. No offense Peter, Charlotte, Victoria."

Victoria shrugged."None taken. I agree, from what I've seen Bella is the most fun out of all of you."

"Tell you what Emmett, why don't we plan a day for just you and I to spend some time working on my arcade machine collection. I'll get copies of the inventory documents emailed to me and you and I can find out what I'm missing. What do you think?" Bella asked him.

Emmett pumped his fist in the air. "Yes, a day with Bella. Rosalie won't be there though right?"

Hearing a soft growl come from Rosalie, Bella pulled her into a side hug. "I'm sure Rosalie will have plenty of things that will keep her busy while you and I research."

"How come Emmett gets a Rosalie free Bella day? Do I get one too?" Alice asked.

"She is not a plaything only here for your enjoyment." Rosalie said through gritted teeth.

"They know that sweetheart." Bella told Rosalie. Turning to Alice she said. "I know you enjoy shopping so why don't you and I have a day of shopping? We can go anywhere you like."

"But no Rosalie right?" Alice asked."We don't need the fun police there harping at us all day."

Before Rosalie could even get a word out Bella replied."I'm sure Rosalie will be able to keep herself entertained for the day."

Rosalie folded her arms over her chest and huffed. Alice and Emmett drove her crazy. She understood where they were coming from though. Bella brought new energy into their lives. They had all been living a boring repetitive life just existing instead of living. Bella was new and exciting to all of them. It was because she was Rosalie's mate that she selfishly wanted to be with Bella every second. Even though she felt more secure in her bond with Bella now that she regularly drank Bella's blood when they had sex, she was still a vampire in the sense that she felt the need to keep all others away from her mate. She would let the idiots have their time with Bella but she wouldn't have to like it.

Seeing the state that Rosalie was now in Bella decided to get on with their day. "Now that that's all settled let's get back to training


	94. 94

"I like seeing your clothes in my closet." Rosalie said later that afternoon while she was packing for her trip with Bella. "It feels like a glimpse into the future when we are finally done with all this Edward and Volturi nonsense and can finally be a normal couple just spending their lives together."

Bella zipped up her garment bag. "Yup, just a regular couple of immortals cohabitating."

Rosalie put her arms around Bella's neck. "I've waited decades to meet you, so it should be of no surprise that I want us to start living our lives together as soon as possible."

Bella placed her hands on Rosalie's hips. "We can't get to far ahead of ourselves. I still have high school to finish and I doubt Charlie would approve of us living on our own even if we can afford to support ourselves."

Rosalie threw her head back dramatically and groaned. "It would be so much easier if he understood our bond. Then we could happily live together. I would even be willing to live with him. It wouldn't matter as long as you are there."

"I know sweetheart. We've been lucky that we have been able to be together so much. It will definitely get harder when we have to go back to school and I go back to Charlie's."

Rosalie frowned. "Please don't bring that up, I'm trying to ignore that either of those things are actually going to happen."

Bella kissed Rosalie's forehead."Maybe I'll ask Billy his opinion on telling Charlie."

"Really?"Rosalie asked surprised.

"You're right. It would be easier for us if he knew. It almost seems silly that we have to pretend to be teenage sweethearts and follow normal human rules when it comes to dating." Bella told her.

Rosalie pouted. "You don't want to be my sweetheart?"

Bella chuckled. "Of course I want to be your sweetheart. It's just seems ridiculous that here we are the great white tiger and her imprint and we can't even share a bed together. Who are we even pretending for?"

Rosalie sighed. "I'm with you on this but you need to think about the repercussions. Your father may love you but you never know how someone will react."

"That's why I want to talk to Billy." Bella said.

Rosalie looked at her watch. "We need to get going if we are going to make it to Seattle in decent time. I don't want to hit traffic, especially since you refuse to tell me where we are staying or what we are doing tonight."

Bella gave her a kiss. "I wanted to surprise my sweetheart."

Rosalie smiled picking up her suitcase and headed out of her room towards the hall. "You do offer the best surprises."

"For you, I try." Bella said holding the front door open for her to pass.

Rosalie rolled her eyes when she spotted a sulking Emmett and Alice in front of the garage. "I'm not dealing with you two again."

"We didn't say anything." Emmett grumbled.

"Yeah, we just wanted to say goodbye and remind you that gifts would be appreciated." Alice said.

"What are you five?" Rosalie asked. "You know you aren't our children, right?We don't have to bring you back trinkets from our travels."

"We know we aren't children. We are just saying if you see something cool that you think either of us would like don't hesitate to get it for us." Alice told her.

Bella put the bags in the trunk. "I think that sounds very reasonable."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow as she held the passenger side door open for Bella. "You need to stop indulging them. You are the reason they are this way, you do know that right? They can buy themselves whatever they want. You don't need to keep getting them stuff. Especially since I have yet to see a receipt from their shopping trip this morning. "

Emmett cleared his throat and sent Alice a panicked look. "Yeah, anyway, you guys should get going and we will make sure you get that receipt to you as soon as you come home."

Rosalie watch as the two rushed towards the woods to no doubt get as far away from her as they could. As she shut Bella's door and made her way to the driver's side she vowed to get that receipt as soon as possible


	95. 95

After cutting a 4hr car ride into two, Bella gave Rosalie the directions to the Hotel Theodore. She drove up to the front door and was met by a Valet. Bella exited the car and motioned for her to pop the truck and directed the professionally dressed bellhop on what they would be taking inside. As Rosalie exchanged her keys for a ticket she found herself smiling. They had tonight and all day tomorrow to themselves. Maybe she could convince Bella to stay an extra night. Charlie wasn't expecting them for a few days and while training was important, both her and Bella had seen enough that now it was just repetitive.

"Do you want to look around while I check in?" Bella asked.

Rosalie reached for Bella's hand."I'll come with you. We can look around together later."

Walking up to the checkin counter Bella pulled out her ID and credit card and handed them to the receptionist. "Reservation for Shurlong."

The young woman gave her a wide eyed look as she stuttered out."Of course Ms. Shurlong let me just get you checked in and your bags will be brought to your room."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. She sometimes forgot how famous her mate's family was. The attention made her uncomfortable. As vampires they needed to fly under the radar but with Bella that was impossible. Not only because of her last name but because of her appearance also. Where as Rosalie was a classic beauty, Bella was an exotic beauty who looked like an otherworldly goddess. She wasn't thinking that just because Bella was her mate, she had seen the looks Bella got and heard the comments. It was a was gorgeous and how that would affect their lives as they were supposed to grow older, she wasn't sure.

"Ok, looks like you have reserved the penthouse. That's the 19th floor. Here are your keys and if you follow Mark, he will escort you and your luggage to your private elevator. He will then give you a tour and explain all the amenities." The receptionist said handed Bella a small envelope. "thank you for choosing the Hotel Theodore Ms. Shurlong and please let us know if there is anything we can do to help you enjoy your stay."

Bella put her arm over Rosalie's shoulder and pulled her close when she heard the low growl come from her. "I'm sure we will be fine, won't we sweetheart."

The young girl looked at Rosalie and blushed. "Of course. Have a good stay."

Bella felt Rosalie start to relax as she snuggled into her side. "I thought you were feeling more secure with our bond?"

Rosalie wrapped her arm around Bella's waist as they walked side by side together behind the bellhop. "I am. I know you love me and are as committed to me as I am to you, but that doesn't mean I have to like when people are obviously hitting on you. It's disrespectful."

"It's a good thing none of the wolves were here, they would have probably been madder than you are." Bella said.

"They are rather protective of me." Rosalie agreed.

"This is your private elevator. No other guest will have access so you will have complete privacy." Mark explained as he ushered them into the elevator.

As the elevator doors opened up Rosalie looked around confused. "Where is our room?"

"This is part of your room." Mark explained. "The penthouse suite consists of the entire 19th floor. Where would you like your bags?"

"The master bedroom please." Bella replied.

Rosalie looked around in awe."Bella, why did you book us an entire floor of a hotel ?"

"Well when I was looking for a nice place to stay I found this hotel. This reminded me of an apartment more than a hotel room and I thought it would be nice to have the experience of living together. It's silly isn't it?" Bella asked now rethinking her decision.

Rosalie gave her a big smile."No it's perfect. It will be nice to pretend this is our life for a little while. At least until we have to go back to dealing with the real world and all it's problems."

Mark entered the living room with an empty luggage cart."If you wish I can give you a tour."

"That's ok, we will look around ourselves."Bella told him as she walked him to the elevator, giving him a generous tip.

Mark look a the money in his hand and went wide eyed. As the elevator doors were closing he stammered out. "Thank you ma'am. Enjoy your stay."

"Bella come look at the view." Rosalie called out from the patio.

Bella walked up behind Rosalie and put her arms around her waist and laid her chin on Rosalie's shoulder looking out at the city skyline."It's gorgeous."

"Did you notice the hot tub?" Rosalie asked.

Bella chuckled. "I did."

Rosalie turned around to face Bella and wiggled her eyebrows. "It is a lot bigger than my tub. We would have a lot more room. To stretch out."

"What part of your body do you wish to stretch out exactly?" Bella asked.

Rosalie laughed. "My whole body but if I could get the chance to stretch out your body as well I wouldn't mind."

Bella gave her a kiss. "What do you want to do tonight? Do you want to stay here or do you want to go out? They left us with a fully stocked kitchen so I could eat here."

Rosalie thought about it. "Do you know what I would really love to do? I want to go dancing."

"You want to go dancing, then we will go dancing." Bella told her.

"Do you not want to?" Rosalie asked."It's something I always saw from afar. You know in movies an tv and I always wanted to go and dance with my mate when I found one."

Bella smiled. "It sounds perfect. I've never been dancing before so I'm not sure how great I'll be but I'll give it a try."

Rosalie smirked. "I've soon you move your body, you have plenty of rhythm. How are we going to get into a club if both of us are considered underage."

"Well unlike you I am underage. However one of the perks of being a Shurlong other than booking and checking into my own hotel room, is that I can get in anywhere as soon as they realize who I am. All I have to do is have someone call ahead." Bella told her.

"I'm going to have to get used to living the life of royalty aren't I?" Rosalie asked.

"It has its perks. Why don't you find a club you want to go to while I eat can relax for a little bit until it's time to get dressed and head for the club." Bella said.

"Sounds good. I'll cook." Rosalie told her.

Bella gave her a kiss."Thank you sweetheart."


	96. 96

"I like you in a jumpsuit." Rosalie said as she admired Bella's body in a long sleeved tight purple jumpsuit while riding in the back seat of the town car Bella had arranged to drive them that night. Bella completed the outfit with a pearl necklace, matching pearl earrings, a black wide belt and 4in black jimmy coos. "It hugs you in all the right places."

Bella ran her hand up and down Rosalie's thigh. "I'm enjoying these leather pants myself, but the lack of fabric on your back is a very nice touch."

Rosalie adjusted the neck of her red halter top. "I thought you might like that. Did you manage to get us into the club?"

"Piece of cake. Having a person representative has it's perks." Bella told her.

"Gene doesn't mind doing this kind of stuff for you?" Rosalie asked.

Bella shook her head. "No, he is really happy that I'm doing things and not hiding away from society. He also knows I'm responsible so he doesn't worry about us going to a club with alcohol. He knows I would never drink, so there is no way I would make a scene and embarrass myself."

"It's a good thing we didn't bring Emmett and Alice then. They would have been a guarantee embarrassment ." Rosalie said.

"You should go easier on them."

"No, you should stop letting them walk all over you. Why do you always let them get their way?" Rosalie asked.

Bella thought about that for a minute. "I think it's because of their innocence. So many bad things have happened to Alice but she remains a bright spot in this world. I mean look at Jasper. He has every right to become a vicious, mean, horrible vampire hell bent on destruction, but Alice gives him so much support and love that he is actually able to forgive himself and enjoy life. Then there is Emmett who always seems like a goofball that wants to have fun but I know underneath that he loves deeply. I have no doubt that if we asked him to, he would stand against Edward and the whole newborn army himself just to make sure we were safe, knowing the whole time we didn't need his help. If I can help those two keep a hold on even a little bit of their happiness I would do so gladly. You also have to admit they really haven't asked for anything to extravagant."

Rosalie gave Bella a kiss."I love that you can put a positive spin on such an annoyance. Can you at least try to reign it in though? You have to remember they have parents, they don't need us."

A clearing throat caught their attention. "Ms. Shurlong we are here."

"I'll get the door there is no need for you to do it." Rosalie told the driver as she got out of the car and held her hand to help Bella.

Bella handed the driver some cash. "I'm not sure how long we will be but it should be long enough for you to get something to eat. So go enjoy yourself and we will let you know when we are done so you don't have to wait."

The driver looked at the cash and went wide eyed. "That's ok . It's my job to wait for you. I don't mind."

"I insist. If you want I can call your boss and clear it with them." Bella said.

The driver shook his head. "No ma'am it's fine. You can text me and I'll come as soon as you do. I'll just go to some place close."

"Thank you." Bella said accepting Rosalie's hand and getting out of the car.

"No,Thank you Ms. Shurlong." The driver said as the door was closing.

Rosalie pulled Bella to her side and pointed to the line of people that wrapped around the building. "Do we have to wait in that long line?"

"Of course not. You're with American royalty." Bella chuckled.

"Back of the line." The doorman said not even looking at them as they walk up to the door.

"I'm on the list." Bella said.

"Sure you ar…" The bouncer stopped mid sentence when he finally looked up at Rosalie and Bella.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and Bella chuckled. "It should be under Shurlong."

"Shit. They told me the Shurlong heiress was coming tonight." The bouncer mumbled to himself not realizing the two girls could here him."Of course Ms. Shurlong, my apologies. Come right in."

"Thank you." Bella said politely as she led Rosalie by the hand into the club with her.

They hadn't even made it to the main room before a man in a suit approached them. "Ms. Shurlong, I'd liked to introduce myself.I'm James Weston and I'm the manager of the club."

Bella held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you ."

James took her hand and shook it a little to enthusiastically. "Thank you for coming this evening. It's not everyday we get someone of your caliber in here. I have a VIP booth ready for you and a dedicated server for your table. If there is anything you need let her know and it will be brought immediately."

Bella gently extracted her hand that was still being held by James. "Thank you, that is very kind of you."

James waved a girl dressed in black slacks and a white button up shirt over to them. "This is Brit. She will be your server. I'll let her show you to your table. If anything isn't to your liking let her know and I will deal with it personally."

Bella gave Brit a reassuring smile, noticing the girl seemed really nervous."Thank you for taking care of us Brit. Please call me Bella and this is my girlfriend Rosalie."

Brit blushed as she looked at Bella and Roslaie's intertwined hands. "If you will follow me this way I'll show you to your table."

Rosalie followed close behind Bella never dropping her hand. The club was packed with a lot more people than she thought would be there. The dance floor was dark with only strobe lights and black lights for visibility. She wasn't sure how the humans could see where they were going or who they were even dancing with. The booth they were led to was in a well lit roped off area and had a bouncer at the entrance blocking people. Out of the five booths two of them towards the wall were empty and Rosalie wondered if management did that by design to give them privacy. As they walked passed the three vip booths Rosalie rolled her eyes at the random whispers.

"Whoa look at them…."

"I mean the the blond one is hot but did you see the freaky looking one…."

"Shurtlong heiress…"

"Worth billions…."

"If I was dating her I would want to mark my claim by dying my hair too…."

"Did you see her eye? I felt like she was looking straight into my soul….."

"Do you think they would talk to us? I mean a few of us are really famous….."

"Is that a bite on her shoulder? You can see the teeth marks…"

Bella sighed as she too heard the whispers. She wanted Rosalie to have a good time and get her wish to go dancing but was worried that maybe they would be bothered. Rosalie deserved a night out. Hell Rosalie deserved more than a night out. She deserved a ten year vacation for all the crap she had to put up with by being Bella's imprint. A night out was the least she could give her. Hopefully her status would intimidate the people around them enough to leave them alone. If not Bella hoped that she wouldn't have to spend the night keeping Rosalie from killing these humans. She wanted to romance Rosalie not restrain her.

Brit stopped them at the booth farthest from the three others giving them a small buffer from everyone." Can I get you anything to start? We do an excellent bottle service and we serve a small menu of food."

"We both would prefer everything we drink tonight be non alcoholic. Is your bartender able to make virgin drinks?" Rosalie asked as she slid into the circular shaped booth, pulling Bella to sit right beside her.

Brit blushed at the word virgin. "I'm assure you anything you want we can make it non alcoholic."

"I'll have something tropical. You can choose and maybe in a little while we will order some food." Bella told Brit with a smile.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at the girl. She looked like she was ready to swoon. " I'll have the same, thank you."

Brit nodded not taking her eyes off Bella."Sure be right back with those."

Bella wrapped her arm around Rosalie. " If this annoys you we can leave, but I'm sure when they get used to us here we will be fine."

Rosalie snuggled into Bella's side. "It will be fine. It's weird getting noticed. I'm not sure it's the brightest idea for us to be so public though. Eventually someone is going to notice that neither of us age."

Bella kissed the top of Rosalie's head."We can worry about that another time. Let's just enjoy the perks while we can."

"You're right." Rosalie agreed. "We have enough things to worry about. That's something we don't have to deal with for many years. Let's leave serious discussions to when we get back home."

Bella leaned back and ran her hand through Rosalie's silky locks. It was nice to just enjoy each others company. Even though they were getting looks from the people around them in and out of the VIP area, it felt like they had a space just for themselves. It was a nice change from only having Rosalie's bedroom to go to. Bella decided right then that as soon as this Edward stuff was dealt with she was taking Rosalie on a vacation. Anywhere Rosalie wanted to go Bella was taking her. Charlie would just have to deal with it because she wasn't going to worry about his permission.

Brit walked up their table and sat down two colorful drinks in martini glasses, each with an umbrella. When Bella tried to hand her her credit card Brit stopped her. " These and everything else you order tonight are being taken care of by Miss. Billings over there."

Bella looked to the VIP booth Brit pointed at and noticed an attractive brunette looking over lifting her glass to them."Who's that?"

"You don't know who Cynthia Billings is." Rosalie and Bella shook their heads causing Brit to go wide eyed. "She's an Oscar nominated actress. She's been in a ton of movies and she also models."

Rosalie shrugged "We can pay for our own food and drinks. Please tell Miss. Billings thank you anyway."

Brit looked uncomfortable. "She insisted."

"Really it's ok. We pay for ourselves." Rosalie told her.

Noticing Brit getting more uncomfortable Bella asked. "Is something wrong with us paying?

"Honestly?" Bella nodding and Brit leaned forward. " She isn't the only one to ask to pay your tab. She was just the first."

"Really? Why would people want to pay for our stuff?" Bella asked.

"Well because your the Shurlong heiress. Surely you must realize your popularity. I mean your family founded America." Brit said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "How about this. We pay our own tab and you send Miss. Billings a bottle of your finest champagne as a thank you for her offer. Then if anyone else asks you can tell them it's already taken care of."

Brit gave her a small and scanned Bella's credit card with her tablet. "That's awfully generous. I"ll make sure she gets it. I'll check in with you guys again but if you need me press the bottom on this and I'll come right away."

Rosalie took the black remote like device from Brit. As Brit walked away Rosalie turned to Bella catching her amused smirk. "What?"

Bella's smirk grew. "Oh nothing. I just enjoy you spending obscene amounts of money to prove to a complete stranger that you can take care of your own mate."

Rosalie sighed. "I can't control myself when it comes to you. You aren't mad are you?I mean it is your money."

Bella kissed Rosalie's forehead. "It's our money and no I'm not mad. You didn't go over there and hurt her so it's fine with me. I would have done the same thing in regards to you. So I don't blame you."

Rosalie smiled. "I'm glad you accept me and all the pettiness."

Bella chuckled. "It's not pettiness. It's in your nature to be offended when someone else tries to take care of your mate even in little instances. Don't think I haven't noticed how much effort it took for you to hand over the cooking responsibilities to Charlotte."

"I just don't understand why they won't let me take care of you." Rosalie grumbled.

Bella took a sip of her drink. "It's the fact that you let them do those things that shows what a great person you are. I'm sure you would rather tell them all to go to hell and to leave us alone but you don't. You know letting them do the little they like to do with us and for us makes them happy and even if you don't want to admit it you want them to be happy."

"I want them to leave us alone is more like it. Sometimes it's just quicker to let them have their way instead of fighting over who gets to do what." Rosalie told her.

Bella kissed Rosalie's cheek. "I totally get it. I mean how dare something think of you as a caring, considerate person who thinks of others happiness."

"Exactly." Rosalie said gruffly.

Bella took the last drink out of Rosalie's glass. "I love you."

Rosalie beamed. "I love you to. Now let's go dance."

Rosalie slid out of the booth and took Bella's as they made it past the other booths without being stopped. As she pulled Bella to a dark corner Rosalie laughed.

"What? What's so funny?" Bella asked.

Rosalie held up some of Bella's now glowing hair. It looked like it was lit up with led lights."Your hair is glowing."

Bella pointed to Rosalie's white streak. "Yours is too."

Rosalie looked at her hair and laughed harder. "It must be the black lights."

Bella chuckled and grabbed Rosalie by the waist. "Are we going to talk about our hair or our we going to dance?"

Rosalie put her arms around Bella's neck and pulled their bodies together. The music had a loud thumbing bass and Rosalie moved her body in time with Bella's. Even though she said she wasn't a good dancer Bella actually could hold her own on the dance floor. Many times Rosalie caught other people staring at them but she just ignored them and focused on Bella. On the way Bella's body felt against hers. At the feel of Bella's fingers as she ran her hands across Rosalie's exposed back, how Bella would grind against her just enough to tease but never enough to satisfy.

After several songs her leather pants were starting to feel a little bit to tight so she pulled away from Bella's questioning look Rosalie said. "I need to take a break to cool off."

"Cool off?" Bella asked.

Rosalie looked at her own crouch area."Yeah cool off. These pants are getting tight and I don't want to rip them."

Bella smiled. "Yeah let's cool off. I could use something to drink anyway."

Rosalie put her arm around Bella's waist after Bella laid her arm over her shoulders. Where as the other people looked sweaty and smelled foul, Bella was completely dry and had that discint smell of wilderness that Rosalie so loved. They moved through the thongs of people and were let through the entrance to the VIP area. Rosalie's hopes of making it to their booth without being stopped were dashed when the woman Brit had called Cynthia Billings jumped up from her table and cut off their path.

Cynthia held out her hand to Bella. " Ms. Shurlong, I just wanted to say thank you for the champagne. It was very generous of you to send it to my table."

Bella shook the woman's hand. "It's no problem and please call me Bella. This is my girlfriend Rosalie."

Rosalie sighed when Cynthia turned her attention to her. "It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine I assure you. I have always found your family so interesting. I mean we all learn about them in school but to actually meet you in person is amazing." Cynthia gushed.

"Thank you, I take great pride in my family also." Bella told her politely.

Cynthia motioned to her table filled with 4 females and one male. They were all looking at Bella as if starstruck."I know you have your own table, but would you like to sit with us for a few minutes. I really would like the chance to ask you some questions. I mean how many opportunities will I ever have to talk to a Shurlong."

"Uhmmmm." Bella looked to Rosalie.

Rosalie leaned forward and whispered into Bella's ear. "What would your grandfather want you to do?"

Bella gave Rosalie a greatful smile and turned to Cynthia. "I guess we could spare a few minutes."

Cynthia clapped her hands together excitedly causing Rosalie to roll her eyes. "Excellent. Let's get the waiter to bring more drinks. What are you drinking?"


	97. 97

"Man I thought she was never going to let us leave." Rosalie said as she and Bella were in the back of the town car on the way back to the hotel after spending an hour with Cynthia Billings and her friends.

Bella lifter their joined hands to her lips and kissed Rosalie's knuckles. " Thank you for being so understanding."

Rosalie shrugged. "It was annoying but I do know that you have certain responsibilities when in public and it was my idea to go out.I did pick the club so it was really my fault for putting you in that situation. At least I didn't feel the need to kill her at any point so it was bearable."

Bella chuckled. "That's good."

"She never crossed the line and her interest was never more than about your family and your opinions on things. She never hit on you and her friends seemed to starstruck to do more than just stare. I was actually kind of proud to be able to experience someone's general interest in you. Usually it's people trying to hit on you or get something from you. That fact that she was not only intelligent but interested in you in a non sexual way made me relax." Rosalie told her.

"I'm glad you are starting to relax more and feel more secure in our bond." Bella said.

Rosalie laid her head on Bella's shoulder. "Now that I've been taking your blood regularly it's help calm me more. Don't get me wrong I still don't want people touching you, friendly or not, but I know you are mine in all ways spiritually, emotionally, physically, so I'm not so worried about people trying to befriend you. As long as they are respectful. I also see the need to curb my temper as I'm starting to realize this will happen more in the future."

Bella sighed."I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. It was really funny when she asked you to that dinner party and you said you would have to see if it was a school night." Rosalie said.

Bella chuckled."Yeah I don't think she realized how young I am. I mean yeah we were at a club but I really don't look that old."

"It is actually kind of hard to guess your age. I think its because of your unique looks that people can't gauge exactly how old you are." Rosalie told her.

"You know I sometimes forget that my family is so famous. Then things like this happen." Bella said.

"Did stuff like this happen a lot in Arizona?" Rosalie asked.

"When I was younger and I was out with my grandparents it happened all the time. Even when it was just me and my grandmother. She was such a part of my grandfather's life that she always accompanied him to every event or rally.I went to a few myself when I was old enough. My grandparents didn't like leaving me with babysitters. I even had some playdates with a lot of high profile people's children including the president'. At my grandfather's funeral I stood on stage with my grandma when she gave the eulogy. So I'm kind of used to the public eye. It slowed down when I went to live with my mother because I refused to go and spend time doing things with her I wasn't interested in. She wasn't as known as a Shurlong so she would try and use me to get the perks that come with being an heiress that she never got to enjoy. I would get invitations to things all the time and I'm sure I still do but Gene stopped asking if I wanted to go after I declined so many times. It used to make my mother furious that I didn't want to go to all the parties with famous people that wouldn't give her the time of day if it wasn't for me."

Rosalie shook her head."I don't understand your mother. From everything you told me your grandparents were loving parents and wanted nothing but the best for her and you. How did she turn out the way she did?"

"I honestly don't know. I think she always was that way. My grandfather was still in office when she was growing up and lived in Washington, DC. There she went to a really exclusive private schools for grade school and high school. I think being around that scene she was probably treated differently from other students because of her last name. Maybe that's where she gets it. I know she's gotten in trouble numerous times and tried to use the whole Do you know who I am? card more than once. I've not only seen her do it but she's used me when she wasn't recognized. Honestly I don't think we will ever really know . I feel bad for Charlie more than anyone."

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"Because he has to deal with my mother's craziness now that I live with him. He really doesn't deserve it." Bella said.

"Charlie may not deserve it but I know he would go through it a million times over to get to know you." Rosalie told her. "That man loves you so much. It's beyond obvious. When he looks at you he almost vibrates with the love and pride he has for you. I'm often envious of your father's devotion to you."

Bella pulled Rosalie close. "I know I'm lucky. It could have turned out a whole lot different if anyone but Charlie was my father. He and my grandparents are the type of parent I want to be to our children"

Rosalie snuggled close to Bella. "I love hearing you talk about our children. It still floors my mind that I'm going to be able to have my own. I really do love love you."

Bella gently kissed Rosalie. "I love you too."

As they pulled up to the hotel Bella pushed the button to lower the privacy screen to talk to the driver."No need to open the door we got it."

"Thank you Ms. Shurlong. Enjoy your stay in Seattle and if you need a driver again just let us know." The driver said.

Bella handed him some cash. "Thank you, we will."

Rosalie held her hand out helping Bella out of the car. After the closing the door she said."Let's go to our room and try out that hot tub."

Bella laughed. "I'm surprised you even wanted to go out tonight after you saw it."

Rosalie laughed with her. "Don't worry I've been making plans for you and me in that tub all night."


	98. 98

"Are you hungry?" Rosalie asked Bella as they got off the elevator into the front hall of their hotel floor.

"Actually I kind of am. I have a feeling I won't get the chance to eat anytime soon so maybe I will have something now." Bella said.

Rosalie pushed Bella up against the wall in the hallway and stood on her tip toes kissing Bella hard on the mouth only to pull away leaving Bella panting. When Bella reached for her she walked towards the kitchen."Well then if the mighty tiger is hungry we better feed her before she gets angry and starts hunting the hotel guests."

Bella took deep breaths trying to calm her racing heart. "You kiss me like that and then expect me to think about food now?"

Rosalie chuckled. "Why don't you have the left overs from dinner and I'll go start the hot tub and get some towels."

Bella gave her an exaggerated bashful look. "I don't think I can go into the hot tub. I don't have a bathing suit."

Rosalie tried out her best southern accent. "Don't you worry Darlin, this half gentleman will protect your innocence."

Bella put her hand over her heart and sighed. "My, hero."

Rosalie laughed."I'll get everything set up, you enjoy your food."

Bella laughed along with her as she set about warming up the leftovers while Rosalie left the room. She had worried that Rosalie wouldn't be able to relax fully with all the stress they had been under lately. So it was a nice surprise that she wanted to go dancing. Bella was proud of the way Rosalie handled Bella not only getting recognized but joining in on the conversation with Cynthia and her friends. Rosalie may not think so but she was the made to be Bella's imprint. As she finished off her leftovers Bella thought tonight seemed like the perfect time to give Rosalie the present Bella had been saving since she got it from the vault in the safe room of the estate. She just hoped that Rosalie would like it.

As Rosalie walked into the kitchen she noticed Bella had a thoughtful expression on her face. "Everything ok?"

Bella looked at Rosalie standing next to her in a hotel robe. "Oh yeah everything is fine. I'm going to go change into my robe I'll meet you out there."

Rosalie gave her a kiss and swatted her on the butt as she walked passed."Hurry up before the water gets cold."

Bella chuckled. "It's a hot tub it won't get cold."

"Anytime I don't have your body next to mine I'm cold." Rosalie call out as Bella made her way to the master bedroom.

Bella shook her head as she made her way into the master bedroom. She liked this version of Rosalie. It made her want them to get their own place as soon as possible. Here by themselves Rosalie was more relaxed and seemed a lot happier. The playfulness Rosalie engaged in warmed Bella's heart and she felt honored to be able to experience this other side of Rosalie that rarely came out. It reaffirmed her need to take Rosalie on a vacation. They needed alone time. Even though they were young their bond was extremely intense and not just teenage puppy love. As a couple they deserved the opportunity to explore these new emotions in private. An overnight trip wasn't going to cut it. She made a mental note to talk to Gene about what properties were available to spend time at. Now that Rosalie drank her blood, she hadn't felt the need for animal blood anymore so they could stay anywhere they wanted without worry about Rosalie needing to feed. That literally opened up the world for them to travel.

After stripping out of her clothes and putting on a robe Bella reached into her garment bag and pulled out an antique box and put it in her robe pocket. She saw Rosalie sitting on a deck chair by the hot tub."I thought you would be in already."

Rosalie pulled Bella down on her lap. "No, I wanted to wait for you."

Bella kissed Rosalie pulling back before it could get to heated. "I actually wanted to give you something. I got it from the estate."

Rosalie looked puzzled. "You didn't have to get me anything sweetheart."

Bella pulled the box from her robe and opened it causing Rosalie to gasp. "This signet ring was past down to the women of my family. This one was originally made for Gorgeon's wife Isabella. I thought it only fitting that you being my imprint it now be yours."

Rosalie looked at the wide banded silver ring. It had the Shurlong family crest adorned with different color jewels. It was obviously old and looked very expensive. Rosalie wasn't even sure if she wanted to touch it let alone wear it."Bella I can't take this. It was meant for the women in your family not me."

Bella held the ring out to Rosalie. "It was always meant to go to the tiger shifter's spouse. There were different ones made for each of Goergon's direct descent's spouses. This one was saved for the white tiger's imprint. That would be you. Even my grandmother had one specially made. If you would like we can have one made for you instead, but this one is supposed to be yours. I have Gorgeon's ring. My grandfather gave it to me after I first shifted and explained that one day I should give my spouse Isabella's ring. I know we aren't married but you're a Shurlong now. So you need to start getting used to sharing my birth rights. They are now yours just as much as they are mine."

Rosalie took a deep calming breath."I don't know how to feel about this."

"Is it to much?Do you not want to be a Shurlong?" Bella asked.

"No, of course it isn't to much."Rosalie told her."It's just I need to start getting used to everything. I want to be with you for all of eternity. This isn't about that. It's just I've gone from having a human family that never wanted me, to a vampire family that I was forced into, to being a member of a respectable family that chose me. I'm not saying I don't love the Cullens, not that I would ever admit that to them mind you, it's just I never had the choice to decided if I wanted to be with them. With you it's different. You love me and with your love every one of my dreams can come true. It's a lot to take in that's all."

"If you don't feel comfortable wearing the ring, then I won't force you. I just want you to know that you are my family now. You are a Shurlong just as much as I am. I would like you to wear the ring but you don't have to." Bella said.

Rosalie held her hand out to Bella. "No, I want to wear the ring. I want the world to know I'm yours, just as much as you are mine."

Bella began trying to slip the ring on different fingers. It fit perfectly on Rosalie's right ring finger causing her to smile. "Look it fits perfect. See I told you it was meant for you!"

Rosalie looked down at the ring. "At least it isn't on my left hand. People would have thought we were engaged."

"Do you even want to get married?" Bella asked.

Rosalie looked down shyly."I always dreamed of having a big wedding, with all my family and friends there to celebrate my marriage to my soulmate. It was of course always a dream because in reality I didn't have any friends except Vera and my family hated me but I held out hope that I would at least find my soulmate."

Bella placed a finger under Rosalie's chin and lifted her head up to kiss her. "One day I will give you the biggest wedding you have every seen. There will be so many people there to celebrate our union you won't even have enough time to say hello to half of them."

Rosalie untied the belt of Bella's robe. "I love you. Now let's take advantage of that hot tub while we can."

Bella stood up and stripped off her robe tossing it to Rosalie as she got into the the tub. "What are you waiting for then?"

Rosalie grinned and slipped out of her robe. She got into the hot tub and pulled Bella on top of her so that Bella strattled her lap. She had been semi hard all night and now seeing Bella in all her naked glory she was throbbing with the need to make love to her. She held Bella by the hips holding her just above her member before lowering Bella slowly and slipping into Bella's center inch by inch. Rosalie held back from thrusting as she ran her hands over Bella slick, wet body, enjoying the way the water made Bella's skin glisten.

Bella couldn't wait for Rosalie any longer and began to move her hips in an effort to get Rosalie to thrust inside her. The warm water made it easier for her body to slide along Rosalie's. She threw her head back in pleasure when Rosalie leaned forward and took her nipple in her mouth. She had to put her arms around Rosalie's neck to keep her balance or she would have fallen backward. Out of all the different versions of Rosalie she was blessed to see this was her favorite. She loved Rosalie in the throes of passion not having a care in the world other than enjoying Bella's body. Rosalie was magnificent when she wasn't weighed down by all the problems they faced resting on her shoulders. If she could, Bella would keep Rosalie naked and occupied to shield her from all the negative things that they were going to face in the future.

Rosalie watched Bella's face twist with anguished pleasure as she stroked Bella's clit. She loved how responsive Bella was to her. As she ran her eyes over Bella's body head thrown back, breasts pushed forward, hair wild as her body bounced up and down with each of Rosalie's thrust, Rosalie thought she had seen a more beautiful sight. Some would say she was naive to think she would find no greater lover than Bela without more experience but she didn't care. Bella was made for her. It was never more clear as she felt the pressure build inside her body and as she felt Bella contract around her shaft Rosalie leaned forward and sank her teeth into Bella's neck. Like always Rosalie was overcome with the emotions and power that Bella's blood always contained. If she could she would weep at the intensity of the love she felt coming through Bella's blood. If it was possible Rosalie felt that Bella loved her more each time she fed.

Bella slumped forward in Rosalie's arms trying to keep herself upright as the aftershocks of her orgasm shot through her body. "God I love you."

"I love you too." Rosalie licked the wound on Bella's neck."Are you ok?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah just sleepy now. Do you mind if we go to bed?"

Rosalie stood up with Bella in her arms and made her way out of the hot tub. She grabbed the towels and made her way into the master bedroom."How about I dry us both off and we crawl into bed. It is getting late."

"Why are you so good to me?" Bella asked as she slumped down on the bed after Rosalie finished drying her off.

Rosalie gave Bella an indulgent smile. "Because I love you. Why else?"

As Rosalie slid under the covers Bella draped her body over Rosalie's snuggling a close as she could. "And I thank fate every day that you do."

Rosalie kissed Bella's damp hair. "I do to. Now go to sleep. We have big day of being lazy tomorrow."

"Good night." Bella mumbled falling asleep almost instantly.

Rosalie pulled Bella's body closer and closed her eyes reflecting on how great of a night they had before drifting off to sleep.


	99. 99

As Rosalie reached across the table with her napkin to wipe some steak sauce off of Bella's lips, she couldn't remember ever being so relaxed. They had spent the day exploring Seattle without a care in the world. Looking at Bella now she almost had to pinch herself to make sure the day had been real. It was exactly what they both needed. Even Bella laughed more freely and seemed to smile more. It was easy to forget they didn't have so much pressure and responsible resting on their shoulders.

"I had a good time today, did you?" Bella asked her.

"I had a great time. I wish we could stay an extra night, but I understand the need to get back." Rosalie said.

"I know that you mean. It's been like we are existing in a whole different world." Bell sighed. "It makes me want to start our life together right away. I don't look forward to living with Charlie again without you there."

"Please don't remind me." Rosalie pleaded."I'm still pretending that isn't going to happen."

Bella reached for Rosalie's hand. "It just makes me realize that I need to tell Charlie. Our bond is more important then secrecy to me."

Rosalie frowned. "I don't want you to do anything rash. Telling him is a big step.I have no doubt your father loves you but there is no way to tell how someone will react to such news."

"Have you ever told anyone about you before?" Bella asked.

Rosalie thought for about it for a minute."Well, I wanted to tell you and I was trying to figure out how to do up until the point that your tiger got frisky with me."

Bella raised a pale eyebrow."I got frisky with you?"

Rosalie smirked." Yes, the way I remember it was you came upon a poor defenseless me in the woods and you were so overcome with your attraction to me that you didn't even have a chance to shift before you made a move."

"That's what you think?"Rosalie nodded. "So we aren't going to mention you hunting the mountain lion?"

"The mountain lion that I now consider a part of my family? There would be no way I would ever hurt her." Rosalie said with feigned innocence.

"You consider her apart of your family?" Bella asked astonished.

"Of course I do." Rosalie said. "She's a cat."

Bella felt her eyes tearing up."I love you so much."

Rosalie wiped the tear from Bella's cheek."I love you too."

Bella took a sip of her water to give herself a moment to get her emotions under control."It means so much to me that you accept that cats are more than just animals to me."

Rosalie gave her a wink."I like cats remember?"

Bella chuckled. " I remember."

"If you are done, what do you say about going for a walk before we head home?" Rosalie asked noticing Bella's empty plate.

"That sounds good." Bella said standing up."Can you pay while I run to the bathroom?"

"You're ditching me and leaving me with the check aren't you?"Rosalie asked with a smile.

Bella kissed Rosalie's cheek. "You can afford it."

Rosalie sighed as she watched her walk away. If only they could do this more often. She had always hated having to pretend to be human and go through the motions of being a teenager, but it had never really bothered her all that much. It was the price to pay to be safe. Now though as she signed the check and made her way up to the front of the restaurant she never wanted anything more than to stop pretending. She wanted to start her life with Bella out in the open not having to worry about high school or wether or not Bella was home by curfew. How to make that happen, she wasn't sure but she was determined to figure it out.

"All set?" Bella asked coming to stand next to her.

Rosalie held the door open for Bella. "Yes, your meal is paid for."

Bella batted her eyelashes at Rosalie. "My perfect half gentleman treats me so well."

Rosalie grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her close."Some one has to protect your virtue."

"Are you saying I'm easy?" Bella asked.

"Welllll." Rosalie said ducking away from Bella's fingers as they tried to tickle her ribs.

"Ok, you may be right." Bella conceded."But only when it comes to you."

"I love that you are taller than me." Rosalie said as she put Bella's arm around her shoulder and snuggled close."It puts you at perfect height for me to get in a proper snuggle position."

Bella opened her mouth to reply only to be cut off by a scream coming from an alley two buildings down the street they were walking on. Not even waiting both she and Rosalie ran towards the sound. Bella hadn't noticed that the neighborhood they had been walking in had gotten seedier the further away from the restaurant they got. Coming up to the alley in less than a second Bella felt herself being pulled behind Rosalie's back. Looking towards the danger Bella say what was obviously two vampires, one man and one who looked like no more than a girl, feeding on a man while a woman was running the other way.

Noticing they had company the girl took couched in front of the male vampire in a possesses manner. "Get back or you're next."

Rosalie growled causing both vampires to to look at her wide eyed. "Drop the man and surrender and your death will be painless."

Bella made a move to walk in front of Rosalie and when she stepped properly into the alley the male vampire gasp. "Shit Bree, it's her."

"Who?" The girl Bree asked.

"The one that Riley told us about. The white tiger." The male vampire said.

Bree stood and held her hands up."Look we don't want no trouble. This guy is a pimp. We were just trying to feed."

Bella looked a the pimp and couldn't tell if he was breathing."Is he dead?"

Bree kicked him causing him to let out a low moan."No."

"Then kill him before he changes." Bella told her.

Rosalie looked at Bella in surprise." Bella?

Bella shrugged her shoulders."What, he's a dirtbag. Do you really want that type of man becoming a vampire? Imagine what he would do to those women if he had all the vampire traits."

Rosalie sighed. "You're right. Drain him or kill him, just make sure he's doesn't change."

"Ladies first." The man said to Bree.

"That's ok Diego, I already ate. You go for it." Bree stood from her crouch."I'm Bree and this is Diego. We don't believe what Riley and James said by the way. We are just trying to survive. We know about the sun."

"You know James?" Seeing Bree nod Rosalie ran and grabbed Bree by the throat slamming her into the brick walll, causing parts of it to crumble to dust."Tell everything you know."

Bella restrained Diego as he made his move to help Bree."I think you should let my imprint talk to Bree without interfering. She hates being interrupted."

"Tell me NOW." Rosalie demanded again, tightening her grip causing Bree's neck to crack.

"Um, sweetheart, I don't think she can speak with you ripping her head off her body." Bella said.

Rosalie growled and released Bree's neck ,moving her forearm to hold Bree's upper body tight against the wall."You will tell me what you know."

Bree cleared her throat."Riley found me begging on the street. Offered me some food and a place to stay. I was in a bad way and would have done anything just to get a hamburger so I accepted. Instead of helping me, he turned me and a bunch of others Then this vampire James comes and starts telling us about this albino chick who turns into a white tiger. How she and a coven of vampires with golden eyes want to kill all of us because we drink human blood. Goes on and on about how horrible they all are and that we need to band together and kill them before they kill us. The guys insane."

"What are their plans?" Rosalie asked.

"Right now they are training. Look, we don't want any trouble. They only reason we still hang out with those guys is because we have no place to go."Bree said."Please don't kill us."

Rosalie looked at Bella."What do you think?"

Bella released Diego."I think they are harmless and need help."

Rosalie sighed and stepped away from Bree. "Let me guess, the great white tiger, savior of all supernatural races is going to be the one to help them."

Bella gave Rosalie a sad smile. "You know it's the right thing to do."

Diego rushed to Bree and helped her heal her throat."You want to help us?"

Bella nodded. "Do you know were they are now?"

"Yes, they are at some old farm a few miles outside of the city." Bree said.

Bella thought about everything. "Ok,here's what we will do. You two will come with us and tell our allies all you know. In return you will stay with us."

Diego stepped forward."Whoa, whoa, whoa. We don't want to fight anyone. We will tell you where they are, but please let us go."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "We are going to force you to fight anyone. We are offering you protection from James and Riley."

"Really?" Bree asked wide eyed. "You don't want to kill us?"

"No, we don't want to kill you. We want to help you because you don't deserve to be used as cannon fodder for an egotistical maniac." Rosalie said.

"Thank you."Bree looked at Diego."If you can help us we will go with you."

Rosalie sighed and reached for Bella."I guess our vacation is officially over isn't it.'

Bella kissed Rosalie on the temple, lingering for a moment to take in her scent. "Just think of it like this. We are one step closer to you beating Edward to death with his own limbs."

Rosalie smiled. "That is something to look forward to isn't it?"


	100. 100

"When I said to get us presents, I didn't mean to get us people." Alice said from the steps of the Cullen's front porch as Bella, Rosalie, Bree and Diego made their way out of the car. Rosalie had made the drive within less time it had taken them to get to Seattle , having run red lights and breaking every speed limit.

"Not now Alice."Bella snapped causing Alice to go wide eyed. "Is everyone here?"

"Uh, yeah." Alice stammered."They are all all in the living room."

"Good." Bella said leading the five of them into the living room to be greeted by a nervous group that consisted of The Cullens, Peter, Charlotte, Victoria, Sam and Sue Clearwater.

Bella waved them off as they all stood when she entered. "Everyone take a seat, we have much to discuss and little time to plan. Rosalie if you would."

"Of course Bella. This is Bree and Diego." Rosalie motioned at the two newcomers." We found them in Seattle. A vampire named Riley changed them and they were put into Jame's newborn army."

"Do you know this Riley?" Bella asked Victoria as she took the seat Jasper offered in the chair at the front of the room.

"Yes, he was made soon after Edward came to us." Victoria told them."James knew with my gift it would be hard for me to be around the newborns, so he made Riley so that he could make and lead the army."

Rosalie motioned for Carlisle and Esme to move of the love seat for Bree and Diego to sit down. That way they could keep an eye on them easier. "Have you met a vampire named Edward?"

Bree nodded. "Yes, well no, I have seen him and heard him talk but I've never spoken to him."

"You've seen my son?" Carlisle asked. Bella cut him a sharp look. "I apologize. Please continue."

"Before I saw him, I overheard Riley and James talking about a vampire who could read minds. They would test each new vampire for powers by making us do really random shit. The first time I saw him was a few days ago. He was yelling at James. Going on and on about not having enough vampires join the cause and everyone being cowards. It was like he was hyped up on drugs. I walked in on him once talking to himself. He just kept saying different versions of _how dare she take what's mine_.That's when Diego and I starting making our plan to leave. No way were we following some crazy guy to our deaths." Bree told them.

"Did any of the vampires he turned have any powers?" Bella asked.

"No and that was another thing that Edward guy was pissed about. Apparently he couldn't find any allies who wanted to go against something called the Volturi." Diego said.

Bella felt the eye of the room on her as she thought through all the information." Here's what we are going to do. First Carlise I want you to call the Denali and tell them Laurent needs to be killed or contained, so he can not run to James and offer help in this fight."

Carlise pulled out his phone. "Of course Bella."

Bella turned to Diego and Bree. "I promised you my protection and that you didn't have to join this fight. So you are free to go or you can stay and the Cullens can teach you a better way to live as a vampire."

"What do you mean?" Diego asked.

"Esme would you take Bree and Diego to your office and tell them more about the way you live?" Bella motioned for Peter." Peter will come with you and give them his own take on being a vampire."

Peter nodded his understanding."Of course white tiger."

Hearing the door to Esme's office close Emmett asked. "Why did you send them away when we are making our plan? Don't we need everyone?"

"We don't know much about the two or if they are telling the truth, so they need to not be involved with this fight." Rosalie told him."Also we don't know how they would feel about fighting against vampires they may consider friends. It is safer for all of us if they stay out of this fight. What do you have planned Bella?"

"Based on the information Victoria gave us about where they used to be and the location of the farm Bree told us I am inclined to believe that is where they are. I think we need to move fast, especially if Edward is there now. I need someone to research the farm and see if we can get a map of the grounds and any blueprints to buildings." Bella said.

Alice raised her hand."I can do that."

Carlise came into the room with a grim smile on his face. "The Denali's seem happy to be able to deal with Laurent. Tanya told me Kate would handle it personally. I don't want to image how she will do it, but I doubt we will be hearing from Laurent ever again."

"Good." Victoria said.

"Yes, it is. Now for the rest of us. We will break up into groups to surround the farm and then close in on all of them. Jasper you know all of our fighting abilities the should the groups be?" Bella asked.

"Including the wolves." Bella shook her head and Jasper reconsidered for a minute."Ok well I would put Alice with Rosalie, Emmett and Charlotte, Myself and Esme, Carlise with Peter and you with Victoria. That is if Victoria is fighting."

Bella turned to Victoria. "This is my fight and I will not force you to be involved, but if you want you can stay with the wolves. I know your gift would would make you uncomfortable the entire time and don't want you to put yourself through something painful."

"No, I'll go." Victoria said with conviction. "I want to make sure James dies and I don't have to look over my shoulder for the rest of my life."

"What would you have us do white tiger?" Sam asked.

"I would like for you to bring some of your more older experienced wolves with us to act as a buffer. If any of the vampires get away I want you to stop them. I know you would all like to go , but we don't know Edwards exact plan and I want to make sure your lands are safe." Bella told him.

"Of course white tiger." Sam stood up. "We will go talk to the council and meet you back her in a half an hour."

"Perfect. Now the rest off us need to get ready so everyone go change and do whatever you need to do and we will all meet out front in a half an hour." Bella told them.

Rosalie grabbed Bella's hand and led them to her room. When the door closed behind them Rosalie pushed Bella up against it and kissed her passionately. "I don't want us to separate during the fight. I want to be with you."

Bella pulled Rosalie into a hug. "I know sweetheart but it's the best way to make sure everyone is safe."

Rosalie groaned. "I know but I'm going to worry about you the whole time. I can't protect you if I'm not with you."

"You will be with me. I'll be in tiger form and you can check in and make sure everything is fine as much as you want. You won't be alone. With me you are never alone. We do this together."

"Together?" Rosalie asked.

"Together." Bella promised


	101. 101

Bella's POV:  
Bella in tiger form stalked towards the two story farm house that they believed Edward would be in. Carlisle and Charlotte flanked the sides of the building hoping to catch anyone from escaping. They knew anyone who got past them the wolves and Victoria would take care of as the others in their group were needed to take care of the bigger number of newborns that were in the expected to be met with only a small group here but Bella felt that she should lead them in because Edward's powers didn't work on her and even though Rosalie wanted to fight him they were unsure if he could still read her mind.  
Giving a nod to Carlisle and then one to Charlotte Bella rushed through the front door as the other two rushed into the sides. Their plan was to take out as many as they could and funnel any that escaped towards the wolves. As soon as she made her way into the front hall chaos began all around her. As the first vampire saw her the shouting began.  
"It's her!"  
"We aren't ready."  
And then all of a sudden Bella heard the voice she had hoped for. If a tiger could smile Bella would have grinned.  
Edward's voice rang above the sounds of the vampires scrambling to defend themselves. "I don't care if your ready. Get her!"  
Before she could make her way to Edward, Bella was attacked by four vampires at once. One jumped on her back as she easily ripped the first one's head off and was tearing her way through the other two. Hearing the vampire on her back scream Bella looked and saw him holding what looked to be a broken jaw.  
"I guess the answers the question about wether a vampire can bite me." Bella thought as she clawed the man's body in half. She rushed towards the sound of Edward screaming orders when she noticed a blond man with a ponytail and clothes that looked like they were from the early 1900's. He was trying to slip away from Carlisle as he fought off two newborns by himself. Realizing this man fit the description Victoria gave of James, Bella ran towards him grabbing by the neck to subdue him knowing that if he got past them Victoria would have to face him. She had given her word that Victoria had her protection and not even Edward and his craziness would make her go back on it.  
The group of newborns numbered no more than ten and the fight was over before it began. Looking around Bella noticed that Edward had wasn't there. She quickly threw James to Charlotte hoping she would know to take him to the barn as Carlisle was grabbing the various ripped off body parts and putting the in a pile in the middle of what was left of the living room to burn.  
Bella sniffed the air and ran in the direction of the wolves catching Edward's scent. She was faster than him and when she found him he was surrounded by the five wolves and Victoria, looking somewhat panicked.  
"Ahh about time you showed up." Victoria told her with a smile.  
Edward turned around not even protecting himself from the others as he faced Bella."You think you have won. I planned all of this. You may have bested some of us but I have an army in the barn that is destroying all your reinforcements. I will gracious and allow you to surrender peacefully in return I will spare all of your lives except Rosalie's of course."  
A chorus of growls came from the wolves followed by a small grey wolf jumping towards Edward trying to attack him while he wasn't paying attention. Before Edward could even turn around to defend himself Bella took him too the ground. The grey wolf landed on top of Bella and was grabbed by the scruff of the neck by Sam's jaw and pulled back in line with the other wolves. He barked at the wolf as he released it from his jaws.  
"My apologies White Tiger. The young ones are still excited from the fight." Sam told her through the link.  
Bella clamped her jaw around Edward's neck and started dragging him backwards as he began screaming nonsense about perverts and the world being stopped when she heard Victoria ask. "Did you get James?" Bella nodded the best she could with Edward in her mouth.  
Victoria covered her mouth with her hand as her eyes filled with venom. She fought to control her tearless sobs. "Thank You Bella. I'm going to go make sure. Until I see it with my own eyes I won't be able to believe it."  
"What would you like us to do white tiger?" Sam asked as he watched Victoria run towards the barn.  
"From the lack of sound coming from the barn it seems like the fighting is over. I would like you guys to do a parameter check and then meet back here. One of you needs to collect the pieces of any vampires you guys ripped apart and put the in a pile for us to burn."  
"Yes white tiger."With that Sam and the other wolves took off.  
"Where is Bella?" Bella heard Rosalie ask through the link in panic.  
"I'm coming." Bella replied dragging a kicking and screaming Edward back to the barn.


	102. 102

As Rosalie stood next to Alice on the outskirts of the Farm, she wished that she had said more things to Bella before they separated. She didn’t doubt her mate’s or her own ability to make it through the fight but it didn’t stop her from being a bit nervous of Edward actually succeeding in capturing Bella. The fact Bella was only taking Carlisle and Charlotte made that nervousness turn into a small amount of fear. She checked her watch. They had about 3 minutes until they were set to make their move. 

Alice reached over to take Rosalie’s hand and give it a squeeze. “It’s going to be fine. We both know no matter what Bella would never let anything happen to any of us.”

“That’s what I’m worried about.” Rosalie grumbled.

“What do you mean?” Alice asked.

Rosalie sighed. “It’s what she will do to keep us all safe that has me the most afraid.”

“She would never do anything to cause you pain. So, you don’t have to worry about her putting herself in any kind of extreme danger. Bella loves you to much to cause you any intentional hurt. Have faith in your mate. We all do, if we didn’t we wouldn’t be here going along with her plan.” Alice said.

“Are you not worried about Jasper?” Rosalie asked.

“Of course I’m worried about Jasper. I’m worried about all of us, but I know we are going to make it out just fine. Maybe a little bruised but we will make it out on top. There is no way the great white tiger would be defeated by a bunch of wanta be losers who are so pitiful they have to make their own friends. I mean if they really had the upper hand then they wouldn’t have needed all the newborns. We’ve got this Rosalie.” Alice told her.

Rosalie gave Alice’s hand a squeeze of thanks.”You’re right. I guess never seeing Bella be anything other than gentle and caring has me forgetting how dangerous she is. We haven’t actually seen what she can do when she let’s her full strength and power out. Thanks Alice.”

Alice smiled. “No problem, now let’s get going.”

Rosalie nodded and together they made their way to the barn. From the information they got from Bree and Riley, James had told the newborns that going outside in the sun would turn them into ash and because of that they stayed in the barn during the day. Rosalie had hoped that was true because they had waited until the sun came up to make their move against them. Rosalie, Alice, Emmet, Peter, Jasper and Esme were to attack the barn full of newborns, while Bella, Charlotte and Carlisle were going to attack the house. Victoria and the wolves were spread out surrounding the property ready to take out anything that escaped the two groups.

Listening closely as they got closer to the barn Rosalie heard many voices talking and smiled as she realized that at least part of the plan was going right. Looking over to Jasper who was coming in from her right, she gave him a nod, then in her head counted to three. As she reached three she took a step back and rushed into the wall causing it to crash around her as she made her way into the barn.The other five in her group did the same and suddenly they surrounded a group of at least 30 very confused newborns. Much to Rosalie’s disappointment Edward was not there. She hoped at least he was in the house because she knew Bella wouldn’t let him get away.

The newborns seemed to have shook off there confusion and began to attack. Rosalie found herself facing off against a group of 6. She lunged at one ripping his head and throwing across the room away from his body as someone jumped on her back and tried to bite her neck. She grabbed the vampire flipped it over her shoulder and ripped it’s legs off and threw them in a different direction than the head. A newborn slammed into her right followed by one into her left trying to tear her in half. She grabbed both of them by the neck pulled them off her, took a step back and rammed their heads together causing parts of there faces to crack and one their noses to fall off. She held one in her left hand while she picked the other one up and bit it in the neck ripping it’s head off with her teeth. Then turning to the other she twisted his head off and threw it away from his body. 

“Alice!!” Jasper yelled.

Rosalie looked over to see Jasper in the middle of taking on three newborns trying to make his way over to Alice who was missing an arm and being held by by one while another was making a move to take her other arm. Making quick work of the other two trying to attack her, Rosalie ran to Alice shoving the vampire trying to rip Alice’s arm off into a support beam, crashing through it, making the entire building shake. Turning towards the vampire holding Alice she rushed at him and punched him in the face. Her fist went right through his eye socket and out the other side of his skull. As she pulled her hand back it was covered in grey brain matter. 

Alice fell to the floor. Picking herself up she gave Rosalie a thankful smile. “I knew you loved me.”

Rosalie rolled her eyes. “If someone is going to kill you it isn’t going to be some loser newborn, it’s going to be me.”

Rosalie left Alice to look for her arm as she went through the room leaving nothing but devastation in her wake. By the time the last newborn fell she looked up and noticed the rest of her group was just standing there watching her. She raised an eyebrow. “Did you guys just give up?”

Emmett took a step back and held up his hands. “No fucking way was I going anywhere near you when you were in death mode.”

“Emmett! Language.” Esme scolded him.

“Really?” Emmett asked. “I think this would be the perfect time to use the f word.”

Rosalie rolled her eyes.”Where is Bella?”

“I’m coming” Bella told her through the mind link.

Rosalie looked up as Charlotte came in holding a vampire with long blond hair. She threw him to the ground at Rosalie’s feet. “This is James. He tried to fight for all of a second before he saw Bella. If he were human he would have shit his pants. It actually looks like you guys got most of the action.”

“Where is Bella?” Rosalie asked as she picked up James and tossed him to Peter to restrain.

Carlisle frowned as he came into the barn“She is coming.She tore the one called Riley to pieces and then went after Edward. He abandoned his cause when he saw his two allies going down so easily.”

“It actually was kind of a let down. I was expecting a great battle but it was over in a second.” Charlotte looked around at the destruction all around her.”You guys did some heavy damage.”

“Well not us.”Jasper said as he helped Alice get her arm back into place.” Rosalie did most of this. I think we took down maybe 7 or 8 of them and then Rosalie took out the rest.”

“Is he dead?” Victoria asked as she entered the barn taking a step back as her eyes met James’s.

“You bitch, “ James spit in Victoria’s direction. “ I should have known you turned on us. You were always weak.”

“Do you want the honors?” Peter asked. “We were waiting for you before we did anything.”

Victoria shook her head sadly. “No, he’s still my sire. I can’t do it.”

“I’ll do it.” Emmett said walking up to a screaming James ripping off his head and tossing it into the pile of broken bodies and detached heads and limbs, followed by his body.

“Let me go!!”Rosalie heard Edward yell.”You have no idea who you are dealing with. I will make you pay for your insubordination.”

Rosalie smiled as Bella in tiger form came through a hole in the wall dragging a fighting Edward held in her teeth.She looked over at Jasper. “I told you she would bring him to me.”

Jasper rolled his eyes.”Yes, yes Bella is amazing.”

“What is she talking about?” Alice asked.

“Nothing dear.” Jasper mumbled as he looked Alice over for anymore damage. 

“How dare you let this animal touch me.” Edward said. “Tell her to let me go now and I promise your deaths will be quick.”

Rosalie laughed as Bella spit him out on the floor. He was covered with tiger slobber. His hair hair was all over the place and his clothing had slashes made by Bella’s claws making him look like a homeless person. “She let you go, now I guess you have to kill me.”

Edward launched himself at Rosalie, he was always the fastest out of all of them but that was before Rosalie became the imprint of the great white tiger. Rosalie grabbed him by the neck and slammed to the ground so hard that there was a small crater underneath where he landed. She put her foot on his neck to hold him down. He struggled to get out from under her but it was no use. She was now much stronger than he was.

He stopped struggling and focused on her.'How are you doing this? Why I can’t I read your mind?”

Rosalie put some more pressure on his neck causing it to crack. “My mate is the great white tiger. Our bond comes with a few perks.”

“She is not your mate. You are an abomination. This delusion you have is pitiful.” Edward told her.

“I made you a promise Edward. One that I intend to keep. Anyone who doesn’t want to see this needs to leave now.” Rosalie watched as Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper left. She knew that even though Alice didn’t like Edward she wouldn’t like watching Rosalie kill him.

Edwards eyes went wide as he was pulled up to his feet. “What are you doing?”

“I”m doing something I have wanted to do since I met you.” Rosalie told him. “Emmett if you would.”

“On it.” Emmett said moving some bales of hay into the middle of the barn and lighting it on fire. He and Charlotte began throwing the remains of the newborns into it.

Rosalie grabbed both Edwards arms and tugged them right from his shoulders causing him to scream in pain. She lifted on arm and began to violently beat Edward with his own limbs. He fell to the ground and tried to curl into a fetal position but nothing he could protect him from Rosalie using Edward’s own arms like baseball bat to hit him repeatedly. She finally stopped when she felt the heat of the fire getting stronger knowing she didn’t have much time left to take care of him.She knelt down and grabbed his hair forcing him to look at the fire.

“Look.” She told him as she threw one of his arms them the other into the fire. She then grabbed his legs and did the same. Staring into Edwards now red eyes filled with venom, she tried to find even a part of her that felt sorry for him. She couldn’t.

“Please.” Edward pleaded.” Please don’t do this.”

She softened her expression and cupped his cheek as he lay there defeated. “That’s the thing, Edward. I’m not the cause of this. You are.” 

With that she ripped his head from his torso and threw in the fire. Bella walked up and grabbed his torso and did the same. They watched for a minute to make sure it really burned.They watched as Edward’s body was completely burned to ash.

Victoria smiled as she watched James’s head turn to ash. “It’s over. I’m free.”

“We are all free of these idiots.Let’s go meet up with the others. We need to make sure there are no stragglers left.” Rosalie said as she got up on top of Bella”s tiger and they made their way to the rest of the group. She leaned down and put her arms around Bella’s neck and snuggled close to Bella’s body. She knew she loved Bella, but when Bella had brought Edward into that barn, she loved Bella even more for keeping her promise. She got her revenge and that bastard Edward was dead.


	103. 103

After the wolves and Bella destroyed what they could of the burning buildings and made sure all the vampire parts were taken care of the group decided to do their debriefing at the Cullen's house so they weren't around when the authority came to eventually check out the fires as they were becoming more visible from farther away. On the car ride home Rosalie decided to let Jasper drive her car back so that she could sit in the back seat with Bella. Even though Alice was in the passenger seat Rosalie wanted some quiet time with her mate before they were thrust back into the real world.

Rosalie snuggled closer into Bella's side almost laying on her. She promised herself that when she got a chance she would buy a bigger car so they would have room in the back seat for better access to Bella's body should the need arise. The steady thump of Bella's heart against her ear made her feel like for the first time since she met Bella she could actually take a breath and enjoy her mate without worry of immediate danger. Yes, the volturi were still a problem but they liked to make grand gestures and would let them know when they decided to make a move against the Cullens. She hadn't realized until this moment that not knowing what Edward was going to do was causing her more stress than she had originally thought.

His hatred of her mate had started the moment she saw Bella so the two became intertwined. With her love of Bella was Edwards hatred and plotting. He almost had equal parts of their relationship without Rosalie even knowing. Now that he was gone she could feel her love for Bella without the feeling of fear always in the background of her mind. She didn't think it possible but Rosalie finally felt secure in the bond. The irrational fear of losing her mate or Bella choosing someone else and leaving her melted away the second she saw the last of Edward's body turn to ash. She had never had the chance to actually love Bella completely and relax in her bond fearing the unknown from the moment she laid eyes on Bella.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked.

Rosalie sighed. "Just how much I love you."

Bella kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

"I'm also thinking about that isolated cabin in the woods you told me about." Rosalie said with a chuckle.

"I think with how incredible you were today you deserve a vacation to that cabin.I'll call Gene when we get home." Bella told her.

Rosalie pulled back to look at Bella. "You mean it? We can go away for a few days?"

Bella gave her a gentle kiss. "If my lady wishes to go away then who am I to deny her?"

Rosalie laughed. "Thank you sweetheart."

"We can't have you being the only half gentleman in this relationship." Bella told her.

Pulling up to the Cullen's home they all made their way to the living room along with the rest of the group. Sitting down next to Bella on the sofa with Alice next to her Rosalie took a look at the group. Minus some dirt, singe marks and ripped clothes, no one seemed injured and Alice's arm had healed just fine. Noticing that Sam was the only wolf there Rosalie figured he sent the rest of them home to see their families and report to the elders.

"Alight, as I'm sure everyone wants to clean up and Sam needs to get home and speak to his tribe, let's go over everything that happen. Sam you go first." Bella said.

"Thank you white tiger. We followed your instructions and stayed in the area you wanted us. Four vampires made their way to us and we easily dispatched them. We then cornered Edward until you came and dragged him away. After that we patrolled and you know the rest as we helped you deal with the fires and collecting the remaining body parts making sure everything burned. We had no injuries or death." Sam stated mater of factly.

"That's good to hear. Why don't you go home now, you more than earned your rest." Bella told him. "Please let your people know of how much I appreciate all the help you have given and I will come to visit soon."

"It was our honor to stand beside you white tiger." Sam said as he made his way to the door.

Bella looked around the room. "How did you guys manage?"

"We didn't have to do a thing. The tornado of death took care of everything." Bella gave Emmett a confused look as he explained. "Rosalie was a killing machine. One second we were fighting a group of about 25 vampires the next, one takes Alice's arm and then Rosalie is a blur and all we could see were body parts flying. We all just stepped as far back as we could to get out of the way."

"I'm fine." Alice promised seeing the concerned looks from the group. "Rosalie saved me."

"Yeah, she punched a vampire right through the eye socket. Her hand came out the other side and brains flew all over the place." Emmett told them excitedly.

"You were able to brake a vampire's skull open with a single punch?" Carlisle asked going wide eye when Rosalie nodded. "I've never seen or heard of such a thing being possible. Our skulls are the toughest parts of our body. The strength alone to do that is incredible and to not be left with a splintered hand or missing fingers. Did you do anything other than punch them first."

"No, I was just really pissed off." Rosalie told him.

Alice hugged Rosalie's side. "She saw I was in danger and panicked. Proving that she does love me. Even if she can't admit it."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "More like I respect Jasper to much to let him lose his mate."

Alice kissed Rosalie's cheek. "I don't care what you say. You love me and didn't want me to die."

Rosalie pushed Alice off of her. "You can believe what you want. I know the truth. It was like I told you, no one is going to kill you but me. As a matter of fact now that Edward and his army of pansy vampires are taken care of I may focus my attention on doing just that."

"Anyway." Jasper said interrupting the discussion of killing his wife. "All vampires were destroyed in the barn, how about the house?"

"There were only about ten of them in the house. We quickly dispatched them and Bella took off after Edward. We met with you in the barn right after lighting the house on fire." Charolette told them.

Bella stood up."So now we have dealt with the immediate danger that was Edward, I think we are going to get cleaned up and get some you everyone for all the help you have been dealing with this threat. We couldn't have won today without all your help."

"White tiger a word please?" Victoria asked as everyone started making their way out of the room.

"Of course." Bella said motioning for her to follow them to the kitchen so she could get some food."What do you need?"

"Well now that James and Laurent are taken care of I wish to go out on my have done me a great favor but being around you and your mate cause me a great deal of pain because of my gift." Victoria explained.

Bella gave her a smile. "I told you you could stay with us and could go when you wish. I meant it. Do you need anything from us to help you get set up for your new life?"

"No, I am alright. James wasn't interested in anything other than the hunt and left it to me to deal with mortal problems as he called them so I have access to money and a couple properties." Victoria told them.

"I wish you well and want you to know that should you ever need anything, anything at all I want you to call myself or Rosalie." Bella said.

"Thank you white tiger. I am going to clean up and be on my way."

Rosalie finished putting together a plate full of sandwiches. "Can you eat these in our room?"

Bella gave Rosalie a kiss."Of course sweetheart."

"Good because we both need a good scrubbing and I want some time to ourselves before the world interrupts us again." Rosalie said leading the way to their bedroom Bella following behind her.


	104. Part two

I have decided to write this story in parts. It just worked out better in my head. So please check out part two of this story called When Dawn Breaks.


End file.
